Nadzieja umiera ostatnia
by cooky77
Summary: Sg 1 przybywa na planetę znajdująca się pod rządami Goa ulda o imieniu Olokun. Drużyna zostaje schwytana i uwięziona razem z innymi niewolnikami. Rozdzieleni muszą walczyć o przetrwanie. Nadzieja na wyrwanie się z piekła powraca wraz z pojawieniem się nieoczekiwanych sojuszników.
1. Chapter 1

Witam ponownie. Rozpoczynam kolejną historię. Jest już ukończona, więc pozostaje mi jedynie wklejać poszczególne fragmenty. Postaram się robić to w miarę systematycznie. O ile oczywiście praca i obowiązki domowe mi na to pozwolą, ale bądźcie dobrej myśli.

Życzę przyjemnego czytania.

P.S. Wiem, że tytuł jest strasznie wyświechtany. Jak poszukałam w necie to znalazłam co najmniej kilka innych opowiadań zatytułowanych tak samo. Ale co tam. Bardzo to przyjemne dla ucha i w dodatku nastraja optymistycznie;-)

* * *

NADZIEJA UMIERA OSTATNIA

Dzień był wyjątkowo piękny. Błękitne niebo bez śladu nawet najmniejszej chmurki. Ciepły wiatr niósł ze sobą zapach jakichś egzotycznych kwiatów i wilgoci. Otaczała ich łąka pełna różnokolorowych traw. Liczne choć drobne krzewy obsypane były drobniutkimi bladoróżowymi kwiatkami. Pojedyncze drzewa szumiały kojąco. O`Neill wystawił twarz ku słońcu, oparł dłonie na biodrach i odetchnął pełną piersią.

\- To jest to! - Powiedział entuzjastycznie. - Po tylu nieprzyjaznych planetach, nareszcie trafiliśmy do raju. Czemu nie przyszliśmy tu od razu?

\- Sir. Nie było przecież tak źle. - Carter spojrzała na niego znad swojego laptopa. - Na ostatniej planecie było tylko trochę… sucho. - Dokończyła niezręcznie.

\- Na litość boską! Toż to była prawdziwa pustynia. - Żachnął się Jack. - Sahara do kwadratu. O mało nie spaliło nam tyłków. Ale skoro mówisz, że nie było źle…

\- Owszem, było bardzo gorąco, ale za to zebraliśmy dużo niezwykle interesujących obiektów.

\- Obiektów? Więc nadal nie wiecie, do czego służą?

\- Nie, sir. Ale cały czas nad tym pracujemy. - Pochyliła się nad klawiaturą. - Za chwilę skończę obliczenia. Muszę tylko skonfigurować wszystkie posiadane przez nas dane z pomiarami dokonanymi już na miejscu.

\- Proszę się nie spieszyć. Nie mam nic przeciwko nieco dłuższemu pobytowi tutaj. Po ostatnich naszych misjach to prawie jak wakacje.

\- O`Neill. - Teal`c obserwował horyzont przez lornetkę. - Chyba znalazłem jakąś osadę. Widzę spory ruch.

\- Pokaż. - Dołączył do Jaffa i przez dłuższą chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w dal. Rzeczywiście na horyzoncie majaczyło skupisko niskich domów. Ludzie z tej odległości wyglądali jak mrówki. Dało się jednak zauważyć wzmożony ruch pomiędzy zabudowaniami.

\- Wygląda obiecująco. - Stwierdził po dłuższej chwili. - Rzeczywiście dużo ludzi. Może trafiliśmy na jakieś lokalne święto? Danielu, co o tym myślisz?

\- Myślę, że dowiemy się wszystkiego, jeśli tylko pójdziemy do nich i zapytamy.

\- Świetny plan Danielu. - Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był dzisiaj w naprawdę świetnym nastroju.

\- Skończyłam. - Zakomunikowała Carter. Zapakowała laptopa do plecaka, a ten zarzuciła na ramiona. - Możemy ruszać.

\- Świetnie. - Ucieszył się O`Neill. - A więc drużyno, naprzód marsz!

Carter parsknęła śmiechem, Jackson wzruszył ramionami. Przywykli już do takiego zachowania swojego dowódcy. Teal`c zmarszczył brwi. Rozumiał doskonale sens słów, ale nie potrafił odgadnąć, czemu u jego towarzyszy wywołują takie rozbawienie. Jack ruszył pierwszy. Pozostali ruszyli za nim, czujnie rozglądając się po okolicy. Raj, nie raj, ale rutyna wzięła nad nimi górę. Nie raz już przyjazna na pierwszy rzut oka planeta okazywała się pułapką, z której trudno było się wyzwolić.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do wioski, nabierali coraz większego przekonania, że są świadkami jakiegoś podniosłego wydarzenia. Mieszkańcy osady tłumnie wylegli przed domy. Wszyscy ubrani byli w wyszukane, bogato przystrojone, zapewne odświętne ubrania. Jeden po drugim znikali pomiędzy drewnianymi domami. Nikt na razie nie zauważył przybycia niespodziewanych gości. Intruzi niepostrzeżenie dostali się aż na skraj wioski. Ostrożnie zagłębili się w plątaninę uliczek i zaułków. Kierowali się w głąb wioski, w ślad za coraz to głośniejszą muzyką i radosnymi śpiewami. W samym centrum osady znajdował się sporych rozmiarów owalny plac, na którym zgromadzili się wszyscy mieszkańcy. Poprzez głowy stojących ludzi trudno było dostrzec, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie i niewątpliwie przykuło uwagę wszystkich tu obecnych. O`Neill wysunął się z cienia, rzucanego przez stromy dach najbliższego domostwa. Broń wciąż miał zawieszoną na szyi, lecz obie dłonie uniósł teraz w górę i najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby znajdował się nie na obcej planecie lecz na meczu baseballowym, wykrzyknął:

\- Halo! Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, co dzisiaj świętujemy?

Daniel zdążył jedynie pokręcić głową zniesmaczony, a Carter zdusiła w sobie chęć parsknięcia śmiechem. Młoda kobieta, stojąca najbliżej nich, odwróciła powoli głowę w ich stronę. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie malował się szok, który stopniowo przeszedł w przerażenie. Mimowolnie nabrała powietrza w płuca i zaczęła krzyczeć. Równie nagle zamilkła, zakrywając sobie usta dłońmi i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, nie spuszczając wzroku z przybyszów. Muzyka umilkła. Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli w tę stronę. Rozległo się wiele innych okrzyków strachu. Ludzie zaczęli cofać się, ale nikt nie próbował uciekać. Patrzyli tylko z przerażeniem i wyraźną niechęcią, jak czwórka obcych powoli zmierza w ich kierunku.

\- Może się mylę, ale oni najwyraźniej się nas boją. - Szepnął O`Neill w stronę Jacksona.

\- Nie mylisz się. - Odszepnął Daniel. - Pytanie tylko: dlaczego?

Wyszedł przed swych towarzyszy unosząc w górę obie dłonie. Starał się wyglądać możliwie przyjaźnie. Nie było to proste zadanie, zważywszy na broń zwieszającą się z jego ramienia i trójkę uzbrojonych po zęby towarzyszy. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed przyglądającym mu się nieufnie tłumem.

\- Witajcie. - Powiedział głosem spokojnym i opanowanym. - Jestem Daniel Jackson, a to moi towarzysze: major Samantha Carter, pułkownik Jack O`Neill i Tealc. - Każde z nich uniosło rękę w geście pozdrowienia. - Nie obawiajcie się nas. Z naszej strony nie grozi wam żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Przybywamy w pokoju. Chcielibyśmy poznać wasze społeczeństwo, waszą kulturę, wasz świat. O ile oczywiście wyrazicie na to swoją zgodę. To wszystko. Obiecuję, że nie zrobimy wam krzywdy.

Urwał i z uwagą przyjrzał się zwróconym ku niemu twarzom. Byli nieufni. W ich oczach bez trudu dostrzegał strach. Wielki, odbierający niemal rozum. Było coś jeszcze. W sposobie, w jaki pochylali głowy, w opuszczeniu ich ramion, wyrażającym niemą rezygnację. Bali się, a jednocześnie godzili się na to, co według nich miało zaraz nastąpić. Daniel zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe przeczucia. Co lub kto zastraszył tych ludzi do tego stopnia, że bezwolnie zgadzali się na każdy los, jaki miał ich spotkać?

Ktoś stojący z tyłu krzyknął i naraz tłum się rozstąpił. Poprzez lukę wolno szedł starszy mężczyzna. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Danielem. Obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy. To samo zrobił z pozostałą trójką przybyszów. Nieco dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Teal`cu. W końcu spojrzał ponownie na archeologa.

\- Przyszliście po nas? - Jego głos był opanowany, ale można było wyczuć w nim leciutkie drżenie. - Chcecie znowu zabrać ze sobą moich braci?

\- Nie… - Daniel zaczynał powoli rozumieć dziwne zachowanie tych ludzi. - Nikogo stąd nie zabierzemy. Jak już mówiłem, przybywamy w pokoju. Chcielibyśmy poznać bliżej twój lud.

\- Poznać nas? - Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdumiony. - Jeszcze nigdy wysłannicy naszego pana Olokuna nie zachowywali się w ten sposób.

\- Nie służymy żadnemu z Goa`uldów. - Archeolog uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - My nie porywamy ludzi. My staramy się nawiązywać z nimi współpracę.

\- Jeśli nie Olokun was tu przysłał, to kto? - Starszy człowiek spoglądał na nich sceptycznie. - Kim zatem jesteś przybyszu? Nigdy nie widziałem takiego stroju. - Dodał wyciągając rękę i dotykając kamizelki kuloodpornej na piersi Jacksona.

\- Jestem Daniel Jackson. Pochodzę z planety, którą my nazywamy Ziemią. Dla was może bliższa będzie nazwa Tau`ri.

\- Tau`ri. To mit. - Mruknął mężczyzna.

\- Zgadza się. A my jesteśmy istotami mitycznymi. - Wtrącił zza pleców Daniela Jack, co wywołało kolejne zdziwienie starszego człowieka.

\- Nie, nie. Posłuchaj. - Daniel poczuł się w obowiązku, by wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnić. - Ta planeta istnieje naprawdę. Dawno, dawno temu ludzie wyzwolili się spod władzy panującego tam wówczas Ra i zakopali wrota. Przez całe tysiąclecia ziemia pozostawała poza władzą jakiegokolwiek Goa`ulda. Stąd zapewne wzięła się legenda o mitycznym, zapomnianym świecie. Ale my istniejemy i nadal potrafimy przeciwstawić się Goa`uldom. Walczymy z nimi. To my pokonaliśmy ostatecznie Ra i my przyczyniliśmy się do upadku Apophisa.

\- On jest przecież sługą Apophisa. - Mężczyzna wskazał ręką na Teal`ca. - Jest Jaffa. Jak może występować przeciwko swojemu panu?

\- Nie jestem niczyim sługą. - Teal`c wyprostował się dumnie i podszedł do Jacksona. Uwadze archeologa nie uszedł fakt, że starszy człowiek odruchowo skulił ramiona i pochylił głowę. Szybko się opanował, ale wrażenie pozostało. Strach był w tych ludziach naprawdę głęboko zakorzeniony. Teal`c również musiał to dostrzec, bo zrobił pauzę i czekał, aż mężczyzna podniesie na niego wzrok. Dopiero wtedy kontynuował. - Wyrzekłem się fałszywego boga, za jakiego chciał uchodzić Apophis. Jestem wolnym Jaffa i jestem sojusznikiem tych ludzi. Odwiedziliśmy razem już wiele planet. Z wieloma światami nadal utrzymujemy kontakty. Handlujemy. Wymieniamy się wiedzą i technologią.

Z tłumu wyszła młoda kobieta. Na jej długich, jasnych włosach spoczywał wianek upleciony z wielobarwnych kwiatów . Podeszła do stojącego z przodu mężczyzny i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Ojcze. - Zaczęła melodyjnym, lecz pełnym niepokoju głosem. Była widocznie zdenerwowana. - Czy obecność tych ludzi oznacza, że będziemy musieli pożegnać niektórych z naszych braci?

\- Postawmy sprawę jasno. - O`Neill zirytowany wysunął się naprzód. - Jestem dowódcą tego zespołu. Daję wam uroczyste słowo honoru, że nie przybyliśmy tu w celu uprowadzenia kogokolwiek. Chcielibyśmy jedynie bliżej was poznać. Taką mamy pracę. Zwiedzamy nowe światy i staramy się nawiązać nić porozumienia. Jeśli poznacie nas bliżej, na pewno dojdziecie do wniosku, że wcale nie jesteśmy straszni. Może nawet się zaprzyjaźnimy?

\- Nie chcieliśmy was przestraszyć. - Dodał szybko Jackson. - Zdaje się, że nasze pojawienie się, zakłóciło jakąś uroczystość?

\- To rzeczywiście ważny dzień dla naszej społeczności. - Starszy mężczyzna wciąż był niezdecydowany. - Jeśli więc nie jesteście sługami Olokuna…

\- Nie jesteśmy. Ani żadnego innego Goa`ulda. - Wtrącił Jack.

\- I chcielibyście zapoznać się z naszą kulturą. - Ciągnął człowiek, w ogóle niezrażony tym, że pułkownik niespodziewanie mu przerwał. - To macie teraz ku temu bardzo dobrą okazję. Dzisiaj właśnie moja córka Kalia połączy się ze swym wybrankiem. Zostaną zjednoczeni już na zawsze.

\- Zjednoczeni? - Umysł Jacksona pracował teraz na najwyższych obrotach. - Więc trafiliśmy akurat na ceremonię zaślubin?

\- Tak. Jeśli wasze intencje są rzeczywiście czyste, Danielu Jacksonie, bądźcie mymi gośćmi na tej podniosłej uroczystości.

\- Będziemy zaszczyceni. - Ucieszył się archeolog. - To naprawdę dużo dla nas znaczy.

\- Nazywam się Teneth. Myślę, że najwyższa pora rozpocząć ceremonię. Kalio, to twój wielki dzień - Zwrócił się do córki, która spuściła skromnie oczy i oblała się uroczym rumieńcem. A potem odwrócił się do pozostałych mieszkańców wioski i głośno krzyknął. - Nie lękajcie się. Przybysze nie chcą zabierać nikogo z wioski. Pragną natomiast uczestniczyć w ceremonii zjednoczenia. Są moimi gośćmi.

Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy pomruk. Ludzie wciąż wyglądali na nieufnych. Powoli jednak z ich twarzy znikał wyraz strachu. Dziewczyna i jej ojciec odwrócili się i pomaszerowali poprzez tłum. Pozostali ludzie czekali aż drużyna również za nimi podąży. Rozległy się nieśmiałe z początku lecz przybierające na sile śpiewy. Rozbrzmiała muzyka.

\- Mamy dzisiaj prawdziwego farta. - Mruknął O`Neill do pozostałych, zacierając ręce. - Wpadliśmy dokładnie na wesele.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że lubi pan śluby. - Zagadnęła go Carter.

\- Pani major. - Jack uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Ja za nimi wręcz przepadam.


	2. Chapter 2

Zapadł już zmrok. Na placu rozpalono ogniska. Wokół ognia tańczyli prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy osady. Muzyka przybrała na sile. Była rytmiczna i zdecydowanie skoczna. Ci, którzy nie tańczyli, gromadzili się przy którymś z rozstawionych wokół placu stołów. Jack O`Neill siedział przy jednym z nich. Z drewnianego kubka popijał jakiś owocowy napój. Co prawda spróbował pewnego ostro zalatującego alkoholem specyfiku, który niemiłosiernie palił gardło. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na to, by urwał mu się film. A zważywszy na szatańską moc owego trunku, niewątpliwie doszłoby do tego już po kilku kolejkach. Siedział więc i rozkoszował się urokiem chwili. Noc była ciepła. W górze, na bezchmurnym niebie lśniły gwiazdy. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się oszałamiający aromat miejscowych kwiatów, a może ziół. Ciała wirujących wokół ognisk ludzi rzucały dookoła tajemnicze cienie. Daniel Jackson zdecydowanie był już wstawiony. Możliwe, że tylko spróbował magicznego wynalazku, ale on zawsze miał słabą głowę. W tej chwili tańczył razem z kilkoma kobietami. Jego kamizelka kuloodporna i większość sprzętu spoczywała teraz na stole, przy którym siedział Jack. Pułkownik także pozwolił sobie na odrobinę luksusu i pozbył się części swojego ekwipunku. Broń jednak pozostawił w zasięgu ręki.

\- Hej! Czemu siedzisz tutaj sam? - Z roztańczonego tłumu oddzieliła się jedna z dziewcząt. Kołysząc biodrami podeszła do O`Neilla i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Była bardzo ładna. - Dziś świętujemy. Dzisiaj musimy się weselić. Nie wiemy, co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. Wykorzystajmy jak najlepiej czas, który pozostał do nadejścia świtu. - Dodała wyciągając do niego rękę.

Pułkownik poczuł, że na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec. Całe szczęście, że było już ciemno. Ta kobieta najwyraźniej złożyła mu przed chwilą niedwuznaczną propozycję. Była naprawdę piękna i w dodatku taka młoda… Jego męskie ego zostało w tym momencie mile połechtane. Tyle, ze kiedyś już otrzymał podobną propozycję i wcale nie skończyło się to dobrze. Dziewczyna stała wciąż z wyciągniętą ręką, a jej oczy błyszczały. Przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnie większość osób na tej imprezie jest już na rauszu. Ta dziewczyna zapewne też. Rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Zauważył kilka par oddalających się od blasku ognisk i znikających w mroku. Uch, więc naprawdę tego właśnie chciała. Podniósł na nią wzrok. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

\- Słuchaj. - Zaczął trochę sztywno. - Jesteś naprawdę piękna i urocza. I bardzo mi schlebia twoja propozycja, ale mimo wszystko z niej nie skorzystam. Przykro mi. Nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Jesteś już z kimś? - W ogóle nie zrażała się jego odmową. Wciąż się uśmiechała, a w jej oczach pojawiły się figlarne błyski. - Składałeś już innej swą przysięgę?

\- Co? Nie. W zasadzie to nie, ale i tak muszę ci odmówić. Wiesz, to kwestia zasad. Nie obraź się. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniała.

\- Niech tak będzie. - Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. - Ale ja uważam, że nie warto marnować takiej okazji.

Odeszła kocim krokiem, świadoma tego, że mężczyzna wciąż na nią patrzy. Odwróciła się jeszcze na chwilę i obdarzyła go kuszącym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - Całkowicie pewien. Naprawdę mi przykro.

\- Akurat… - Zarzuciła głową, aż jej długie włosy zawirowały w powietrzu, a po chwili dała się porwać przez tańczący korowód.

O`Neill odetchnął głęboko, a potem wypił jednym duszkiem cały, pozostały w jego kubku napój. Nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, poczuł się stary. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak dzisiaj ci ludzie. Splótł dłonie i założył je na kark. Niespodziewanie doznał bardzo intensywnego uczucia. Ktoś go obserwował. Rozejrzał się i dojrzał parę oczu przyglądających mu się z boku.

\- Carter? - Spytał niewinnie.

\- Sir, czyżbym w czymś przeszkodziła? - Carter podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Zdaje się, że ona miała wobec pana poważne zamiary.

\- Uhm. Nawet bardzo poważne. - Sięgnął po stojący na stole dzbanek i dolał sobie do pełna. - Ma pani ochotę? - Zaproponował.

\- Czy to nie jest przypadkiem ta powalająca wóda? - Sam podejrzliwie zaglądała do dzbanka.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko owocowy koktajl. Zresztą bardzo smaczny. - Podał jej drugi kubek. - Myślała pani, że chcę panią upić?

\- Przeszło mi to przez myśl. - Przyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością. Odłożyła swoją broń na stół i rozsiadła się wygodnie. - Próbowałam. Niewiele trzeba, by kompletnie odlecieć. Widział pan Daniela albo Teal`ca?

\- Och, Daniel… - Pułkownik nagle zdał sobie sprawę, ze inni także mogli otrzymać podobną propozycję. A Daniel był pijany. Jako jego przyjaciel powinien uchronić go przed popełnieniem jakiegoś głupstwa. - Daniel też próbował tego wynalazku. Chyba nawet kilka razy. Powinniśmy go poszukać.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, O`Neill. - Jak spod ziemi pojawił się Teal`c. Obejmował ramieniem uśmiechającego się głupkowato Jacksona. Archeolog miał przekrzywione okulary i drobne problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. - Odprowadzę go do kwatery, która została nam przydzielona. W tej chwili Daniel Jackson najwyraźniej potrzebuje odpoczynku.

\- Uuu bracie… - O`Neill dźwignął się na nogi i pozbierał porozrzucany na stole sprzęt. - Ale się wstawiłeś.

\- No! - Ucieszył się Daniel i czknął.

\- Chodźmy, Teal`c. Trzeba położyć do łóżka tę śpiącą królewnę.

Teal`c stanął jak wryty, z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia na twarzy.

\- Nie rozumiem, O`Neill. - Zaczął za śmiertelną powagą. - Kim jest ta królewna i co ma wspólnego z Danielem Jacksonem?

\- To samo zamiłowanie do poduszki. - Pułkownik przewrócił oczami, a Carter zachichotała. Posłał jej piorunujące spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego natychmiast umilkła. - Proszę cię… Po prostu odstawmy go do kwatery. W porządku? Jak jutro wstanie, sam wyjaśni ci tę zawiłość językową.

\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy zatem. - Poprawił uchwyt na ramieniu archeologa, który zaczął się odrobinę chwiać i pociągnął go w stronę jednego z budynków. O`Neill podążył za nimi, taszcząc ekwipunek swój i Daniela.

Carter została sama. Siedziała i popijała koktajl. Rzeczywiście był bardzo smaczny i na pewno nie powodował kaca. Pośród tańczących dostrzegła Kalię i jej świeżo poślubionego małżonka. Śmiali się radośnie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Spoglądała na nich z zazdrością. Byli tacy szczęśliwi. Trzymając się za ręce podeszli do stołu, przy którym siedziała.

\- Witaj! - Kalia stanęła naprzeciwko, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jak ci się podobała ceremonia zjednoczenia?

\- Mów mi Sam. - Carter odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Cóż, sama ceremonia była bardzo zwięzła. Ale to, co nastąpiło po niej, jest naprawdę niesamowite.

Faktycznie, sama ceremonia ograniczała się do wypowiedzenia przez obie strony kilku dość banalnych formułek w stylu „I nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci". Jednak cała oprawa, jaka temu towarzyszyła, zdecydowanie przyćmiewała ziemski ślub i wesele. Uczestniczyli w niej wszyscy mieszkańcy. Dorośli i dzieci. Wszyscy radowali się tak, jakby było to wydarzenie roku. Śpiewy i taniec trwały bez przerwy aż do tej pory i wcale nie zanosiło się na to, by miały wkrótce ustać.

\- To jest Jared. Od dziś mój towarzysz już na zawsze. - Kalia usadowiła się za stołem i pociągnęła za sobą swojego męża. Ten jednak zręcznie się jej wywinął i z przepraszającym uśmiechem gdzieś się oddalił. Sam patrzyła za nim w zamyśleniu.

\- Wow, zawsze to dosyć długo…

\- Na twojej planecie nie łączycie się w pary? - Młoda kobieta była wyraźnie zdumiona.

\- Owszem. Łączymy się i także świętujemy z tego powodu. Ale z trwałością związków bywa różnie. Jedni pozostają ze sobą do końca, inni natomiast po pewnym czasie się rozstają.

\- Dlaczego? - Kalia w swej naiwności przypominał Carter dziecko.

\- Z różnych powodów. - Czuła się zakłopotana. Sama tego nie wiedziała. Była w kilku związkach, ale żaden nie wytrzymał próby czasu. - My jesteśmy bardziej skomplikowani. Mamy chyba większe wymagania, których nasz wybranek lub wybranka często nie jest w stanie spełnić. Czasami przestajemy się rozumieć. Czasami przestajemy się kochać… A czasami kochamy się, lecz nie możemy ze sobą wytrzymać.

\- Jesteś z kimś? - Kalia zadała to pytanie całkowicie naturalnie. Jakby związek z drugą osobą był najprostszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś piękna i mądra. Wielu mężczyzn byłoby szczęśliwych mogąc dzielić z tobą życie.

\- Być może. - Była coraz bardziej zakłopotana. - Jednak nie spotkałam jeszcze takiego, z którym ja chciałabym je dzielić.

\- A mi się wydaje, ze już spotkałaś. - Dziewczyna patrzyła na nią bardzo przenikliwie. Potem nachyliła się bardzo nisko i szepnęła. - Widziałam jak na niego patrzysz…

\- Słucham? - Carter momentalnie zrobiło się bardzo gorąco.

\- Mówię o twoim dowódcy. Ale ty nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Mam rację?

Carter całkowicie zatkało. Co ta obca dziewczyna mogła o niej wiedzieć? Jakim cudem, jednie na nią spojrzawszy, zdołała rozszyfrować najgłębiej skrywana tajemnice jej serca?

\- To trochę skomplikowane… - Wyjąkała. Rozejrzała się ukradkiem, czy przypadkiem pułkownik nie pojawił się na horyzoncie. - Nie łączy nas nic osobistego. A gdyby nawet… Nasz związek byłby niemożliwy. Takie mamy zasady. Pracujemy razem. Za bliższe kontakty zostalibyśmy ukarani. Nie chcę tego ani ja, ani on.

\- To smutne. My potrafimy cieszyć się każdą chwilą. Nikt nie wie, kiedy znów zostaniemy rozdzieleni z naszymi najbliższymi. Musimy więc jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, który został nam ofiarowany.

\- Zauważyłam. Zawsze jesteście tak bezpośredni wobec obcych?

\- Nie wiem. Goście, którzy zazwyczaj nas odwiedzają, porywają naszych ludzi. Wy jesteście pierwsi, którzy zostali dopuszczeni do uczestniczenia w ceremonii. To czyni was naszymi braćmi. Ceremonia to wielkie święto. To początek nowej rodziny. Rodziny, która przyczyni się do zwiększenia całej naszej społeczności. W obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Olokuna, liczna rodzina stanowi dla nas największą wartość.

Wrócił Jared, usadowił się obok swej żony i obdarzył ją całusem. Carter postanowiła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym Olokunie. Jak dotąd nikt nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, tłumacząc się tym, ze na rozmowy przyjdzie czas dnia następnego. Dziś należy się jedynie weselić. Kalia i jej mąż byli bardziej otwarci. Miała teraz szansę na zdobycie kilku informacji.

\- Kiedy tu przybyliśmy, sądziliście, że chcemy zabrać was ze sobą... - Zaczęła.

Kalia, jakby odczytując jej myśli, natychmiast spoważniała. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby upewniając się, że nie są podsłuchiwani. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Wyraźnie uspokojona zwróciła się znów do Sam.

\- Zbliża się czas, gdy nasz pan Olokun przysyła tutaj swoje sługi, żeby wybrali spośród nas tych, którzy są godni, by mu służyć. Tak przynajmniej zapewniają nas starsi z naszej wioski, no i sami wysłannicy Olokuna.

\- Nie zgadzacie się z tym?

\- Nie. My wiemy, co się z nimi potem dzieje. - Kalia zmarszczyła brwi. - Olokun jest panem okrutnym i bezwzględnym , a jego ludzie są jeszcze gorsi. Nie ma niczego godnego w niewolniczej pracy ponad siły. Nie ma niczego wzniosłego w torturach i poniżaniu słabszych, i bezbronnych. Nikt, kto został zabrany na planetę Olokuna nie powrócił już do nas. Większość zginęła w mękach. Ci, co jeszcze żyją są niewolnikami. Pracują w nieludzkich warunkach pod ciągłą groźbą tortur lub śmierci. Niektórzy są zabierani do pałacu. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co się z nimi tam dzieje. W rezultacie tracą zmysły lub zmieniają się w potwory, takie same, jakim jest Olokun.

\- Skąd o tym wiecie? - Carter była wstrząśnięta. Obraz cierpienia i śmierci jaskrawo kontrastował z pełną radości atmosferą panującą w osadzie.

\- Mamy tam swoich szpiegów. - Jared objął żonę ramieniem. - Starsi mieszkańcy wioski są przeciwni jakiemukolwiek oporowi przeciwko naszym panom. Boją się. Kiedyś nasi przodkowie sprzeciwili się i spotkała ich za to surowa kara. Wysłannicy wybili większość mieszkańców. Wiele lat minęło, zanim liczba członków naszej społeczności ponownie wzrosła. Od tej pory, co roku, ludzie Olokuna zabierają ze sobą kilka osób. Dla całej społeczności nie jest to cios zbyt bolesny. Dowiedzieliśmy się jednak, że niewolnicy sprowadzani są także z innych planet. Są ich setki.

\- Nie możecie nic zrobić?

\- Nic, co wzbudzałoby podejrzenia. Musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Ryzykujemy życiem wielu ludzi.

Oboje wstali z miejsca. Kalia nachyliła się w stronę Carter.

\- Powiedzieliśmy ci to wszystko, bo wierzymy, że nas nie zdradzisz, a być może, będziesz w stanie nam pomóc. Niebawem dowiesz się, w jaki sposób. I pamiętaj. Nikt z pozostałych mieszkańców wioski, nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. To bardzo ważne.

Wpatrywała się w Carter dopóki ta, skinieniem głowy, nie potwierdziła, że doskonale rozumie, czego od niej oczekują. Wtedy odwrócili się, znikając w tłumie. Carter siedziała zszokowana. Zaciskała dłonie aż do bólu. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wrócił O`Neill.

\- Carter? - Jego głos sprawił, że aż podskoczyła. - Wygląda pani, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

\- Sir, właśnie się czegoś dowiedziałam. - Przygryzła nerwowo wargę i zniżyła głos do szeptu. - Obawiam się, że wcale nie trafiliśmy do raju. To raczej przedsionek piekła. Piekła, którym włada Goa`uld imieniem Olokun. Porywa ludzi, zmusza ich do niewolniczej pracy, torturuje lub wykorzystuje, jako nosicieli.

\- Sporo się pani dowiedziała w tak krótkim czasie. - Mruknął pułkownik. - Ale tak postępuje większość Goa`uldów. Czemu ten jest wyjątkowy?

\- Ten lada moment odwiedzi tę przemiłą planetę. Mamy do wyboru: zmykać gdzie pieprz rośnie, albo pomóc tym ludziom. Jak dla mnie wybór jest oczywisty.

\- Wiedziałem, że pani to powie… - W zamyśleniu potarł skronie. - Kiedy możemy się go spodziewać?

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale myślę, że w każdej chwili. Mieszkańcy są już przygotowani na jego nadejście.

\- Cholera. - O`Neill rozejrzał się wokoło. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. W tej chwili tylko oni dwoje siedzieli przy stole. - No i wakacje szlag trafił.


	3. Chapter 3

Koszmarny tydzień. W pracy orka jak na ugorze. Na szczęście sobota coraz bliżej ;-D

* * *

Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, kiedy osada zaczęła budzić się do życia. Po całonocnej zabawie wszyscy byli ospali i leniwi. Zaledwie kilka osób zdecydowało się na wyjście z domu o tej porze. Nikt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że jest obserwowany. Teal`c schowany w głęboki cień pokrytego strzechą dachu, obserwował czujnie zarówno osadę jak i drogę prowadzącą do gwiezdnych wrót. Stał na straży już od świtu, gdy większość weselników rozchodziła się do swych domów. Objął wartę tuż po pułkowniku. Wyszedł cicho, by nie obudzić śpiącej Carter. Daniel chrapał głośno. Jego nie postawiłaby na nogi nawet salwa armatnia.

O`Neill siedział przy oknie z bronią na kolanach. Brodę oparł na dłoni, a łokieć na parapecie. Wyglądał na zewnątrz, pocierając w zamyśleniu brodę. Od czasu, do czasu zerkał na zegarek. Mijające minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Carter siedziała na jednym z łóżek. Na kolanach trzymała laptopa i nieprzerwanie stukała palcami w klawiaturę. Dźwięk, jaki temu towarzyszył, z niewiadomych powodów bardzo go irytował. Pułkownik sięgnął nerwowo do przycisku na krótkofalówce.

\- Teal`c, raport. - Zażądał.

\- W dalszym ciągu spokój, O`Neill. - Odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Jaffa. Carter uniosła oczy znad laptopa i lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

Z drugiego pomieszczenia dobiegł ich dźwięk, który niestety znali już zbyt dobrze i który towarzyszył im od wczesnych godzin porannych. Spojrzeli na siebie z konsternacją. O`Neill wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Daniel, na litość Boską! - Jęknął. - Ja rozumiem, że się źle czujesz, ale dlaczego my też musimy cierpieć z tego powodu?

\- Uch… Przepraszam, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić… O matko…

Carter odłożyła laptopa i zajrzała do pomieszczenia. Jackson klęczał na podłodze z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. Był blady i spocony. Drżącą ręką otarł czoło i wyprostował się. Przed nim stało wiadro, z którego przed chwilą zrobił użytek. Sam zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wyglądasz fatalnie. - Stwierdziła.

\- A czuję się jeszcze gorzej. - Daniel podniósł się z podłogi, usiadł na krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nie pamiętam już, kiedy czułem się równie źle. Ten ich trunek to prawdziwe dzieło szatana.

\- Naprawdę? - Jack wszedł do pomieszczenia. - No popatrz, jak to czasami zmienia się perspektywa. Wczoraj byłeś nim zachwycony.

\- Proszę… - Jęknął archeolog. - Nie znęcaj się nade mną. I bez tego czuję się podle. W ogóle nic nie pamiętam. Siedziałem przy stole, a potem film mi się urywa…

Nagle zbladł jeszcze bardziej i podniósł na swych towarzyszy wystraszone spojrzenie.

\- Słuchajcie, co ja takiego robiłem przez cały wieczór? Mam jakieś mgliste wspomnienia…

\- Uwiodłeś tuzin tutejszych kobiet. - Powiedział Jack z kamienną twarzą.

Carter odwróciła się szybko, by ukryć uśmiech. Daniel wyglądał na przerażonego. Otworzył szeroko usta i zamarł w tej pozycji. Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów. Trybiki w jego mózgu pracowały dziś z największym trudem. Nie pomogła nawet podwójna porcja aspiryny. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowa za chwilę eksploduje z bólu.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?- Spytał zbolałym głosem.

Nadzieja w jego oczach była tak komiczna, że Jack nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Prawda. - Przyznał. - Spałeś jak niemowlę pod czujnym okiem Teal`ca.

\- Nie masz serca… - Jackson zgiął się wpół i ponownie zwymiotował do wiadra.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy. - Stwierdził O`Neill. Daniel tylko jęknął.

Zostawili Jacksona samego z jego kacem i wrócili do zajmowanych wcześniej stanowisk. Tym razem jednak nie siedzieli w spokoju zbyt długo. Krótkofalówka umocowana przy kamizelce pułkownika zatrzeszczała znienacka i rozbrzmiała przyciszonym głosem Teal`ca.

\- O`Neill, mamy towarzystwo.

\- Mów! - Niemal warknął Jack, błyskawicznie zrywając się na nogi.

\- Czterech Jaffa i jeden, który wygląda na kapłana. Właśnie zmierzają do wioski.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. - O`Neill już mocował na szyi pasek karabinu maszynowego. - Na razie nie podejmujemy żadnych kroków. Chcę zobaczyć, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja.

\- Rozumiem. - Teal`c wyłączył się.

Carter upychała niesforne kosmyki włosów pod czapkę z daszkiem. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, lecz zawahała się patrząc na drzwi, za którymi znajdował się cierpiący archeolog.

\- Sir, a co z Danielem? - Spytała.

\- Niech tu zostanie. W tej chwili nie na wiele nam się przyda.

Uchyliwszy drzwi, wymknęli się na zewnątrz i po chwili ich pochylone sylwetki zniknęły pomiędzy gęstymi zabudowaniami.

Teal`c obserwował uważnie drogę biegnącą od gwiezdnych wrót do osady. W stronę wioski maszerował uzbrojony po zęby oddział Jaffa. Tuż za nimi podążał mężczyzna. Nie miał na sobie uniformu ani nie był uzbrojony. Ubrany był w jakieś powiewne, sięgające do ziemi szaty w nijakim kolorze. Ani czarnym, ani brązowym. Przypominały trochę habit. Kaptur miał nasunięty głęboko na czoło tak, ze nie można było dostrzec jego twarzy.

Przybysze przeszli pomiędzy zabudowaniami i zatrzymali się pośrodku placu. Jeden z Jaffa podniósł do ust podobny do rogu instrument i zatrąbił. Ostry, wysoki dźwięk rozległ się dookoła. Przeniknął do wszystkich zakamarków osady. Ludzie w pośpiechu opuszczali swe domy i gromadzili się na placu. Zbliżając się do wysłanników Olokuna, padali na kolana, pokornie schylając głowy. Jaffa i mężczyzna w habicie czekali cierpliwie, aż wszyscy mieszkańcy osady przybędą na plac i padną na kolana. Nikt się nie odzywał. Słychać było jedynie tupot nóg i szuranie piasku. Wreszcie ostatni człowiek klęknął przed przybyszami i nastąpiła chwila absolutnej ciszy.

Drzwi najbliższego budynku otworzyły się z głośnym zgrzytem źle naoliwionych zawiasów. W progu ukazał się Daniel Jackson. Jedna ręką wspierał się na framudze, drugą osłaniał oczy przed jaskrawymi promieniami słonecznymi. Wszystkie wrażenia zmysłowe odbierał dziś z niebywałą intensywnością. Przez dłuższą chwilę mrugał powiekami. Potem stopniowo odzyskiwał ostrość widzenia. Rozejrzał się dookoła i widok, który miał przed sobą sprawił, że natychmiast wytrzeźwiał. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski klęczeli wokół grupy Jaffa. Wojownicy wpatrywali się w niego wyraźnie zdumieni. potem jak na komendę unieśli w górę broń: trzech odbezpieczone lance, ostatni - zata, wycelowane dokładnie w jego pierś. Oszołomiony uniósł dłonie w górę. Jaffa uzbrojony w zata podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem. Chwytając archeologa za kołnierz rozpiętej do połowy bluzy, popchnął go w stronę stojącej pośrodku placu grupy ludzi. Tutaj niezbyt łagodnie zmusił go do uklęknięcia. Pozostali Jaffa otoczyli archeologa, wciąż do niego celując. Daniel podniósł wzrok na zakapturzonego mężczyznę. Ten zsunął kaptur na tył głowy i wpatrywał się w Jacksona niezwykle błękitnymi oczami, zmrużonymi w wąskie szparki.

\- Tau`ri? - W jego głosie zdumienie mieszało się z pogardą. W odróżnieniu od mieszkańców osady, on słyszał już o tej planecie. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś, człowieku? Gdzie jest reszta twoich ludzi?

\- Jestem tu sam. - Skłamał szybko Daniel, modląc się jednocześnie, by do rozmowy nie wmieszał się któryś z mieszkańców osady. Niestety, nieznajomy przejrzał jego grę.

\- Doprawdy? - Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie na klęczącego u jego stóp starszego człowieka, a jego oczy miotały groźne błyski.

\- Jest ich czworo. - Wyszeptał Teneth pobielałymi wargami, pochylając głowę jeszcze niżej tak, że prawie dotykał czołem do ziemi.

\- Znajdźcie ich! - Wydany władczym głosem rozkaz, skierowany był do Jaffa.

Posłusznie schylili głowy i ruszyli w stronę zabudowań. Dokładnie do miejsca, w którym stali O`Neill i Carter.

\- Sir? - Sam wpatrywała się w pułkownika pytająco.

\- Wycofujemy się. - Jack gestem wskazał jej kierunek odwrotu.

Jaffa zagłębili się już w plątaninę dróżek i zaułków. Rozdzielili się. Dwóch z nich odeszło do najdalszego końca osady. Alejka, którą szli, dochodziła do innej, prostopadłej do niej. Po chwili wahania ruszyli w dwie różne strony. Zdążyli przejść zaledwie po kilka kroków. Cichy brzęk dwóch zatów rozległ się niemal równocześnie. Uliczkę na moment wypełniło błękitne światło i obaj wojownicy padli nieprzytomni na ziemię. Zadudniły kroki następnego Jaffa. Po chwili on sam wpadł jak strzała w zaułek. Rozejrzał się dookoła, krzyknął głośno na widok leżących towarzyszy. W tej samej chwili O`Neill wychylił się zza rogu i ponownie strzelił. Jaffa poleciał całym ciałem na budynek i bardzo powoli osunął się po jego drewnianej ścianie. Pułkownik czekał w napięciu, ale nikt więcej się nie pojawił. Z przeciwległego końca alejki nadchodziła już Carter. Jack minął nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i wyjrzał za róg. Uliczka była pusta. Ruszył ostrożnie wzdłuż niej, aż doszedł do następnego załomu. Ostrożnie wystawił głowę zza budynku i szybko cofnął się z powrotem. Jeszcze raz wyjrzał. Pusto. Carter skradała się tuż za jego plecami.

Doszli wreszcie do nieco szerszej alejki, która kończyła się na placu pośrodku wioski. Nawet z tej odległości mogli dojrzeć dwie wyprostowane postacie, stojące pomiędzy klęczącymi dookoła postaciami. O`Neill schował zata i sięgnął po swój niezawodny karabin maszynowy. Z bronią przy samym policzku wyszedł na środek uliczki i nie spuszczając wzroku ze stojących przed nim ludzi, powoli, krok za krokiem przybliżał się do nich. Gdy doszedł już na skraj placu, rozpoznał wreszcie, kto klęczy u stóp Jaffa. Był to Daniel Jackson. Wojownik trzymał odbezpieczoną lancę tuż nad karkiem archeologa. Kapłan odrzucił kaptur z głowy. W słońcu zalśniła jego perfekcyjnie wygolona czaszka. Wykrzywiając usta w brzydkim grymasie, szybkim ruchem wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której ściskał zata i strzelił do znajdującego się najbliżej niego człowieka. Zanim O`Neill zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, strzelił do następnego mężczyzny i kobiety. Cała trójka osunęła się na ziemię.

Jack ruszył ku środkowi placu. Powoli przeszedł pomiędzy skulonymi na ziemi postaciami. Ludzie w popłochu usuwali mu się spod nóg. W rezultacie utworzyli dla niego i dla Carter szerokie przejście. O`Neill wzmocnił uścisk na zimnym metalu. Wycelował broń dokładnie pomiędzy oczy odzianego w bure szaty człowieka.

\- Rzuć broń! - Rozkazał.

\- Nie. - Głos mężczyzny zabrzmiał jak smagnięcie bata. - Nie zamierzam tego uczynić.

\- Mogę zabić cię jednym strzałem. - Kontynuował O`Neill.

\- Owszem, ale wtedy ja zabiję ich. - Jego dłoń zaciśnięta na rękojeści zata opadła na kilka centymetrów. Celował do nieprzytomnych osób. - Zginą niewinni ludzie i twój towarzysz zginie także.

O`Neill zawahał się. Carter za jego plecami wstrzymała oddech. Wiedział doskonale, że stoi z bronią gotową do strzału i tylko czeka na jego najmniejszy gest. Gorączkowo analizował wszystkie możliwe wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

\- Zaryzykujesz jego życie? - Zimny niczym lód, głos mężczyzny znów przyciągnął jego uwagę. - Zaryzykujesz życie ich wszystkich?

Pułkownik zagryzł zęby. A potem powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Wiedział, co musi zrobić.

\- Nie. - Powiedział i opuścił broń. - Nie zaryzykuję. Carter…

Gestem nakazał jej, by również opuściła broń. Posłuchała, ale z pewnym ociąganiem. Wysłannik Olokuna wybuchnął ochrypłym śmiechem. Nacisnął guzik na powierzchni zata i broń z cichym kliknięciem została zabezpieczona.

\- Jakże łatwo jest cię przejrzeć człowieku. - Mruknął prawie pod nosem.

Niespodziewanie błękitne światło oślepiło wszystkich dookoła. Pod Jaffa stojącym za Jacksonem nagle ugięły się kolana. Padł na piasek jak podcięte drzewo. Mężczyzna w habicie rozejrzał się zaskoczony, ale nie zdążył nawet unieść broni. Ponownie błysnęło i on także osunął się na ziemię.

Zza rogu budynku, z drugiego końca placu wyłonił się Teal`c. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał zata, w drugiej ściskał swą nieodłączna lancę. Szedł szybkim krokiem. O`Neill uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- To się nazywa mocne wejście! - Stwierdził.

Carter pochylała się już nad Jacksonem. Wciąż wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia. Na szczęście przestał już wymiotować.

\- W porządku? - Spytała.

\- Tak, wszystko gra. - Archeolog chwycił jej wyciągniętą dłoń i nieco chwiejnie dźwignął się na nogi.

\- Dzięki stary. Masz niezłe wyczucie czasu. - Rzucił w stronę Teal`ca.

\- Dziękuję ci, Danielu Jackson. - Jaffa skinął głowa i rozejrzał się po placu. - Gdzie są pozostali Jaffa?

\- Nieprzytomni. - Zakomunikował O`Neill.

\- To dobrze. - Stwierdził równie lakonicznie Teal`c.

Teneth jak oniemiały wpatrywał się w leżących na ziemi ludzi. Jego ręce wyraźnie dygotały. Przeniósł przerażone spojrzenia na Teal`ca, a potem na O`Neilla. Powoli wstał na nogi. Pozostali mieszkańcy osady spoglądali na siebie wyraźnie zszokowani. Powoli podnosili głowy i rozglądali się dookoła. Nikt nic nie mówił. Niektórzy odważyli się powstać z kolan.

Teneth zbliżył się do pułkownika, unosząc w jego stronę drżące dłonie.

\- Co uczyniliście? - Zapytał wysokim, łamiącym się głosem. - Czy wiecie, jakiego strasznego czynu się dopuściliście? Podnieśliście rękę na wysłanników naszego pana. Znieważyliście tym samym jego samego. Znieważyliście naszego boga! Jego kara będzie straszna. Dosięgnie nas wszystkich. Nie unikniemy jej ani my, ani wy, nieszczęśni przybysze!

O`Neill zmarszczył brwi. Zaciskając pięści odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie swej drugo dowodzącej. Zniesmaczony pokręcił głową.

\- Cholera, może i jestem pesymistą, ale wiedziałem, że on to powie.


	4. Chapter 4

Przy sobocie, po robocie...

I tak sprawy zaczynają się komplikować i komplikować, ale przecież wszyscy to uwielbiają, prawda? Życzę przyjemnego czytania.

* * *

Czterech nieprzytomnych mężczyzn leżało już w równym rzędzie pod ścianą domu. Teal`c właśnie dźwigał ostatniego z Jaffa. Niósł go przerzuconego przez ramię jak worek kartofli. Zrzucił swój ładunek koło pozostałej czwórki i wyprostował się. Carter stała ponad jeńcami z rękoma wspartymi na biodrach. W zamyśleniu przygryzała wargi. Mieszkańcy osady tłoczyli się dookoła. Wspinali się na palce, by ponad głowami swych braci choć przez chwilę popatrzeć na ludzi, którzy od zawsze wzbudzali w nich strach, a w tej chwili leżeli całkowicie bezbronni i nieszkodliwi. Ciche z początku rozmowy wkrótce przybrały na sile. W tej chwili wokoło huczało już zarówno od płaczu jak i od pomstowania.

Pomiędzy zgromadzonymi przepchnął się Daniel Jackson. Doprowadził się już do porządku. Był jeszcze blady, ale jego oczy odzyskały już dawny blask. Kolejna porcja aspiryny złagodziła nieco ból głowy. Zerknął na leżących mężczyzn, rzucił Carter porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym zniknął w drzwiach budynku stojącego tuż przy placu. Krótki korytarz zaprowadził go do sali obrad. Zebrała się tu rada osady. Oprócz Tenetha zasiadało w niej czterech mężczyzn i trzy kobiety. Wszyscy w średnim lub w podeszłym wieku. W tej chwili wszyscy byli wzburzeni. Próbowali przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. Powstał z tego trudny do opisania harmider. Jackson wpadł w sam środek tego zgiełku. Zdezorientowany rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu O`Neilla. Stał pod ścianą z ramionami splecionymi na piersi, wyraźnie zirytowany. Dostrzegłszy przybycie archeologa zrobił krok w przód i wzniósł ręce w górę.

\- Cisza! - Wrzasnął na całe gardło. - Nie wszyscy naraz!

Na moment wszyscy zamarli. Spojrzeli na pułkownika, jakby dopiero teraz go zobaczyli. Daniel postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i wysunął się naprzód.

\- Słuchajcie. - Zaczął. - Proszę, wysłuchajcie nas. To zajmie naprawdę chwilę. Przez przypadek trafiliśmy do waszego świata akurat w tak trudnym dla was momencie. Ale może to nie był przypadek? Może mieliśmy się zjawić właśnie teraz?

\- Jak śmiesz mówić o przeznaczeniu? - Zaczęła jedna z kobiet. Była w średnim wieku, lecz jej włosy już oprószone były siwizną, a na twarzy wokół oczu i ust rysowały się zmarszczki. - Nie wiem po co i dlaczego tu przybyliście, ale wasze pojawienie się sprowadziło na nas nieszczęście. Nasze życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo i to wy jesteście temu winni!

\- Masz rację. Wasze życie na pewno się zmieni, ale tylko od was zależy, czy będzie to zmiana na lepsze. - Ciągnął Daniel. - Macie wybór, a my możemy wam pomóc.

\- O czym ty mówisz, przybyszu? - Zdumiał się Teneth.

\- O tym, czego my Ziemianie dokonaliśmy dawno, dawno temu, a co może być i waszym udziałem. Mówię o wolności, o wyzwoleniu się spod władzy tyranii.

\- Nie możemy przeciwstawić się naszemu bogu. - Wtrąciła druga z kobiet. Jej oczy, otoczone siateczką drobnych zmarszczek, patrzyły smutno i łagodnie.

\- Wolicie oddawać w niewolę swoich synów i córki? - Wybuchnął pułkownik. - Czemu godzicie się by tak okrutny los spotykał wasze dzieci?

\- Bo takie jest nasze prawo. - Rzekł spokojnie Teneth. - Jedni rodzą się bogami, inni niewolnikami i nic na to nie poradzimy. Naszym przeznaczeniem jest służba naszemu panu. Musimy wykonywać naszą powinność jak tylko najlepiej potrafimy.

\- Nieprawda. - Przekonywał Daniel. - Wcale nie musicie się na to godzić. Jesteście silni. Możecie się przeciwstawić.

\- My nie potrafimy walczyć. - Zaprotestowała druga kobieta. - Jesteśmy rolnikami.

\- Słuchajcie… - Jackson był już w swoim żywiole. - Przed wiekami nasza planeta również pozostawała pod władaniem jednego z Goa`uldów. Nasi przodkowie uznawali go za boga, oddawali mu cześć i byli mu całkowicie posłuszni. Pewnego dnia jednak wszczęli bunt. Podobnie jak wy, nie byli wojownikami, ale osiągnęli sukces. Przegnali Ra z planety i zakopali wrota. Dzięki nim następne pokolenia dorastały wolne. Wy możecie dokonać tego samego. Jesteście silni, jesteście zjednoczeni. Wszyscy razem możecie stanowić naprawdę realne zagrożenie.

\- Występując przeciwko Olokunowi, narażamy się na jego gniew. Ryzykujemy życie swoje i swoich dzieci. Czemu wam tak bardzo zależy na tym, żebyśmy się narażali? - Odezwał się milczący dotąd mężczyzna. Najmłodszy z całego towarzystwa. Najwyżej czterdziestoletni.

\- To nie tak. - Archeolog pokręcił głową. - Nie możemy was do niczego zmusić i nie chcemy. Czasami jednak pewne ryzyko jest konieczne. Wielokrotnie spotykaliśmy już tych, którzy podają się za bogów. Wierzcie mi, ze można ich pokonać. Zwiedziliśmy już wiele światów i wielu ludziom pomogliśmy w ich walce z fałszywymi bogami.

\- Czy walczyliście u ich boku? - Nie ustępował mężczyzna.

\- Owszem. Walczyliśmy i ginęliśmy. - Wtrącił O`Neill.

\- Jesteście gotowi ginąć także za nas?

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba…

\- Otwarta walka nie jest waszą jedyną opcją. - Daniel nie pozwolił wyprowadzić się z równowagi. - Możemy wam pomóc się ukryć. Możemy was przenieść w inne miejsce, nawet na inną planetę.

\- Nie! Nie opuścimy tego miejsca. – Głos zabrał najstarszy mężczyzna. Był siwiuteńki i przygarbiony. Jego ręce zaciśnięte na sękatym kiju trzęsły się lekko. Jedynie oczy nie pasowały do pooranej bruzdami twarzy. Wciąż tlił się w nich ogień i młodość ducha. - To jest nasz dom. Nasza przystań. Tutaj spoczywają prochy naszych zmarłych i tutaj mają przyjść na świat nowe pokolenia.

\- Może chociaż to przemyślicie?

\- Zostaniemy tutaj. Ta kwestia w ogóle nie podlega dyskusji. - Starzec był niewzruszony.

\- No dobrze. - Daniel wciąż nie dawał za wygraną. - Poznałem już wasze poglądy, ale czy wasze dzieci również je podzielają? Decydujecie w ich imieniu. Rozmawialiście z nimi? Pytaliście ich o zdanie? W końcu to oni są zabierani z wioski. To oni muszą służyć Olokunowi. Oni zostają niewolnikami.

\- Znamy zdanie naszych dzieci. - Rzekł ze znużeniem Teneth. - Młodzi uważają nas za tchórzy. Chcieliby walczyć.

\- Widzicie więc. - Daniel tryumfował. - Jeśli już teraz o tym myślą, to pewnie wytrwają w swoich przekonaniach. Prędzej czy później musi dojść do buntu.

\- Młodzi nie pamiętają, do czego zdolny jest Olokun. Jak bardzo potrafi być okrutny i bezwzględny. - Kontynuował Teneth.

\- O czym mówisz? - Dopytywał się archeolog, a Jack nadstawił uszu. Domyślał się już, o czym za chwilę usłyszy.

\- Byłem wtedy dzieckiem, ale pamiętam doskonale tamte wydarzenia. - Starzec patrzył Danielowi prosto w oczy. - Zebrał nas wszystkich na tym placu i zaczął zabijać. Zabił wszystkich starszych, większość młodych i dzieci. Szedł po prostu przez plac i zabijał na prawo i lewo. Mnie oszczędził, ale zginęła wtedy cała moja rodzina. Zostałem zupełnie sam. Obok leżeli we krwi moi rodzice i moje rodzeństwo. Potem Olokun odszedł, ale zapowiedział, ze powróci i jeśli nadal będziemy nieposłuszni, ukarze nas znowu. Ledwie przetrwaliśmy zimę. Zostało nas tak niewielu. Po upływie roku Olokun wrócił. Tym razem okazał nam łaskę i oszczędził wszystkich. W następnym roku już zażądał swojej daniny. Tak jest co roku. Zabiera kilku lub kilkunastu z nas. Nasz lud zdołał się odrodzić. Osada znów tętni życiem. Nie zapomniałem jednak uczucia, gdy patrzyłem śmierci w oczy. Nie chcę tego dla moich dzieci i wnuków.

\- Zemsta Olokuna wkrótce nas dosięgnie. - Rzekł najmłodszy z mężczyzn. - Nie unikniemy kary. Wszystko przez wasze przybycie i wasz atak na jego wysłanników!

\- Hej! - Wtrącił się O`Neill. - On groził mojemu człowiekowi. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale przystawił mu broń do skroni. Broniliśmy członka naszego zespołu.

\- Zły los was tu zesłał. - Mężczyzna zaciął się w swoim gniewie. - Gdybyście nie zostawali na weselu, nie doszłoby do tej tragedii.

-Słuchajcie. - Uspokajał Jackson. - Nie ma sensu zgadywać, co by było gdyby... Byliśmy tutaj i niestety stało się. Spróbujmy może lepiej ustalić, co zrobimy teraz?

\- On nas ukarze! - Powtarzał jak mantrę czterdziestolatek.

\- A ten znowu swoje! - Zirytował się O`Neill. - Nie podoba mi się ten Olokun. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie. Myślę, że przydałaby mu się porządna nauczka.

Carter zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś natrętnie się jej przypatruje. Dyskretnie rozejrzała się wokoło. W morzu twarzy wyłowiła wreszcie tę, której oczekiwała przez cały czas. Kalia patrzyła na nią poważnie. Porozumiewawczo skinęła jej głową. Ruch był niewielki. Zaledwie drgnięcie, ale i tak Carter zdołała je prawidłowo odczytać. Kalia wycofała się poza zgromadzonych i jakby od niechcenia odeszła na bok, wciąż nie spuszczając z Sam wzroku. Wreszcie zniknęła za rogiem jednego z budynków. Carter pochyliła się ku Teal`cowi.

\- Wrócę za chwilę. - Szepnęła. - Muszę natychmiast z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem. - Odpowiedział. - Proszę na siebie uważać.

Ostrożnie, by nie wzbudzić zbyt dużego zainteresowania, Carter przesuwała się ku miejscu, w którym zniknęła Kalia. Gdy znalazła się już poza zasięgiem wzroku zgromadzonych na placu ludzi, przyspieszyła kroku. Kalia stała oparta o ścianę. Gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, podniosła głowę. Sam zatrzymała się tuż przed nią i w milczeniu czekała.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Zaczęła dziewczyna. - Nie powinni zjawiać się już teraz. Oczekiwaliśmy ich dopiero jutro. Coś musiało się stać.

\- Wcześniej termin przybycia ludzi Olokuna był przewidywalny?

\- Od pewnego czasu wiedzieliśmy dokładnie, którego dnia do nas zawitają.

\- Szpiedzy?

\- Tak. Dlatego teraz jestem tak zaniepokojona. Musiało wydarzyć się coś, o czym informatorzy nie zdołali nas poinformować.

\- Zostali zdemaskowani?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Wtedy od razu by nas zaatakowali, a oni zachowywali się tak, jak zwykle. Tyle, że przybyli dzień wcześniej. A wy ich zaatakowaliście. To całkowicie pokrzyżowało nasze plany.

\- Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

\- Oczywiście. - Kalia westchnęła głęboko. - Ale będzie strasznie trudno wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Obawiam się, że cokolwiek byśmy zrobili i tak dojdzie do rozlewu krwi.

\- Nie zostawimy was teraz samych. Wmieszaliśmy się w wasze sprawy i jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za wszystkie wyrządzone szkody. Jestem pewna, że moi przełożeni będą tego samego zdania. Pomożemy wam. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale pomożemy.

\- Właściwie jest jeden sposób. - Zaczęła z namysłem Kalia. - Ale musisz mi przyrzec, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie zdradzisz nikomu tego, o czym rozmawiałyśmy. Nikomu!

\- Cóż… - Carter zmieszała się lekko. - Wczoraj powtórzyłam wszystko pułkownikowi, ale o niego nie musisz się martwić. Ręczę za niego własną głową.

\- Mam nadzieję. Od tego zależy życie wielu ludzi.

\- Rozumiem, ale jeśli mamy wam pomóc, powinnam porozmawiać z moimi przełożonymi.

\- Nie! - Kalia opanowała się szybko. - Nie możesz z nikim rozmawiać. W każdym razie nie w tej chwili.

\- Ale…

\- Mówisz, że zrobiliście to, co musieliście. - Kalia mówiła teraz szybko i patrzyła gdzieś w bok. Zdecydowanie unikała wzroku Sam. - Ja również jestem w sytuacji, w której nie mogę podjąć żadnej innej decyzji. Mam nadzieję, ze ty także to zrozumiesz.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zaniepokoiła się Carter.

\- Przykro mi. To jedyny sposób…

Carter usłyszała za plecami charakterystyczny dźwięk, towarzyszący odbezpieczaniu zata. Nie zdążyła się nawet odwrócić. Nie zdołała dostrzec osoby, która do niej strzeliła. Wiązka energii sparaliżowała jej ciało. Nieprzytomna osunęła się na ziemię. Zanim zdążyła uderzyć w twardy grunt, Jared chwycił jej ciało i delikatnie złożył u swych stóp. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku swej żony.

\- Musieliśmy to zrobić. - Szepnął ściskając jej dłoń. Dziewczyna zadrżała.

Teal`c rozglądał się niespokojnie dookoła. Carter powinna już wrócić. Nigdzie jednak nie mógł jej dostrzec. Zza rogu budynku, z miejsca, w którym widział major po raz ostatni, wyłoniła się dwójka młodych ludzi. Rozpoznał w nich wczorajszych nowożeńców. Widział ich tylko przez chwilę, bo prawie natychmiast zniknęli w tłumie wciąż kłębiącym się wokół niego i nieprzytomnych Jaffa. Sam wciąż się nie pojawiała. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony sięgnął po krótkofalówkę.

\- O`Neill.

\- Mów, Teal`c. - Jack zareagował natychmiast.

\- Kilka minut temu major Carter oddaliła się, żeby z kimś porozmawiać i do tej pory nie wróciła.

\- Co zrobiła? - Warknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy jej poszukać. Doradzam zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności. Wydaje mi się, że zauważyłam jakieś poruszenie wśród mieszkańców osady.

\- Rozumiem.

Wzrok pułkownika odruchowo powędrował w stronę członków rady osady. Wyraz twarzy zgromadzonych tu osób nie zmienił się w żaden sposób. Za to on sam musiał okazać zdenerwowanie, gdyż Jackson w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego.

\- Jack, co się stało?

\- Nie wiem. - O`Neill pokręcił głową. - Chyba coś niedobrego.

Cofnął się pod ścianę z daleka od członków rady osady i ponownie sięgnął do przycisku krótkofalówki.

\- Teal`c? - Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Teal`c, odbiór!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w Sali z zaskoczeniem patrzyli jak przeładowuje broń i rzuca się w stronę drzwi.

\- Jack! - Daniel chwilę stał niezdecydowany, a potem ruszył za nim.

O`Neill wypadł na zewnątrz jak bomba. Rozejrzał się szybko i zaczął się przepychać do miejsca, w którym powinien znajdować się Teal`c. Ludzie nagle rozstąpili się i Jack stanął jak wryty ponad leżącym na ziemi, nieprzytomnym przyjacielem. Odruchowo przełknął ślinę. Potem podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Jareda. Nie zdążył nawet unieść broni, gdy z trzymanego w dłoni mężczyzny zata wystrzelił błękitny promień. Całe jego ciało zesztywniało. Oczy przykryła ciemna mgła. Poczuł, jak z impetem ląduje na twardej ziemi, a potem stracił przytomność. Tuż obok niego upadł nieprzytomny Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

Coś było nie w porządku. O`Neill powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Słyszał dookoła odgłosy kroków, ciężkie oddechy. Wciąż jednak nie mógł się ruszyć. Otworzył wreszcie oczy. Leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w miękką trawę. Była na tyle wysoka, ze całkowicie zasłaniała mu widok. Spróbował poruszyć rękoma. Pozostawały zdrętwiałe i nie poddawany się jego woli. W pierwszym impulsie pomyślał, że jest sparaliżowany. Zanim jednak zdążył wpaść w panikę, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ramiona są wykręcone do tyłu pod nienaturalnym kątem. Zebrał się w sobie i skupił na mięśniach swoich nóg. Pomimo niewygodnej pozycji pozostawały sprawne. Odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc już, że jest związany, a brak czucia w rękach jest spowodowany krępującymi go więzami. Tylko kto i dlaczego go związał? W jednej sekundzie przypomniał sobie wszystko. Wesele, oddział Jaffa i wyraz oczu Jareda, gdy ten do niego strzelał. Spróbował się rozejrzeć, lecz zdrętwiały kark skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Za to gdzieś obok siebie usłyszał jęk. Jęk powtórzył się nieco głośniej i z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że zna osobę, która go z siebie wydała.

\- Carter? - Szepnął. Nie mógł jej dostrzec, ale wiedział, że leży tuż obok, za zasłoną zielonej trawy.

\- Carter! - Powtórzył głośniej.

\- Sir? - Wydawała się zdezorientowana.

\- W porządku? - Już w momencie zadawania pytania wiedział, ze zabrzmi głupio. - Nic pani nie jest?

\- Głowa mi pęka. - Odrzekła. - I jestem związana.

\- No, to już coś. - Zauważył.

Nie zdążył zadać jej kolejnego pytania. Odgłos ciężkich kroków zbliżał się w ich stronę. Po chwili silne ręce pochwyciły jego ramiona i pociągnęły go w górę. Stanął niepewnie na drżących nogach i nareszcie mógł się swobodnie rozejrzeć. Dwaj Jaffa, którzy postawili go na nogi pochylali się teraz nad lezącą tuż obok Carter. Nieco dalej leżał Daniel oraz Teal`c. Obaj skrępowani jak wieprze. Dochodzili już do siebie. Dwóch innych Jaffa stało nieopodal z włóczniami gotowymi do strzału. Znajdowali się na łące w pobliżu gwiezdnych wrót. Z tej odległości osada była ledwie widoczna. Nikogo więcej nie było. Tylko oni i ich strażnicy. Horyzont zdarzeń błyszczał w promieniach słońca niczym tafla wody. Jeden z Jaffa pchnął pułkownika w plecy, zmuszając go do przejścia w kierunku wrót. Wysokie trawy utrudniały marsz. Słyszał za sobą zduszone jęki swych towarzyszy, lecz nie zdołał się do nich odwrócić. Pchnięty silnie w plecy zanurzył się w horyzoncie zdarzeń.

Zamrugał szybko, oślepiony jaskrawymi promieniami słonecznymi. Czekał już na niego kolejny oddział Jaffa. Uzbrojonych po zęby i bardzo nieprzyjemnych. Po chwili obok niego wyłonili się pozostali członkowie jego zespołu. Nieco oszołomieni, ale cali i zdrowi, choć związani. Za nimi pojawili się Jaffa. Horyzont zdarzeń rozpłynął się jak bańka mydlana. O`Neill rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowali się w środku skalistej pustyni. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z miejsca, w którym się obecnie znajdowali. Dookoła nic tylko piach i kamienie. Wysokie wydmy zasłaniały widok na dalszą część planety. Jego uwagę zwrócił stojący pomiędzy Jaffa niewysoki mężczyzna. Nie był pewien, czy ma przed sobą kapłana, którego rano obezwładnili, bo miał kaptur głęboko nasunięty na czoło. Zrobił krok w jego stronę.

\- Przepraszam... - Zaczął tonem, w którym trudno byłoby doszukiwać się choćby cienia skruchy. - Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić…

Urwał, gdy stojący obok kapłana dowódca Jaffa zamachnął się i uderzył go w twarz.

\- Zamknij się psie! - Warknął. - Jak śmiesz odzywać się do Najwyższego Kapłana?

\- Nie miałem okazji zapoznać się z tutejszą etykietą. - Sarknął O`Neill i splunął.

Jaffa znowu podniósł rękę, lecz mężczyzna w kapturze powstrzymał go.

\- Nie. - Powiedział dobitnie. - Mamy odprowadzić ich do pałacu. Czcigodny Kaleb chce ich osobiście przesłuchać.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w górę jednej z wydm. Jaffa natychmiast wykonali jego rozkaz. Pognali więźniów za odchodzącym mężczyzną. Szli jeden za drugim. Ośmiu Jaffa kroczyło dookoła nich. Nie mieli nawet szansy, by choć przez chwilę porozmawiać. Buty zapadały się w miękkim piachu. Z rękoma wykręconymi na plecy mieli trudności z utrzymaniem równowagi. Ciężko dysząc, wdrapali się na szczyt wydmy. Za nią była następna. Kiedy wdrapali się już na jej grzbiet, ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Ogromny, wzniesiony z kamienia budynek, zapewne pałac, wyrastał ponad białe piaski. Wokół niego rozrosła się spora osada. Niskie, zbudowane z kamienia i trzciny domki przytulały się do wysokich murów. W oddali majaczyły góry.

Gdy zbliżyli się do głównej bramy, z wnętrza pałacu wyszła grupa kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn. Kilkanaście osób odłączyło się od niej i zniknęło pośród zabudowaniami. Pozostali prowadzeni przez uzbrojonych Jaffa skierowali się kamienistym traktem w stronę odległych gór. O`Neill nie rozpoznał nikogo konkretnego. Wydawało mu się jednak, że przynajmniej kilku mężczyzn widział wczoraj na terenie osady. Wprowadzono ich do pałacu. W porównaniu z żarem pustyni, tutaj panował przyjemny chłód. Przeszli szerokimi korytarzami, odprowadzani zdumionym wzrokiem niewolników i straży. Doszli do obszernej sali, pośrodku której ustawiony był wysoki tron. Tron wykonany był zapewne ze złota i ozdobiony licznymi malowidłami. O`Neill uznał, że trąci kiczem. Strażnicy ustawili ich w szeregu i zmusili do uklęknięcia. Pułkownik stęknął i posłał swojemu strażnikowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Bądź łaskaw trochę bardziej uważać. - Ironizował. - Moje kolana nie są już w takiej formie, jak kiedyś.

W oczach Jaffa pojawiły się groźne błyski. Uniósł lancę na wysokość twarzy pułkownika i odbezpieczył ją. O`Neill skrzywił się. Pochwycił zaniepokojony wzrok Jacksona i pełne nagany spojrzenie Carter.

\- Dobra, dobra… Już więcej nic nie mówię…

Mężczyzna w habicie stanął z prawej strony tronu i zsunął kaptur z głowy. To jednak nie był ten sam kapłan, którego spotkali wcześniej. Był starszy i znacznie dostojniejszy. No, ale w końcu był Najwyższym Kapłanem. Drzwi w końcu Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i wszedł kolejny mężczyzna. Był Jaffa. Na czole nosił tatuaż z imieniem swojego pana Olokuna. Jednak nie nosił zbroi, lecz wyszukane, bogato zdobione szaty. Stojący z tyłu strażnicy oraz kapłan z szacunkiem pochylili głowy. Ten, stojący za o`Neillem oparł lancę o podłogę.

\- Czcigodny... - Zaczął kapłan podnosząc wzrok. - Zgodnie z twoją wolą przyprowadzamy przed twoje oblicze pojmanych dzisiaj więźniów.

\- Czcigodny? - Zaczął znowu Jack. - Więc nie mamy przyjemności poznać jaśnie oświeconego pana Olokuna? Szkoda, tak liczyłem na to spotkanie.

Jaffa dźgnął go w plecy końcem swojej, na szczęście zabezpieczonej już, lancy. Pułkownik zachwiał się, lecz utrzymał równowagę. Kaleb patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- W porządku. - Rzekł spokojnym tonem. - Słyszałem już co nieco o niewyparzonym języku wojowników z Tau`ri.

\- Świetnie. - Ucieszył się Jack. - Jesteśmy sławni.

\- Jesteście też bardzo cenni. Zwłaszcza ty, przyjacielu. - Przeniósł wzrok na Teal`ca. – Imię zdrajcy jest nam wszystkim bardzo dobrze znane. Nasz pan ucieszy się. Wiele może kupić za twoją głowę. Nasi zwiadowcy mieli niesamowite szczęście, znajdując was na tej zapomnianej przez wszystkich planecie.

\- Tak. Niesamowite szczęście. - O`Neill przywołał na twarz wymuszony uśmiech. - A jednak Olokun nie spieszy się zbytnio, by napawać się uczuciem tryumfu.

\- Niebawem powróci na planetę. I zadecyduje o waszym losie. Pod jego nieobecność ja sprawuję rządy. Mnie zaś bardziej interesuje powód, dla którego znaleźliście się w wiosce akurat w tym konkretnym dniu.

\- To proste. - Wypalił Jack. - Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na wesele.

\- Rozumiem. - Kaleb przyglądał im się bardzo uważnie. - Często dostajecie podobne zaproszenia?

\- No wiesz… jesteśmy bardzo popularni.

\- A mi się wydaje, że jednak mieliście inny cel. Ci wieśniacy są w gruncie rzeczy bardzo niebezpieczni. Ciągle są z nimi jakieś problemy. Czyżby liczyli na wasze wsparcie?

\- Nasze wsparcie w czym? - Spytał bezczelnie Jack.

\- Ciągle marzy im się rebelia. Głupcy. Powielają błędy swoich przodków. Tak jak ich przodkowie poniosą zasłużoną karę. Najpierw jednak muszę się dowiedzieć, kto mąci im w głowie. Który z nich jest na tyle bezczelny, że ośmiela się podburzać przeciwko Olokunowi resztę tej hołoty.

\- No to masz problem. - Mruknął O`Neill.

\- Kto was wezwał? - Warknął teraz Kaleb. Dobrotliwy ton jego głosu zmienił się w zimną stal. - Który z tych parszywych psów spiskuje przeciwko swojemu bogu?

Pułkownik zerknął dyskretnie na swoich towarzyszy. Tylko on i Carter wiedzieli o szpiegu wśród ludzi Olokuna. Daniel był zalany w trupa, a Teal`cowi nie zdążył tego przekazać. Twarz Jaffa jak zwykle pozostawała bez wyrazu. Jackson wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Za to Sam była spięta. Zauważył to. Pomimo jej kamiennej twarzy dostrzegł minimalne drgniecie mięśni ust. Patrzyła przed siebie, lecz on i tak potrafił wyłowić z jej wzroku nakaz milczenia. Znał ją tak dobrze, że nie potrzebował słów. Właściwie, sam również nie zamierzał tym dupkom niczego ułatwiać. Stawanie okoniem po prostu leżało w jego naturze. Inna sprawa, że na wspomnienie ludzi, którym obiecali pomoc, a którzy ich sprzedali, niemal zgrzytał zębami. Przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę stojącego tuż przed nim i z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

\- Człowieku, o czym ty mówisz? Jaki spisek? To już nie można potańczyć i napić się bimbru w miłym towarzystwie?

Jaffa stojący za nim zamachnął się i uderzył go końcem lancy w bark. Stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu, uderzając twarzą w zimną, kamienną posadzkę. Wprawdzie nie stracił przytomności, ale upadek ogłuszył go. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Daniela Jacksona.

\- Czekaj, on mówi prawdę. Trafiliśmy na tę planetę przez przypadek. Nic nie wiedzieliśmy o uroczystości, dopóki nie dotarliśmy do osady. Mieszkańcy zaprosili nas. Zostaliśmy, żeby lepiej poznać ich kulturę. Przybycie Jaffa zaskoczyło nas. Co prawda mieszkańcy oczekiwali tej wizyty, w końcu tak podobno postępujecie od lat. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że przybędziecie akurat w tym dniu.

\- Czekaliście na naszych ludzi. Urządziliście na nich zasadzkę. - Stwierdził zimno Kaleb. - Jeszcze raz pytam. Kto was tam ściągnął? Od kogo dowiedzieliście o naszym przybyciu?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - Głos Daniela brzmiał coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie. - Oni nas nie zapraszali. Nawet nie chcieli naszej pomocy. Przerazili się, kiedy was zaatakowaliśmy. Jestem pewien, że szczerze żałowali, że pozwolili nam zostać.

\- Więc czego szukaliście na planecie?

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję na współpracę. - Ciągnął Daniel. - Zamiast tego oni nas sprzedali, żeby ratować swoją skórę.

\- Zdradzieckie psy. Myśleli, że się wykpią. Że unikną kary, jeśli przyniosą mi wasze głowy. Ale ja nie dam się tak łatwo oszukać. Wiem, że ktoś się z nimi kontaktuje. Prędzej czy później wyduszę to z nich albo z was.

O`Neill potrząsnął głową. Odzyskał już ostrość widzenia. Silne dłonie pociągnęły go w górę i znów wylądował na kolanach. Kaleb stał teraz tuż przed Carter i trzymał jej brodę w swojej dłoni. Przyglądał się jej w sposób, który Jackowi bardzo się nie spodobał.

\- Słyszałem, że Tau`ri wysyłają do walki swoje kobiety, ale nie wierzyłem w to. Teraz jednak widzę, że opowieści nie kłamały. Piękna i niebezpieczna. Fascynujące połączenie.

Carter szarpnęła głową, uwalniając się z jego uścisku.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że niebezpieczna. - Wycedziła przez zęby. - Uwolnij mnie, a przekonasz się jak bardzo.

\- Kogoś takiego, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał. - Ciągnął Kaleb w zamyśleniu. Palcem wskazującym pogładził jej policzek. Sam zacisnęła zęby i mimowolnie odchyliła się do tyłu. - Może to ty jesteś szpiegiem moja droga?

\- Nonsens. - Warknął O`Neill. - Ona jest moją podwładną. Wykonuje tylko moje rozkazy. Wiedziałbym, gdyby coś knuła.

\- Doprawdy? - Uśmiechnął się Kaleb. - Na szczęście ja mam czas. Mnóstwo czasu. I zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.

Pstryknął palcami na dwóch Jaffa.

\- Zaprowadźcie ją do pozostałych kobiet. Taki skarb trzema mieć cały czas na oku.

Wojownicy chwycili ją pod ramiona pociągnęli do jednego z wyjść. Szarpnęła się, chcąc się uwolnić z ich uścisku, lecz oni chwycili ją jeszcze mocniej.

\- Dokąd ją zabieracie? - Zaniepokoił się O`Neill. - Czego od niej chcecie? Ona nic wam nie powie. Ona o niczym nie ma pojęcia. To ja jestem dowódcą. Mnie weźcie.

Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. O`Neill jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w nie zanim przeniósł wzrok na Kaleba. Poczuł ciarki przebiegające po plecach, gdy stwierdził, że ten uśmiecha się pełen satysfakcji.

\- Możesz być pewien, że jeśli ta piękna główka skrywa jakąś tajemnicę, wydobędę ją prędzej czy później.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to. - Warknął pułkownik. - Marnujesz tylko czas. Nic nie wiemy o żadnym spisku przeciwko temu cholernemu Olokunowi. Gdyby ci ludzie poprosili nas o pomoc, otrzymaliby ją. Ale oni nas sprzedali. Okłamali i zdradzili. Jeśli faktycznie planują jakieś powstanie, to na pewno bez naszego udziału.

\- Przekonamy się. - Uśmiech nie schodził z ust mężczyzny. - Dla was też znajdziemy odpowiednie miejsce. Ciekawe, czy będzie się wam podobać?

Nachylił się ku Najwyższemu Kapłanowi i coś powiedział przyciszonym głosem. Ten kiwnął potakująco głową. Podszedł do klęczących i wskazał na O`Neilla i Jacksona.

\- Pójdziecie ze mną. Jeśli przeżyjecie do przybycia naszego pana Olokuna, on zadecyduje o waszym przyszłym losie. Do tego czasu znajdziemy wam ciekawe zajęcie. Radzę wam nie próbować ucieczki. Jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało.

\- Tego obiecać nie mogę. - Odparował zaczepnie O`Neill. Niemal natychmiast poczuł uderzenie lancy na swoich plecach. Tym razem jednak udało mu się utrzymać równowagę.

\- Naucz się trzymać język za zębami człowieku. - Kapłan patrzył jak więźniowie gramolą się na nogi, ponaglani mało delikatnymi poszturchiwaniami. - W miejscu, do którego traficie bardzo łatwo stracić i jedno, i drugie.

Kapłan ruszył pierwszy jeńcy podążyli za nim pod czujnym okiem uzbrojonych Jaffa. W sali pozostał wciąż klęczący Teal`c. Wyprostowany dumnie, patrzył wprost przed siebie. Kaleb podszedł do niego bardzo blisko.

\- Oto Teal`c. - Rzekł w zamyśleniu. - Pierwszy przyboczny Apophisa. Zdrajca. Jak możesz służyć ludziom? Ludzie są słabi.

\- Nie służę nikomu. Jestem wolny. - Odparował Teal`c, wciąż zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. Odezwał się po raz pierwszy odkąd zostali sprowadzeni na tę planetę. - Sam dokonuję wyborów.

\- Zdradziłeś i doprowadziłeś do upadku swojego boga.

\- Apophis nie był bogiem. Żaden Goa`uld nim nie jest. Olokun także. Porzuć go. On okłamuje ciebie i twoich ludzi.

\- Zamilcz! Jestem lojalnym Jaffa! - Oczy Kaleba miotały błyskawice. - Stoisz po stronie przegranych. Stałeś się słaby jak oni. Umrzesz jak nędzny robak.

\- Jeżeli taka jest cena mojej wolności… - Teal`c spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. - A ty jesteś tchórzem. Chowasz się za plecami innych. Tylko tchórz może walczyć z bezbronnymi kobietami.

Teal`c przemilczał fakt, że major Carter wcale nie jest bezbronną kobietą, ale jego słowa wywołały pożądany efekt. Kaleb poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- Masz szczęście, że twoja skóra jest tak cenna. - Wysyczał. - Nie mogę odpłacić ci za tę zniewagę, ale pilnuj się. Kiedyś mogę stracić nad sobą panowanie.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, z których przyszedł. Zatrzymał się już w wyjściu i zwrócił się do pozostałych w pomieszczeniu wojowników.

\- Do celi z nim. - Zarządził. A potem zniknął pozostawiając Teal`ca samego z jego strażnikami.


	6. Chapter 6

Zanim drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, O`Neill zdołał odwrócić się na chwilę wystarczającą, by ujrzeć Teal`ca wciąż klęczącego z dumnie uniesioną głową. Idący z tyłu strażnik dźgnął go w plecy końcem lancy, zmuszając do dalszego marszu. Szli tymi samymi korytarzami, co poprzednio. Rozglądał się uważnie, starając się zapamiętać drogę na zewnątrz. Korytarz zakręcał kilkakrotnie i rozgałęział się. Nie powinien jednak mieć trudności z dotarciem do komnaty, którą właśnie opuścili. Najwyraźniej była to główna komnata na tym poziomie. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie natychmiast ogarnął ich nieznośny żar. Niebo przybrało różowo – pomarańczową barwę. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Najwyższy Kapłan poprowadził ich ścieżką pomiędzy niskimi zabudowaniami. Dokładnie tą samą drogą szła grupa mężczyzn, którą widział zaraz po przybyciu na planetę. Pomiędzy zabudowaniami, a także w niektórych oknach, pojawiło się kilka osób. Zerkali na więźniów, lecz natychmiast opuszczali wzrok i usuwali się z pola widzenia. Najwyraźniej lękali się obecności Najwyższego Kapłana lub strażników. Wkrótce wydostali się poza obręb osady. Tutaj ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich piaski pustyni. Początkowo droga wyłożona była kamiennymi płytami. Te jednak kończyły się i znów musieli brnąć przez piach.

Daniel Jackson szedł obok blady i milczący. Jack podejrzewał, że obwinia siebie za zaistniałą sytuację. To w końcu on się upił, a potem wyskoczył prosto na wysłanników Olokuna. Gdyby nie odkryto ich obecności… To co? No właśnie, co? Wszystko zależałoby od rozwoju wypadków i O`Neill stwierdził, że szkoda czasu i energii na zastanawianie się, co by było gdyby… Bardziej martwiło go to, co działo się teraz. Drużyna została rozdzielona. Kaleb, pomimo swojego przewrotnego uśmieszku, wyglądał na sadystę. Carter i Teal`c pozostali na jego łasce. Bał się nawet pomyśleć, co ich teraz czeka.

Daniel potknął się i wylądował na kolanach, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Był wyczerpany. Mężczyzna w habicie odwrócił się i beznamiętnie patrzył, jak strażnicy brutalnie stawiają więźnia na nogi. Musieli go podtrzymać, bo archeolog chwiał się wyraźnie. O`Neill również ciężko dysząc, posłał kapłanowi ponure spojrzenie. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że on także jest zmęczony szybkim marszem po grząskim podłożu. On jednak miał wolne ręce i nie musiał wkładać wszystkich sił w utrzymywanie równowagi. Ręce były kolejnym zmartwieniem pułkownika. Wykręcone do tyłu i fachowo związane, pozostawały całkowicie bezużyteczne. Początkowo czuł w nich mrowienie, potem pieczenie, a w końcu przenikliwy ból. A potem przestał czuć cokolwiek. Za to mógł dokładnie obejrzeć dłonie Daniela. Były czerwono – sine i nienaturalnie spuchnięte.

Daniel wyswobodził się z uścisku strażników. Oddychał już bardziej spokojnie i przestał się chwiać. Najwyższy Kapłan jeszcze raz zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się i kontynuował marsz. Okolica zrobiła się bardziej kamienista. Powoli zbliżali się do ogromnego placu budowy. Z daleka wyglądał on jak olbrzymie mrowisko, po którym bez przerwy przesuwały się całe masy mrówek. Gdy podeszli bliżej, mrówki zmieniły się w ludzi, którzy bez ustanku dźwigali i przenosili pokaźnych rozmiarów skalne bloki. Po specjalnie w tym celu skonstruowanych rampach wciągali je na wyższe kondygnacje. Na pierwszy rzut oka panował tu totalny chaos, dopiero po bliższej obserwacji można było dostrzec ściśle przestrzegany porządek. Wszyscy podzieleni byli na kilka odrębnych zespołów. Jedni nadawali surowym skałom pożądany kształt, inni transportowali je w pobliże budowy. Jeszcze inna grupa dostarczała materiał w konkretne miejsce na budowie. Ludzie pracowali sprawnie. Były ich setki. Zapewne zostali tu ściągnięci z wielu podlegających Olokunowi planet. To tu trafiali, aby służyć swemu panu. W takiej służbie O`Neill nie widział niczego chwalebnego. Pomiędzy pracującymi przesuwali się liczni nadzorcy i jeszcze liczniejsi strażnicy. Zapewne Jaffa, gdyż nawet z tej odległości dało się rozróżnić, trzymane przez nich lance.

Kapłan zatrzymał się nagle. Skinął ręką w stronę Jaffa, by na niego zaczekali. Sam skierował się w stronę placu budowy. Kilka osób wyszło mu naprzeciw, bez ustanku zginając się w pokłonach. Wciąż pozostawali od pracujących w znacznej odległości, więc docierały do nich jedynie przytłumione odgłosy wytężonej pracy. Sam jednak widok był naprawdę imponujący. Jackson aż westchnął z podziwu.

\- Nieprawdopodobne… - Mruczał pod nosem. - Jack, czy wiesz, na co patrzysz?

\- Niech no zgadnę. To piramida? - O`Neill nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. - Wielka mi rzecz. Wiem, co z niej zostanie za kilka tysięcy lat.

\- Ale to niewiarygodne, że możemy być świadkami jej powstawania…

\- Aha… Wręcz nie posiadam się z radości.

Daniel chyba w ogóle nie wyłapał sarkazmu w jego głosie. Z otwartymi ustami chłonął cały widok, a jego oczy błyszczały. Zawsze taki był. Głodny wiedzy, wiecznie poszukujący. Nawet teraz, związany i niesamowicie zmęczony, potrafił cieszyć się z dokonanego właśnie odkrycia. Pułkownik natomiast zaczął mieć jakieś dziwne, złe przeczucia. Odnosił nieodparte wrażenie, że wkrótce zaznajomią się z technologia budowy piramid i to z bardzo, bardzo bliska. Obejrzał się na pilnujących go Jaffa. Stali w bezruchu, ich twarze nie zdradzały żadnych uczuć, lecz oczy bezustannie lustrowały całą okolicę.

Ktoś zbliżał się do nich od strony placu budowy, lecz nie był to Najwyższy Kapłan. Nie był to nawet Jaffa. Zwykły człowiek, za to ogromny i zapewne silny jak niedźwiedź. Był łysy, a na twarzy nosił kilkudniowy, ciemny zarost. Bujne owłosienie pokrywało także jego przedramiona i tors widoczny spod rozheustanej, mocno zużytej i brudnej bluzy. Był cały ogorzały od słońca i po prostu śmierdział. Jemu najwyraźniej w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Stanął tuż przed więźniami, podparł się pod boki i bezczelnie lustrował ich od stóp do głów.

\- Goście specjalni, co? - Mruknął. - Sam czcigodny Kaleb prosi, by się wami należycie zaopiekować.

\- Jesteśmy zaszczyceni. - Odparował O`Neill. - W życiu nie doświadczyliśmy tak miłego powitania.

Mężczyzna na moment zamarł w bezruchu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, potem rozciągnął wargi w upiornym uśmiechu, ukazując żółte, popsute zęby.

\- Dowcipniś… - Jeszcze raz zmierzył O`Neilla przeciągłym spojrzeniem. - Najwyższy kapłan miał rację, twierdząc, że różnicie się od tego plugastwa, które zazwyczaj tutaj trafia.

\- No i po co takie ostre słowa? - Żachnął się Jack.

Mężczyzna zamachnął się. Jak na kogoś o takiej posturze, zrobił to naprawdę szybko. I choć pułkownik od razu przejrzał jego zamiar i zdążył się przygotować, siła ciosu zaskoczyła go. Zatoczył się i wpadł na stojącego tuż obok Jacksona. Archeolog stracił równowagę i obaj wylądowali na ziemi. Padając, O`Neill wbił łokieć prosto w żebra Daniela. Ten jęknął boleśnie. Okulary spadły z jego nosa i zsunęły się na piasek. Po chwili zostały zmiażdżone butem jednego z Jaffa. Strażnicy dźwignęli obu na nogi. Daniel, czerwony na twarzy, z trudem łapał oddech. Jack potrząsał głowa, by pozbyć się dzwonienia w uszach. W ustach czuł smak krwi.

\- To, że jesteście inni, jeszcze nie oznacza, że będziecie inaczej traktowani. - Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. - Wkrótce nauczycie się posłuszeństwa tak, jak wielu przed wami. A teraz jazda! Dość czasu zmarnowaliśmy.

Ruszyli dalej. Góry, ledwie majaczące w oddali, rosły coraz bardziej. Stało się już jasne, że zmierzają właśnie w ich kierunku. Wkrótce teren po obu stronach drogi zaczął się wznosić, a może to droga się zapadała. Piasek ustąpił tu miejsca nagim skałom. W końcu szli dość szerokim wąwozem, wyznaczonym przez prawie pionowe skalne ściany. Zagłębiali się w niego coraz bardziej. Wąwóz kończył się raptownie wysoką, naprawdę solidną bramą. Kiedy zbliżyli się bliżej, brama otworzyła się na oścież. Znajdowali się w naturalnej dolinie, ze wszystkich stron otoczonej wysokimi, niemal pionowymi skalnymi ścianami. Jaffa zawrócili tuż przed bramą. Za to pojawili się inni strażnicy. Wszyscy wysocy, muskularnie zbudowani i zarośnięci. Jeden z nich zbliżył się do O`Neilla i Jacksona z wyciągniętym zza pasa wielkim nożem i rozciął krępujące ich więzy. Ręce obydwu opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, zdrętwiałe od wielogodzinnego unieruchomienia. Strażnicy popchnęli ich, w kierunku siedzącej pośrodku placu grupy ludzi. Byli to sami mężczyźni. Siedzieli ze zwieszonymi głowami. Różnili się od siebie zarówno kolorem skóry, jak i ubiorem. Musieli pochodzić z różnych światów. Usiedli razem z nimi. Powracające krążenie dało już o sobie znać ostrym bólem w rękach. Krzywiąc się i mrucząc przekleństwa masowali opuchnięte dłonie i nadgarstki. Daniel wsunął obie dłonie pod pachy i siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, zaciskając mocno żeby. O`Neill spróbował poruszyć palcami i stwierdził, że choć wciąż czuje nieznośne pieczenie, może już używać obu rąk. Przyglądał się uważnie siedzącym, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś znajomej twarzy. Wszyscy unikali jego wzroku. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jednego, siedzącego po drugiej stronie grupy mężczyzny. Pułkownik poczuł, że krew uderza mu do głowy, a w uszach zaczyna dudnić. W człowieku tym rozpoznał Jareda.

Mężczyzna, który przyprowadził ich do tego miejsca, nadchodził właśnie szybkim krokiem. W jednej ręce ściskał zwinięty kilkakrotnie bat, w drugiej zaś długi, metalowy przedmiot, zakończony dziwnymi zębami. Każdy, kto choć raz zetknął się z jego okrutnym działaniem, zapamięta go na całe życie. Kij bólu. Większość więźniów skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, niż dotychczas. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i powiódł po zebranych czujnym wzrokiem.

\- Jesteście tu z woli naszego pana Olokuna. - Zaczął podniesionym głosem. - Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ nie okazaliście się dostatecznie godni, by oglądać jego wspaniałe oblicze. Tu będziecie mu służyć w sposób, do którego zostaliście stworzeni. Jesteście teraz jego sługami. Waszym obowiązkiem jest pokorne wykonywanie wszystkich wyznaczonych wam zadań. Jestem waszym zarządcą. Będąc posłusznym mnie, będziecie posłuszni samemu Olokunowi. Nie będę tolerował żadnego oporu, żadnego przejawu nieposłuszeństwa czy buntu. Za każde przewinienie zostaniecie surowo ukarani. Radzę wam pogodzić się ze swym losem i to możliwie szybko. - Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. - Służbę rozpoczniecie jutro rano razem z pozostałymi niewolnikami. I nie próbujcie uciekać. Karą za to jest śmierć.

Zarządca odszedł na bok. Pozostali strażnicy zmusili więźniów do powstania i zagonili ich w pobliże kilku stojących na uboczu baraków. Stały tam kosze pełne ciemnego chleba i beczka z wodą. Każdy z niewolników otrzymał swoją porcję chleba i po sporym kubku wody. Wszyscy łapczywie rzucili się na ten skromny posiłek. W powstałym zamieszaniu, O`Neill powoli przesunął się w kierunku Jareda. Daniel dopiero teraz dostrzegł jego obecność i podążył za dowódcą. Chłopak najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego. Odwrócił się w ich stronę, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć..

\- Usiądźcie. - Powiedział po prostu. - Lepiej nie wzbudzać zbytniego zainteresowania strażników.

\- O.K… - Takie zachowanie zaskoczyło pułkownika. Nie wiedział do końca, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego. Usiadł posłusznie nieco na uboczu, by innym trudniej było ich podsłuchać. - Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?

\- Bardzo żałuję, że musiało do tego dojść. - Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. - To była nasz jedyna szansa na ocalenie wioski.

\- Sprzedaliście nas! - Syknął Jack przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jared spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, co musieliśmy dla dobra naszych braci.

\- Proponowaliśmy wam pomoc. - Wtrącił cicho Daniel. - Mogliście z niej skorzystać. Mieliście wybór.

\- Nie rozumiecie… - Jared odwrócił wzrok. - Wysłannicy przybyli za wcześnie. Nie zdążyliśmy…

\- Czego nie zdążyliście? - Warknął O`Neill. - Co wy kombinujecie, do cholery? Wplątaliście nas w całą tę aferę. Należą nam się wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie mogę wam niczego zdradzić. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Także dla was.

\- Świetnie! - Zirytował się Jack. - My zgnijemy w więzieniu, a ty nam niczego nie powiesz. Mam nadzieję, że Teneth będzie zadowolony z takiego zięcia.

\- Teneth nie żyje. - Rzekł cicho Jared, a pułkownika zatkało. - Zabili całą radę osady. Musieli nas przykładnie ukarać.

\- A co Kalią? - Spytał po chwili Jackson.

\- Jest bezpieczna. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Słuchaj. - O`Neill z trudem panował nad gniewem. - Trafiliśmy do piekła. A dlaczego? Bo postanowiliśmy wam pomóc. Więc nie chrzań mi teraz…

\- Uspokój się! - Syknął chłopak. - Ściągasz na nas zbyt wielką uwagę. - Rzeczywiście. Kilku siedzących bliżej niewolników zwróciło ku nim twarze. Także jeden ze strażników przypatrywał im się z zainteresowaniem. - Gdy tylko będzie to możliwe, zostaniecie we wszystko wtajemniczeni. Jednak nie wcześniej, więc przestańcie mnie nagabywać. Więcej nic wam nie powiem.

Jared odwrócił się do nich bokiem i przestał zwracać na nich uwagę. Jackson wpatrywał się w Jacka z niemym pytaniem: O co do diabła chodzi? O`Neill wzruszył ramionami i powąchał swój chleb. Był ościsty i mocno już wyschnięty. Nic nie jadł jednak od rana. Zerknął na Daniela, który żuł w najwyższym skupieniu. Westchnął i zatopił zęby w ciemnym pieczywie.

Po skończonym posiłku zostali podzieleni na grupy i zagonieni do wnętrza baraków. Jared trafił do innej grupy. O`Neill odprowadzał go ponurym spojrzeniem. Wciąż był na niego wściekły. Po zamknięciu drzwi otoczyła ich całkowita ciemność. Pozostali niewolnicy pochowali się po kątach. Nikt nie próbował nawet rozmawiać. O`Neill usiadł, opierając się o ścianę i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Jackson opadł obok niego, z ramionami zaplecionymi wokół klatki piersiowej.

\- Co o tym myślisz? - Spytał O`Neill przyciszonym głosem.

\- O czym? - Odszepnął Daniel.

\- O Jaredzie. Myślisz, że mówił prawdę?

\- Cóż… Oni naprawdę mogli nie widzieć innej możliwości.

\- Bronisz ich? - Jack pomacał swoją szczękę. Prawa jej strona była wyraźnie opuchnięta.

\- Nie. Ale rozumiem pobudki, które nimi kierowały.

\- Cholera. Ja też ich rozumiem, a mimo to wściekłem się, gdy go zobaczyłem.

\- No. - Daniel skulił się jeszcze bardziej. - O jakiej to aferze on mówił?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Rozmawiali z Carter. Szykują coś przeciwko Olokunowi, ale ani mi, ani jej nie zdradzili żadnych szczegółów.

\- Kaleb wspominał coś o szpiegu. Sam może coś grozić?

\- Oczywiście. W tym samym stopniu, co nam. Dranie! – Wybuchnął. - Jeśli uda nam się stąd wydostać, już ja sobie z nimi pogadam tak, jak na to zasługują.

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie teraz przebywają Carter i Teal`c? - Daniel postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w miejscu lepszym od tego…

Zza drzwi dobiegł ich jakiś hałas. Czekali w napięciu dłuższy czas. Gdy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły, musieli zmrużyć oczy, choć na zewnątrz wcale nie było już tak jasno. Do pomieszczenia weszli niewolnicy, którzy właśnie zakończyli dzień swojej pracy. Bez słowa siadali i kładli się na ziemi. Byli wyraźnie zmęczeni. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na nowo przybyłych towarzyszy niedoli. Drzwi z powrotem zamknięto i wkrótce powietrze wypełniło się smrodem potu i dawno niemytych ciał. Zaduch był okropny, wręcz przyprawiał o mdłości. Jack podciągnął nogi, bo ktoś w ciemnościach próbował się na nich ułożyć i znów pomyślał o Carter. Bał się o nią, ale wierzył, że gdziekolwiek się teraz znajduje, nie musi przynajmniej znosić tego wszystkiego. Początkowo uważał Kaleba za sadystę. Zmienił zdanie, gdy poznał zarządcę. Za żadne skarby nie chciałby, żeby Sam dostała się w jego ręce.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter siedziała pod ścianą z kolanami podciągniętymi pod samą brodę. Głowę odchyliła do tyłu i oparła o zimną skałę. Znajdowała się w przestronnej celi, oddzielonej od korytarza grubymi, metalowymi prętami. Była sama. Strażnicy przyprowadzili ją tutaj i wepchnęli do środka. Na szczęście już nie miała związanych rąk. Splotła je teraz na swych kolanach i czekała. Pomieszczenie nie miało okien, nie wiedziała więc, czy już zapadła noc. Bardziej się tego domyślała, bo do innych cel wzdłuż całego korytarza przyprowadzane zostały inne kobiety. Były w różnym wieku i miały różny kolor skóry. Wszystkie ubrane były w proste, trochę siermiężne tuniki. Strój oraz pełen rezygnacji wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że wydawały się do siebie podobne. Próbowała z nimi porozmawiać. Patrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem i trochę ze strachem. Nie ufały obcej. Odwracały się i siadały jak najdalej od krat. Być może bały się jej lub strażników, którzy od czasu do czasu patrolowali korytarz.

\- Mam na imię Samantha. Proszę, porozmawiajcie ze mną. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. - Powtarzała aż do znudzenia.

Potem przestała i tylko patrzyła na nie w milczeniu. Kilka kobiet zerkało w jej kierunku, jednak żadna nie wykonała choćby najmniejszego gestu świadczącego o chęci nawiązania rozmowy. Sam poddała się. Stwierdziła, że jest na to za wcześnie. Najpierw kobiety muszą przyzwyczaić się do jej obecności tutaj. Wtedy może któraś nabierze nieco odwagi. Sprawdziła dokładnie całą celę. Światła zamontowane były wyłącznie na korytarzu. W głębi wszystkich cel panował półmrok. Obmacała i opukała dokładnie ściany tak wysoko, jak tylko mogła sięgnąć. Obejrzała uważnie grube pręty. Gdzieś z góry dobiegał delikatny powiew zimnego powietrza. Musiał tam znajdować się wylot jakiegoś szybu wentylacyjnego. Nie potrafiła jednak go dostrzec. Zrezygnowana i zmęczona usiadła pod ścianą, schowana odrobinę w cieniu.

Na korytarzu zadudniły ciężkie kroki kilku wartowników. Zatrzymali się naprzeciwko jej celi. Jeden z nich podszedł do ściany i dotknął jakiegoś panelu. Metalowe pręty uniosły się w górę, aż zniknęły w okrągłych otworach wydrążonych w sklepieniu. Strażnicy czekali na korytarzu. Zza ich pleców wolnym krokiem wyszedł Kaleb. Carter odruchowo cofnęła się pod samą ścianę. Twarz mężczyzny była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie. Podszedł do niej blisko, wyciągnął rękę i niemal pieszczotliwym gestem pogładził jej policzek. Sam wstrzymała oddech.

\- No, moja droga. - Zaczął Kaleb. - Bądź dla mnie miła.

\- Niedoczekanie twoje. - Warknęła i odsunęła się poza zasięg jego reki.

Kaleb splótł ręce na piersi i przyglądał jej się spod przymrużonych powiek. Na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Gdzie są moi towarzysze? - Spytała zaciskając pięści. - Czego od nas chcesz?

\- Czego chcę? Powiem ci. Ktoś bruździ pod moim nosem. Spiskuje i naprawdę nieźle mu to wychodzi. Muszę dowiedzieć się kto. Znajdę go wcześniej, czy później. Nie pozwolę, by te szczurze pomioty wodziły mnie za nos. I myślę, że mogłabyś mi w tym pomóc.

\- Ja o niczym nie wiem. - Wyjąkała, a jej serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Ze wszystkich sił starała się zachować kamienną twarz. - Przecież już ci mówiliśmy, że zostaliśmy zaproszeni do osady dopiero, po naszym przybyciu na planetę. Wcześniej nie mieliśmy o niej zielonego pojęcia. W jaki więc sposób mielibyśmy spiskować z mieszkańcami?

\- Mieszkańcy tej nędznej planety to głupcy. Nie wierzę, żeby to oni planowali spisek. Ktoś inny musiał ich do tego nakłonić. Ktoś, kto jest na tyle potężny, by nie bać się zakwestionować woli naszego Boga. Ktoś, kto dobrze zna technologię gwiezdnych wrót i z łatwością przemieszcza się z planety na planetę. I wreszcie ktoś, kto jest na tyle podstępny, żeby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Ale jak już mówiłem ci ludzie to głupcy. Strach tak ich zaślepił, ze woleli podać nam na tacy wasze głowy, aby tylko ocalić swoja skórę.

\- Co się z nimi stało? Co zrobiłeś tym ludziom? - Wyszeptała.

\- Ukarałem ich. - W oczach Kaleba znów zalśniło coś bardzo, bardzo złego. - Tak jak ukażę ciebie, gdy okażesz się krnąbrna.

\- Ja nic nie wiem. - Powtórzyła ze złością. - Gdzie jest reszta mojego zespołu?

\- Jesteś tu sama. - Zniżył głos prawie do szeptu. - Nikt ci nie pomoże. Mogę zrobić z tobą, co tylko zechcę i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi.

\- Nie boję się ciebie! Jesteś zwykłą mendą!

Uderzył ją w twarz. Siła ciosu powaliła ją na podłogę. Poczuła, jak po brodzie cieknie jej krew z rozciętej wargi. Jednocześnie poczuła gorącą falę wściekłości zalewającą ją od głowy, po czubki palców. Krew zawrzała w jej żyłach. Wstała powoli, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

\- Nie boję się. - Powtórzyła i splunęła mu pod nogi. - Do niczego mnie nie zmusisz.

\- Jak śmiesz. - Wycedził Kaleb przez zęby i podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej, niż za pierwszym razem. - Jak śmiesz mi się przeciwstawiać? Jesteś niczym. Rozumiesz? Niczym! Jesteś nędznym robakiem, którego w każdej chwili mogę rozdeptać na miazgę. Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że coś ukrywasz. Muszę wydusić z ciebie te informacje. I zrobię to. O tak. Zrobię to z przyjemnością. Będziesz żałować, że nie zabiłem cię od razu. To, co spotka twoich przyjaciół będzie niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co zaplanowałem dla ciebie.

To mówiąc wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. Znów się cofnęła, lecz on zrobił krok naprzód i jego palce zacisnęły się na jej krtani. Dysponował niesamowitą siłą. Próbowała się szarpnąć, a potem odtrącić jego ramię. Przycisnął ją do ściany tak, że miała żadnej możliwości ruchu. Chwyciła jego palce, próbując oderwać je od swojej szyi. Nie pozwolił jej na to. Jaszcze bardziej wzmocnił uścisk. Po jej czole zaczęły spływać kropelki potu. Z jej gardła wydobywał się stłumiony charkot, płuca domagały się powietrza. Zebrała się w sobie i kopnęła na oślep. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdzie go trafiła. Z nieukrywana satysfakcją usłyszała zduszony jęk, a jego dłoń na moment się rozluźniła. Niestety, tylko na moment. Był nie tylko silny, ale i niezwykle wytrzymały. Taki cios powinien go powalić, on natomiast wyprostował się szybko i przycisnął ją do ściany całym ciałem, skutecznie blokując możliwość zadania kolejnego ciosu. W oczach ujrzała wirujące czarne płatki i pomyślała, ze to już koniec. Niespodziewanie puścił ją i cofnął się kilka kroków. Opadła na kolana, krztusząc się i kaszląc. Dobrą chwilę trwało, zanim zdołała wreszcie zaczerpnąć haust powietrza. Otarła łzy spływające po jej twarzy i spojrzała w górę. Musiała kilkakrotnie zamrugać, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Kaleb znów splótł ramiona i uśmiechał się, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony. Spróbowała wstać, lecz nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Odetchnęła jeszcze raz i mocniej wsparła się na drżących ramionach. Z niemałym trudem dźwignęła się wreszcie na nogi.

\- Kto przekazał wam informację o naszym przybyciu? - Spytał Kaleb głosem zimnym jak stal.

\- Nikt. - Patrzyła wprost przed siebie.

\- Kto was uprzedził?

\- Nikt.

\- Kto dowodzi w spisku przeciwko Olokunowi?

\- Nie wiem.

\- W jaki sposób przekazujecie sobie rozkazy?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Na ilu planetach macie szpiegów?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Macie szpiega tutaj?

\- Nie wiem. - Przeniosła wzrok na Kaleba i zmusiła się, by wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. - Już ci powiedziałam. Ja nic nie wiem.

\- Te psy was zdradziły, a ty ich chronisz?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Ty suko!

Kaleb znów ją uderzył. Osunęła się na podłogę, a gdy spróbowała się unieść, postawił stopę na jej klatce piersiowej i przygwoździł ją do podłogi.

\- Wydaje ci się, że jesteś odważna? Że jesteś szlachetna? Jesteś tak samo głupia, jak pozostali. Ale ja znajdę na ciebie sposób. Będziesz mnie błagać o skrócenie twoich cierpień. Wyśpiewasz mi wszystko. Jeszcze nikt mi się nie oparł. Ty też ulegniesz. Jestem tego absolutnie pewien.

Ucisk na jej piersi nagle ustał, a do jej uszu doleciał odgłos oddalających się kroków. Po chwili zgrzytnęły kraty, opuszczające się do podłogi. Została sama. Leżała obolała i oszołomiona, powstrzymując łzy cisnące się jej do oczu. Powoli przekręciła się na bok i doczołgała do narożnika, jak najdalej od korytarza, na którym mógł się pojawić jakiś strażnik. Miała gdzieś, czy kobiety z celi naprzeciwko przyglądają się jej, czy też nie. Wszystko miała gdzieś. Wcisnęła się w kąt i wtuliła twarz w swoje kolana, które z całej siły otoczyła ramionami. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Potem drugi. Jej serce powoli się uspokajało. Udało się. Przeżyła pierwsze starcie. Zdołała postawić się temu gnojkowi i cieszyła się z niezadowolenia, jakie wywołała swoją postawą. Nie podda się. Wytrzyma wszystko. Nie pozwoli się złamać. Musi dać radę, bo gdzieś tam, poza murami celi, znajdują się jej przyjaciele. Kaleb wygadał się zupełnie przez przypadek. Wiedziała jednak, że żyją.

W uszach poczuła dziwny szum. No tak. Zarwana wczorajsza noc, strach, ból i zmęczenie zrobiły w końcu swoje. Oczy same zaczęły się jej zamykać. Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc kroki, ale to tylko strażnik przeszedł korytarzem, nawet nie zaszczycając jej swoim spojrzeniem. Dźwięki zaczęły do niej dobiegać jakby z oddali. W kilka chwil potem zasnęła, skulona w swoim kącie


	8. Chapter 8

Szczęk odsuwanych rygli poderwał ich na nogi. Stanęli razem z pozostałymi więźniami i czekali. Ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym zgrzytem, wpuszczając do środka poranne promienie słoneczne. Odruchowo zamrugali. Daniel przysłonił sobie oczy dłonią. Stopniowo ich wzrok przyzwyczajał się do światła.

\- Wychodzić! - Głos strażnika zabrzmiał niczym smagnięcie bata.

Ludzie pospiesznie ruszyli ku wyjściu, pochylając głowy w geście pokory. O`Neill spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Daniela. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, co właśnie oglądał. Wykonał w stronę archeologa gest zapraszający go do wyjścia i ruszył tuz za nim na zewnątrz. Po przekroczeniu progu wyprostował się i rozejrzał dookoła, mrużąc oczy. Znajdowali się w naturalnej dolinie, ze wszystkich stron otoczonej wysokimi, niemal pionowymi skalnymi ścianami. Wszyscy więźniowie, pod czujnym okiem kilku strażników, skierowali się do odległego końca doliny, gdzie leżały pozostawione przez nich dnia poprzedniego narzędzia. Strażnicy z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyglądali się pułkownikowi. Nie tylko śmiało patrzył im w oczy, ale jeszcze stał swobodnie, z rękami opartymi na biodrach i sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego całą tą sytuacją. Zarządca dał znak jednemu ze swych podwładnych. Młody mężczyzna podszedł szybkim krokiem do O`Neilla, chwycił go za ramię i popchnął w stronę reszty więźniów. Nie podejrzewał jednak, że człowiek ten może tak błyskawicznie zareagować. O`Neill odwrócił się na pięcie, a w jego oczach błysnęła furia.

\- Zabieraj łapy, skurwielu! - Gwałtownym ruchem odtrącił ręce spoczywające na jego ramieniu. Cofnął się i zamarł przyczajony niczym tygrys. Jedynie jego oczy poruszały się, nerwowo przeskakując z jednego strażnika na drugiego. - Mówię poważnie. Nie waż się więcej mnie dotykać.

Młody strażnik stał wyraźnie zdumiony. Jeszcze nigdy żaden z więźniów nie okazał mu takiego nieposłuszeństwa. Przyzwyczajony był do strachu, błagania o litość lub po prostu niemej rezygnacji, ale nie do czegoś takiego. Więźniowie cofnęli się i obserwowali całe zajście z niespodziewanym zainteresowaniem.

Zarządca wybuchnął nagle ochrypłym, przywodzącym na myśl rechot żaby, śmiechem. Powoli zbliżył się do obcego, mierząc go uważnym wzrokiem i ściskając w olbrzymich dłoniach gruby, pleciony rzemień. Wszyscy więźniowie, którzy przewinęli się przez te kamieniołomy, byli słabi. Nie mieli w sobie ani krzty ducha walki. A ten człowiek był inny. Był niebezpieczny. Jego upór, jego bunt sprawiały, że inni więźniowie mogli pójść za jego przykładem. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Musiał złamać tego człowieka. Pozbawić go jego siły, a wtedy nikt więcej nie będzie śmiał kwestionować jego rozkazów. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To potrafił najlepiej. Mógł złamać każdego, nawet najbardziej twardego człowieka. Wystarczy tylko trochę czasu i odpowiednich argumentów. Czasu miał pod dostatkiem. Nie musiał się nigdzie spieszyć. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego be zmrużenia oczu, ale on i tak wyczuwał przez skórę, że pod tym opanowaniem, pod maską skupienia kryje się ziarenko strachu. Nieważne, że wcale nie boi się o siebie. On wykorzysta ten strach. Znajdzie jego źródło i obróci je przeciwko temu arogantowi. Oto wyzwanie dla niego. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ukazując w grymasie żółte zęby.

\- Więcej tego nie rób, człowieku. - Powiedział cichym, lecz zimnym, przyprawiającym o dreszcze głosem. - Nie wygrasz ze mną. Nawet nie próbuj. Teraz tylko cię ostrzegam. Za następny przejaw nieposłuszeństwa spotka cię kara. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo surowa. - Rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych więźniów. Nieznacznie podniósł głos. - Każdy opór z waszej strony pociągnie za sobą przykre konsekwencje. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzicie, tym lepiej dla was. A teraz jazda do pracy!

Pomiędzy zgromadzonymi dało się usłyszeć lekki pomruk, wciąż jednak stali w miejscu niezdecydowani. O`Neill stał także i mierzył się wzrokiem z zarządcą. Wreszcie ruszył z miejsca, omijając mężczyznę szerokim łukiem, wciąż zwrócony do niego twarzą. Reszta więźniów podążyła za nim. Zarządca zatknął oba kciuki za szeroki pas przytrzymujący jego spodnie i obserwował mijających go ludzi spod przymrużonych powiek. Po jego ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmiech. O tak. Ten nowy będzie wspaniałym wyzwaniem

\- Jack, co ty wyprawiasz? - Daniel Jackson zrównał się z pułkownikiem. Spoglądał na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem. Poniosło mnie. - Odburknął. - Nie znoszę takich nadętych dupków.

\- Lepiej uważaj. Oni mogą być naprawdę niebezpieczni.

\- Wiem. - Westchnął zrezygnowany. - Musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby się stąd wydostać.

\- Jack... - Daniel rozejrzał się ukradkiem po całej dolinie. - Zobacz ilu tu strażników. Jak chcesz stąd uciec?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale coś wymyślę…

Doszli do przeciwległego końca doliny. Jak się okazało, było to miejsce, z którego wydobywany był materiał na budowę nowej świątyni. Teraz dopiero przypomnieli sobie, że przecież gdy prowadzeni byli do kamieniołomu, mijali plac budowy. Więźniowie podchodzili do leżących na ziemi kilofów i ciężkich młotów. Podnosili je i w milczeniu rozchodzili się po całym terenie. Wspinali się na stojące pod ścianami drabiny. Wkrótce dolinę wypełniły miarowe odgłosy pracy. Zgrzyt metalu na kamiennym materiale, ciężkie oddechy pracujących ludzi, huk odłupywanych bloków skalnych, spadających z wysokości na ziemię. Widząc zbliżających się do nich strażników, Daniel natychmiast chwycił jeden z kilofów. Spojrzał znacząco na Jacka. Ten skrzywił się, ale także chwycił kilof. Zarządca ruchem dłoni wskazał im miejsce, w którym mieli pracować. Daniel mocniej chwycił trzonek i zamachnął się. Ostrze uderzyło w skałę z głośnym jękiem i odskoczyło. Mało brakowało, a wypuściłby narzędzie z ręki. No cóż, nie był przyzwyczajony do pracy fizycznej. Słysząc pogardliwy śmiech strażników, zacisnął zęby i zamachnął się ponownie. Jack przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym sam również zabrał się do pracy.

Pot spływał po ich plecach. Ramiona mdlały. Dłonie pokryły się bolesnymi pęcherzami. Zdjęli mokre od potu bluzy i pozostali wyłącznie w podkoszulkach. Pozostali więźniowie również porozbierali się prawie do naga. Pułkownik rozważał przez chwilę, czy nie zdjąć także podkoszulka. Zrezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu. Słońce grzało mocno. Całkowicie rozebrany mógłby ulec poparzeniu. Coraz bardziej dokuczało im pragnienie. Wyschnięte wargi pękały samoczynnie. Głowa aż puchła od nieustannego huku. Kiedy już wydawało się, że są u kresu sił, zarządca krzyknął coś głośno i wszyscy znieruchomieli. Ze znużeniem odkładali narzędzia i podchodzili do stojącego z boku strażnika. Stała przed nim pokaźnych rozmiarów beczka. Więźniowie stłoczyli się wokół niego. Po kolei brali drewniane naczynie i czerpali wodę z beczki. Jack i Daniel także podeszli do zgromadzonych. Więźniowie przepychali się między sobą, każdy chciał jak najszybciej ugasić pragnienie. O`Neill pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Przepchnął się pomiędzy innymi, ciągnąc za sobą Daniela. Robotnicy napierali na nich coraz mocniej. Strażnik wreszcie zareagował. Krzyknął głośno i ruszył do przodu, odpychając brutalnie tych, którzy stali najbliżej niego. Tuż przed nim pojawił się nagle pułkownik. Strażnik wykrzywiając twarz z wściekłości pchnął go tak mocno, że O`Neill aż się zatoczył. Błyskawicznie odzyskał równowagę i nie myślą o niczym, zrewanżował się tym samym. Zaskoczony mężczyzna potknął się i poleciał w tył z rozrzuconymi ramionami. Więźniowie zamarli w bezruchu, w idealnej ciszy. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby któryś z nich podniósł rękę na strażnika. A ten człowiek zrobił to już dwukrotnie.

\- Mówiłem, żebyście trzymali z daleka ode mnie swoje brudne łapska! - Krzyknął Jack stając tuż nad leżącym mężczyzną.

Odwrócił się w stronę robotników i odszukał wzrokiem Daniela. Oczy archeologa zrobiły się wielkie z przerażenia. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, lecz krzyk zamarł w jego gardle. Tuż koło pułkownika pojawił się nagle zarządca. Dosłownie wyrósł spod ziemi. Wziął szeroki zamach. W jego ręku śmignął bat. O`Neill dostrzegł ruch kątem oka, lecz nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Ciężki rzemień spadł na jego ramiona i powalił go na ziemię. Upadł na nogi leżącego wciąż młodego strażnika. Poczuł jak ten próbuje wydostać się spod jego ciała. Drugi cios spadł na jego plecy i pozbawił go tchu. Zwinął się w kłębek, ochraniając głowę ramionami i z całych sił zacisnął zęby, by zdusić w sobie krzyk. Udało się. Spadł trzeci cios. Jęk bólu mimowolnie wyrwał się z jego gardła. Przygotował się na następne uderzenie, ale nie nadeszło. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się szybko. Strażnik już poderwał się na nogi i teraz schylał się po coś. Wyprostował się, a wyraz jego oczu zdradzał bezgraniczną wściekłość. Jack dostrzegł ruch jego ręki. W ułamku sekundy rozpoznał trzymany przez niego przedmiot, a chwilę potem jego ciało eksplodowało. Ból zadany przez bat był niemal nie do wytrzymania, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł teraz. Jego ciało płonęło. Każdy nerw z osobna topił się w niewyobrażalnych mękach. Wszystkie mięśnie nagle stężały, ciało wygięło się w łuk, a z ust uciekł krzyk prawdziwej agonii. Nie zdawał sobie jednak z tego sprawy. Zatracił zupełnie poczucie własnego ciała. Czuł tylko ból. Ból rozdzierający, nie do opisania. Wokół niego. W nim. Wszędzie. Cały świat składał się wyłącznie z jego bólu. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał tylko, żeby wszystko wreszcie się skończyło. Żeby ktoś zakończył jego cierpienie.

Daniel Jackson przerażony patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel miota się w agonii. Z jego oczu, z jego szeroko otwartych ust strzelały wiązki jasnego światła. Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Ciii… nic nie rób. - Jared pojawił się koło niego, nie wiadomo skąd. - Nic nie rób. Tylko pogorszysz jego sytuację.

\- Zabiją go… - Wyszeptał Daniel samymi tylko wargami.

\- Wytrzyma. - Pewność w głosie mężczyzny dodawała nieco otuchy, ale tortury wciąż trwały.

Jack krzyczał i krzyczał, a Daniel na to patrzył. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od udręczonej twarzy pułkownika. Boże, jak długo jeszcze? Zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały się w skórę.

Zarządca przyglądał się całej scenie ze spokojem i nawet uśmiechał się łagodnie. Odczuwał prawdziwą satysfakcję. Tak, to pierwsza lekcja. Każda następna będzie jeszcze gorsza. Wkrótce zrobi z tego człowieka posłusznego niewolnika. Gdy uznał, że kara dobiegła końca, położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego strażnika, a ten natychmiast opuścił kij bólu w dół.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciało O`Neilla znieruchomiało. Leżał, dysząc ciężko. Odczuwał nieprzyjemne mrowienie, przebiegające wzdłuż całego ciała. Pozostałość po impulsie elektrycznym. Na szczęście ból już minął. Starając się uspokoić oddech, otworzył oczy. Wszystko było zamazane. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i wreszcie odzyskał ostrość widzenia. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego. Zacisnął i rozluźnił dłonie, sprawdzając, czy odzyskał władzę w kończynach. Czuł się taki słaby. Stęknął i przetoczył się na łokcie i kolana, czując, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie drżą. Zarządca jednak nie pozwolił mu się podnieść. Brutalnie popchnął go na ziemię. Pułkownik nie miał dość sił, by mu się przeciwstawić. Wylądował twarzą w brudnym piasku. Odruchowo zaczerpnął powietrza i poczuł, jak jego nos wypełnia się drobnym pyłem. Zaczął parskać i krztusić się. Dźwignął się na ramionach, lecz strażnik chwycił go za kark i ponownie docisnął do ziemi. Tego już było za wiele. Szarpnął się gwałtownie. Zarządca przydusił go do ziemi własnym kolanem, uniemożliwiając mu wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Leżał bezradny, wstrzymując oddech, by nie wciągnąć do płuc więcej piachu. Zarządca pochylił się nisko, opierając dłoń na ziemi, tuż przed twarzą Jacka.

\- Mówiłem ci człowieku, żebyś ze mną nie zaczynał. - Powiedział cicho. Tak, żeby tylko pułkownik mógł go usłyszeć. - To była tylko próbka tego, co może cię spotkać, jeśli dalej będziesz się stawiał. Każda następna kara będzie bardziej dotkliwa. Może jesteś silny. Może wytrzymasz jeszcze więcej bólu. Ale czy wytrzyma go także twój towarzysz? Zapamiętaj to sobie dobrze. Za twoją arogancję będę karał ciebie, a także kogoś z pozostałych więźniów. Pozwolisz, by inni cierpieli za twój niewyparzony język? Chcesz tego? Dobrze rozważ, czy ci się to opłaca.

Zarządca wstał i spojrzał na pozostałych więźniów. Wszyscy jak na komendę pochylili głowy.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę oberwać? - Warknął. Nikt nawet się nie poruszył. Spokojnie odszedł na bok i splótł ręce na piersi. - Macie teraz przerwę. Wykorzystajcie ją.

Więźniowie ponownie ustawili się w kolejce po wodę. Tym razem już nikt się nie przepychał. Ukradkiem zerkali na rozciągniętego na ziemi człowieka. Nikt jednak nie ruszył się, by mu pomóc. Jackson, drżąc od powstrzymywanej złości, dał się porwać tłumowi. Z daleka obserwował, co robi jego dowódca. O`Neill uniósł głowę i pluł zawzięcie. Strażnik szturchnął go ponaglająco czubkiem obitego w metal buta. Powoli dźwignął się na nogi i zatoczył się. Jego mięśnie były sztywne i obolałe. Bardziej jednak dokuczały ślady pozostawione przez bat. Żałował teraz, że zdjął bluzę. Mogła, choć trochę ochronić skórę. Czuł jak krew ścieka po jego plecach, powodując dodatkowo nieznośne swędzenie. Ponaglany przez strażnika niezbyt łagodnymi szturchnięciami, zmusił nogi do ruchu. Większość więźniów otrzymał już swoją porcję wody. Siedzieli teraz w cieniu skał i wpatrywali się w niego w milczeniu. Podszedł w stronę beczki z wodą. Zarządca jednak zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Ty nie. - Rzekł krótko z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ty musisz najpierw nauczyć się pokory.

Pułkownik zacisnął zęby. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zimne oczy mężczyzny. Potem odwrócił wzrok i wyprostowany dumnie skierował się do cienia, z daleka od pozostałych robotników. Z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na ziemię i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Krzywiąc się z bólu, oparł plecy o skałę. Być może zanieczyści rany, ale w tych warunkach to i tak było nieuniknione. Skała za to była przyjemnie chłodna i przynosiła ulgę rozpalonym ramionom.

\- Jack! - Daniel natychmiast znalazł się obok niego. - O mój Boże. Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak ci się wydaje? - Warknął, lecz zaraz pożałował swych słów. Sam był sobie winien. Daniel przecież go ostrzegał. Zerknął na bladą, wystraszoną twarz przyjaciela i natychmiast zmienił ton. - Nie jest tak źle.

\- Twoje plecy… krwawią.

\- Owszem. Ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Obejrzałeś dokładnie to miejsce?

\- Co?

\- Rozglądałeś się po dolinie? - Jack ze znużeniem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Pamiętasz? Musimy się stąd wydostać.

\- Jack. Jeśli nas złapią… Oni mogli cię zabić.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Przecież żyję. I póki żyję, nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać. - Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, mrużąc powieki. - Nic mi nie będzie, Danielu. Powinniśmy pomyśleć, jak uwolnić Carter i Teal`ca.

Archeolog wzruszył ramionami. Taki właśnie był Jack. Wybiegał myślami daleko do przodu. Wierzył, że z każdej trudnej sytuacji można znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Podziwiał go za to. Sam zaczął już pogrążać się w rozpaczy. Miejsce wydawało się prawdziwą twierdzą. Było zbyt dobrze strzeżone. Można się było tu dostać tylko przez bramę, zbudowaną u wylotu wąskiego wąwozu. Jedynej drogi prowadzącej do tej doliny. Brama była niestety dobrze strzeżona. Liczni wartownicy rozstawieni byli też po całej dolinie. Może w nocy liczba straży zostaje zmniejszona? Ale wtedy więźniowie zostają zamknięci w swoich celach. Też dobrze zabezpieczonych.

Zarządca skinął na strażników, a ci pospiesznie zaganiali ludzi z powrotem do pracy. Jackson dźwignął się na nogi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jacka. Ten nie protestował. Chwycił dłoń Daniela i z jego pomocą wstał także. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jego nogi były dziwnie miękkie. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- W porządku? - Daniel wciąż trzymał go za rękę.

\- Jasne. Wszystko gra. - Skłamał.

Z ociąganiem powrócili do pracy. O`Neill zdawał sobie sprawę, że zarządca czujnie go obserwuje i postanowił nie dać skurwielowi satysfakcji. Pomimo osłabienia, pragnienia, pomimo ran piekących przy każdym poruszeniu, chwycił kilof i uderzał nim raz po raz. Ślady pozostawione przez bat szczypały w kontakcie z potem. Zacisnął żeby. Wysiłek fizyczny dobrze zrobił na porażone prądem mięśnie. Z początku sztywne, wkrótce zaczęły pracować prawidłowo. Pęcherze na jego dłoniach popękały. Wkrótce zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Miał coraz większe problemy z utrzymaniem rękojeści kilofa. Ślizgała się w spoconych i pokrwawionych dłoniach. Coraz trudniej też było mu złapać oddech. Ignorował jednak ból mięśni i zawroty głowy. Zawziął się i nie pozwolił sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, aż do momentu, gdy strażnicy ogłosili koniec pracy. Daniel odłożył swoje narzędzia i szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego. Jego ręce też były w fatalnym stanie. Razem z pozostałymi ruszyli z powrotem do baraków, w których mieli przenocować. Dopiero teraz O`Neill przyjrzał im się uważnie. Proste, zbudowane z kamienia budowle ciągnęły się wzdłuż skalnej ściany. Nie miały żadnych okien, a masywne drzwi opatrzone były w solidne zamki. Więźniowie zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu. Wkrótce okazało się dlaczego. Z jednego z budynków, mniejszego niż te, w których mieli spać, jakiś człowiek wypchnął wózek, na którym ustawione były parujące kotły. Wieczorny posiłek. O`Neill przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Czy i tym razem zostanie odsunięty od posiłku? Głód dokuczał mu dotkliwie. Co prawda mógłby jeszcze jakiś czas wytrzymać bez jedzenia, ale Jeśli nie dostanie żadnego pożywienia ani wody, wkrótce opadnie z sił. A wtedy będzie mógł się pożegnać z myślą o ucieczce. Mężczyzna od kotłów skinął na nich ręką. Wszyscy posłusznie wstali i po kolei podchodzili do niego, by odebrać swój przydział jakiejś zupy i chleba. Zarządca spoglądał na pułkownika spod oka, ale nie zareagował, gdy ten odebrał swoją porcję. Razem z Danielem siedli na ziemi i zaczęli jeść. Chleb był suchy i ościsty, zupa natomiast miała smak pomyj, ale zjedli i wypili wszystko. Podobnie zresztą jak inni więźniowie. Mając pełny żołądek poczuli, jak znów wstępują w nich siły. Uwagę Jacksona zwróciły stojące naprzeciwko baraków trzy, wkopane w ziemię, drewniane pale. Na ich widok ogarnęły go bardzo złe przeczucia. Mógł tylko domyślać się, do czego mogą służyć. Pomiędzy siedzącymi ludźmi podpełzł do nich Jared.

\- Oszalałeś, człowieku? - Zaczął prosto z mostu, wpatrując się w Jacka. - Czemu zachowujesz się w ten sposób? Co chcesz uzyskać?

\- Nie wiem. - Pułkownik ze znużeniem pocierał czoło. - Nie pozwolę traktować się w ten sposób.

\- Lepiej do tego przywyknij. Oni… - Wskazał ręką na grupę otaczających ich strażników. - Oni potrafią naprawdę uprzykrzyć życie. Lepiej z nimi nie zadzieraj. I bez ich gniewu nie będzie tu lekko. Spróbuj zachować jak najwięcej siły. Przyda ci się, jeśli chcesz przeżyć tu jakiś czas. - Poklepał O`Neilla po ramieniu i zniknął w tłumie.

\- On ma rację Jack. Uważaj na siebie. Nie pomożesz innym, jeśli sam stracisz życie.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Zirytował się Jack. - Będę grzeczny. Obiecuję.

Po skończonym posiłku wszyscy więźniowie zostali zapędzeni do swoich cel. Patrząc, jak zamykają się za nimi wielkie drzwi, Jack pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie ramion. Zapadła ciemność. Nikt nie mógł dostrzec tego nieznacznego gestu słabości . Minął dzień, a on nie zyskał nic poza krwawymi śladami na plecach. Co dzieje się z pozostałymi członkami jego zespołu? Czy żyją? Zmęczone całodzienną pracą mięśnie gwałtownie domagały się odpoczynku. Jeden po drugim więźniowie siadali na ziemi i szukali dla siebie jak najwygodniejszej pozycji. Niebawem pomieszczenie wypełniło się głębokimi oddechami śpiących ludzi. O`Neill miał pewne trudności z ułożeniem się. Rany nie pozwalały mu leżeć na plecach. W końcu zwinął się w kłębek. Tuż obok wiercił się Daniel. Wkrótce obaj zasnęli.


	10. Chapter 10

Odgłos kroków wyrwał Sam ze snu. Uniosła głowę i przez chwilę rozglądała się po swojej celi. Nie do końca rozbudzona w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Wtedy jej wzrok spoczął na kracie oddzielającej ją od korytarza. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie wszystko. Z trudem wsparła się na łokciach. Po nocy spędzonej na twardej podłodze całe ciało miała sztywne i obolałe. Kroki przybliżyły się. Na korytarzu pojawił się cały oddział Jaffa. Poczuła, że zaschło jej w ustach. Wojownicy zatrzymali się tuż przed jej celą, ale nie zwracali na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Zgrzytnęły metalowe kraty. Z celi naprzeciwko zaczęły wychodzić kobiety. W milczeniu kierowały się w stronę, z której przyszły wczoraj wieczorem. Jaffa oddalili się także, pozostawiając celę kobiet otwartą. Carter dźwignęła się na nogi i podeszła do kraty, ostrożnie wyglądając na korytarz. Był pusty. Z daleka jeszcze niosło się echo licznych kroków. Zrezygnowana wróciła pod ścianę. Poruszyła głową, krzywiąc się z bólu. Delikatnie obmacała szyję oraz twarz. Skóra była opuchnięta i tkliwa. Mogłaby założyć się z każdym, że widnieją na niej ciemne sińce.

W ciszy korytarza ponownie rozbrzmiały odgłosy kroków. Przekonana, że tym razem strażnicy przyszli po nią, wstała i wyprostowała się. Zacisnęła pięści aż do bólu. Wciągnęła powietrze głęboko w płuca i wypuściła je powoli, starając się uspokoić bijące zbyt szybko serce. W polu widzenia pojawił się mężczyzna. Młody człowiek w stroju niewolnika. Kucnął tuż przy kracie i położył na ziemi przyniesiony przez siebie tobołek. Potem wyprostował się i spojrzał na Carter wyczekująco. Gdy ta nie ruszała się z miejsca, gestem przywołał ją do siebie, jednocześnie wciąż wskazując to na nią, to na spoczywający u jego stóp pleciony koszyk. Nie wydał przy tym ani jednego dźwięku. Sam oderwała się wreszcie od ściany i zbliżyła do nieznajomego. Poczuła niezwykle przyjemną woń jakiegoś posiłku i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Była wściekle głodna. Na dnie koszyka stały gliniane naczynia. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i zrobił krok w tył. Wtedy dostrzegła, że nie jest on sam. Nieco z tyłu stał Jaffa i przyglądał się jej badawczo spod przymrużonych powiek. Zamarła. Niewolnik jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się, zanim odszedł w głąb korytarza. Stała niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Wojownik, jakby w zamyśleniu, zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Coś dziwnego czaiło się w głębi jego oczu. Nie potrafiła tego określić. Wykrzywił wargi w półuśmiechu, odwrócił się i po prostu odmaszerował.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Chwilę stała niezdecydowana. Burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało jej o pozostawionym przed celą posiłku. Sięgnęła po niego przez kratę i po chwili zanurzyła zęby w pachnącym chlebie. Zjadła wszystko, wyskrobując z naczynia resztki kiepsko doprawionego gulaszu. Popiła wodą i poczuła, że wstępują w nią nowe siły. Nie pierwszy już raz przekonała się, że pełny żołądek potrafi zdziałać cuda. Odstawiła naczynia na miejsce i usiadła. Po pewnym czasie niewolnik powrócił. Albo przyszedł sam, albo Jaffa czekał poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Gdy mężczyzna schylił się po kosz, wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedziała cicho.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, lecz odsunął na nieco większą odległość. Carter dźwignęła się na nogi, zaciskając dłonie na kracie.

\- Zaczekaj. - Poprosiła. - Mam na imię Samantha. Muszę się stąd wydostać. Mógłbyś mi jakoś pomóc?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią niezwykle intensywnie. Potem jednak wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się.

\- Nie odchodź. Proszę, pomóż mi!

Niewolnik nie zareagował. Spokojnym krokiem odszedł w swoją stronę. Przyciskając twarz do kraty, patrzyła na jego oddalające się plecy. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła jakiś ruch w miejscu, w którym korytarz zakręcał. A więc nieznajomy miał towarzystwo. Kto to był tym razem? Tajemniczy Jaffa, czy może jeszcze ktoś inny? W całej tej historii było stanowczo zbyt dużo zagadek.

Kiedy wreszcie po nią przyszli, czekała na środku celi. Stała wyprostowana z rękoma splecionymi z tyłu i dumnie uniesioną głową. Kaleb czekał cierpliwie, aż kraty ze zgrzytem powędrują w górę. Podszedł do niej powoli miękkim, kocim krokiem. Obszedł ją dookoła, lustrując dokładnie całą jej sylwetkę. Carter miała wrażenie, jakby prześwietlał ją na wylot. Zatrzymał się i pochylił w ku niej tak, że poczuła jego oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Tęskniłaś za mną? - Mruknął prowokacyjnie.

\- Chyba w twoich snach. - Zmusiła się, by patrzeć wprost przed siebie.

\- Coraz bardziej mi się podobasz. - Nieprzyjemny uśmiech wypełzł na jego usta. - Rzadko można spotkać u kobiety taki hart ducha.

Palcem wskazującym pogładził jej policzek. Szarpnęła głową, uwalniając się od jego dotyku. Chwycił jej brodę, obrócił jej twarz ku sobie i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

\- Bardzo nie lubię, gdy ktoś mi się przeciwstawia. - Kontynuował. - Jesteś wyjątkowa, ale i tak nie możesz ze mną zbyt długo walczyć. A ja zrobię wszystko, by wydobyć z ciebie interesujące mnie informacje.

\- Chyba muszę cię rozczarować. - Sam patrzyła mu wyzywająco w oczy. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia?

Palce, trzymające brodę Carter, wzmocniły nagle uchwyt, powodując ból. Kobieta skrzywiła się, zaciskając mocno powieki.

\- Kłamiesz. - Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Złamię cię. Dasz mi to, czego od ciebie oczekuję. Będziesz mi posłuszna albo znowu zakosztujesz mojego gniewu.

Puścił ją i zrobił krok w tył. Znowu zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś równie twarda jak twój przyjaciel Jaffa? Chcesz przekonać się, co jego spotkało za odmowę współpracy?

\- Blefujesz. - W ustach znów poczuła smak krwi. - Sam mówiłeś, że jest bardzo cenny dla Olokuna. Nie ośmieliłbyś się… Nie przeciwstawiłbyś się woli swojego boga.

\- A jeśli mojemu panu już przestało na nim zależeć?

Skinął na strażników i ruszył korytarzem furkocząc szatą. Każdy jego ruch zdradzał furię. Jeden z Jaffa podszedł do Carter i pociągnął ją za swym dowódcą. Oszołomiona pozwoliła się poprowadzić. Reszta oddziału podążyła za nimi. Szli szybkim krokiem poprzez plątaninę korytarzy. Sam rozglądała się czujnie na wszystkie strony, starając się zapamiętać rozkład korytarzy. Być może w przyszłości będzie mogła wykorzystać tę wiedzę? Zdawała sobie sprawę, że szanse na wydostanie się z tej twierdzy są minimalne. Z drugiej jednak strony już nieraz jej zespół znajdował się w równie beznadziejnej sytuacji, a mimo to jakoś udawało im się przeżyć. Jeśli istniała choć iskierka nadziei, nie wolno jej było się poddać.

Wspinali się po schodach, minęli kilka większych sal. Kaleb zatrzymał się wreszcie przed masywnymi drzwiami. Otworzył je i cofnął się, robiąc przejście dla niej i strażnika, który ściskał jej ramię. Przestępując próg natychmiast rozpoznała salę tronową. Jaffa pchnął ją z całej siły. Zatoczyła się i upadła na kolana. W głębi pomieszczenia, na ziemi, leżał człowiek. Wystarczyło jej tylko jedno spojrzenie, by rozpoznać Teal`ca. Poczuła, że serca w niej zamiera. Jaffa leżał na wznak z twarzą zwróconą w jej stronę. Półprzymknięte oczy patrzyły na nią szklanym wzrokiem, na policzku zdążyła już zaschnąć krew sącząca się z jego ust. Kaleb podszedł do niej. Bardziej wyczuła niż usłyszała, że się zbliża. Po chwili ruszył do przodu i w końcu stanął pomiędzy nią, a rozciągniętym na podłodze wojownikiem. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Dostrzegła w nich znany już błysk okrucieństwa. Kącik ust mężczyzny uniósł się nieznacznie w ironicznym uśmiechu. Z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem obserwował jej reakcję. Powoli wstała i wyprostowała się. Jej wzrok odruchowo uciekał w kierunku nieruchomego przyjaciela. Zmusiła się, by ponownie spojrzeć na Kaleba.

\- Teraz mi wierzysz? - Głos miał już spokojny, ale jego oczy wciąż miotały błyskawice. - Odpowiesz na moje pytania, czy wolisz oglądać śmierć pozostałych członków zespołu?

\- Ty skurwielu… - Wychrypiała.

\- Nie mam nic do stracenia. Muszę rozprawić się z tymi parszywymi wieśniakami. Muszę zlikwidować ten pożałowania godny ruch oporu. Rozumiesz? I zrobię to. Wyciągnę z ciebie wszystko. To tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Możesz mnie zabić, a i tak niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz.

\- Mylisz się moja droga. - Uśmieszek wciąż błąkał się po jego ustach. - Zdrajca umarł szybo. Nawet zbyt szybko. Nie powtórzę więcej tego błędu. Ty i reszta twoich towarzyszy będziecie cierpieć bez końca. O tak! Już ja o to zadbam. Pytanie tylko, które z was okaże się najsłabszym ogniwem? Ty, moja piękna wojowniczko, czy może któryś z nich?

Przełknęła odruchowo ślinę. Kaleb wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, potem odwrócił się i podszedł do Teal`ca. Splunął na niego z pogardą. Carter patrzyła na tę scenę, czując, że krew znów zaczyna wrzeć w jej żyłach. W uszach pojawiło się dudnienie jej własnego tętna, a dłonie same zacisnęły się w pięści.

Ruszyła do przodu i momentalnie poczuła silną dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zareagowała instynktownie. Obróciła się na pięcie i ze wszystkich sił kopnęła strażnika w kolano. Usłyszała nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie, a mężczyzna z jękiem zwalił się na ziemię. Drugi Jaffa wycelował w jej kierunku zata. Wytrąciła mu go z ręki kopniakiem, a następnie wykonała błyskawiczny półobrót. Trafiła obcasem dokładnie tam, gdzie zamierzała. Prosto w żebra, tuż obok metalowego pancerza ochraniającego przód ciała wojownika. Zdążyła tylko zobaczyć purpurową twarz przeciwnika, gdy kolejny strażnik chwycił ją od tyłu za ramiona i uniósł w górę. W jego niedźwiedzim uścisku z trudem łapała oddech. Rozpaczliwie szarpnęła głową, trafiając go w twarz. Cios był tak silny, że na moment pociemniało jej w oczach, ale otaczające ją ramiona nie puściły. Poprzez łzy wypełniające oczy dostrzegła ostatniego z Jaffa. Wierzgnęła dziko nogami, lecz on uchylił się zwinnie i uniósł w górę zaciśniętą pięść. Ostrzegawczy krzyk Kaleba zarejestrowała równocześnie z oślepiającym błyskiem, gdy ciężka pięść wylądowała na jej skroni. Osunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę. W głowie jej huczało, w oczach wirowało. Odgłosy podniesionych głosów zlewały się ze sobą. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy krzyczy jedna osoba czy wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu. Cały świat na przemian jaśniał i ciemniał. Powieki zaczęły nagle ciążyć. W polu widzenia miała tylko parę skórzanych butów, które po chwili zniknęły. Nieco dalej zamajaczył jakiś przedmiot. Resztką sił skupiła się na nim. Dłoń. Ciemna skóra jej przyjaciela. Nie mogła powstrzymać opadania powiek. W ostatnim świadomym przebłysku dostrzegła, że palce tejże dłoni poruszyły się. Nie miała jednak dość sił, by jeszcze raz otworzyć oczy i sprawdzić, czy nie był to tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni. Potem ogarnęła ją ciemność.


	11. Chapter 11

O`Neill obudził się cały zdrętwiały. Jacyś ludzie przechodzili obok niego w ciemności, potrącając go. Z trudem poruszył się i wtedy jego plecy eksplodowały bólem. Jęknął mimo woli.  
\- Jack? - Ręka Daniela zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Jak gówno. - Stwierdził. Zacisnął zęby i usiadł.

Ciemność, panująca we wnętrzu budynku, nie pozwalała mu na obejrzenie i ocenę rozległości swoich ran. Ale to może i dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musiał się denerwować. Czuł, jak materiał podkoszulka, sklejony zaschniętą krwią, przywarł do jego skóry. Na myśl o zdjęciu ubrania aż przeszły go ciarki. Z zewnątrz, zza grubych drzwi usłyszał równe kroki obutych w ciężkie buty stóp. Drzwi otworzyły się razem ze zgrzytem dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów. Wstali i wyszli na zewnątrz. Tak jak i wczoraj powitały ich groźne miny strażników, ściskających w dłoniach bicze lub kije bólu. Jack usłyszał, jak Daniel wciąga szybko powietrze i natychmiast spojrzał na niego. Na jego twarzy malowała się zgroza. Pod spojrzeniem pułkownika opanował się.

\- Twoje plecy. - Powiedział już spokojnie. - Nie wyglądają najlepiej.  
\- Pieprzyć to... - Jack wzruszył ramionami. Nawet ten niewielki gest powodował pieczenie napiętej, rozpalonej skóry. - Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę, Danielu. Nie przejmuj się tak.  
\- Jasne… - Rzucił bez przekonania archeolog.

Niewolnicy, kierowani nabytą w ciągu wielu dni rutyną, podążali bez pośpiechu do miejsca swej pracy. Szli w milczeniu, ze zwieszonymi ramionami i wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Daniel zastanawiał się mimo woli, kiedy i oni osiągną ten stan. Kiedy wszystko przestanie być ważne, a oni zaczną odmierzać czas porami posiłków i odpoczynku. Wpatrywał się w plecy idącego przed nim pułkownika. Widział, jak zaciska pięści w bezsilnej złości. Powrócili do przerwanej wczoraj pracy. Chwycili kilofy, rozeszli się po całym placu. Dolina znów wypełniła się odgłosami spadających na twarde podłoże kilofów i młotów. Kruszyli całe bloki skalne na mniejsze, nadające się do transportu. Te z kolei przenosili we dwóch i układali w wysokie stosy na środku doliny, skąd miały zostać przetransportowane na plac budowy świątyni. Tutaj O`Neill dostrzegł szansę na ucieczkę. Budulec należało załadować na wozy i wywieźć stąd wąskim wąwozem. Towarzyszące temu zamieszanie mogło im sprzyjać. Pracowali aż do południa, kiedy to strażnicy zarządzili przerwę. Niewolnicy znów stłoczyli się przy beczce z wodą, lecz nauczeni doświadczeniem z wczorajszego dnia zachowywali się spokojnie. Nikt nie chciał narazić się na gniew zarządcy lub któregoś ze strażników. O`Neill wypił duszkiem całą wodę, jaką zaczerpnął drewnianym naczyniem. Nie była świeża, ale cudownie chłodziła spieczone gardło. Siedzieli potem w cieniu i odpoczywali. Nikt nic nie mówił. Nie mieli na to ani siły, ani ochoty. Odpoczynek skończył się szybko. Zbyt szybko.

Jakieś zamieszanie zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Kiedy przepchnęli się przez stojących w półkolu ludzi, ujrzeli jednego ze strażników. Pochylał się nad leżącym na ziemi człowiekiem. Mężczyzna był blady i spocony, najwyraźniej chory. Nie miał dość sił, by powrócić do pracy. Strażnik wrzeszczał i kopał go. Gdy i to nie przyniosło skutku, wyciągnął zza pasa bat i zamachnął się. Rozległ się pełen bólu i rozpaczy krzyk. Strażnik znów podniósł rękę w górę. O`Neill zareagował odruchowo. W sekundzie znalazł się obok strażnika i złapał go za ramię. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego całkowicie zdumiony, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę i wziął szeroki zamach. To było zbyt proste. Pułkownik bez problemu zablokował cios lewym ramieniem i klasycznym sierpowym rąbnął przeciwnika w szczękę. Ten upadł, krwawiąc z nosa i z ust. O`Neill stał bez ruchu, zaciskając pięści. Krew pulsowała w jego skroniach. Widząc, jak leżący strażnik ociera usta dłonią, a potem z niebotycznym zdumieniem wpatruje się w krew na swoich palcach, wreszcie pojął, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Zimne ciarki przeszły po jego plecach. Cholera. Znowu był nieposłuszny. Teraz poniesie karę. Chrzęst piasku, pod stopami zbliżającego się człowieka, zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w panującej wokół ciszy. Pułkownik wbił wzrok w ziemię i czekał, wstrzymując oddech.

\- Ostrzegałem cię przybyszu. - Głos zarządcy był cichy, a i tak Jack miał wrażenie, że odbija się echem po całej dolinie. - Ale ty wciąż jesteś krnąbrny. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

Jack zacisnął pięści jeszcze mocniej. Nie mógł teraz okazać strachu ani słabości. Nie przed tym człowiekiem. Wyprostował plecy i spojrzał na mężczyznę wyzywająco. Wiedział, że dostanie teraz za swoje. Nawet nie próbował się bronić, gdy twarda pięść zarządcy wylądowała na jego twarzy. Cios powalił go na ziemię i zamroczył. Chwilę trwało, zanim odzyskał ostrość widzenia. Potrząsnął głową. Trochę pomogło. Zobaczył jak jeden ze strażników podchodzi do niego z kijem bólu w dłoni. Spiął się cały. Chciał przygotować się na to, co miało za chwilę nadejść. Nie udało mu się. Ból był wszechogarniający i zdawał się trwać bez końca. Wrzeszcząc i miotając się na wszystkie strony, próbował uciec od źródła cierpienia, ale ono wciąż było tuż przy nim. Nagle wszystko ustało. Oszołomiony chwytał ustami powietrze. Kij bólu opadł ponownie i znów ogarnęła go agonia. Umierał. Umierał wiele razy. Stracił już rachubę. Za każdym razem, gdy był już na granicy omdlenia, kat cofał rękę tylko po to, by pozwolić mu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, a potem rozpoczynał od nowa swą bezlitosną grę. Gdy wreszcie kara dobiegła końca, był niemal bez sił. Leżał, trzęsąc się jak w delirium. Czuł spływające po jego twarzy pot i łzy, ale nie miał dość siły, by podnieść rękę i je wytrzeć. Oddychał głęboko przez obolałe od krzyku gardło. Wyschnięty język nie pozwalał na wypowiedzenie choćby jednego słowa. Zresztą, co niby miałby powiedzieć? Kiedy już zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by otworzyć oczy i rozejrzeć się dookoła zrozumiał, że to jeszcze nie koniec. I że to, co do tej pory doświadczył, wcale nie było najgorsze.

Kilka kroków dalej klęczał przerażony Daniel. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że archeolog rzucił mu się na pomoc, ale zaraz dojrzał stojącego za nim strażnika. Tego samego, który go torturował. I który właśnie wznosił w górę rękę zaopatrzoną w diabelskie narzędzie tortur. Jackson wrzasnął i upadł na ziemię, wijąc się w konwulsjach cierpienia. Jego krzyk wypełnił uszy pułkownika i wywołał dreszcze w całym ciele. Dodał nagle nowych sił. O`Neill zaczął zbierać się z ziemi. Już był na kolanach, kiedy tuż przed jego twarzą pojawiła się pięść ściskająca pleciony rzemień. Rozpoznał ją natychmiast.

\- Nie ruszaj się, albo będzie jeszcze gorzej. - Głos zarządcy jakby podciął mu nogi.

Teraz w pełni zrozumiał okrucieństwo swej kary. Pojął wreszcie zamysły zarządcy. Musiał cierpieć niewyobrażalne katusze i co gorsza, patrzeć na cierpienie innych ludzi. On był temu winien. To przez niego Daniel w tej chwili modlił się o litościwą śmierć. Przez niego wrzeszczał i kopał ziemię obcasami. Zaciskając pięści, przysiadł na piętach i pochylił głowę, przygryzając wargi prawie do krwi. Zarządca jednak chwycił go za włosy i zmusił do wyprostowania. Musiał patrzeć. Patrzył więc i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej nienawidził samego siebie. Ostrzegali go. Wszyscy go ostrzegali. Ale przecież myślał, że jest ponad nimi. Jest lepszy, silniejszy i potrafi znieść dużo więcej. Ale to inni muszą teraz ponosić konsekwencje jego dumy. To bolało w równym stopniu, co tortury fizyczne.

Czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Tortury Jacksona były równie okrutne, jak wcześniej Jacka. Strażnik najwyraźniej czerpał z nich przyjemność. Podobnie jak wcześniej w przypadku pułkownika, tak i teraz nie spieszył się. Przerywał nieoczekiwanie i pozwalał swej ofierze na odrobinę wytchnienia, a potem znów zadawał jej ból. I jeszcze raz. I znowu. Aż do chwili, gdy Daniel stracił przytomność. Zarządca pochylił się i spojrzał pułkownikowi prosto w twarz.

\- Jesteś teraz zadowolony?- Spytał. - Ile jeszcze potrafisz znieść? Ilu ludzi musi za ciebie cierpieć, zanim zrozumiesz, że jesteś nikim?

Jack patrzył mu prosto w oczy, zaciskając zęby aż do bólu. Mięśnie na jego szczękach drgały. Nienawidził tego człowieka. Nienawidził z całego serca. Chciał mu wykrzyczeć w twarz całą swoją złość i frustrację. Chciał rzucić się na niego. Zatopić pięści w jego ciele. Oddać mu z nawiązką to, co zrobił jemu i Danielowi. Ale nie mógł.

\- Przysięgam, że mi za to zapłacisz… - Powiedział cicho. Tak cicho, żeby nikt inny nie mógł usłyszeć. A potem po prostu odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie sądzę. - Zarządca uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Oparł czubek buta na piersi pułkownika i z całą siłą pchnął go na ziemię. O`Neill poleciał do tyłu. Usłyszał świst bata. Odruchowo osłonił się ramionami. Ciężki rzemień raz po raz spadał na niego, rozrywając skórę, kalecząc mięśnie. Zacisnął zęby. Leżał skulony i nawet nie jęknął. Pozwolił powalić się na ziemię. Pozwolił się upodlić. To już nie miało znaczenia. Teraz ważny był tylko Daniel. Pragnął przybliżyć się do niego, dotknąć go i upewnić się, że wciąż oddycha. Zarządca zostawił go wreszcie w spokoju i bez pośpiechu odszedł do swych zajęć. A on pozostał tam bezsilny i zakrwawiony. Z trudem dźwignął się na kolana i podczołgał do przyjaciela. Jackson żył. Tyle tylko zdążył stwierdzić, zanim dwaj strażnicy podnieśli go i siłą zawlekli do pozostałych więźniów.


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson ocknął się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i co się właściwie stało. Jego głowa pękała z bólu. Czuł mdłości, a jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Podniósł dłonie do twarzy. Całe czoło miał pokryte potem. Mokre kosmyki włosów przylepiały się do czaszki. Powoli otworzył oczy. Leżał na ziemi, w cieniu jakiegoś budynku. Z trudem uniósł się na łokciu, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Tuż przed sobą ujrzał coś, co wydało mu się znajome. Zmrużył oczy, by choć trochę poprawić ostrość widzenia. Trzy grube, drewniane słupy stojące pionowo pośrodku placu. Tuż za nimi majaczyły jakieś budynki. Rozpoznał cele, w których zamykano ich na noc. A to oznaczało, że znajduje się teraz obok tego niewielkiego budynku, w którym jakiś człowiek przygotowywał dla nich posiłki.

\- Nareszcie. - Oszołomiony spojrzał w stronę źródła głosu. Człowiek, o którym zdążył właśnie pomyśleć, stał w drzwiach i przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. - Już zaczynałem się bać, że wykorkujesz pod moim nosem. Musiałbym się tobą zająć, a wierz mi i bez tego mam co robić.

Daniel zaczął dźwigać się na nogi. Szło mu to niezbyt sprawnie, bo wszystkie mięśnie miał jak z waty. W końcu zdołał się wyprostować i nieco chwiejnie podszedł do mężczyzny. Ten rozejrzał się czujnie po całej dolinie. Stojący niedaleko dwaj strażnicy spoglądali w ich kierunku. Mężczyzna nachmurzył się i dał Danielowi znak, by wszedł za nim do środka budynku. Potem jeszcze raz dyskretnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz, zanim starannie zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę archeologa.

\- Masz, wypij to. - Podał mu kubek z wodą. Poczekał, aż Daniel opróżni naczynie.  
\- Dziękuję. - Wysapał Jackson, ocierając usta dłonią. - Właściwie, kim jesteś?  
\- Nazywam się Kraft. Jestem więźniem tak samo jak pozostali, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych cieszę się pewnymi przywilejami. Jestem odpowiedzialny za karmienie całej tej hałastry. - Zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Przekonałem zarządcę, że będziesz mógł mi pomóc w kuchni. Do pracy fizycznej nie bardzo się dziś nadajesz.  
\- To fakt. Nie czuję się najlepiej. - Nie ufał zbytnio sile swoich mięśni. Dojrzał za sobą niski stołek i opadł na niego z uczuciem wyraźnej ulgi. Wciąż czuł zawroty głowy.  
\- Zarządca jest dziś wyjątkowo wkurzony. Dawno już nie widziałem go w tak podłym nastroju. Twój towarzysz najwyraźniej zalazł mu za skórę. Muszę przyznać, że jest odważny. Ale jest też głupi. Nie powinien lekceważyć człowieka, który tylko czeka na okazję, by kogoś skatować.  
\- Gdzie jest Jack? - Daniel nagle poczuł, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu. Zerwał się na równe nogi. - Co się z nim stało?  
\- Spokojnie. - Kraft położył rękę na jego ramieniu i popchnął z powrotem na stołek. - Żyje. Mocno oberwał, ale póki co ma dość sił, by pracować. Jest z pozostałymi więźniami przy załadunku kamieni. Niebawem wszyscy wrócą na noc.  
\- Boże. - Daniel spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Brudne, pokryte pęcherzami. A potem podniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. - Dlaczego mi pomagasz?  
\- Mam swoje powody. - Kraft uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Powiedz mi, z jakiego świata pochodzisz ty i twoi towarzysze?  
\- Z jakiego świata? - Archeolog miał jeszcze drobne kłopoty z koncentracją.  
\- Nie przypominacie wystraszonych wieśniaków, jacy zazwyczaj trafiają do tej dziury. Bez żartów. Nawet wasza kobieta jest wojownikiem. Słyszałem, że nieźle sobie poradziła z Jaffa, którzy nie doceniali jej wyszkolenia.  
\- Nic jej nie jest? - Znów zerwał się ze stołka. - Czy Sam coś się stało?  
\- Czekaj! - Kraft ponownie usadził go na zydlu. - Przecież powiedziałem, że sobie poradziła. To było wczoraj. Co się z nią działo dzisiaj, nie mam pojęcia. Przynajmniej na razie.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? - Patrzył na mężczyznę i czuł, że jego ręce zaczynają się trząść. Zacisnął pięści, aby to ukryć.  
\- Ja w ogóle sporo wiem. Ale będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli nie będziesz zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Na razie powinna ci wystarczyć świadomość, że wszyscy żyjecie. Jaffa, który z wami był, również. Jeśli jednak chcecie nadal zachować życie, powinniście zacząć uważać. Dotyczy to zwłaszcza twojego krnąbrnego towarzysza. Narażam się, zdobywając te informacje. Mogę wam pomóc, lecz jeśli poprzez swoje zachowanie ściągniecie na mnie uwagę strażników, bez wahania zapomnę o wszystkim i oddam was w łapy tych oprawców.  
\- Wierzę. - Ponuro stwierdził Daniel. - A mimo to mi pomagasz.  
\- Jak już powiedziałem, mam swoje powody. - Odwrócił się. - Teraz jednak muszę zabrać się do pracy. Niewywiązywanie się z obowiązków niesie za sobą przykre konsekwencje. Dla mnie również. Nie musisz mi w niczym pomagać. Siedź tam, odpoczywaj i spróbuj mi nie przeszkadzać. I pij, ile tylko chcesz. - Dodał wskazując na wysokie wiadro wypełnione wodą. - Gdy wrócisz do pozostałych, będziesz mógł o tym tylko pomarzyć.

Kraft zaczął krzątać się po pomieszczeniu. Rozpoczął od rozpalenia ognia na wielkim palenisku. Potem, na specjalnie przygotowanym do tego haku, zawiesił ogromny gar i napełnił go wodą. Czekając, aż woda osiągnie wrzenie, przygotowywał pozostałe produkty. Jackson z uwagą przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Jakaś kasza, wyglądające na nieświeże warzywa stopniowo lądowały w kotle. Daniel wycofał się i tylko spod oka przyglądał się pracy mężczyzny. Kim był? Z kim współpracował? Miał wrażenie, że odkąd zostali zaproszeni na wesele, otaczają ich same tajemnice. Wszyscy o czymś wiedzą, ale nie chcą im niczego zdradzić. W jednym jednak Kraft miał rację. Jack sam pcha się w kłopoty. Za którymś razem przeciągnie wreszcie strunę i zarządca po prostu go zabije.

Unoszący się z kotła aromat wyrwał go z rozważań. Ślina napłynęła mu do ust. Nagle boleśnie odczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Kraft dosypywał czegoś do kotła i mieszał w nim drewnianą chochlą. Potem napełnił zupą dużą miskę i postawił na stole. Daniel na moment zapomniał o wszystkim i po prostu rzucił się na jedzenie. Nie zauważył nawet, że Kraft wygląda przez okno, w zamyśleniu marszcząc brwi.

\- Wracają. - Oznajmił. - Zaraz się przekonamy, jak naprawdę silny jest twój przyjaciel. Skończyłeś? - Zwrócił się znów do Daniela. - To dobrze. Musisz mi teraz pomóc.

Razem ściągnęli kocioł z ognia i wtaszczyli go na pasujący do niego wózek. Draństwo było ciężkie jak diabli. Wypchnięcie wózka przed budynek nie stanowiło już problemu. Jackson zastanawiał się, kto zazwyczaj pomaga kucharzowi. Jakoś do tej pory tego nie zaobserwował. Kraft zawrócił do kuchni i wyciągnął kosz chleba. Niewolnicy wracali z kamieniołomów. W ich postawie już z daleka dało się dostrzec zmęczenie. Szli wolno w całkowitym milczeniu. Pomiędzy pochylonymi postaciami Daniel wypatrywał Jacka. Nigdzie jednak nie mógł go dostrzec. Z bijącym sercem czekał, aż wszyscy podejdą bliżej. O`Neill znajdował się na samym końcu. Szedł przygarbiony, powłócząc nogami, najwyraźniej zupełnie wyczerpany. Zatrzymał się razem z innymi i uniósł wzrok. Gdy ujrzał archeologa, jego oczy zabłysły. Daniel chwycił porcję przeznaczoną dla pułkownika i nie dbając już o nic, ruszył w jego kierunku. Gdy podszedł zupełnie blisko, stanął jak wryty. Jack cały był pokryty kurzem i zakrwawiony.

\- O Boże, Jack…  
\- Daniel. - Oczy Jacka lśniły w ogorzałej twarzy.  
\- Jezu, myślałem, że cię zatłukli. - Archeolog podszedł szybkim krokiem do przyjaciela i chwycił go pod ramię. - Cholera jasna, siadaj. Przecież ty ledwo trzymasz się na nogach..  
\- Nie, no. Aż tak źle nie jest… - Mruknął O`Neill, ale z ogromną ulgą opadł na ziemię.  
\- Masz. - Jackson wetknął mu w ręce michę zupy.  
\- Dzięki. - Uśmiechnął się. Jego dłonie lekko drżały. - Jesteś cały? - Spytał znienacka.  
\- Mniej więcej.  
\- Cieszę się. Kiedy widziałem cię ostatnio, było z tobą naprawdę kiepsko.  
\- Było. - Przyznał uczciwie Daniel. - Nadal nie czuję się najlepiej, ale to i tak chyba nic w porównaniu z tobą.  
\- Fakt. - Pułkownik wyszczerzył zęby w wymuszonym uśmiechu. - Bywało lepiej.  
\- Jack, musisz z tym skończyć.

Daniel potarł twarz dłonią. Czuł się całkowicie wyczerpany zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Chciał podzielić się z przyjacielem uzyskanymi od Krafta informacjami. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzył w jego pełne determinacji oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może. Zbyt wiele innych oczu patrzyło na nich ukradkiem, zbyt wiele uszu łowiło każde wypowiedziane słowo. A Kraft i pozostali bezimienni ludzie w pałacu i poza nim zbyt wiele ryzykowali. Na dzielenie się sekretami przyjdzie jeszcze pora. Ukucnął naprzeciwko swego dowódcy, ani na moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, rozumiesz? - Rzekł z naciskiem. - Wiem, że możemy się stąd wydostać, ale nie możesz pozwolić, żeby nas wszystkich tu pozabijali.  
\- Tak, masz rację. To moja wina. Zarządcy chodzi o mnie. Przeze mnie możecie cierpieć ty i pozostali.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o winę, Jack! Tu chodzi o to, żeby przeżyć!

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu O`Neill odwrócił głowę, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

\- Wiem. - Powiedział cicho. - Cholera jasna, wiem to doskonale…

Archeolog przyglądał się uważnie pułkownikowi. Zaciśnięta szczęka, pochylone ramiona. Znał Jacka niemal na wylot. Tyle już razy widywał w jego postawie ten wyraz wewnętrznego buntu przeciwko czemuś, co należało zrobić, choć pozostawało to w sprzeczności z sumieniem. Mimo wszystko ucieszyło go to. Poraniony i poniżony O`Neill wciąż pozostawał sobą. Jack siedział tak dłuższą chwilę. Potem zerknął na Daniela spod oka, westchnął głęboko i wreszcie zainteresował się trzymanym w rękach posiłkiem. Jadł w milczeniu, dając Jacksonowi możliwość swobodnego oglądania wszystkich odniesionych dziś ran. Kurz i zaschnięta krew skutecznie uniemożliwiały ocenę rozległości obrażeń. Brunatny skrzep pokrywał jego twarz i ramiona, zlepił również cały tył poszarpanego w strzępy podkoszulka i przykleił go do ciała. Sztywność ruchów i towarzyszący im wyraz bólu na twarzy Jacka sugerowały, że rany dokuczają mu bardziej, niż starał się to okazać. Daniel westchnął żałośnie, dobrze wiedząc, jak mało mogą w tej chwili zrobić. Nie mieli nawet dość wody, by móc oczyścić przynajmniej niektóre rany. Zresztą, nawet oczyszczone natychmiast wróciłyby do stanu pierwotnego. W tych warunkach infekcja pozostawała tylko kwestią czasu. O`Neill musiał wyczuć jego rozpacz, bo uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.  
\- Przestań. - Rzucił jakby od niechcenia. - Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób.  
\- Jack, nie możesz…  
\- Mogę.  
\- Jedz! - Daniel przełknął wielką gulę, rosnącą podstępnie w jego gardle. - Musisz zachować siły. To teraz jest najważniejsze.


	13. Chapter 13

Powrót do przytomności przypominał wygrzebywanie się z beczki smoły i ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Świadomość przybliżała się i odpływała znowu. Stopniowo momenty świadomości wydłużały się. Odbierała coraz więcej doznań. Wiedziała, że leży na wznak na czymś twardym i zimnym. Było jej niewygodnie, nie miała jednak ochoty zmieniać położenia. Coś trzymało ją w tej właśnie pozycji. Bezruch, w jakiś dziwny sposób, zapewniał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli tylko otworzy oczy, poruszy choć jedną kończyną, pryśnie ochraniająca ją bańka i wtedy cały brutalny świat zwali się na nią z całą swoją bezwzględnością. Leżała więc i nasłuchiwała. Początkowo dźwięki docierały do niej, nie niosąc ze sobą żadnej konkretnej treści. Dopiero z upływem czasu zdołała powiązać poszczególne odgłosy z ich fizycznymi źródłami. Rozróżniała kroki strażników i szmer rozmów kobiet, które znów powróciły do swojej celi. Ale mając zamknięte oczy, mogła udawać, że jej nie ma, że wszystko co działo się na zewnątrz, jej samej nie dotyczy. Tylko tego chciała. Spokoju. Była taka zmęczona. Pozwoliła swym myślom błądzić swobodnie. Nie skupiała się na żadnej z nich. One same decydowały, jak długo przebywały w jej umyśle. Wirującą, wielobarwną kaskadą przelewały się przez jej głowę. Ponownie poczuła nadciągającą ciemność. Poddała się jej z nieskrywaną radością. Ciemność oznaczała niebyt, brak przymusu samoświadomości. Odpoczynek doskonały. Jednocześnie jakieś niesforne wspomnienie na moment przykuło jej uwagę. Właściwie był to tylko cień wspomnienia. Uczucie ciepła, bliskości. Ślad dotyku, odległy strzęp czyjegoś głosu. Kołysana pozazmysłowymi doznaniami pozwoliła pociągnąć się w mrok.

Następne co zapamiętała, to przeraźliwie głośny zgrzyt metalu. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Zrozumiała, że świat jednak się o nią upomniał. Znowu znajdowała się na twardej podłodze, a życie toczyło się dalej. Bezpieczne schronienie w nieświadomości skończyło się i niestety musiała teraz stawić czoła teraźniejszości. Strażnicy zabierali kobiety do ich codziennych obowiązków. Wciąż mając zamknięte oczy, wsłuchiwała się w panujący na korytarzu ruch. Podobnie jak wczoraj, Jaffa pozostawili ją samej sobie.

Zaczekała, aż na korytarzu zapanuje całkowity spokój i dopiero wtedy odważyła się rozejrzeć. Leżała pod samą ścianą z twarzą zwróconą w stronę kraty. Grube, metalowe pręty tańczyły lekko w bladym świetle padającym z korytarza. Poruszyła głową, by się rozejrzeć i dopiero wtedy cały świat gwałtownie zawirował. Zacisnęła powieki, czując mdłości, podchodzące jej do gardła. Musiała wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim nieprzyjemne sensacje nieco ustąpiły. W miarę jak trzewia uspokajały się, w jej głowie stopniowo narastał tępy, pulsujący ból. Oba zjawiska miały zapewne ścisły związek z ciosem, który pozbawił ją przytomności. Odkryła nagle, że cała pokryta jest lepkim potem. Zaciskając zęby, ponowiła próbę. Tym razem bardzo powoli i ostrożnie przekręciła głowę z boku na bok. Zawroty nasiliły się, lecz była na nie przygotowana. Cela wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętała. Korytarz również.

Zebrała się w sobie i dźwignęła, opierając się na łokciach. Teraz wystarczyło tylko przesunąć się odrobinę i już mogła oprzeć plecy o ścianę. Cała operacja zajęła jej koszmarnie dużo czasu, a gdy skończyła, była kompletnie wyczerpana. Oddychała głęboko, czując kolejną falę potu zalewającą jej ciało. Ból rozsadzał czaszkę, z trudem powstrzymywała odruch wymiotny. Nie potrafiła określić, jak długo siedziała, zaciskając powieki, zanim była w stanie ponownie otworzyć oczy.

Stopniowo świat stabilizował się. Już nie wirował, raczej kołysał się łagodnie. Gdyby jeszcze ból głowy zmniejszył się odrobinę, mogłaby znów logicznie myśleć. Zalały ją wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia. Groźby Kaleba. Zakrwawiony Teal`c leżący bezwładnie na ziemi. Uczucie bezsilności i nieuchronnie nadciągającej klęski. Desperacko uczepiła się myśli, że zmysły ją okłamały. Widziała ciało przyjaciela i była przekonana, że nie żyje. A jeśli to nie jest prawda? Jeśli to tylko jakaś obłąkana gra, mająca na celu złamanie jej ducha? I wtedy z zakamarków pamięci wyłonił się obraz, który sprawił, że jej serce znacznie przyspieszyło. Teal`c poruszył dłonią. Wprawdzie była wtedy ogłuszona i widziała jak przez mgłę, a po chwili straciła przytomność, ale to wydarzyło się naprawdę! Ciemne palce drgnęły, a potem zacisnęły się w pięść. Jaffa musiał więc być tylko nieprzytomny. To jednak uświadomiło jej, jak niebezpieczny może być Kaleb. Jak doskonale potrafi manipulować jej emocjami. Wybrał ją, bo uznał, że jest najsłabszym ogniwem drużyny. Zastraszanie, przemoc fizyczna, poniżenie. Kiedy odkrył, że żadna z metod nie jest skuteczna, odwołał się do jej lojalności i współczucia. Wykorzystał jej człowieczeństwo. Użył jako przynęty członka zespołu. I odniósł sukces. Carter odsłoniła się przed nim. Pokazała mu swój strach i gniew. Do czego jeszcze posunie się tak zdeterminowany człowiek, aby osiągnąć swój cel?

Tajemniczy niewolnik pojawił się jakby znikąd. Stąpał tak ostrożnie, że nie usłyszała, jak się zbliża. A może po prostu jej słuch był teraz przytępiony. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Mężczyzna przyklęknął tuż przy kracie i wpatrywał się w Carter z wyraźnym współczuciem. W dłoniach trzymał naczynie, z którego unosiła się para. Wyciągnął ramiona w jej stronę i skinieniem głowy wskazał, by przejęła od niego gliniany garnek. Zrobiła to niechętnie, nieznajomy jednak uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Szorstka glina była przyjemnie gorąca, a zapach unoszący się znad potrawy bardzo zachęcający. Gardło jednak miała ściśnięte i odnosiła wrażenie, że w tej chwili zjedzenie czegokolwiek jest ponad jej siły. Niewolnik nie dawał za wygraną. Zdecydowanym gestem nakazał jej, by uniosła naczynie do ust. Usłuchała. Pociągnęła niewielki łyk i przełknęła bez większego problemu. Zupa była mocno doprawiona. Paliła w ustach i przełyku, ale miała zbawienny wpływ na zmęczony mdłościami żołądek. Czuła przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po całym brzuchu. Tak. Dokładnie tego potrzebowała. Nie czekając na dalszą zachętę, wypiła wszystko. Mężczyzna, kucający obok niej, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
\- Dziękuję. - Szepnęła, oddając mu garnek. W odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową.

Rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym oddalił się korytarzem. Nie próbowała go zatrzymywać. Znów nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Nie chciał lub nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. Choć ból i zawroty głowy wciąż dokuczały, poczuła się jednak lepiej. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje sił, by kolejny raz stawić czoło Kalebowi. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i oparła ją o ścianę. Nie starała się powstrzymywać opadania powiek.

Z drzemki wyrwał ją odgłos unoszących się krat. Drgnęła zaskoczona i otworzyła oczy. Na korytarzu czekał już jej kat. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Obserwowała tylko uważnie otaczających ją Jaffa. Kaleb stanął pośrodku celi, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Naprawdę mnie zadziwiasz, moja droga. - Zaczął.  
\- Poważnie? - Mruknęła, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Ależ tak. - Uśmiech wykrzywił jego wargi. - Całkowicie zaskoczyłaś moich strażników. Do tej pory nie spotkali kobiety, która byłaby do tego zdolna. Możesz mi jednak wierzyć, że już więcej nie popełnią tak głupiego błędu. Ja również…

Na jego znak dwaj Jaffa chwycili ją pod ramiona i pociągnęli w górę. Gdyby nie ich silne dłonie, pewnie by upadła. Gwałtowna zmiana pozycji ciała wywołała kolejną falę zawrotów głowy. Stanęła niepewnie na drżących nogach, oddychając głęboko. Wojownicy wycofali się na bezpieczną odległość. Po chwili w celi rozległ się odgłos odbezpieczanych zatów. Rzeczywiście mieli się na baczności.

\- W takim razie zaczynamy od początku. - Kontynuował Kaleb. - Kim jesteś?  
\- Major Samantha Carter, Siły Powietrzne Stanów Zjednoczonych. - Jej głos był słaby i ochrypły, ale z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie drży.  
\- Dlaczego przybyliście na planetę?  
\- To był rutynowy zwiad. Nigdy wcześniej nie kontaktowaliśmy się z mieszkańcami.  
\- Może to mieszkańcy kontaktowali się z wami?  
\- Nie. Oni nie wiedzieli nawet, kim jesteśmy.  
\- Byliście przygotowani na przybycie naszych ludzi. Skąd o tym wiedzieliście?  
\- Nie wiedzieliśmy. Działaliśmy instynktownie.  
\- Nikt was nie ostrzegł?  
\- Nikt.  
\- Co wiesz o pozostałych planetach pozostających pod panowaniem Olokuna?  
\- Nic.  
\- Je także odwiedzaliście?  
\- Nie.  
\- Należycie do ruchu oporu?  
\- Nic o tym nie wiem.  
\- No proszę, proszę. Szpieg doskonały. - Kaleb zaczął przechadzać się po celi. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią badawczo. - Tęsknisz za swoim przyjacielem?

Pytanie ewidentnie miało na celu rozproszenie jej uwagi. Zawahała się tylko przez moment, dobrze wiedząc, że tym razem nie może okazać żadnych uczuć.

\- Teal`c jest członkiem mojego zespołu, ale przede wszystkim wojownikiem. Jest gotów poświęcić swoje życie. Ja również jestem gotowa. Mnie także możesz zabić.  
\- I uczynię to. Kiedy już odpowiesz na moje pytania.  
\- Zrób to już teraz. Zaoszczędzisz sobie trochę czasu.  
\- Nie. Ty zginiesz na samym końcu. Myślę jednak, że spotkanie z pozostałymi członkami drużyny może odświeżyć twoją pamięć. Który pójdzie na pierwszy ogień? Młody dyplomata, czy dowódca, który tak usilnie starał się odciągnąć od ciebie wszelkie podejrzenia? Czyją śmierć chciałabyś obejrzeć najpierw?  
\- Daruj sobie. Nie zastraszysz mnie w ten sposób.

Jego wzrok stał się nagle zimny jak stal. Zniknął uśmiech i niefrasobliwy ton. Podszedł do niej. chwycił za wojskową bluzę i pociągnął ku sobie tak, że musiała stanąć na palcach. Odruchowo wstrzymała oddech.

\- Może i nie spotkałem dotąd kobiety równie wytrzymałej, ale nawet ty nie jesteś niezwyciężona. Zdradziły cię twoje reakcje. Zmiażdżę cię. Zgniotę jak robaka.

Puścił ją i odsunął się nieco do tyłu. Carter straciła równowagę i wylądowała na kolanach. Nie ufała osłabionym mięśniom na tyle, by próbować ponownie powstać.

\- Z kim się kontaktowaliście? - Nie ustępował Kaleb.  
\- Z nikim.  
\- Kto jest zamieszany w spisek przeciwko Olokunowi?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Kto jest waszym informatorem?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz poświęcić swych towarzyszy?  
\- Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Musimy być przygotowani na poświęcenia.  
\- Dobrze. Skoro tak zdecydowałaś…

Kaleb odszedł. Jaffa podążyli jego śladem. Krata opadła i znów korytarz wypełnił się odgłosem oddalających się kroków. Carter wciąż klęczała pośrodku celi. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, których już nie potrafiła powstrzymać. Stało się to, czego najbardziej się obawiała. Teal`c przeżył, bo był zbyt cenny dla Olokuna. Pozostali są tylko nic nie wartymi niewolnikami, których w każdej chwili można poświęcić. Będzie musiała wybierać. Życie przyjaciół w zamian za życie i bezpieczeństwo wielu nie znanych jej bliżej ludzi. Czy w ogóle miała jakikolwiek wybór? Kogo zobaczy jutro rozciągniętego na podłodze, torturowanego bądź umierającego? Daniela czy pułkownika? Cholera! Niebawem oni zginą, i wszystko przestanie się liczyć. O`Neill umrze i nawet nie będzie miała okazji, by powiedzieć mu, że jej także na nim zależy. Bardziej niż powinno.

Wróciła pod ścianę. Przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się na korytarzu. Powrót niewolnic, ich szepty i coraz śmielsze spojrzenia przyjmowała z całkowitą obojętnością. Skupiła się na sobie. Na tym, że musi znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, aby się nie załamać. Siedziała z otwartymi oczami nawet wtedy, gdy współwięźniarki dawno pogrążyły się we śnie. Bała się zasnąć. Bała się nadchodzącego dnia i pragnęła za wszelką cenę odwlec jego nadejście. Ale on skradał się nieubłaganie, godzina po godzinie. Kilkakrotnie zapadała w męczącą drzemkę, po czym budziła się zlana potem. Nadejście strażników oznaczało, że nastał ranek. Obserwowała oddalające się korytarzem kobiety, czując narastającą panikę. Da radę! Musi! Ten jeden ostatni raz.

Pojedyncze, szybkie kroki rozległy się na korytarzu w chwilę po tym, jak ucichło ostatnie echo towarzyszące przemarszowi niewolnic. Wprawdzie spodziewała się pojawienia milczącego nieznajomego, do tej pory jednak zjawiał się znacznie później. Tuż przed swoją celą ujrzała Jaffa i poczuła, że robi się jej słabo. A więc to już! Wojownik rozglądał się czujnie, czekając, aż pręty powędrują w górę. Potem spojrzał prosto na nią.

\- Chodź ze mną! - Rzucił krótko.

Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jakby nie do końca zrozumiała wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Znała jego twarz, ale zmęczenie i uciążliwy ból głowy skutecznie ograniczały zdolność logicznego myślenia. Oszołomiona zaczęła wstawać z podłogi, chwiejąc się lekko. Jaffa ponaglił ją niecierpliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Mamy mało czasu. Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, musisz pójść ze mną. To twoja jedyna szansa.

Kiwnęła głową i oderwała się od ściany. Podążyła za wojownikiem. Przypomniała sobie, gdzie widziała go wcześniej. To on za pierwszym razem towarzyszył mężczyźnie, który przynosił posiłki. Ruszyli szybkim krokiem plątaniną korytarzy. Nawet nie starała się zapamiętać drogi. Skupiła się wyłącznie na oddychaniu. Wkrótce poczuła kłujący ból w boku, jednak nie zwolniła tempa. Dotarli do jakiegoś magazynu, nie napotykając nikogo na swej drodze. Tutaj mężczyzna wręczył jej brązowy tobołek z poleceniem, by jak najszybciej się przebrała. W zawiniątku znajdowała się szata. Taka sama, jaką widziała u kapłanów, z obszernym kapturem pozwalającym na całkowite ukrycie twarzy. Szybkim ruchem narzuciła na siebie ten dziwny habit. Był trochę za duży, za to świetnie ukrywał wojskowe buty. Szerokie rękawy zasłaniały brudne dłonie. Jaffa z aprobatą pokiwał głową, po czym wręczył jej zata.

\- Teraz posłuchaj uważnie. - Rzekł ściszonym głosem. - Wyprowadzę cię z pałacu. Trwają właśnie przygotowania na przybycie Olokuna. Wmieszasz się w tłum. Nikt nie powinien cię zatrzymywać. Dzisiaj kręci się tu mnóstwo kapłanów. Musisz jedynie uważać przy zbliżaniu się do wrót. Żaden kapłan nie powinien podróżować na inne planety bez obstawy. Straż przy wrotach pełni dwóch wartowników. Trzeba ich unieszkodliwić. Wrócisz na planetę, z której was przyprowadzono. Tam uzyskasz więcej informacji. I pamiętaj: jeśli ci się nie powiedzie, zginiesz.

Kobieta już otwierała usta, by zadać jakieś pytanie, ale Jaffa uciszył ją jednym krótkim gestem. Ponownie wyszli na korytarz. Poprowadził ją jeszcze jakiś czas. Potem zatrzymał się.

\- Skręcisz dwa razy w lewo i dojdziesz do wyjścia. Nie mogę ci dalej towarzyszyć. Powodzenia.

Odszedł szybkim krokiem, pozostawiając Carter samą. Ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku, czując, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Dotarła do wylotu korytarza. Znajdowała się w sali wejściowej. Poprzez otwarte szeroko wrota wpadały promienie słoneczne. Panował tu spory ruch. Jaffa, strażnicy i niewolnicy przemierzali pomieszczenie, nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowawszy plecy, ruszyła w stronę światła. Gorące, duszne powietrze otoczyło ją natychmiast po przekroczeniu progu. Teraz już doskonale pamiętała, w którym kierunku ma się udać. Pamiętając o przestrodze swego przewodnika, nie skręciła od razu w kierunku wrót, lecz kluczyła pomiędzy zabudowaniami. Pracujący tu niewolnicy zerkali na nią ze zdziwieniem, lecz usuwali się z drogi, pochylając głowy w geście pokory. Znalazła wreszcie miejsce, w którym pod osłoną trzcinowych dachów mogła w miarę bezpiecznie oddalić się od osady. Sypki piasek utrudniał marsz, parła jednak naprzód. Musiała podejść pod pierwszą z wydm. Będąc już prawie na szczycie, obejrzała się za siebie. Ciemna szata musiała być doskonale widoczna na tle białych piasków. Czuła się odsłonięta i bezbronna. Odwróciła się, by kontynuować wspinaczkę, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie między łopatkami. Pot zalewał oczy, płuca paliły z wysiłku, ale dotarła cało na szczyt. Odrzuciła kaptur i puściła się biegiem w dół. Szata powiewała za nią jak wielkie, brązowe skrzydła. Potknęła się i sturlała do samej podstawy wydmy. Pozwoliła sobie tylko na chwilę odpoczynku. Łapczywie łapiąc powietrze, zmusiła ciało do dalszego marszu. Pamiętając o strażnikach, okrążyła wrota i pozostając wciąż pod osłoną wydmy, podczołgała się możliwie blisko gwiezdnych wrót. Jaffa stali tyłem do niej, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że ktoś może nadejść z tej strony. Z odbezpieczonym zatem podpełzła jeszcze kawałek i wycelowała. Pierwszy strzał dosięgnął wojownika stojącego z lewej i powalił go na ziemię. Drugi Jaffa, zdezorientowany, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu napastnika. Dostrzegłszy kobietę, wycelował w jej kierunku lancę. Carter rzuciła się w bok, o włos unikając strumienia ognia, przekoziołkowała i leżąc płasko na ziemi ponownie nacisnęła spust. Mężczyzna osunął się na piasek. Rzuciła się w kierunku DHD, wbiła adres planety i czekała na pojawienie się horyzontu zdarzeń. Dopiero teraz dopadły ją emocje. Boże! Uciekła! Jakimś cudem jej się udało! Poczuła gwałtowne zawroty głowy. Musiała mocno przytrzymać się krawędzi sterownika, by nie upaść. Wspomagane adrenaliną mięśnie były już u kresu swych możliwości. Ostatni raz spojrzała za siebie, po czym zataczając się, powędrowała ku błękitnej, połyskującej tafli.


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson przez większość nocy czuwał. Obudził się nagle, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu i pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia nie mógł zasnąć ponownie. W skupieniu nasłuchiwał dobiegających z ciemności odgłosów. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. O`Neill spał obok zwinięty w kłębek. Oddychał równo i głęboko, lecz od czasu do czasu z jego ust wydobywał się cichy jęk. Nawet sen nie dawał mu ukojenia w cierpieniu. Archeolog martwił się o przyjaciela. Jack był silny, ale utrata krwi, odwodnienie i ciężka praca fizyczna zrobiły swoje. Słabł, chociaż starał się nadrabiać miną. Wyczerpany organizm nie był w stanie bronić się przed infekcją. Błyszczące nienaturalnie oczy i rozpalona skóra były bezsprzecznie jej wynikiem. Po wieczornym posiłku bez słowa przyjął wyciągniętą rękę Daniela. Właściwie pozwolił mu pociągnąć się w górę i nie protestował, gdy ten cały czas podtrzymując jego ramię, zaprowadził go do baraku. Tu zmęczenie całkowicie wzięło nad nim górę. Nie dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, odpowiadał półsłówkami. W końcu ułożył się na ziemi i niemal natychmiast zasnął.

Poranek nadszedł wreszcie razem z odgłosem otwieranych drzwi. Jackson w napięciu wpatrywał się w leżącego nieruchomo pułkownika.

\- Jack? - Delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał cały ciąg niewybrednych przekleństw. Odetchnął z ulgą. Ton głosu Jacka wskazywał, że nadal nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Więźniowie wstawali z ociąganiem i wychodzili na zewnątrz. O`Neill stękając, podparł się na ramionach z zamiarem powstania, lecz prawie natychmiast opadł na ziemię z głośnym jękiem. Daniel pochylił się nad dowódcą i zobaczył skurczoną z bólu twarz i zaciśnięte powieki.

\- Jack?

\- Mmm?

\- Jak się czujesz? - Wiedział, że to pytanie jest bezsensowne, ale jakoś samo się wyrwało. - Dasz radę wstać?

\- Nie mam wielkiego wyboru… - Wysapał. - Jezu… Chyba musisz mi pomóc.

\- Masz gorączkę.

\- Jeśli nie masz przy sobie aspiryny, to i tak nic na to nie poradzisz.

\- Jack, obawiam się…

\- Daniel, na litość boską! Pomagasz mi czy nie? Tamci już na nas czekają.

Strażnicy rzeczywiście zerkali na nich niecierpliwie. Wszyscy pozostali więźniowie opuścili już pomieszczenie. Z pomocą Jacksona Jack zdołał dźwignąć się do pozycji stojącej. Kosztowało go to naprawdę wiele wysiłku. Starał się ignorować zawroty głowy, trudno jednak było nie zwracać uwagi na przenikliwy ból towarzyszący każdemu poruszeniu ciała. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o kolejnym dniu pracy w promieniach palącego słońca. Otarł pot z czoła i zagryzając zęby, ruszył za przyjacielem. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego, jakby oceniali jego szanse. W tej chwili sam nie postawiłby na siebie złamanego grosza.

\- No już! Ruszać się! Czekacie na zaproszenia?

Jeden ze strażników pchnął ich w stronę czekającej grupy więźniów. Obaj zatoczyli się. Jack stracił równowagę, ale Daniel w porę chwycił go za ramiona, ratując przed upadkiem. Natychmiast wyprostował się dumnie, choć z bólu pociemniało mu w oczach. Spojrzał na strażnika, zaciskając z wściekłości zęby. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego powoli, ściskając w dłoni kij bólu.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba, przybłędo? - Spytał cichym głosem.

Jackson wstrzymał odruchowo oddech. I nie tylko on. Zrobili to wszyscy zgromadzeni na placu. Czekali w napięciu na rozwój sytuacji. Strażnik zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, gotowy w każdej chwili zaatakować. O`Neill wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, a jego oczy, wielkie i ciemne, wyglądały jak oczy szaleńca. Potem jednak spuścił wzrok, odwrócił się i posłusznie ruszył w głąb doliny. Niewolnicy, którzy do tej pory gapili się na niego, jak na komendę podążyli za nim. Archeolog przełknął głośno ślinę. W ustach czuł dziwną suchość, a jego ręce drżały. Było tak blisko… Gdyby i tym razem Jack postawił się strażnikom, mógłby to być jego ostatni raz. Już teraz widać było, że jest bardzo osłabiony. Zanim doszli do miejsca pracy, zaczął ciężko dyszeć, choć wczoraj pokonał ten dystans bez większego wysiłku. Raz po raz ocierał pot pokrywający całą twarz i potykał się, ale nie zwolnił kroku. Zacisnął zęby i jak zahipnotyzowany parł naprzód.

Zarządca stał z boku i spoglądał na oddalających się więźniów z uśmiechem tryumfu na ustach. Oto nareszcie dopiął swego. Utemperował przybyszów i znów był niekwestionowanym panem kamieniołomów.

Dotarli wreszcie na miejsce. Uwagę Jacksona zwrócił brak równych stosów bloków skalnych. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj zostały przetransportowane na plac budowy piramidy. Dzisiaj musieli więc od nowa gromadzić budulec. Oceniając rozmiary nowo powstającej świątyni, można było sądzić, że spędzą na tej czynności resztę życia.

Daniel podniósł z ziemi dwa kilofy i podał jeden Jackowi. Ten przyjął go bez słowa, po czym zbliżył się do skał. Narzędzie ciążyło w jego niepewnych dłoniach. Zacisnął mocno palce i zamachnął się. Ostrze uderzyło w twardy kamień, odskoczyło, a potem upadło na ziemię. O`Neill z jękiem osunął się na kolana. Jego twarz, pomimo opalenizny, przybrała niezdrowy szaro-zielony odcień. Oddychał spazmatycznie.

\- Jack! - Jackson natychmiast znalazł się tuż obok.

\- Nic mi nie jest… - Wysapał pułkownik.

\- Zwolnij trochę. Musisz zachować jak najwięcej sił.

\- Chyba odrobinę je przeceniłem … Poradzę sobie Danielu…

\- Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, ale proszę, przystopuj.

\- Nic mi nie jest… Naprawdę nic mi nie jest … - Upierał się Jack.

\- Posłuchaj Jack. - Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. Znajdowali się w pewnej odległości od pozostałych niewolników, a odgłosy pracy skutecznie zagłuszały jego słowa. - Znalazłem pewną szansę na wydostanie się stąd. Właściwie to szansa znalazła mnie…

\- Daniel? O czym ty mówisz? - Pełne udręki oczy wpatrywały się w archeologa z takim natężeniem, że przeszywały go prawie na wylot.

\- Jest ktoś, kto być może będzie w stanie nam pomóc.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie. Wystarczy, że na chwile spuszczę cię z oka, a ty przynosisz takie rewelacje… Kim on jest?

\- To kucharz.

\- Kucharz?

\- To za dużo powiedziane. On przygotowuje posiłki i chyba sporo wie. Nie jestem jednak pewien, do jakiego stopnia można na nim polegać. Ale to w końcu jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, może będzie miał nowe informacje.

\- A co powiedział ci do tej pory?

\- Że Sam i Teal`c żyją.

\- Wierzysz mu?

\- Bardzo chcę mu wierzyć, Jack.

\- Ale pewności nie masz?

\- Gość jest bardzo tajemniczy. Chyba jednak nie mamy wyboru. Sami nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy.

\- To by była pierwsza dobra wiadomość odkąd trafiliśmy do tego piekła. - Jack przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko. - Oby tylko nie ostatnia…

Wspierając się o skałę, zaczął powoli wstawać. Z pomocą Daniela poszło mu całkiem sprawnie. Dwaj strażnicy zmierzali w ich stronę, groźnie wymachując trzymanymi w dłoniach batami. Widząc, że więźniowie wracają do pracy, zatrzymali się w pół kroku, lecz wciąż nie spuszczali z nich wzroku. Jackson chwycił swój kilof i uderzał nim rytmicznie, jednocześnie zerkając na przyjaciela. O`Neill chwiał się lekko. Poprawił uchwyt na drewnianym trzonku i wzniósł kilof ponad głowę. Po jego twarzy przemknął grymas bólu, a gdy narzędzie opadło na kamień, stęknął boleśnie, lecz tym razem jego ręce utrzymały rękojeść. Wziął kolejny zamach i następny. W końcu znalazł swoje tempo. Pomimo bólu, zawrotów głowy i dręczącego nieustannie pragnienia, zmuszał ciało do wysiłku. Wkrótce poczuł nieprzyjemne kłucie w boku, coraz trudniej też było chwytać oddech. Skupił się na tej jednej kluczowej czynności. Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech. Stopniowo przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się dookoła. Daniel mówił coś, lecz nie rozumiał sensu wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Potem całkowicie przestał je słyszeć. Zniknął gdzieś łoskot młotów i huk odrywających się od ściany skalnych bloków. Pozostało jedynie bicie jego własnego serca. Pracował. Miał świadomość tego, że jego mięśnie napinają się i rozluźniają, ale odbywało się to niemal automatycznie. Ból również dał się zepchnąć poza granice odczuwania. Wciąż istniał, jednak nie był już przeszkodą. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał odciąć się od świata, jeśli chciał nadal walczyć. Stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu. Powtarzał sobie tylko, że nie wolno mu przestać. Że jeszcze nie może pozwolić sobie na wytchnienie.

Jackson obserwował pułkownika z rosnącym niepokojem. O`Neil zachowywał się, jakby wpadł w trans. Patrzył tępo przed siebie, przestał się odzywać. Jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy i coraz bardziej spazmatyczny. Pot spływał po jego twarzy, zalewał oczy, lecz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Podobnie jak żywo czerwonej krwi sączącej się z otwartych ponownie ran. Daniel miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. On jednak wciąż stał i zapamiętale rąbał skałę. Każdemu zamachowi towarzyszył bolesny jęk i coraz bardziej widoczne drżenie ramion. Wycieńczony organizm musiał się w końcu poddać. Kilof wypadł z rąk Jacka, a on sam wylądował na kolanach. Pomimo pustego żołądka jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne torsje. Stojący najbliżej strażnik w jednej chwili wyciągnął zza pasa bat. Widząc, na co się zanosi, Daniel rzucił się rozpaczliwie w stronę przyjaciela, przewracając go na ziemię i jednocześnie zasłaniając własnym ciałem. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku, gdy ciężki rzemień opadł na jego plecy. Ślad po uderzeniu palił niczym ogień. Nic więcej jednak się nie wydarzyło. Zdumiony uniósł głowę. Uwaga wszystkich strażników skupiona była na czymś w głębi doliny. Także stojący nieco dalej niewolnicy przerywali pracę i przystawali zaciekawieni.

O`Neill jęknął i poruszył się. Korzystając z zamieszania, Daniel zsunął się z jego ciała i przewrócił go na plecy. Natychmiast ogarnęła go ogromna ulga. Jack był blady jak płótno i oddychał chrapliwie, ale jego półprzymknięte oczy wpatrywały się w niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

\- Da… niel?

\- To ja Jack.

\- Co… - Wyjąkał. - Co robisz?

\- Ratuję twój tyłek.

\- Nie… Nie powinieneś...

\- Cii… - Archeolog rozejrzał się. Kolejni robotnicy odkładali swoje narzędzia. - Coś się stało.

\- Co…

\- Wszyscy patrzą w tamtą stronę. Musiało wydarzyć się coś niezwykłego.

\- Pomóż mi wstać…

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę?

\- Nie, ale i tak mi pomożesz…

Strażnik obrzucił ich pobieżnym spojrzeniem, po czym znowu odwrócił wzrok. Z jego ręki wciąż zwisał skórzany bat. Sycząc z bólu Jack zdołał usiąść i to było już wszystko, na co mógł sobie w tej chwili pozwolić. Poczuł zawroty głowy tak silne, że omal nie upadł z powrotem. O powstaniu na nogi nie było nawet mowy. Daniel podtrzymał go za ramiona, ale gdy zorientował się, że już nie potrzebuje pomocy, wstał i wspinając się na palce, spojrzał ponad głowami stojących przed nim mężczyzn.

W stronę kamieniołomów zmierzał cały oddział Jaffa. Na ich czele maszerował człowiek odziany w powłóczyste, brązowe szaty kapłana. Sądząc po wrażeniu jakie wywołali, byli w tym miejscu niecodziennymi gośćmi. Zarządca wyszedł im na spotkanie. Kilka minut rozmawiał z kapłanem. Do uszu więźniów docierały od czasu do czasu jego wzburzone okrzyki. Kiedy się odwrócił, jego twarz była czerwona z wściekłości, a oczy miotały błyskawice. Przeszedł powoli wzdłuż wszystkich niewolników i zatrzymał się na wprost siedzącego O`Neilla. Bez słowa wskazał go dwóm idącym za jego plecami Jaffa. Wojownicy skinęli głowami i ruszyli w stronę więźnia. Daniel bezskutecznie próbował zagrodzić im drogę. Równie dobrze mógłby stanąć na drodze rozpędzonej lokomotywy. Jaffa machnął tylko lancą i archeolog padł nieprzytomny na piasek, gdy ciężki metal trafił go w skroń.

\- Zostaw go, draniu! - O`Neill z trudem dźwignął się na kolana. Jaffa chwycili go pod ramiona i brutalnie pociągnęli w górę.

\- W dalszym ciągu kąsasz, przybłędo? - Zarządca podszedł blisko. Oparł o jego pierś czubek kija bólu. - Żałuję, że nie mogę udzielić ci kolejnej lekcji. Bardzo żałuję.

\- Ja także jestem niepocieszony. - Warknął O`Neill przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Już zaczynałem się przyzwyczajać…

\- Twój niewyparzony język w niczym ci nie pomoże. - Zarządca zazgrzytał zębami. Przeniósł czubek kija bólu na podbródek Jacka, zmuszając go do uniesienia głowy. - Teraz pożałujesz, że nie zginąłeś z mojej ręki.

Długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Niewolnik i jego oprawca. Z oczu obydwu wyzierała ta sama nienawiść i determinacja. W końcu zarządca odsunął się na bok. Jaffa chwycili mocniej słaniającego się na nogach człowieka i ruszyli do miejsca, w którym czekała już na nich zakapturzona postać kapłana.


	15. Chapter 15

Carter wypadła na kamienne schodki i zatrzymała się zdumiona. Na planecie panowała noc. Jedynie wokół gwiezdnych wrót unosiła się migotliwa, srebrzysta poświata rzucana przez horyzont zdarzeń. Kiedy ten pękł niczym bańka mydlana, znalazła się w zupełnej ciemności. Nisko wiszące chmury zasłaniały nawet najjaśniejsze gwiazdy. Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła naprzód. Wymacała stopą trzy stopnie, potem jej buty zapadły się w miękkiej, mokrej trawie. Po kilku krokach wpadła na DHD. Zawahała się. Co dalej? Było zbyt ciemno, by mogła poprawnie wbić adres Ziemi. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że przecież nie ma nadajnika, który zwykle nosiła zamocowany na przedramieniu. Straciła więc możliwość przesłania do bazy kodu identyfikacyjnego. Nie otworzą dla niej przesłony. Została uwięziona. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wsparła się na urządzeniu, aby nie upaść. Starała się oddychać równo i spokojnie. Na pewno zaraz coś wymyśli. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała całą sytuację. Mężczyzna, który uwolnił ją z celi, powiedział wyraźnie, że ma tu wrócić. Tylko co dalej? Powinna chyba pójść do osady. Czy trafi w tych ciemnościach? W każdym razie musi oddalić się od wrót. Wkrótce strażnicy zorientują się, że zniknęła i ruszą w pościg. Głupio byłoby teraz dać się złapać. Ustaliła w myślach kierunek marszu, po czym ruszyła przed siebie. Uszła zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy za plecami usłyszała kobiecy głos.

\- Samantho!

Odwróciła się w miejscu, celując w intruza z zata. Poślizgnęła się na mokrej trawie, zaplątała w okrywającą ją szatę i runęła jak długa na ziemię. Broń wypadła jej z ręki.

\- Spokojnie, to ja! - Ciemna postać pochyliła się tuż nad nią. - Kalia. Czekałam na ciebie.

\- Kalia? - Spytała podejrzliwie, szukając po omacku upuszczonego zata. Zacisnęła palce na rękojeści i wyprostowała się celując w stojącą przed nią kobietę. - Jesteś sama?

\- Posłuchaj, gdybym chciała cię skrzywdzić, już bym to zrobiła. - Sam niechętnie musiała przyznać jej rację. Opuściła broń, nie zwalniając jednak uścisku na rękojeści. - Czekałam na ciebie. Już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz.

\- Kalia, do cholery! - Wyrwało się Carter. - O co tu chodzi? Wytłumaczysz mi w końcu to wszystko, co się wydarzyło?

\- Czy jesteś ranna? - Kalia nie dała się zbić z tropu.

\- Nie. - Bąknęła. - Nic mi nie jest. Powiedz mi tylko…

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - Głos dziewczyny był spokojny i rzeczowy. - Teraz jednak musimy się ukryć. W każdej chwili mogą pojawić się tu ludzie Olokuna, a ja mam ci dużo do przekazania. Chodź! Zaprowadzę cię tam, gdzie będziesz bezpieczna.

Oszołomiona pozwoliła poprowadzić się w nieznane. Nie skierowały się w stronę wioski, lecz poszły zupełnie w bok. Kalia zręcznie omijała kępy krzewów i niespodziewanie głębokie wykroty. Oczy Carter zdążyły już przyzwyczaić się nieco do ciemności. Na wszelki wypadek jednak położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Miała w ten sposób większą pewność, że nie złamie sobie nogi w jakimś dole. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co znajduje się na końcu ich drogi. Chyba las, ale nie była do końca przekonana. Wkrótce musiały zatrzymać się na chwilę, bo miała problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Czuła, jak jej nogi drżą z wysiłku. Kalia zrozumiała widocznie, że jej towarzyszka jest w nie najlepszej formie, bo wyraźnie zwolniła. Niebawem do ich uszu doleciał charakterystyczny szum. A więc jednak miała rację. Zbliżały się do skraju lasu. Zwarta kolumna drzew wyrosła przed nimi szeroką, czarną ścianą. Kalia zatrzymała się, uważnie nasłuchując. Po chwili ruszyła naprzód. Gdy zanurzyły się pomiędzy drzewa, ogarnęła je ciemność idealna. Coś kliknęło cicho i nagle najbliższe pnie drzew zostały zalane światłem. Carter przymknęła powieki i odruchowo zasłoniła oczy dłonią. Z niemałym zdumieniem przyglądała się trzymanej przez dziewczynę latarce. Dziwnie znajomej latarce. Dokładnie takie same miały na wyposażeniu wszystkie drużyny SG.

\- Na otwartej przestrzeni światło byłoby doskonale widoczne. - Wyjaśniła Kalia przepraszającym tonem. - Nie mogłam ryzykować, że zostaniemy dostrzeżone.

Teraz już było łatwiej. Po niezbyt długim marszy doszły wreszcie do szerokiego wykrotu. Naturalne obniżenie terenu dość skutecznie osłaniało płonące na jego dnie niewielkie ognisko. Carter z ulgą usiadła na leżącej obok ogniska skórze i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, wywołane nie tylko chłodnym, leśnym powietrzem.

\- Powiedziałaś, że nie jesteś ranna. - Odezwała się z wyrzutem Kalia. Dopiero teraz przyjrzała się uważniej Sam. - Powinnam najpierw cię obejrzeć.

\- Gdzie jest reszta mojego zespołu? - Sam zignorowała tę uwagę. W jej uszach narastał powolutku coraz głośniejszy szum. Potrząsnęła głową. Trochę pomogło. - Czy wiesz, co się z nimi stało?

\- No dobrze. - Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Twój dowódca i ten młodszy…

\- …Daniel. - Podsunęła uczynnie Sam.

\- …I Daniel zostali odesłani do kamieniołomów. Z tego co mi wiadomo, obaj żyją, choć są ranni. Jared, mój mąż, także tam przebywa… - Urwała i milczała chwilę. Zaraz jednak opanowała się. - Jaffa został uwięziony w pałacu. Niestety, jest zbyt dobrze strzeżony. Nikomu z nas nie udało się do niego dotrzeć.

\- Widziałam go. - Tym razem Carter miała drobne problemy z mówieniem. - Był nieprzytomny, zakrwawiony. Myślałam nawet, że nie żyje. Jestem jednak przekonana, że pokazali mi go celowo. Chcieli, żebym tak myślała.

\- Wiem, że Kaleb cię przesłuchiwał. A ty niczego nie zdradziłaś.

\- Nie. - Potwierdziła. - Czy dlatego pomogliście mi w ucieczce?

\- Owszem, dlatego też. - Wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Pojawiliście się w naszej osadzie dość niespodziewanie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, na ile można wam zaufać. Olokun wszędzie ma swoich szpiegów. Musieliśmy mieć pewność, że nimi nie jesteście.

\- Nie jesteśmy. My naprawdę chcieliśmy wam pomóc.

\- Wciąż możecie. Szczerze mówiąc bardzo na waszą pomoc liczymy. Zjedz coś. Musisz być głodna.

Wręczyła jej dzban z wodą, płaski, nieco czerstwy chleb, kawałek zimnego mięsa i kilka niewielkich owoców. Carter nie trzeba było dwa razy zachęcać. Od razu zabrała się do jedzenia. Kalia dorzuciła do ognia kilka kawałków drewna i usiadła po drugiej stronie ogniska, wyciągając dłonie w stronę płomieni. Jej twarz była poważna. Nie przypominała już tej beztroskiej dziewczyny, śmiejącej się i tańczącej na swoim weselu. Teraz wydawała się znacznie starsza, bardziej doświadczona i zmęczona.

\- Musieliśmy was wydać. - Zaczęła. - Ludzie Olokuna przybyli do nas wcześniej, bo wiedzieli o waszej wizycie.

\- Skąd mogli wiedzieć? - Wymamrotała Carter z pełnymi ustami. - Przecież nie od nas, do diabła!

\- Nie. Ktoś z otoczenia Olokuna musiał podejrzewać, że na naszej planecie działa ruch oporu. Jego ludzie bacznie nas obserwowali, choć my nie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawy. Nie wystawialiśmy straży koło wrót, bo sądziliśmy, że korzystali z nich jedynie słudzy Olokuna, kiedy przychodzili po nowych niewolników, a oni niepostrzeżenie nas obserwowali. Teraz widzę, jak bardzo byliśmy nieostrożni. W noc naszego wesela musieli po raz kolejny przejść przez wrota i zobaczyli w osadzie was. Czekali na naszą reakcję. Wydaliśmy was, czym kupiliśmy sobie trochę czasu.

\- To Kaleb. - Mruknęła Sam. - To on za tym stoi. Jest przekonany o waszej winie, tylko brakowało mu bezpośrednich dowodów. Teraz jednak je uzyskał. Wyciągnęliście mnie z więzienia. Domyśli się, że to wasza robota.

\- Nie. Ruch oporu jest duży i obejmuje wiele planet. Dopóki nie znajdzie cię na miejscu, nie będzie miał pewności, kto tak naprawdę ci pomógł.

\- Będzie mnie szukał. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce tu przybędzie.

\- Też tak uważam. Tu jednak jesteś bezpieczna. Nie martw się. Ktoś już zadbał o to, by zatrzeć ślady twojego przybycia. Ja muszę zaraz wrócić do osady, żeby nie dać czcigodnemu Kalebowi kolejnego powodu do podejrzeń. Byłoby źle, gdyby w środku nocy nie zastał w osadzie wszystkich członków rady.

\- Należysz do rady osady? A Teneth, twój ojciec?

\- Nie żyje. - Powiedziała cicho Kalia. - Nie żyją wszyscy z dawnej rady.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Samantho, straciłam ojca i przyjaciół. Wciąż jednak mogę odzyskać męża. Ty i twoi ludzie możecie nam pomóc w pokonaniu Olokuna. Tym samym uratujesz swój zespół i swojego dowódcę.

\- Co mam zrobić?

\- W tej chwili musisz zaczekać. Niebawem wrócę i zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do wrót. Ja, albo ktoś z zaufanych ludzi. Przez ten czas spróbuj trochę odpocząć.

Z ciemności rozległ się cichy gwizd. Kalia poderwała się na nogi.

\- Muszę się pospieszyć. - Powiedziała nerwowo. - Czekaj na mnie.

Rzuciła Carter pokrzepiające spojrzenie, po czym zniknęła wśród drzew. Kobieta została sama. Jej ciałem wstrząsały niekontrolowane dreszcze. Przysunęła się bliżej do ogniska, ciesząc się ciepłem, jakie dawały niezbyt wysokie płomienie. Dokończyła posiłek i czekała. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Musiała zaufać Kalii. Musiała też wierzyć, że dziewczyna wkrótce wróci cała i zdrowa, i wreszcie wyjaśni jej całą tę intrygę. Otoczyła kolana ramionami i wsparła na nich głowę. Była śmiertelnie zmęczona, nie chciała jednak zasypiać. Nie teraz, gdy Kaleb wypuścił na nią swoje psy. Być może jest tu naprawdę bezpieczna, ale nie zamierzała dać się przyłapać śpiąca i całkowicie bezbronna. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i Kaleb ją wytropi, przynajmniej będzie mogła się bronić.

Ognisko zaczęło powoli dogasać, lecz nie zawracała sobie tym głowy. W górze, pomiędzy koronami drzew mrok nocy powoli wycofywał się, robiąc miejsce szarości poranka. Nawet tutaj, pomiędzy drzewami zrobiło się nieco jaśniej, choć do wschodu słońca zostało zapewne jeszcze kilka godzin. Miała wrażenie, że siedzi tak całą wieczność, gdy w końcu z oddali dobiegł ją odgłos kroków. Osoba, która przedzierała się przez las, robiła to wyjątkowo cicho. Żadnego trzasku gałęzi, jedynie szelest opadłych na ziemię liści. Wstrzymując oddech, wycelowała w przybysza zata. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie spróbować się schować, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Na pewno narobi mnóstwo hałasu. Co z tego, że intruz jej nie zobaczy, skoro na pewno ją usłyszy. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się znajoma postać. Carter odetchnęła z ulgą i opuściła broń. Kalia uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Powiedziała. - Do osady przybył cały oddział Jaffa, nie znalazł jednak żadnych śladów twojej obecności. Przeszukali dokładnie całą wioskę i w końcu odeszli. Zapewne wrócą, ale zdążymy wysłać cię do domu.

\- Poczekaj… - Sam poczuła, że robi się jej gorąco. - Ja nie mogę wrócić bezpośrednio na swoją planetę. Potrzebuję do tego pewnego urządzenia. Bez niego nie zostanę w ogóle wpuszczona do bazy.

\- Sprawdź, może to któreś z tych? - Kalia wskazała ręką na ciemny worek leżący na ziemi nieopodal ogniska. Jego barwa niemal zlewała się z podłożem. Nic dziwnego, że Sam wcześniej go nie dostrzegła. - Pozbawiliśmy cię niektórych przedmiotów, zanim pokazaliśmy cię Jaffa. Przypuszczaliśmy, że mogą okazać się istotne. Broń oczywiście zostawiliśmy, ale ukryliśmy kilka mniejszych sprzętów. To również należy do ciebie. - Dodała, wręczając jej latarkę. - Bardzo przydatna rzecz. O wiele bardziej poręczna od pochodni.

Carter już kucała i zaglądała ciekawie do worka. Drżącymi rękami wyjęła z niego wreszcie niewielki prostokątny przedmiot. Swoją przepustkę do domu. Podniosła wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś?

\- Nie wiedziałam. Zaryzykowaliśmy i ukryliśmy część twojego wyposażenia. Liczyliśmy na to, że Jaffa nie zwrócą uwagi na ich brak. Udało się. Zainteresowani byli głównie bronią. Zabrali również wasze bagaże.

\- Powinnam jak najszybciej zameldować się w bazie. - Wstała trochę zbyt szybko. Poczuła zawroty głowy. Zachwiała się, lecz szybko odzyskała równowagę. - Muszę też w końcu poznać całą prawdę o ruchu oporu i o tym, co dzieje się na planecie Olokuna. To bardzo ważne. Jeśli mamy wam pomóc, musimy zostać we wszystko wtajemniczeni.

\- Zgadzam się. - Kalia pokiwała głową. - Bardzo zależy nam na waszym wsparciu, dlatego chcemy, by ktoś ci towarzyszył. To jeden z naszych przywódców. Jest jedyną znaną mi osobą, której udało się uciec z niewoli Olokuna. Poza tobą oczywiście. Zna doskonale nie tylko macierzystą planetę Olokuna, lecz także kilka innych, pozostających pod jego panowaniem. Jeśli zgadzasz się na takie rozwiązanie, możemy wracać do gwiezdnych wrót. On już tam na nas czeka.

\- Jesteś pewna, że akurat jemu można zaufać? - Sam zerknęła na dziewczynę z powątpiewaniem.

\- To brat mojego ojca. Jedyna rodzina, jaka mi pozostała. Bez wahania powierzyłabym mu własne życie.

Carter gorączkowo starała się przemyśleć całą sytuację. Powinna jak najszybciej opuścić tę planetę, a wciąż nie posiadała żadnych istotnych informacji. Jeśli misja ratunkowa miała się powieść, potrzebowali kogoś takiego. Kogoś, kto może poprowadzić ich pomiędzy ludzi Olokuna. No i Kalia mu ufała… Tylko czy to wystarczy? W końcu stwierdziła, że nie ma w tej chwili innego wyjścia. Schyliła się, by podnieść z ziemi worek z resztą sprzętu. Najważniejszy był teraz nadajnik, który ściskała kurczowo w dłoni.

\- Jestem gotowa. - Oświadczyła.

Pomimo szarówki poranka posuwały się bardzo powoli. Sam niemal słaniała się na nogach. Dodatkowo marsz utrudniała jej szata kapłana, którą wciąż miała na sobie. Ściągnęła ją przez głowę, zwinęła i wcisnęła do worka. Coś podpowiadało jej, że brązowy strój może jeszcze być przydatny. Zbliżały się już do gwiezdnych wrót. Carter wytężała wzrok i rozglądała się dookoła, nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegała oczekującego na nie człowieka. W pewnym momencie Kalia zatrzymała się, a przed nimi pojawiła się wysoka postać. Mężczyzna dosłownie wyrósł jak spod ziemi. Był w średnim wieku. Dobrze zbudowany i zapewne niesamowicie silny. Kiedy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, Carter wreszcie mogła obejrzeć jego twarz. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciło jej się w oczy, była ciemna blizna biegnąca przez cały policzek od skroni aż do żuchwy. Podobne widniały na jego nagich ramionach. Poczuła dreszcz, przebiegający jej po plecach.

\- Witaj Samantho. - Skłonił lekko głowę. Głos miał mocy i głęboki. - Jestem Barran. Żałuję, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach.

\- Ja również żałuję. Kalia powiedziała, że jesteś gotów mi towarzyszyć. Moi zwierzchnicy zapewne chcieliby zadać ci mnóstwo pytań. Szczerze mówiąc, ja także.

\- Odpowiem na wszystkie w miarę moich możliwości. Teraz jednak powinniśmy już ruszać. Pozostając tu dłużej narażamy siebie, lecz przede wszystkim Kalię. Powinna jak najszybciej wracać do osady. Jej dłuższa nieobecność może wzbudzać podejrzenia.

Carter kiwnęła głową i bez słowa podeszła do DHD. Wbiła adres Ziemi. Z radością obserwowała formowanie się horyzontu zdarzeń. Uświadomiła sobie, że z całych sił ściska brzeg sterownika. Rozluźniła palce, czując, że ziemia zaczyna lekko wirować, a kolana wyraźnie drżą pod jej ciężarem. Przymknęła na moment powieki powtarzając sobie, że musi się zdobyć na ten jeszcze jeden wysiłek.

\- Powodzenia. - Kalia wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. - Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczymy się ponownie.

\- Jasne. - Weszła po schodkach, zatrzymała się przed samym horyzontem zdarzeń. Barran trzymał się pół kroku na nią. - Trzymaj za nas kciuki.

Wystukała kod identyfikacyjny jedynki. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurzyła się w błękitnej poświacie. Jeszcze zanim otworzyła oczy, poczuła znajomy, choć trudny do zdefiniowania zapach i wiedziała, że wróciła do domu. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, odruchowo unosząc ręce w górę. Wokół rampy stało kilku żołnierzy z karabinami maszynowymi gotowymi do strzału. Zamrugała, bo sala wrót zaczęła się trochę rozmywać. Usłyszała szczęk broni i zdumiony głos generała Hammonda.

\- Major Carter! Na litość boską, co się pani stało? Gdzie reszta zespołu?

\- Sir, zostaliśmy pojmani. Mnie udało się wydostać.

\- Kim jest ten człowiek?

\- Sir…

Szum w uszach znów przybrał na sile. Zatoczyła się. Stojący za jej plecami Barran podtrzymał ją, a potem delikatnie ułożył na rampie. Próbowała protestować, ale na wiele się to nie zdało. Po prostu nie miała już siły. Odszukała wzrokiem postać dowódcy. Hammond pochylał się nad nią, a w jego oczach wyraźnie widziała niepokój.

\- Sir, musimy ich ratować…

Język zaczął się nagle plątać, zrezygnowała więc z dalszej mowy i kompletnie wyczerpana przymknęła powieki. Generał zerkał nerwowo to na nią, to na towarzyszącego jej człowieka. Nieznajomy klęczał, przytrzymując głowę kobiety na swoich kolanach. Dopiero gdy do Sali wrót wpadł zespół medyczny, Barran powoli wstał i uniósł w górę obie dłonie.

\- Nie jestem waszym wrogiem - Powiedział. - Przyszedłem tu razem z Samanthą, żeby prosić was o pomoc. Życie wielu ludzi zależy od tego, czy mnie wysłuchacie.


	16. Chapter 16

Minęli wąwóz, zbliżali się już do gigantycznego placu budowy. Jaffa szli szybko. Początkowo starał się dotrzymać im kroku, lecz jego nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Plątały się i uginały. Palące płuca nie nadążały chwytać powietrza. Zataczał się jak pijany. Pot zalewał oczy. Otarł je przedramieniem, lecz miejsce zamazanych obrazów zastąpiły tańczące czarne plamki. Potknął się i po raz kolejny wylądował twarzą w piasku. Nie miał dość sił, by podnieść się samodzielnie. Strażnicy jednak bez słowa dźwignęli go i pociągnęli dalej, nie dając mu nawet najmniejszej szansy na odpoczynek. Kapłan odwrócił się na chwilę tylko po to, by obrzucić go bacznym spojrzeniem, po czym znów ruszył przed siebie. Tempo marszu było zabójcze. Potknął się kolejny raz, lecz tym razem silne dłonie nie pozwoliły mu upaść. Szedł więc dalej, czując, że jego głowa coraz bardziej ciąży, a w oczach zaczyna wirować. Sam do końca nie wiedział, kiedy siły opuściły go całkowicie, a Jaffa wlekli go dalej zupełnie bezwładnego. W pewnym momencie czubki jego butów zaczęły podskakiwać na nierównych, kamiennych płytach, którymi wyłożona była droga wiodąca do pałacu. Wkrótce zanurzyli się w krętych, pałacowych korytarzach. Panujący tu chłód wywoływał gęsią skórkę, ale równa podłoga dawała solidne oparcie dla stóp. Zmusił mięśnie do jeszcze jednego wysiłku. Do kogokolwiek go prowadzili, chciał dotrzeć tam na własnych nogach. Właściwie nawet mu się udało, ale kiedy zatrzymali się pośrodku niewielkiego pomieszczenia, Jaffa bezceremonialnie pchnęli go w dół. Gdy wylądował na kolanach, stwierdził, że jednak schowa dumę do kieszeni i wreszcie trochę odpocznie. Niestety. Stojący przy drzwiach wojownicy rozstąpili się, robiąc przejście dla ubranego w powłóczyste szaty Kaleba. Mężczyzna spojrzał na więźnia z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

\- Kiedy widziałem cię ostatni raz, przybyszu, wyglądałeś dużo lepiej. - Zauważył. - Najwyraźniej zawarłeś bliższą znajomość z zarządcą.

\- O tak. - Wychrypiał O`Neill. Jego oddech jeszcze nie wrócił do normy. - No wiesz, bardzo przypadliśmy sobie do gustu.

\- Najwyraźniej docenił twoje poczucie humoru.

\- Też tak myślę. - Spojrzał na Kaleba z ukosa. - Po prostu nikt nie może mu się oprzeć. Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność ponownego goszczenia w tym przybytku?

\- Widzę, że twój język bynajmniej nie ucierpiał. - Sarknął Kaleb.

\- Dziękuję, mój język ma się dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty. - Otarł przedramieniem pot z czoła. - No dobrze, skoro kurtuazje mamy już za sobą, może powiesz mi, gdzie jest reszta mojego zespołu?

\- To jest dokładnie pytanie, które ja chciałbym zadać tobie, przybyszu: gdzie w tej chwili może znajdować się reszta twojego zespołu. Jako dobry dowódca powinieneś to wiedzieć, prawda?

\- O co tu chodzi? - W oczach Jacka błysnęła podejrzliwość. - Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

Kaleb zaczął krążyć wokół klęczącego człowieka. O`Neill śledził każdy jego ruch. Po pewnym czasie jednak zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś? - Spytał ze znużeniem. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Ktoś pomógł twojej podwładnej wydostać się z celi. Macie szpiegów nie tylko na planecie, ale nawet tu, w tym pałacu.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… - Do pułkownika powoli zaczął docierać sens usłyszanych właśnie słów i jego wargi same zaczęły układać się w szeroki uśmiech. - Carter uciekła? Naprawdę?

Widział, jak jeden z Jaffa unosi w górę broń, ale tym razem refleks całkowicie go zawiódł. Nie miał nawet szansy uniknięcia ciosu. Lanca trafiła go w twarz. Osunął się na ziemię. Nie stracił całkowicie przytomności, jednak dłuższą chwilę leżał zamroczony, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. W ustach czuł metaliczny smak krwi. Gdzieś obok niego zadudniły ciężkie kroki. Zaraz potem jego ciało oblane zostało lodowatą wodą. Przez krótki moment skóra zapiekła, jakby przypalana ogniem. Odruchowo nabrał wielki haust powietrza i zakrztusił się spływającą po twarzy wodą. Wstrząsnął nim niekontrolowany kaszel. Kiedy odzyskał oddech, zdał sobie sprawę, że leży w kałuży i trzęsie się cały.

\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - Głos Kaleba dobiegał gdzieś z oddali.

O`Neill przetoczył się na brzuch i wsparł na łokciach. Rany na plecach szczypały niemiłosiernie. Z całych sił zagryzał zęby, żeby nie jęczeć. Powoli, z najwyższym trudem podciągnął kolana, odepchnął się i usiadł na piętach, wciąż opierając dłonie na podłodze. Zauważył, że zbierając a się na podłodze woda przybrała rozmytą czerwono - różową barwę. Potrząsnął głową, odszukał wzrokiem stojącego nad nim mężczyznę.

\- Co?

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, zanim dobiorę ci się do skóry?

\- O tak! - Jack zaśmiał się ponuro. - Dałeś dupy, stary.

Jaffa ponownie wzniósł lancę, lecz Kaleb powstrzymał go machnięciem ręki. Potrzebował tego człowieka żywego i w pełni przytomnego. Wcześniej miał tylko podejrzenia. Teraz zyskał pewność. Ten pożałowania godny ruch oporu ma tu swoich szpiegów. Tutaj, w pałacu samego Olokuna. No cóż, najwyraźniej nie doceniał wieśniaków na podległych planetach. A oni nie są tak głupi i tak bezradni jak początkowo podejrzewał. Teraz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd. Musi działać rozważnie. Wydobycie z jeńca wszystkich informacji jest w tej chwili priorytetem. Musi to zrobić powoli i tak, żeby wciąż żył, gdy przybędzie Olokun. Tylko on ma prawo decydować o dalszym losie tego człowieka.

\- Słuchaj no, czcigodny. - Zagadnął O`Neill. - Już raz pytałeś mnie o nasze powiązania ze szpiegami. W tej chwili mogę ci o nich powiedzieć dokładnie tyle samo, co i przedtem. Nic mi o nich nie wiadomo!

\- Nigdy ci nie wierzyłem, człowieku, a teraz mam pewność, że coś ukrywasz. Więc daruj sobie te zapewnienia. Im szybciej dojdziemy do porozumienia, tym mniej będziesz cierpiał.

\- Nie strasz mnie. Wielu już tego próbowało.

\- Nawet nie zamierzam.

Kaleb zareagował błyskawicznie, a może to Jack stracił zdolność szybkiego oceniania sytuacji. Zobaczył, jak stopa w ciężkim, skórzanym bucie wędruje w górę i w następnej sekundzie opada wprost na jego dłoń. Nie zdążył wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nic. Zarejestrował jedynie ruch powietrza tuż przed twarzą. Trudo powiedzieć, czy cichy trzask łamanych kości rozległ się naprawdę, czy był to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Po chwili impulsy nerwowe dotarły do skołatanego mózgu i celę wypełnił jego krzyk. Nie potrafił nad nim zapanować. Sam wyrwał się z gardła. Podobnie jak soczyste przekleństwo, który nastąpiło zaraz potem. Klęczał z czołem pochylonym do samej podłogi, nie mogąc wyswobodzić uwięzionej ręki .

Kaleb trwał w bezruchu, wciąż miażdżąc dłoń człowieka i czekał. O`Neill z trudem odzyskał oddech i spojrzał w górę poprzez łzy bólu. Twarz Jaffa była bez wyrazu, jedynie jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznym ogniem. Zrozumiał, że w tej chwili Jaffa zdolny jest do wszystkiego. A on sam ma coraz mniej siły by walczyć. Poczuł, że nacisk podeszwy buta na jego zranioną dłoń zmniejsza się. Ale tylko odrobinę.

\- Kto pomógł kobiecie w ucieczce? - Głos Kaleba wciąż pozostawał przerażająco spokojny.

\- Nie wiem. - Jęknął. Przed oczami znów zobaczył wirujące mroczki.

\- Uciekła przez wrota. na którą planetę się udała?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jakie otrzymała rozkazy?

\- Niby skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Przecież cały czas siedziałem pod czujnym okiem chłopców z kamieniołomów!

\- Jesteś jej dowódcą. Sam powiedziałeś, że wykonywała tylko twoje rozkazy.

\- Bo tak było, zanim nas pojmaliście. Nie jesteśmy zamieszani w żaden spisek. Jeśli ktoś pomógł Carter, to widocznie miał ku temu powody, ale ja ich nie znam. I naprawdę nie wiem, kto to mógł być.

\- Zacznij współpracować człowieku.

Kaleb powoli przeniósł ciężar ciała na nogę wykroczną. Dłoń pułkownika ponownie eksplodowała. Z bólu aż się zachłysnął. W oczach pociemniało. Na wpół przytomny osunął się na podłogę, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Poczuł, jak znika ciężar trzymający jego dłoń i wreszcie mógł przyciągnąć ją do siebie w ochronnym geście. Cała ręka szybko drętwiała. Stopniowo tracił w niej czucie. Pozostało wrażenie gorąca i jednostajnego, tępego pulsowania. Poprzez zaciśnięte mocno powieki nie mógł zobaczyć, jak Jaffa po kolei wycofują się na korytarz, słyszał jednak ich oddalające się kroki i głos Kaleba:

\- Sprowadźcie Rufusa. Niech zrobi, co tylko uzna za stosowne, byle tylko człowiek był jutro zdolny do dalszego przesłuchiwania.

Odgłos zamykanych drzwi powitał z ulgą. Został sam. Nie dbał o to, że leży mokry na ziemi, że jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, ramiona przycisnął do klatki piersiowej, starając się opanować szczękanie zębami. Zmęczenie przelewało się przez niego falami. Kiedy zaczął już mu się poddawać, ponownie usłyszał, że drzwi otwierają się i do celi ktoś wchodzi. A więc jeszcze nie koniec na dzisiaj. Co nowego wymyślił Kaleb? W jaki jeszcze sposób zechce się nad nim znęcać? Z trudem otworzył oczy i z niechęcią przyjrzał się przybyszowi. To był jednak ktoś inny. Młody, jasnowłosy, ubrany jak niewolnik. Trzymał w rękach tacę przykrytą kawałkiem płótna. Stał i wpatrywał się w leżącego człowieka bardzo czujnym spojrzeniem. Ukucnął, odłożył tacę na bok i wyciągnął rękę w stronę O`Neilla. Ten cofnął się odruchowo, choć młodzieniec nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić. Powolnym ruchem położył dłoń na czole człowieka i trwał tak chwilę, marszcząc brwi. Pułkownika zatkało. Czegoś takiego absolutnie się nie spodziewał. Bicia, poniżania, kolejnej porcji bólu jak najbardziej. Delikatnego dotyku - zdecydowanie nie. Niewolnik pochylił się nad tacą. Przez pewien czas w skupieniu mieszał w glinianym dzbanie różne składniki. W mózgu Jacka uformowała się powoli jedna myśl. Uciekać! Rozejrzał się dookoła. Tuż przy drzwiach stał strażnik z nieodłączną lancą w dłoni. Drugi przechadzał się za uchylonymi drzwiami. Nie da rady. Nie ma tyle siły, by choć spróbować z nimi walczyć. Przeniósł spojrzenie na kucającego wciąż człowieka, zastanawiając się, kim jest i co właściwie tutaj robi? Niewolnik wyprostował plecy i wyciągnął w jego stronę dzban. Jednoznacznym gestem pokazał, że ma wypić jego zawartość. O`Neill pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, stary. Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam. - Mruknął.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. Niecierpliwie wskazywał na dzban i powtarzał gest unoszenia go do ust.

\- Nie będę niczego pił. - Stęknął pułkownik.

Ogromnym wysiłkiem uniósł się z podłogi i odczołgał pod ścianę, byle dalej od tego dziwnego, milczącego człowieka. Niewolnik zerknął nerwowo przez ramię. Stojący przy drzwiach strażnik zbliżył się do nich. Wycelował lancę prosto w twarz Jacka.

\- Pij! - Warknął.

\- Wcale mi się nie chce. - Odparował O`Neill.

Jaffa nie odpowiedział. Za to odbezpieczył broń. Gorąca iskra przeskoczyła tuż przed oczami pułkownika. Przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że opór jest bezcelowy. Że jeśli tylko będą chcieli, wleją mu tę miksturę siłą do gardła, a on nie będzie w stanie im się sprzeciwić. Zrezygnowany zacisnął palne na chropowatej glinie. Ostrożnie powąchał. Dominował zapach ziół, lecz nie potrafił określić jakich. Końcówka lancy drgnęła lekko, więc posłusznie uniósł dzban do ust i aż się wzdrygnął, czując nieprzyjemny, gorzki smak. Niewolnik nakazywał pić dalej. Przymknął powieki i pociągnął długi łyk, potem następne, aż opróżnił naczynie. Odstawił je na podłogę i spojrzał w oczy młodemu mężczyźnie. Ten zadowolony pokiwał głową. Dopiero teraz O`Neill zdał sobie sprawę, że odkąd wszedł do celi, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. „Bardzo jesteś spostrzegawczy, naprawdę." Zbeształ się w myśli. Jaffa również wyglądał na zadowolonego, bo zabezpieczył broń i cofnął się parę kroków.

Wtedy O`Neill poczuł, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Wiedział już wcześniej, że ma gorączkę, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Wszystko nagle zaczęło falować. Cela kołysała się na boki szybciej i szybciej, aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Pomyślał, że ten chłopak, choć wygląda niegroźnie, może jednak być wredny. Potem przestał kontrolować własne ciało. Ogarnęło go jakieś dziwne odrętwienie. Powieki zaczęły się zamykać. Powoli osunął się na ziemię, przeklinając w myślach niewolnika i jego szatański napój. Poczuł dotyk dłoni na swojej klatce piersiowej, ale już nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować. W chwilę potem stracił przytomność.


	17. Chapter 17

Echo rozdzierającego krzyku rozeszło się po korytarzach, zwielokrotniając zawarte w nim cierpienie. Teal`c drgnął i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, nasłuchując. W celi i na korytarzu panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza. Dźwięk, który wyrwał go ze snu, nie był jednak złudzeniem. Tego był absolutnie pewien. Tak samo, jak pewien był, że rozpoznał osobę, która krzyczała.

\- O`Neill…

Dźwignął się z podłogi i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Oparł na nich obie dłonie, jakby chciał poczuć płynące z zewnątrz wibracje. Jego wyczulony słuch rejestrował stłumione kroki w głębi korytarza, daleki odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Były to jednak dźwięki, jakie towarzyszyły mu codziennie. Żaden z nich nie wskazywał na to, że jego dowódca znajduje się w pobliżu, ale wiedział, że on musi gdzieś tam być. W jakiejś innej celi na końcu innego, krętego korytarza. Prawdopodobnie jest w tej chwili poddawany torturom. Może jest nieprzytomny lub już nie żyje. Zastanawianie się nad tym nie miało jednak sensu. Miał niemal pewność, że już wkrótce ujrzy swego towarzysza żywego lub martwego, tak jak wcześniej widział major Carter.

* * *

Nie potrafił określić, ile dokładnie czasu minęło, odkąd został tu zamknięty. Cela nie posiadała okien, a solidne drzwi nie pozwalały mu dojrzeć, co dzieje się na korytarzu. Nie dostawał posiłków. Nie mógł więc na ich podstawie określić mijającego czasu. Jedyny punkt odniesienia stanowili strażnicy przechodzący koło jego celi w regularnych odstępach czasu. Czasami do jego uszu dolatywały strzępy rozmów zbyt dalekich jednak, by zrozumieć ich sens.

Ściany oraz podłoga celi zbudowane były ze ściśle przylegających do siebie bloków skalnych. Sprawdził wszystkie rysy i szczeliny, obejrzał dokładnie drzwi. Nie dostrzegł żadnego słabego punktu, który mógłby wykorzystać, aby spróbować się stąd wydostać. Właściwie był tego pewien od początku, widział już zbyt wiele różnych więzień. Musiał jednak sprawdzić. Potem usiadł na podłodze, opierając plecy o zimny kamień i czekał. Spał, medytował lub chodził w kółko. Coraz bardziej dokuczały mu pragnienie i głód. Wiedział jednak, że jeszcze przez pewien czas jego organizm poradzi sobie z niedostatkiem płynów. Był wojownikiem, był Jaffa. Wszelkie niedogodności natury fizycznej zwykł był traktować z lekceważeniem. Trudniej było pogodzić się z niepewnością. Bynajmniej nie obawiał się o własne życie, ale przecież nie był tu sam. SGC opuścił razem ze swoim zespołem. Nie wiedział, co stało się z pozostałymi. Nie wiedział, dokąd zabrali ich strażnicy ani co z nimi zrobili. Miał nadzieję, że wciąż jeszcze pozostają przy życiu.

Wiele długich godzin upłynęło, zanim wreszcie drzwi jego celi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Kaleb. Tuż za nim pojawił się cały oddział Jaffa. Wojownicy otoczyli więźnia i skierowali w jego stronę odbezpieczoną broń, ale on i tak nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Miał swoją dumę, która nakazywała mu zginąć, patrząc prosto w twarze wrogów. Powoli wstał z podłogi i wyprostował się. Kaleb przyglądał mu się uważnie, zanim wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Ponownie spotykamy się, shol`va. - Rzekł cicho. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziesz nieco bardziej skory do rozmowy.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, o czym chcesz rozmawiać.

\- O waszej misji. O tym, co skłoniło was do przyłączenia się do zdrajców.

\- W tej kwestii nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

\- Ty psie! - Zdenerwował się Kaleb. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że ta wasza mała rebelia ma jakiekolwiek szanse na powodzenie?

\- Każde powstanie ma taką szansę, jeśli tylko dzieje się w słusznej sprawie.

\- Jesteście wszyscy głupcami! Nigdy nie będziecie w stanie przeciwstawić się Olokunowi! Nigdy nie pokonacie boga!

\- Olokun nie jest bogiem! - Teal`c mimowolnie podniósł głos. - Można go zabić równie łatwo jak ciebie, czy mnie!

\- Łżesz!

Na znak Kaleba stojący z tyłu Jaffa zamachnął się lancą i uderzył więźnia w udo, tuż powyżej stawu kolanowego. Teal`c poczuł, jak jego noga ugina się mimowolnie i w chwilę potem wylądował na kolanach. Natychmiast dosięgnął go kolejny cios w skroń. Upadł na podłogę ogłuszony. Po chwili jednak dźwignął się na ramionach, potrząsając głową, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Kaleb mówił coś do niego, marszcząc groźnie brwi, lecz w ogóle nie słyszał jego słów. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego uszy wypełniały rozedrgane dzwoneczki. Wściekłe dzwonienie powoli ustępowało, gdy jeszcze raz potrząsnął głową. Zaciskając zęby wstał powoli i spojrzał Kalebowi prosto w oczy. Mężczyzna, teraz już czerwony z wściekłości, podszedł do niego blisko. Teal`c poczuł na twarzy jego oddech.

\- Olokun jest potężny. Jest bogiem moim, a teraz również i twoim! Jest twoim panem, twoim słońcem i gwiazdami. To on będzie decydował o twoim życiu i śmierci. O tym, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujrzysz światło dnia. Twój los spoczywa właśnie w jego rękach.

\- Olokun nie jest bogiem. - Odparł Teal`c z całkowitym spokojem.

Kaleb chyba właśnie na to czekał. Wziął błyskawiczny zamach. Jego pięść trafiła więźnia w twarz, lecz ten tylko zachwiał się, by po chwili znów dumnie unieść głowę. Z jego rozciętej wargi sączyła się krew.

\- Olokun nie jest bogiem. - Powtórzył.

\- Wszyscy jesteście zdrajcami. - Kącik ust Jaffa uniósł się w lekceważącym uśmiechu. - Niebawem pozbędę się tego całego plugastwa. Wyłapię was jak robaki, a potem rozdepczę tak, jak na to zasługujecie. A mój pan będzie mi za to wdzięczny.

\- Twój pan jest taki sam, jak pozostali Goa`uld. Jego pycha, jego samouwielbienie sprawia, że nie widzi niczego poza czubkiem swojego nosa. Przez to stał się okrutny i bezwzględny. Nie miej złudzeń. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał przeciwstawić się tyranii.

\- Bluźnisz! - Kaleb cofnął się kilka kroków i wyciągnął w stronę Teal`ca zata. Dźwięk odbezpieczania broni rozbrzmiał w całej celi. - Twoja arogancja zostanie wkrótce srodze ukarana. Żałuję, że nie mogę zrobić tego już teraz. Nie martw się jednak. Niebawem zobaczymy się ponownie.

Teal`c w ułamku sekundy ujrzał strzelający ku niemu błękitny promień. Ostatnim co zapamiętał, był ten cholerny uśmieszek na twarzy Kaleba. Kiedy się ocknął, ujrzał obok siebie major Carter. Kobieta leżała bezwładnie na podłodze. Twarz miała zwrócona w drugą stronę, nie mógł więc zobaczyć czy ma zamknięte oczy, ale nawet teraz wyraźnie dostrzegał ciemne pręgi sińców na jej szyi i policzku. Wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony. Nie rozumiał skąd się tu wzięła i co właściwie jej się stało. „Nie żyje" przebiegło mu przez myśl. Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu. Nie zareagowała. Wytężył wszystkie siły i podciągnął się odrobinę. Teraz mógł dosięgnąć do jej szyi w poszukiwaniu tętna. Odetchnął z ulgą, czując pod opuszkami palców delikatne pulsowanie krwi. Zacisnął powieki i oparł czoło o zimna podłogę. Oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Cichy śmiech sprawił, że znów uniósł głowę. Musiał mocno wykręcić szyję zanim wreszcie napotkał wzrok Kaleba. Jaffa parsknął drwiąco.

\- Tak łatwo was przejrzeć. Tak łatwo… - Wysyczał. - Wiedziałem, że ucieszy cię widok tej kobiety. Kim ona właściwie jest? Nie jest bezbronna, jak to próbowałeś mi wmówić. Jest prawdziwą wojowniczką, ale kim jest dla ciebie?

\- Jest moją towarzyszką broni. Należymy do tego samego zespołu.

\- Jest kimś więcej. Twoje emocje cię zdradziły.

\- Jest żołnierzem. Wartym więcej, niż wszyscy twoi ludzie razem wzięci.

\- Nie przeczę, że jestem nią mile zaskoczony. Jest jednak tylko człowiekiem i tak jak wszyscy ludzie jest słaba. Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłeś przejść na ich stronę. Przebywając z nimi stałeś się żałosny. Zniknęła cała twoja siła, którą tak cenił Apophis.

Kaleb obszedł celę dookoła i zatrzymał się na wprost Teal`ca. Wojownik przekręcił się na wznak. Teraz mógł patrzeć swemu prześladowcy prosto w oczy.

\- Nie żałuję tej zmiany. - Odparł. - Odszedłem z własnego wyboru. Jestem dumny, mogąc walczyć u boku tych ludzi. Jeśli będzie trzeba, umrę razem z nimi.

\- Gdy wróci mój pan, umrzesz z pewnością. - Oczy Kaleba zwęziły się w wąskie szparki. - I to nie raz. Będziesz umierał raz za razem, aż oszalejesz. Ale nawet szaleństwo nie będzie dla ciebie wybawieniem. Taka będzie twoja pokuta za zdradę. Taka będzie zemsta mojego pana za twoją pychę i twój upór. I taka będzie moja nagroda za to, że cię tu sprowadziłem.

\- Jestem gotów na takie poświęcenie. Zabijcie mnie po tysiąckroć. Ja i tak pozostanę wolny.

\- Doprawdy? - Kaleb odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął ochrypłym śmiechem. Zaraz jednak jego twarz stężała, a oczy zalśniły złowrogo. - Tak właśnie się stanie, zdrajco. Dokładnie tak. Żałuję, że nie mogę zabić cię osobiście. Ale kobieta to inna sprawa. Zrobię z nią, co tylko zechcę. Coraz bardziej podoba mi się jej wola walki. Ale i ona powoli zaczyna się kruszyć. Niedługo przyjdzie do mnie na kolanach i będzie błagać mnie o łaskę.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobi! - Teal`c odruchowo zacisnął pięści.

\- Mylisz się. Twoja słodka towarzyszka ma swoje ograniczenia, a ja powoli się do nich zbliżam. Muszę przyznać, że była dla mnie nie lada wyzwaniem, ale to już nie potrwa długo. Jeśli chcę, potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.

Skinął ręką na strażników. Dwóch z nich pochyliło się nad major Carter. Chwycili ją pod ramiona i pociągnęli w górę. Głowa kobiety opadła bezwładnie na klatkę piersiową. Zmierzwione włosy zasłaniały jej oczy i Teal`c znów nie mógł zobaczyć, czy wciąż ma je zamknięte. Zauważył za to jasnoczerwony strumyczek krwi skapujący z jej brody na wymięty mundur. Jaffa wywlekli Sam z celi z taką łatwością, jakby nic nie ważyła. Teal`c śledził uważnie każdy ich ruch. Dopiero gdy zniknęli na korytarzu, przeniósł wzrok na Kaleba. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały złowrogo, ale gdzieś na samym ich dnie można było znaleźć pierwszy ślad desperacji. Najwyraźniej nie wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem i myśl ta dodała więźniowi nowej otuchy. Cokolwiek stanęło na drodze wyniosłego Jaffa, działało teraz na jego korzyść. Jego i reszty zespołu.

\- Wkrótce znów się spotkamy. Przemyśl dobrze wszystko, co ci powiedziałem. - Oznajmił Kaleb zanim opuścił celę.

\- Przemyślę. - Mruknął za nim Teal`c. - I będę na ciebie czekał.

Od tamtej pory znów został pozostawiony sam sobie. Kiedy nie spał, siedział w pobliżu drzwi i nasłuchiwał. Czekał na nadejście Kaleba. Na jakikolwiek sygnał, który mógłby sugerować, że major Carter, bądź pozostali członkowie drużyny znajdują się w pobliżu. Czekał aż do tej chwili.

* * *

Stał przy drzwiach tak długo, aż poczuł nieprzyjemne napięcie mięśni ramion. Krzyk jednak nie powtórzył się więcej. W pewnym momencie na korytarzu rozległ się odgłos kroków. Ktoś nadchodził szybko. Teal`c wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na otwarcie drzwi. Kroki jednak oddaliły się. Ktokolwiek to był, odszedł do innej części więzienia. Więc jeszcze nie będzie mu dane spotkać się ze swym towarzyszem. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nagle ogarnęło go niezwykłe znużenie. Tak. Był zmęczony, obolały i głodny Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze będzie pozostawał w zamknięciu. Aby móc stawić czoło wrogom, musiał choć częściowo zregenerować swe siły. Odwrócił się i powolnym krokiem wrócił na środek celi. Usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a zwrócone w górę dłonie oparł na kolanach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymknął oczy i zagłębił się w kel`no`reem.

 **ooOoo**

 **Ann84** jesteś po prostu nieoceniona. Aż się robi milej na serduchu gdy ma się żywy dowód na to, że kogoś jednak zainteresowała historyjka, napisana, jak sądziłam, wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Powtarzam się, ale naprawdę dzięki i zaczytanie i za komentowanie. To naprawdę dodaje skrzydeł.


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel ocknął się, czując, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Bolała go głowa, bolał go kark i kręgosłup, za to w ogóle nie czuł własnych rąk. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą błękitne niebo. Spróbował się poruszyć i jęknął. Uświadomił sobie, że klęczy z głową odchyloną do tyłu. Jego ramiona były wyciągnięte ku górze a nadgarstki skute solidnymi kajdanami. Te zaś umocowane zostały po obu stronach drewnianego słupa, mniej więcej w połowie jego wysokości.

\- Witaj z powrotem wśród żywych. - Dobiegł go znajomy głos.

Zerknął w bok. Jared przykuty został do drugiego słupa. Opierał się o niego ze znużeniem, od czasu do czasu zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, by poprawić krążenie w skrępowanych dłoniach. Jackson zacisnął zęby i spróbował poruszyć głową. Udało mu się, choć mięśnie karku gwałtownie zaprotestowały. Przytulił policzek do ciepłego drewna i dłuższą chwilę odpoczywał. Potem powoli, bardzo powoli, stękając i jęcząc, dźwignął się w górę. Nogi również zdążyły już zdrętwieć. Kiedy na nich stanął, miał wrażenie, że uginają się pod jego ciężarem. Jego oddech stopniowo uspokajał się. Teraz mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się swoim rękom, znajdującym się obecnie na wysokości jego oczu. Nie był to zbyt przyjemny widok. Kajdany wrzynały się głęboko w opuchnięte nadgarstki. Spod warstwy brudu i krwi wyglądała blado – sina skóra. Nie był w stanie poruszyć palcami. Wiedział, że musi minąć trochę czasu zanim powróci krążenie. Ostrożnie pokręcił głową, by zmniejszyć napięcie ramion i karku. Słońce znajdowało się teraz dokładnie pośrodku całkowicie bezchmurnego nieba. Jego palące promienie padały niemal pionowo. Oblizał spieczone wargi i znów spojrzał w stronę Jareda.

\- Jared… Co się stało? - Wychrypiał.

\- Strażnicy zabrali twojego dowódcę, pamiętasz?

\- Uch… - Zacisną mocno powieki, bo w głowie wciąż mu trochę wirowało. - Był z nimi kapłan… Ale co ty robisz tu razem ze mną?

\- Dobre pytanie. No cóż. Ryzykowałem rozmawiając z wami. Wiedziałem, że nikt nie powinien widzieć, że w jakikolwiek sposób się kontaktujemy. Zarządca musiał zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Dlaczego zabrali Jacka?

\- Być może ktoś uznał, że ten człowiek znaczy więcej, niż początkowo sądził. - Jared pokręcił głową. Niewygodna pozycja i ostre słońce i jemu dawały się we znaki.

\- Czemu akurat teraz?

\- Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Coś ważnego.

\- Wrócił Olokun?

\- Nie, to nie to. Do powrotu Olokuna pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Tu chodzi o coś innego. Kapłan wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z zarządcą. Wściekł się nie na żarty. Zdaje się, że nawet pozostali strażnicy starają się schodzić mu z drogi.

Jak na zawołanie pojawiło się dwóch strażników. Patrzyli na więźniów spode łba i nerwowo zaciskali pięści. Najwyraźniej nastrój dowódcy udzielił się również im. Daniel i Jared natychmiast zamilkli. Pleciony rzemień zatknięty za pasem jednego i kij bólu w ręku drugiego skutecznie odebrały im ochotę do konserwacji. Nie chcieli, żeby mężczyźni wyładowali na nich swoją złość. Strażnicy zatrzymali się niedaleko słupów, chwilę postali, przestępując z nogi na nogę, potem przeszli do budynku, w którym znajdowała się kuchnia, zajrzeli do niego i najwyraźniej uspokojeni, że w tej części doliny nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego, pomaszerowali w kierunku kamieniołomów. Jackson wypuścił wstrzymywane od dłuższego czasu powietrze.

\- Rzeczywiście mocno wkurzeni. - Daniel odruchowo zniżył głos aż do szeptu. - Nie chciałbym być w skórze kogoś, kto teraz narazi się na gniew któregoś z nich.

\- Taa, pomimo wszystko twój dowódca ma szczęście, że go tutaj nie ma. Mógłbym się założyć, że byłby właśnie tym kimś.

\- Myślisz, że zabrali go do pałacu?

\- Chyba tak, ale to i tak nie poprawia jego sytuacji. Wyglądał naprawdę źle. Obawiam się, że już stamtąd nie wróci.

\- Chyba nigdzie nie będzie gorzej niż tutaj. W pałacu ma przynajmniej jakąś szansę.

\- Posłuchaj… - Jared zmarszczył brwi. - On tego nie przeżyje. Rozumiesz? Nikt z nas tego nie przeżyje. To tylko kwestia czasu. Jesteśmy tylko niewolnikami. Nic nieznaczącymi robakami. Jesteśmy warci tyle, ile wykonywana przez nas praca. Po nas przyjdą następni i następni. I oni też tutaj zginą. Wszyscy tu zginiemy. Łudziliśmy się, że możemy to zmienić, ale myliliśmy się. Nic nie możemy zrobić.

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj. - Daniel wpatrywał się w Jareda szeroko otwartymi oczami. Do tej pory chłopak sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle opanowanego. Aż dziwił ten nagły wybuch pesymizmu. - Obaj jeszcze żyjemy. I póki żyjemy musimy mieć nadzieję. Nic innego nam nie pozostało. Wierz mi, że już nie raz bywaliśmy w tak trudnych sytuacjach i zawsze jakoś udało nam się z nich wyplątać. Poza tym wkrótce powinniśmy skontaktować się z bazą. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, nasz przełożony wyśle za nami grupę poszukiwawczą. Stary Hammond na pewno znajdzie sposób, żeby nas stąd wyciągnąć. Musimy tylko zaczekać i postarać się przeżyć do czasu, aż nas znajdą i uwolnią. To nie takie trudne prawda? Wystarczy przeżyć.

\- To prawda? Przybędzie jeszcze ktoś oprócz was?

\- Tak. Takie są procedury.

\- Ale dla nas może już być za późno. - Jared odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę. - Po odkryciu waszej obecności w osadzie, ludzie Olokuna na pewno pilnie strzegą wrót. Najprawdopodobniej ci, którzy przyjdą nam na ratunek, sami zostaną pojmani.

\- Tego nie wiesz na pewno.

\- Wiem za to, do czego zdolni są nasi protektorzy. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest żyć pod jarzmem Olokuna.

\- Więc mi powiedz! - Daniel zaczekał, Aż chłopak znów na niego spojrzy. - Czy wreszcie możesz mi zaufać? Proszę cię, mam przecież oczy. Widzę, co się święci. Wiem, że organizujecie rebelię przeciwko Olokunowi. Wiem również, że częściowo wtajemniczyliście Sam w swoje plany. Kaleb także nie jest idiotą. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robicie, choć nie ma pewności, kto konkretnie działa przeciwko jego panu. A nas podejrzewa o współudział. On uważa, że przybyliśmy na wasze wezwanie. Że to wy nas sprowadziliście. Matko Boska! - Zdenerwował się, widząc zdumiony wzrok swojego rozmówcy. - Nie wy pierwsi przeciwstawiacie się rządom Goa`uld. Chcę ci przypomnieć, ze moi przodkowie zrobili to już tysiące lat temu. Do tego zmierzacie, prawda? Chcecie obalić Olokuna?

\- Tak. - Jared wciąż się wahał. - Planujemy to od miesięcy. Wciąż jednak nie jesteśmy wystarczająco silni.

\- Dlatego potrzebujecie wsparcia. My możemy wam je dać. Proponowaliśmy to już na samym początku. W zamian za to sprzedaliście nas w niewolę.

\- To nie tak. Nie o to nam chodziło. To było wtedy jedyne wyjście.

\- Rozumiem to. Chroniliście swoich ludzi. Czy jednak nie widzisz, że ani ja, ani nikt z mojego zespołu wam nie zagraża? Gdyby zależało mi na twojej głowie, już dawno bym cię wsypał. A Jack? Kaleb o mało go nie zakatował. Myślisz, że narażałby się na kolejne tortury, gdyby chciał was zdradzić?

\- Nie byliśmy pewni, czy możemy wam zaufać. - Zaczął niepewnie Jared. - Od pewnego czasu ludzie Olokuna likwidują po kolei wszystkich, którzy działają w ruchu oporu. Przybywają na kolejne planety i doskonale wiedzą, kogo mają ze sobą zabrać.

\- Planety? Więc działacie na szeroką skalę?

\- Udało nam się nawiązać kontakt z ośmioma. Tylko działając wspólnie mieliśmy jakiekolwiek szanse na powodzenie…

\- I obawialiście się, że jesteśmy podstawieni? Że to jakaś nowa sztuczka Olokuna, żeby położyć kres całemu waszemu powstaniu?

\- Dziwisz się? Przybyliście znikąd, dysponujecie potężną bronią i towarzyszy wam Jaffa.

\- Zbuntowany Jaffa. Z własnej woli porzucił służbę swojemu władcy i przyłączył się do nas. Wspólnie pokonaliśmy Apophisa, więc wiem, że jest to możliwe.

\- Żałuję, że do tego doszło. Naprawdę.

\- Kontaktując się z Sam, naraziliście ją na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Do tej pory nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy. Po prostu zaryzykowaliśmy.

Od strony kamieniołomów dobiegał coraz głośniejszy odgłos kroków. Niewolnicy skończyli swój dzień pracy i właśnie wracali na spoczynek. W obozie zrobił się ruch. Wrócili również wszyscy strażnicy, a z nimi zarządca. Widząc wściekłość w jego oczach, Daniel miał pewność, ze podejdzie do niego i Jareda, by ukarać ich za czyn, który ktoś gdzieś popełnił. On jednak splunął jedynie w ich stronę, po czym oddalił się w niewiadomym kierunku. Przed budynkiem kuchni pojawił się Kraft, by wydać niewolnikom wieczorny posiłek. Daniel miał wrażenie, że zerka ukradkiem w ich stronę. Nie wykonał jednak żadnego gestu, który by świadczył o tym, że zwrócił na nich uwagę. Na widok parującego kotła Daniel przełknął ślinę. No cóż. On i jego współwięzień pójdą dziś spać bez kolacji.

Nadciągnęła noc a z nią nieznośny chłód. Wcześniej dokuczał im upał, teraz - przenikające do szpiku kości zimno. Przykuci do pala drżeli i szczękali zębami. Nade wszystko jednak dręczyło ich pragnienie. No i zmęczenie. Obaj wspierali się na słupach, marząc o zmianie pozycji. Żeby chociaż opuścić zdrętwiałe ramiona… księżyc wisiał nad ich głowami jak mały rogalik. Gwiazdy mrugały przyjaźnie, lecz nie dawały wiele blasku. Strażnicy wyraźnie spuścili z tonu. Teraz, gdy więźniowie zamknięci zostali w barakach, spacerowali niespiesznie, patrolując całą dolinę. Kierowali się zawsze w stronę bramy, obok której rozpalono ognisko. Od czasu do czasu robili rundę dookoła baraków i wracali do ciepłego kręgu rozświetlanego przez płomienie. Na Jacksona i Jareda nie zwracali szczególnej uwagi. Zresztą, jakie niebezpieczeństwo mogło czyhać z ich strony? Obaj byli zbyt wyczerpani nawet by rozmawiać. Daniel kilka razy zapadał w męczącą, niedającą wytchnienia drzemkę, by po chwili obudzić się jeszcze bardziej obolały. Jared wiercił się i stękał w ciemności, najwyraźniej cierpiąc tak samo, jak archeolog. Gdzieś niedaleko nich rozległ się odgłos ostrożnych kroków. Daniel spodziewał się nadejścia strażników i w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Kroki rozległy się zupełnie blisko i towarzyszył im znajomy, choć cichy głos.

\- Znowu się spotykamy nieznajomy.

\- Kraft? - Jackson z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w mrok, aż wyłowił z niego ciemną, pochyloną nieco sylwetkę.

\- Twój towarzysz marnie skończył, a ty idziesz w jego ślady. I to nie sam.

Kraft podszedł zupełnie blisko. W rękach trzymał naczynie, które wydawało obiecujący chlupot. Uniósł je na wysokość twarzy archeologa i zbliżył brzeg do jego spieczonych ust.

\- Napij się. - Powiedział. - Ostrożnie. Powoli. Musicie być odwodnieni.

Od strony drugiego słupa doleciało głuche rzężenie. Jared potwierdzał nim, że w rzeczywistości są bardzo spragnieni. Daniel pił. Woda przyjemnie chłodziła wyschnięty język. Z każdym łykiem czuł, jak wraca w niego życie. Już drugi raz ten człowiek ratował go swoją wodą. Nie odzywał się, tylko czekał, aż Jackson zaspokoi pragnienie. Wtedy podszedł do Jareda i napoił także jego.

\- Nie będziesz mieć przez to problemów? - Jackson wciąż nasłuchiwał, czy z ciemności nie nadchodzą przypadkiem strażnicy. Słyszał wiatr, stłumione pokasływania dochodzące z budynków, odgłos siorbania i przełykania, ale nie doszukał się skrzypienia ciężkich skórzanych butów.

\- Spokojna głowa. O tej porze zarządca zazwyczaj twardo śpi, zaś jego podwładni pod jego nieobecność przestają być nadgorliwi. Dzisiaj ponadto łyknął coś mocniejszego, żeby rozładować swój gniew. Zapewne nie obudzi się aż do rana.

\- Dziękuję. - Jared aż się zasapał, ale jego głos brzmiał już normalnie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla was w tej chwili zrobić.

\- Kim jesteś? - W głosie chłopaka dało się wyczuć podejrzliwość.

\- Nazywam się Kraft. I jestem więźniem tak samo jak ty. No może nieco bardziej poinformowanym

\- Kraft? Znam to imię. Skąd pochodzisz? - Spytał znienacka.

\- Z Tabronu. - Mężczyzna najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiego pytania. - Moja córka miała na imię Alma.

\- Zgadza się. - Jared w ciemności pokiwał głową. - Córka Krafta miała na imię Alma. Więc wreszcie mam okazję cię poznać. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

\- Znasz go? - Daniel nawet nie był zbytnio zdziwiony.

\- Owszem. Co prawda nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem i nie byłem pewien czy to on. To jeden z naszych ludzi. Zawdzięczamy mu sporo informacji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przydatnych. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, a potem zwrócił do Daniela.- Miałem rację co do was, nieznajomy. Jesteście wyjątkowo twardzi. Najbardziej jednak podziwiam waszą kobietę. Otóż właśnie dokonała niemożliwego.

\- Co ty mówisz? Co się stało z Sam? - Strach ścisnął serce Daniela. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- Nie wiem gdzie jest teraz, ale wiem, gdzie jej nie ma…

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Dziś rano uciekła z więzienia.

\- Jak? - Zdziwił się Jared.

\- Dokąd? - Sapnął Daniel.

\- Jeśli jest równie bystra, co odważna, będzie wiedziała, co dalej zrobić. Nie wiem, jaki Bóg postawił was, nieznajomi, na naszej drodze, ale powinniśmy być mu naprawdę wdzięczni. - Zwrócił się do Jareda. - Nasz sen, bracie może się wkrótce spełnić.

\- Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Całe wieki niewoli…

\- Niewoli, która niebawem się skończy.

\- Kiedy? - Spytał Jared zdławionym głosem. - Kiedy to nastąpi?

\- Tego niestety nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że to wy będziecie mogli odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Jak to? - Zdumiał się Daniel.

\- Nie jestem wszechwiedzący. - Kraft wzruszył ramionami. - Moja wiedza nie sięga zbyt daleko poza tę planetę, lecz podobnie jak wy wyczekuję niecierpliwie na dzień wyzwolenia.

\- Przykro mi. - Jared zwiesił głowę. - Oczekiwaliśmy na przybycie Barrana, ale nie dotarł w umówionym czasie. A tylko on zna wszystkie szczegóły.

\- Ach… - Westchnął Kraft.

\- Kim jest Barran? - Zainteresował się Daniel.

\- Naszym przywódcą. - Odparł Jared. - To on koordynuje działania na wszystkich planetach. Ale nie zjawił się na ostatnie spotkanie. Baliśmy się, że został pojmany.

\- Ale Sam uciekła. - Rzekł z naciskiem Daniel.

\- Owszem. - Potwierdził Kraft.

\- Ona nie zostawi nas tu na śmierć. Przybędzie nam na pomoc z Barranem lub bez niego.

\- Wierzę w to, przybyszu. - Kraft rozejrzał się niespokojnie. - Naprawdę w to wierzę. Teraz jednak już muszę iść. Strażnicy nie są w końcu głupcami. Nie mogę dopuścić, by przyłapali mnie w waszej obecności.

\- Zaczekaj! - Daniel uzmysłowił sobie, że ma do Krafta jeszcze wiele pytań.

\- Nie zatrzymuj mnie, nieznajomy. Bądźcie silni. Obaj.

W ciemności zaszurały jego kroki. Więźniowie zostali sami. W głowie Jacksona kotłowało się tysiące myśli. Bał się o Jacka i o Teal`ca. Nie dowiedział się o nich niczego nowego. Bał się o siebie, o Jareda i bał się o Sam. Najważniejsze jednak, że kobiecie udało się wydostać z planety. Teraz na pewno pomoc do nich dotrze. W końcu Carter jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła swojego zespołu. Jeśli trzeba będzie, stanie na głowie, by do nich dotrzeć. Był tego pewien tak samo jak tego, że po nocy wzejdzie słońce i nastanie nowy dzień.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ann 84, mówisz i masz...**

* * *

Silne palce zacisnęły się na jej gardle, pozbawiając ją możliwości zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale widziała jedynie ciemność. Słyszała wyłącznie swój zdławiony jęk i rzężenie. Szarpała się i uderzała na oślep, lecz jej pięści trafiały w próżnię, zupełnie jakby trzymające ją ręce były zawieszone w powietrzu, niepołączone w żaden sposób z jakimkolwiek ciałem. Nagle stwierdziła, że ona sama unosi się w przestrzeni. Na próżno starała się znaleźć dla rąk i nóg jakiś punkt podparcia. Była bezradna, jak motyl przebity szpilką. Gdy myślała, że już straci przytomność, poczuła na policzku czyjś gorący oddech. Niewidzialne usta zbliżały się do jej twarzy. Próbowała je odepchnąć. One jednak były coraz bliżej i bliżej. Już niemal dotykały skóry. Jednocześnie gdzieś z bliska dobiegł ją drwiący śmiech Kaleba.

Ocknęła się na szpitalnym łóżku. Kaleba nie było. Obok ktoś cicho rozmawiał. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że to był tylko sen, że nie stało się nic złego, potem jednak przypomniała sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dni i natychmiast oprzytomniała. Zerwała się gwałtownie z pościeli. Czyjeś silne ręce natychmiast ją przytrzymały. Była temu komuś bardzo wdzięczna. Miała tak silne zawroty głowy, że bez wsparcia upadłaby na podłogę. Gdy delikatnie układał ją na łóżku, uchyliła powieki i ujrzała sanitariusza. Zamknęła oczy, czekając, aż helikopter w jej głowie nieco się uspokoi, po czym rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Janet Fraiser patrzyła na nią czujnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie rób tego więcej. - Powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem. - Jesteś jeszcze słaba, poza tym masz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Przez jakiś czas nie powinnaś w ogóle wstawać.

\- Oczywiście. - Wymamrotała słabo. - Nie będę.

\- To dobrze, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałabym cię uśpić. - Zagroziła lekarka z błyskiem w oku. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Boli mnie głowa…

\- To zrozumiałe, a poza tym?

\- Nie najgorzej. - Odparła niecierpliwie. - Ale ja nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę zgłosić się do generała Hammonda.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, majorze. - Ponad ramieniem lekarki zmaterializowała się nagle twarz generała. - Już tu jestem.

\- Sir! - Ucieszyła się. - Pułkownik, Daniel i Teal`c są w niebezpieczeństwie. Zostaliśmy pojmani. Ja uciekłam, nie wiem dokładnie, gdzie są pozostali, ale musimy coś zrobić, musimy ich ratować! - Wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

\- Proszę się uspokoić. - Hammond podszedł bliżej do jej łóżka. - Człowiek, który przybył razem z panią, złożył nam w tej sprawie bardzo wyczerpujące wyjaśnienia.

\- Och. - Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że nie przybyła do SGC sama. - Barran wciąż tu jest?

\- Owszem. Poprosił nas o wsparcie militarne w planowanym przez ruch oporu powstaniu przeciwko Goa`uld władającemu kilkunastoma planetami. Zaistniała sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że zmuszony byłem skonsultować ją z Pentagonem. Przede wszystkim jednak muszę poznać pani wersję wydarzeń. Jeśli czuje się pani na siłach, chętnie wysłucham, co ma pani do powiedzenia.

\- Oczywiście sir. Mogłabym prosić o szklankę wody? - To pytanie skierowane zostało do Janet Fraiser.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i oddaliła się. Carter zaczekała, aż lekarka poda jej szklankę wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem. Piła chciwie. Zwykła woda miała dla niej nieziemski smak. Kiedy już opróżniła naczynie, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić. Opowiedziała o wiosce, weselu, nagłym przybyciu Jaffa, pojmaniu, rozdzieleniu, przesłuchaniach, nieprzytomnym Teal`cu i groźbach Kaleba, aż wreszcie o niewiarygodnej ucieczce i powrocie do bazy. Hammond słuchał uważnie, od czasu do czasu zadając dodatkowe pytania. Kiedy Sam skończyła, dłuższą chwilę milczał, splatając i rozplatając palce.

\- No cóż. - Zaczął w końcu. - Wszystko, o czym pani powiedziała, w pełni pokrywa się z zeznaniami Barrana. Wygląda na to, że ci ludzie rzeczywiście stoją u progu rewolucji.

Carter z namysłem wpatrywała się w swojego dowódcę.

\- Sir, Kalia nie zdążyła przekazać mi zbyt wielu informacji o buntownikach, ale jednego jestem pewna. Olokun jest faktem. Faktem są jego napady na podległe mu planety w celu uzyskania nowych niewolników. Na jego macierzystej planecie widziałam ich dziesiątki. Zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn. Są zniewoleni i zmuszani do pracy ponad siły, a widziałam tylko tych pracujących w pałacu i w jego pobliżu, lecz musi ich być znacznie więcej. Ruch oporu przeciwko Olokunowi również jest faktem. Jaffa, który mnie przesłuchiwał tylko utwierdził mnie w tym przekonaniu. On niczego nie podejrzewał. On był pewien. - Zawahała się. - Sir, czy mogę mówić swobodnie?

\- Oczywiście, majorze.

\- To dzięki członkom ruchu oporu jestem tutaj. Sama nie byłabym w stanie wydostać się z więzienia i uważam, że tylko z ich pomocą możemy liczyć na odzyskanie pułkownika, Daniela i Teal`ca. Powiedział pan, że planują powstanie przeciwko Olokunowi. Jestem pewna, że uderzą z nami lub bez nas. Przygotowują się do tego już od miesięcy, a może nawet i lat. Dla nich to jest być albo nie być. Ludzie, których poznałam, są niezwykle odważni, ale nie dysponują żadną bardziej zaawansowaną bronią. Z wojownikami Jaffa raczej nie mają szans. Jeśli zaatakują i przegrają, wszyscy zapewne zginą. Pułkownik i pozostali również.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pani major. Właściwie mniej więcej to samo powiedziałem moim przełożonym. Jestem pewien, że po wnikliwej analizie wszystkich danych Pentagon uzna moje argumenty i otrzymamy oficjalną zgodę na rozpoczęcie działań wojskowych.

\- Sir, chciałabym wziąć w tym udział. - Miała nadzieję, że jej głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco pewnie.

\- Spodziewałem się z pani strony dokładnie takiej reakcji. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Mimo to uzależniam pani udział w misji od pozytywnej opinii lekarskiej. Wiem, że jest pani wyjątkowo zdeterminowana, nie zgodzę się jednak, by narażała pani swoje zdrowie. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak jest. - odpowiedziała niechętnie. - Czy mogłabym chociaż otrzymać kopię raportu z przesłuchania Barrana?

\- Oczywiście. W zasadzie nawet bym nalegał, by się pani z nim zapoznała. Jak już wspomniałem, pani relacja z przebiegu misji zgadza się z faktami podanymi przez Barrana, ale ciekaw jestem pani opinii po przeczytaniu całości. W końcu to właśnie pani przebywała z tymi ludźmi i zdążyła poznać ich choć w pewnym stopniu. Interesują mnie wszelkie sugestie z pani strony.

Półtorej godziny później Carter siedziała wygodnie oparta o poduszki i trzymała w rękach zapisane drobnym drukiem kartki. Raport nareszcie dostarczył jej brakujących informacji i wszystko zaczęło układać się w jedną całość. Dowiedziała się, że w przeszłości Olokun zamieszkiwał zupełnie inną planetę, która z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn uległa zniszczeniu. Pustynna planeta, z której uciekła Carter, miała być jego nowym azylem. Tutaj też rozpoczął budowę lądowiska dla swojego Hataka. Liczba niewolników niezbędnych do tego przedsięwzięcia skłoniła go do regularnego odwiedzania wszystkich podległych mu światów i porywania coraz większej liczby ludzi. Choć wybierał młodych i silnych, ze względu na ciężkie warunki panujące na planecie, nie byli oni w stanie pracować efektywnie przez dłuższy czas, dlatego sprowadzał i wciąż sprowadza nowych. Barran był właśnie jednym z niewolników. Pracował przy budowie piramidy. Był bity i głodzony. Szybko opadł z sił. Kiedy nie był już w stanie pracować, wywieziony został w głąb pustyni i tam pozostawiony nieprzytomny. Jego ciałem miały zająć się jakieś dzikie zwierzęta zamieszkujące ten nieprzyjazny świat. On jednak nie zginął. Uratował go Jaffa. Sam mogłaby założyć się o prawą rękę , że to ten sam, który pomógł także jej. Jaffa ukrywał go przez jakiś czas z dala od pałacu, potem umożliwił mu ucieczkę z planety. Choć Barran nie wyjawił motywów działania niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca, na pewno mu ufał. Okazało się również, że Kalia nie miała racji. Barran nie był jedynym, który wydostał się z planety. Oprócz niego było jeszcze czterech innych. Ukrywali się, mieli jednak nad ludźmi Olokuna pewną przewagę. Tamci byli pewni, że oni nie żyją.

Tak powstał pierwszy zalążek ruchu oporu. Strach, bezsilność, rozpacz po stracie bliskich, i żądza zemsty skłoniły uciekinierów do działania. Stopniowo pojawiali się na poszczególnych planetach i kontaktowali z osobami, którym mogli zaufać i które podzielały ich uczucia względem Olokuna. Po wielu miesiącach mieli wreszcie swoich ludzi prawie na wszystkich planetach podległych Olokunowi. Jaffa także okazał się niezwykle cennym sojusznikiem. Dzięki niemu mogli kontaktować się z niektórymi towarzyszami przebywającymi w niewoli, znali ogólne plany Olokuna i mogli dość precyzyjnie przewidywać jego posunięcia.

Organizacja rozrastała się powoli, lecz systematycznie. Stopniowo tworzyła misterną siatkę wywiadowczo – informacyjną. Wciąż jednak wydawało się, że liczba rebeliantów jest zbyt mała, aby realnie zagrozić wojownikom znienawidzonego Goa`ulda. Niebawem okazało się, że pękło jedno z ogniw w łańcuchu konspiracji. Ktoś zdradził. Członkowie ruchu oporu znaleźli się w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie. Pomimo zachowywania szczególnych środków ostrożności, coraz częściej dochodziło do zatrzymań i niewyjaśnionych zniknięć. Wtedy jednak wydarzyło się coś, co dawało choćby cień nadziei na odzyskanie wolności. Jedna z planet na obrzeżach terytorium Olokuna była szczególnie bogata w złoża naquadah. Właśnie tą planetą, a raczej jej bogactwem naturalnym, zainteresował się inny Goa`uld. Był na tyle zuchwały, że zniewolił miejscową ludność i rozpoczął eksploatację planety. Takiej zniewagi Olokun nie mógł darować. Zebrał swą armię i niezwłocznie wyruszył, by ukarać impertynenta. W chwili obecnej w pałacu przebywała tylko garstka Jaffa. Ot, siły wystarczające do utrzymania porządku. Olokun wyszedł z konfliktu zwycięsko, a że jak każdy Goa`uld był wyjątkowo próżny, postanowił, że powróci do domu w blasku chwały. By to osiągnąć potrzebował szczególnej oprawy. O to już zadbały liczne zastępy czczących go kapłanów. Dniem i nocą przygotowywali święto na cześć swego pana. Bohatera i zdobywcy.

Ten właśnie moment postanowił wykorzystać ruch oporu. Zamieszanie, jakie towarzyszyło całej tej szopce, dawało szansę na wmieszanie się w ogarnięty nienaturalnym uniesieniem tłum i przeniknięcie w szeregi sług Olokuna. Kolejna okazja mogła się już nie powtórzyć. Postawili więc wszystko na jedna kartę i postanowili uderzyć. Cały plan znało tylko kilka osób, w tym Barran oraz jego czterej towarzysze i trzymany był w tajemnicy aż do ostatniej chwili. Istniała więc szansa, że informacja o planowanym ataku nie zdąży dotrzeć do zbrojnych oddziałów Jaffa. Oczywiście poplecznicy Olokuna oczekiwali takiego właśnie działania, nie mogli jednak trwać w pogotowiu przez cały czas. Dodatkowo spodziewali się ataku natychmiast po opuszczeniu planety przez ich pana, a nie w momencie jego powrotu. Nie brali też pod uwagę możliwości, że buntownicy mogą otrzymać wsparcie od kogoś z zewnątrz. Sumując wszystko razem, Carter doszła do wniosku, że sprawa nie jest tak beznadziejna, jak wydawała się na początku. Owszem, atak musiał być przeprowadzony szybko i w idealnym momencie, lecz biorąc pod uwagę dotychczasową zdolność komunikacji pomiędzy planetami, synchronizacja działań nie powinna być wielkim problemem. Na przygotowania pozostały trzy dni. Wystarczająco. Tylko czy będzie kogo ratować? Czy Kaleb spełnił swą groźbę i zabił O`Neilla? A co z Danielem I Teal`ciem? Strach chwycił ją za gardło, ale nie pozwoliła, by nią zawładnął. Musi wierzyć, że uda się sprowadzić ich z powrotem. Jeśli tylko przeżyją do tego czasu…

Hammond zjawił się w ambulatorium po południu. I nie był sam. Przyprowadził ze sobą Barrana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Samantho, cieszę się, że czujesz się już lepiej. - Rzekł, kładąc prawą dłoń na piersi i wykonując lekki półukłon. Ten gest nagle przypomniał jej Teal`ca.

\- Ja także się cieszę, że cię widzę.- Odpowiedziała. Wzięła do ręki raport. - Nareszcie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie zagadki.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogłaś poznać ich wcześniej. To byłoby jednak zbyt ryzykowne.

\- Rozumiem. Teraz to wszystko rozumiem. I jestem pełna podziwu dla waszej odwagi i poświęcenia. Jakim cudem udało wam się przekazywać wszystkie informacje pod samym nosem Olokuna i jego armii?

\- Tak, to rzeczywiście było trudne, ale nie niewykonalne.

\- Najwyraźniej. Byłabym zaszczycona mogąc walczyć u waszego boku.

-Omawialiśmy już tę kwestię, majorze. - Wtrącił generał. - I nie zamierzam zmieniać zdania. Doktor Fraiser uważa, że zbytnio się pani przemęcza. Dlatego nie chciałbym zajmować pani zbyt dużo czasu. Wydaje mi się, że raport już pani przeczytała?

\- Oczywiście, sir.

\- I co pani o nim sądzi?

\- Te informacje tylko potwierdzają wszystko, co widziałam i czego się dowiedziałam na obu planetach. Nie widzę żadnych powodów by kwestionować prawdziwość słów Barrana. Sir, czy Pentagon…

\- Wciąż czekamy na decyzję. Myślę, że pani opinia tylko ją przyspieszy.

Mężczyźni wyszli i Carter znowu została sama. Długo myślała o Kalii, Barranie i członkach swojej drużyny, aż wreszcie poczuła, że rzeczywiście jest zmęczona, choć jeszcze niedawno gotowa była natychmiast wyruszać na wojnę. Teraz w głowie jej lekko szumiało, a oczy szczypały. Ułożyła się wygodnie. Pomyślała, że tylko tak sobie poleży i poczeka, aż ustąpi nieprzyjemne napięcie w karku. Sen spłynął na nią niepostrzeżenie. Wyczerpany organizm sam egzekwował własne potrzeby. Spała do rana i tym razem nic jej się nie śniło.

Kolejny dzień upłynął pod znakiem organizacji misji ratunkowej. Tak jak przypuszczał Hammond, Pentagon wydał zgodę na akcję wojskową. Dowództwo powierzone zostało pułkownikowi Reynoldsowi. Niezwłocznie rozpoczęły się przygotowania. Baza postawiona została w stan gotowości. Ściągnięto kilka przebywających poza Ziemią drużyn. Carter coraz dotkliwiej odczuwała przymusową hospitalizację. Powinna być tam, z nimi. Powinna działać, planować, przygotowywać się do wymarszu, zamiast tego leżała i czekała. Janet Fraiser na bieżąco monitorowała jej stan zdrowia, jednocześnie pilnując, by regularnie spożywała posiłki i jak najwięcej odpoczywała. W końcu jednak musiała przyznać, że życiu i zdrowiu pani major nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo, choć początkowo bardzo się o nie obawiała. Kiedy ujrzała ją leżącą bezwładnie na rampie, zakrwawioną, odwodnioną i skrajnie wyczerpaną, była niemal pewna, że jest ciężko ranna. Okazało się jednak, że jej obrażenia wyglądały o wiele gorzej niż były w rzeczywistości Sam szybko odzyskiwała siły. I wykazywała się niezwykłym uporem. Wymogła na personelu, by na bieżąco informować ją o postępach w planowaniu misji. Sama również miała liczne sugestie, które przekazywane były Reynoldsowi lub Hammondowi. Wieczorem jej łóżko zaścielały liczne dokumenty i plany, a ona sama znała każdy szczegół planowanej akcji. Wreszcie lekarka zrozumiała, że nie będzie w stanie dłużej utrzymać jej w bezczynności i zezwoliła na opuszczenie szpitala.

Z samego rana Carter zameldowała się w biurze generała Hammonda, ściskając w ręku teczkę z dokumentami medycznymi. Poprosiła o przywrócenie jej do czynnej służby i możliwość udziału w misji. Zgodę oczywiście otrzymała i niezwłocznie udała się do pułkownika Reynoldsa, który już jej oczekiwał. Pułkownik okazał się człowiekiem niezwykle przewidującym, bo nie czekając na formalne potwierdzenie jej uczestnictwa w misji, przygotował dla niej zadanie specjalne, którego inicjatorem był właściwie Barran. Mężczyzna, pełen nadziei, oczekiwał na dzień wyzwolenia całego swojego ludu. Chętnie współpracował z wojownikami Tau`ri, będąc ewidentnie pod wrażeniem technologii, jaką dysponowali. Opanowany i rzeczowy okazał się niezwykle cennym sojusznikiem i błyskotliwym strategiem. Nic dziwnego, skoro od lat współdowodził nieformalną armią buntowników.

Carter czuła, jak jej serce mimowolnie przyspiesza. Plan zakładał, że przedostanie się do pałacu, by odnaleźć przetrzymywanych tam więźniów. Tylko ona znała rozmieszczenie korytarzy w budowli na tyle, mieć szansę na odnalezienie więziennych cel. Ale było to działanie niezwykle ryzykowne. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Miała wrócić do miejsca, gdzie więził i torturował ją Kaleb. Skąd cudem uciekła i dokąd teraz miała udać się dobrowolnie. Wiedziała jednak, że musi to zrobić. Musi, jeśli jeszcze chce zobaczyć swych towarzyszy żywych. Od wyznaczonej przez ruch oporu daty ataku dzielił ich już tylko jeden dzień. Spędzili go powtarzając i dopracowując cały plan ataku. Razem z Barranem i pułkownikiem Reynoldsem przeglądali szkice, nanosili ostatnie korekty. Położyła się spać późno z mocnym poczuciem, że wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik. Pomimo zmęczenia znów przyśnił jej się ten sen. Zapewne wspomnienie Kaleba spowodowało, że dopadł ją koszmar, który powracał niczym bumerang. Znów umierała bezradna w bezlitosnym uścisku niematerialnych rąk. Znów słyszała znienawidzony głos.

Obudziła się zlana potem. Leżała w splątanej pościeli, dopóki jej oddech się nie uspokoił. Potem sięgnęła po zegarek. Dochodziła piąta. Za kilka godzin wyruszą na misję. Usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła do szuflady stojącej obok szafki. Wyjęła stamtąd jo-jo. Takie zwykłe, jakim lubią bawić się dzieci. I nie tylko dzieci. Znalazła je kiedyś w swoim laboratorium. O`Neill musiał je tam przez przypadek zostawić. Długo trwało, zanim udało się jej rozplątać poskręcany niemiłosiernie sznurek. Dlaczego go nie wyrzuciła? Chyba sama nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Trzymała je teraz schowane pomiędzy różnymi osobistymi drobiazgami i tylko czasami brała je do ręki. Tak jak teraz. To był jej talizman. Obietnica, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. Ściskała zabawkę w obu dłoniach i bezgłośnie modliła się o cud. Wreszcie odłożyła ją bezpiecznie na miejsce, upewniła się, że szuflada jest dobrze zamknięta, po czym ruszyła w kierunku łazienki.

Długo stała pod silnym strumieniem gorącej wody. Bardzo długo. Od chwili przybycia już kilkakrotnie brała prysznic, lecz mimo to miała wrażenie, że wciąż jest brudna. I nie chodziło tu o błoto, zaschniętą krew, czy brud pod paznokciami. Te dały się usunąć zaskakująco łatwo. Lecz razem z potem i kurzem próbowała zmyć z siebie niewidzialny ślad palców Kaleba. Nawet teraz, wspomnienie jego dotyku wywoływało gęsia skórkę. Nienawidziła tego człowieka za to, co jej zrobił. Za to, co zrobił jej towarzyszom. Pragnęła zemsty.

Kiedy trzy godziny później szła korytarzami SGC w kierunku sali wrót, czuła na sobie spojrzenia mijających ją osób. Wieść o pojmaniu i uprowadzeniu jedynki rozeszła się błyskawicznie i teraz cała baza trwała w oczekiwaniu na nadchodząca misję ratunkową. Czuła, jak jej żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie. Nie miała apetytu, ale zmusiła się do zjedzenia śniadania. Potrzebowała teraz pełni swoich sił. Zatrzymała się przed metalowymi drzwiami i odetchnęła głęboko. Jeszcze raz sprawdziła swój ekwipunek. Wszystko znajdowało się dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Pasek, na którym zawieszona była broń, uwierał ją w szyję. Poprawiła go i włożyła kartę do czytnika. Drzwi drgnęły i odsunęły się na bok z cichym zgrzytem. Wszyscy już na nią czekali. Wokół rampy zgromadziło się kilka drużyn SG. Marines czekali w pełnej gotowości. Pułkownik Reynolds pozdrowił ją skinieniem głowy, to samo zrobił stojący nieco z tyłu Barran. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w górę na przeszklone okno. Generał Hammond stał przy samej szybie i przyglądał się wszystkim z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Zauważyła, że odruchowo zaciska pięści. On także się denerwował.

Reynolds coś mówił, lecz nie słuchała go. Znała cały ryzykowny plan na pamięć. Wrota ożyły. Na zewnętrznym pierścieniu po kolei zapalały się wybierane przez sierżanta Waltera symbole. Horyzont zdarzeń wyskoczył do przodu srebrzystym wirem, po czym wrócił do wyznaczonych przez wrota granic. Reynolds poprowadził swój zespół w górę rampy. Wszyscy trzymali broń gotową do strzału. Barran trzymał się tuż za nimi. W ręku ściskał odbezpieczonego zata. Cała piątka wkrótce zniknęła w srebrnej tafli. W ślad za nimi podążyła następna drużyna. Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu wstrzymali odruchowo oddech. Powodzenie misji i życie pozostałych członków SG1 zależało teraz od sprawnie przeprowadzonej akcji, lecz przede wszystkim od odrobiny szczęścia. Po kilku minutach, które dla oczekujących wydawały się niemal wiecznością, radio w sali kontroli wrót zatrzeszczało i popłynął z niego głos pułkownika Reynoldsa:

\- Teren zabezpieczony. Możecie ruszać.

\- Rozumiem. - Carter jeszcze raz spojrzała na Hammonda. - Generale?

\- Słyszała pani. - Dowódca bazy pochylał się nad mikrofonem. - Ruszajcie i zróbcie tam porządek. Przede wszystkim jednak sprowadźcie jedynkę do domu.

\- Tak jest! Panowie…

Skinęła ręką na pozostałych żołnierzy, odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku horyzontu zdarzeń. Szła po swoich przyjaciół. W uszach dźwięczały jej słowa wypowiadane niejednokrotnie przez pułkownika O`Neilla: "My nie zostawiamy swoich". I ona też nie zamierzała.


	20. Chapter 20

Kolumna odzianych w jednakowe, brązowe szaty postaci powoli zbliżała się od strony placu budowy. Ich ciemne sylwetki wyraźnie odcinały się od wszechobecnego piachu, nawet w panującej obecnie szarówce nadchodzącego dopiero świtu. Carter obserwowała ich uważnie zza zasłoniętego jakąś szmatą okna. Sama również miała na sobie taki strój. Pod szerokimi fałdami tkaniny ukrywała zawieszony na szyi karabin maszynowy. Materiał wybrzuszał się w tym miejscu, nic jednak nie mogła na to poradzić. Liczyła na to, że w tłumie kapłanów przedostanie się przez straże niezauważona. Najpierw jednak musiała do nich dołączyć. Drgnęła, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Młoda kobieta ubrana w prostą tunikę, jaką nosiły służące w pałacu niewolnice. Przedstawiła się jako Rebeka. Sam spędziła ukryta w jej chacie ostatnie kilka godzin. Przez ten czas zdążyła dokładnie poznać historię porwania dziewczyny. Jej rodzina została wymordowana, a wioska doszczętnie zniszczona. Wtedy też poprzysięgła zemstę. Rozumiała jednak, że jeśli chce się zemścić, to przede wszystkim musi przeżyć. Udało jej się, choć codziennie oglądała śmierć i cierpienie innych więźniów. Dzień po dniu cierpliwie czekała na swoją szansę i wreszcie doczekała się.

Dziewczyna była bystra. Służyła Olokunowi już kilka lat. Była oddana, lojalna i posłuszna. Wypełniała swoje obowiązki bez zarzutu, w dodatku cały czas demonstrując swe oddanie. W nagrodę za to, dawno opuściła więzienne lochy i zamieszkała w otaczającej pałac osadzie. O tak, Olokun potrafił nagradzać tych, którzy byli mu wierni. Ale nie miał litości dla kogoś, kto choćby raz mu się sprzeciwił. Nic więc dziwnego, że patrząc na jej nienaturalnie bladą twarz, Carter dostrzegała całą gamę uczuć. Od determinacji po przerażenie. Dziewczyna bała się, tego Carter była absolutnie pewna, ale wiedziała też, że nie ma wyjścia. Położyła na szali wszystko, co w tej chwili posiadała. Wszystko, co było jej drogie. Odwrotu już nie było.

* * *

Kiedy oddział prowadzony przez major Carter przeszedł przez gwiezdne wrota, na planecie panowała niemal czarna noc, rozjaśniona jedynie wątłym blaskiem padającym od strony horyzontu zdarzeń. Grupa pułkownika Reynoldsa, niewidoczna w ciemnościach, rozproszyła się po wydmach, ubezpieczając przybyszów. On sam zaś razem z Barranem stał nieopodal wrót. Towarzyszył im Jaffa. W pierwszym odruchu sięgnęła błyskawicznie po broń. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, kogo ma przed sobą. To był ten sam Jaffa. Wojownik, który wyprowadził ją z pałacu. Rozejrzała się, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegła innych strażników zazwyczaj pilnujących wrót. Niespodziewany sojusznik musiał oczyścić dla nich drogę. Horyzont zdarzeń zdematerializował się i wszystkich zalał mrok absolutny. Sięgnąwszy po noktowizor, zbliżyła się do mężczyzn. Na jej usta ponownie cisnęło się wiele pytań, lecz wiedziała, że to ani czas, ani miejsce, by je zadawać. Zdąży. Jeśli tylko ich plan się powiedzie. Jeśli nie, żadne odpowiedzi nie będą już miały znaczenia.

Schroniwszy się pod osłoną jednej z wydm, czekali w napięciu kilkadziesiąt minut. Doczekali się. Wrota aktywowały się. Na zewnętrznym pierścieniu po kolei zapalały się symbole, by zaraz potem zalał ich blask tworzącego się horyzontu zdarzeń. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu z bronią w pogotowiu. Carter mogłaby przysiąc, że jak na rozkaz wstrzymali oddech. Z marszczącej się, srebrzystej powierzchni wyłoniła się kobieca postać. Sam rozpoznała ją od razu. Ulga, którą poczuła, zapewne dorównywała tej, jaka właśnie malowała się na twarzy Kalii. Za nią pojawili się uzbrojeni w kusze, włócznie i proce ludzie. W milczeniu ustawiali się w kolumnach. Choć dysponowali raczej prymitywną bronią, ich twarze były zacięte, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Przybyli, aby walczyć o wolność. Barran natychmiast przekazał im wszelkie dotyczące ich instrukcje. Słuchali go bez słowa, najwyraźniej nawykli do wydawania przez niego poleceń. No tak, w końcu to właśnie on był przywódcą ruchu oporu. Dowodził nimi przez tyle lat, a teraz miał poprowadzić ich do jednej, decydującej bitwy. Zanim horyzont zdarzeń ponownie zdematerializował się, Carter naliczyła kilkudziesięciu wojowników. Niewielu. Wiedziała jednak, że zanim noc dobiegnie końca, na planetę powinna przybyć całkiem spora armia składająca się z mieszkańców podbitych przez Olokuna planet.

Jak na razie wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem, choć z relacji Kalii wynikało, że straże przy gwiezdnych wrotach zostały podwojone. Zapewne działo się tak na wszystkich pozostałych planetach. Była to jednak sytuacja, z którą musieli się liczyć. W końcu Kaleb nie był w ciemię bity i potrafił prawidłowo zinterpretować wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich dni. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że szczęście w dalszym ciągu ich nie opuści.

Szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzyła, nadszedł moment, gdy musiała opuścić towarzyszy. Jaffa, do tej pory stojący na uboczu, podszedł do niej.

\- Już pora. - Rzekł krótko.

Skinęła tylko głową. Sama o tym wiedziała, tylko starała się odwlec tę chwilę jak najdłużej, choćby o kilka minut. Dłuższe czekanie byłoby jednak nierozsądne. Raz jeszcze sprawdziła ekwipunek i ruszyła za Jaffa w kierunku pałacu. Kiedy przechodziła obok Kalii, dziewczyna znacząco uścisnęła jej ramię. Zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała ją objąć, ale powstrzymała się.

\- Powodzenia pani major. - Powiedział przyciszonym głosem Reynolds.

\- Nawzajem. - Odpowiedziała odruchowo.

Pod osłoną nocy czuła się znacznie pewniej, niż podczas ucieczki. I choć w ciemnościach trudno było jej utrzymać równowagę w trakcie wspinaczki na wydmy i schodzenia z nich, wkrótce oboje dotarli do pierwszych zabudowań. Poruszali się szybko i bezszelestnie, przeskakując od jednej lepianki do drugiej. W pewnym momencie Jaffa znieruchomiał. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, omal na niego nie wpadając. Rzucił się na ziemię, pociągając ją ze sobą. Oboje zamarli w bezruchu. Dopiero po pewnej chwili do uszu Carter doszedł dźwięk, który jej towarzysz usłyszał znacznie wcześniej: odgłos kroków kilku osób. Od strony pustyni nadchodził oddział Jaffa. Mężczyzna widocznie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wypadków. Błyskawicznie sięgnął po zata i zamarł, celując w zbliżających się wojowników. Zrobiła to samo. Gdyby w tej chwili zostali wykryci, oznaczałoby to koniec wszystkiego. Cały misterny plan wziąłby w łeb. Strażnicy jednak nie dostrzegli ich obecności. Pomaszerowali równym krokiem dalej.

Zauważył ich jednak ktoś inny. Rozległo się ciche szuranie i nagle w tylnej ścianie najbliższej chatki pojawił się niewielki otwór. Sam odruchowo skierowała broń w tamtą stronę, lecz Jaffa stanowczo chwycił ją za nadgarstek i skierował zata w dół. Otwór poszerzył się jeszcze odrobinę. Ukazała się w nim twarz kobiety. Noktowizor sprawiał, że jej oczy wydawały się wielkie i czarne. Musiała wyglądać na zewnątrz przez szparę i dopiero, gdy upewniła się, że dotarli bezpiecznie na miejsce, otworzyła to tajne przejście. Nie namyślając się, Carter popełzła w tamtą stronę. Kobieta pomogła jej przecisnąć się do środka. Kiedy się obejrzała, tajemniczy wojownik zdążył już rozpłynąć się w ciemności. „Znowu zapomniałam mu podziękować". Przemknęło jej przez myśl. Pomogła niewolnicy zamaskować wyrwę w ścianie i wreszcie mogła się rozejrzeć po skromnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. W zasadzie znajdowały się tu tylko służące do spania maty, niski stolik, jakieś drobne sprzęty i kilka dużych, wypełnionych wodą, glinianych dzbanów. Wszystko zostało przygotowane wcześniej przez ruch oporu. Pani major czuła do tych ludzi wciąż rosnący podziw. Ryzykując życiem, dokonali tego pod nosem niezliczonych strażników i kręcących się wszędzie kapłanów. Mimo woli zastanowiła się, ilu ich jeszcze jest? Tajemniczy Jaffa, niemowa, który przynosił jej posiłki, teraz ta niewolnica… Czy w okolicznych domach także znajdują się sprzymierzeńcy? Wraz z nastaniem pierwszych oznak nadchodzącego świtu Carter przebrała się w otrzymaną podczas ucieczki brązową szatę. Właśnie nadchodził dla niej decydujący moment. Chwila, by wcielić w życie wyznaczoną dla niej część planu. Gdzieś tam, wśród piasków pustyni, buntownicy przygotowywali się do ataku na kilka strategicznych celów. Ona tutaj musiała poradzić sobie sama.

* * *

Kapłani zbliżyli się już do zabudowań. Teraz maszerowali wyłożonym kamieniami traktem prosto do pałacowych wrót. Pomimo bardzo wczesnej pory pomiędzy zabudowaniami kręcili się już mężczyźni i kobiety. Większość niewolników przystawała i z wyraźnym podnieceniem przyglądała się przemarszowi wyniosłej i powiewającej szatami kawalkady. W oknach i otwartych drzwiach wciąż pojawiały się nowe twarze. Ci ludzie najwyraźniej oczekiwali nadejścia tego dnia. Sam zastanawiała się, czy oczekują na zapowiadane przybycie ich boga, czy raczej się go obawiają.

Rebeka chwyciła oburącz ciężki dzban wypełniony po brzegi wodą. Rzuciła Carter ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Szła powoli tuż przy uliczce, kątem oka obserwując zbliżających się mężczyzn. Idący na przedzie Najwyższy Kapłan niemal się z nią zrównał. Wtedy zachwiała się i niby przypadkowo upuściła dzban na ziemię. Naczynie pękło z głośnym chrzęstem, rozpryskując dookoła wodę. Najwyższy Kapłan stał najbliżej i chociaż odruchowo cofnął się, to właśnie na nim skupiła się największa fontanna. Wszyscy, którzy mogli zobaczyć całe zajście, stanęli nagle w bezruchu, wyraźnie osłupiali. Niewolnica natychmiast rzuciła się na kolana.

\- Panie, zlituj się. Ja nie chciałam. To był wypadek. Proszę…

Najwyższy kapłan podniósł na nią wzrok. Był wściekły.

\- Jak śmiałaś? - Wykrztusił. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co uczyniłaś?

\- Wybacz panie. Wybacz mi, to był wypadek. Ja naprawdę nie chciałam.

Kobieta wyciągnęła błagalnie ręce. Kapłan odsunął się, jakby w obawie, że zaraz chwyci jego szaty. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Od strony pałacu już biegło ku nim kilku Jaffa. Pozostali kapłani podeszli bliżej, by przyjrzeć się zuchwałej niewolnicy. Rozproszyli się na całą szerokość biegnącej między budynkami uliczki. Sytuacja zrobiła się niewesoła. Carter wstrzymała oddech. Choć miała broń, w żaden sposób nie mogła pomóc Rebece. Ona również zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Wcale nie musiała odgrywać przerażenia. Skuliła się, trzęsąc się ze strachu, podczas gdy strażnicy zatrzymali się i wycelowali w nią gotowe do strzału lance. Oniemiali i wyraźnie przerażeni niewolnicy wycofali się pod same lepianki. Wielu ukryło się w domach. Carter czekała na ten właśnie moment dezorganizacji. Wykorzystała zamieszanie, by niepostrzeżenie wyślizgnąć się zza drzwi i dołączyć do brązowego tłumu otaczającego łkającą już teraz dziewczynę.

\- Co się stało? - Spytał dowódca oddział. - Co ona zrobiła?

\- Podniosła rękę na majestat Najwyższego Kapłana. Kara nie może jej ominąć.

\- Proszę. - Jęczała niewolnica. - Miej litość.

\- Znieważając jednego z kapłanów znieważyłaś samego Olokuna. - Odrzekł zimno mężczyzna. - Kara za to może być tylko jedna.

Carter zacisnęła pięści, aż poczuła jak paznokcie wbijają się w ciało. Serce biło jej tak mocno, że omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Polubiła Rebekę. Świadomość, że za chwilę zostanie z zimną krwią zamordowana była straszna. Nie mogła jednak odwrócić głowy. Nie wolno jej było zrobić niczego, co mogłoby ją zdradzić. Stała więc i patrzyła, jak jeden z Jaffa unosi lancę w górę, a następnie spogląda w stronę Najwyższego kapłana, by uzyskać potwierdzenie. Wtedy jednak do swego przełożonego zbliżył się inny kapłan i zaczął coś szybko szeptać mu do ucha. Mężczyzna wyciągnął w stronę wojownika dłoń w geście nakazującym, by czekał. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu. Teraz już wszyscy zgromadzeni wstrzymali oddech. Rebeka zamarła w oczekiwaniu na śmierć. Najwyższy Kapłan rozejrzał się nerwowo, spojrzał w niebo potem w stronę pałacu, a potem na klęczącą u jego stóp dziewczynę. Nakazał Jaffa, by opuścił broń. Ten natychmiast spełnił jego rozkaz. Nawet, jeżeli był zaskoczony tą decyzją, niczego po sobie nie pokazał. W końcu był po to, by wykonywać rozkazy.

\- Zabierzcie ją stąd. - Najwyższy Kapłan zwrócił się do strażników. Opanował już wzburzenie. - Zajmę się nią później. Nasz Pan przybędzie lada chwila. Nie możemy pozwolić, by cokolwiek zakłóciło przebieg uroczystości na jego cześć. Niewolnica może poczekać.

Jaffa Chwycili przerażoną kobietę i pociągnęli w górę. Chyba dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że jednak na razie nie umrze. Patrzyła dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miała zemdleć. Carter modliła się, żeby nie spojrzała w jej stronę. Mogła zdradzić ją jednym, nieostrożnym gestem. Wojownicy pociągnęli ją do pałacu. Jej ramiona trzęsły się od niekontrolowanego szlochu.

Kapłani trwali jeszcze chwilę w bezruchu, potem jednak zaczęli ponownie ustawiać się w kolumnie. Carter zajęła pozycję w samym środku. Otaczający ją odziani w habity mężczyźni nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Większość wciąż zerkała za oddalającym się oddziałem Jaffa. Zapewne nieczęsto zdarzały się podobne sytuacje. Ruszyli równym krokiem. Szybko pokonali wyłożoną kamiennymi płytami drogę i dotarli do pałacu. Jaffa i liczni niewolnicy na ich widok usuwali się pod ściany. Carter zerkała uważnie spod opuszczonego kaptura. Tym razem starała się dokładnie zapamiętać rozkład pomieszczeń i korytarzy. Jeśli ponownie miała się stąd wydostać, powinna znać drogę do wyjścia. Najwyższy kapłan zatrzymał się wreszcie naprzeciwko ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi. Dwóch stojących z boku Jaffa ukłoniło mu się z szacunkiem, po czym powoli otworzyli drzwi na oścież. Jej serce przyspieszyło. Była tu już. To przecież tu po raz ostatni widziała swój zespół w komplecie. Potem ich rozdzielono. Przechodząc obok strażników, pochyliła nisko głowę. Oni jednak również nie zwrócili na nią żadnej uwagi. Była dla nich kolejnym sługą Olokuna. Starając się być jak najmniej widoczna, przemknęła pod ścianą i zatrzymała się z tyłu, z daleka od wścibskiego spojrzenia jakiegoś przypadkowego strażnika. Wtedy dostrzegła samotną postać stojącą obok pustego w tej chwili tronu i poczuła, że zasycha jej w gardle. Kaleb. On także nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę . Stał wyprostowany, z dumnym wyrazem twarzy i najwidoczniej uznał, że rzesza zakapturzonych postaci nie jest warta jego uwagi.

Nagle, jakby na komendę, kapłani uklękli. Zrobiła to samo, przytrzymując lekko broń. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zgromadzili się właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu, ani na co czekali. Odpowiedź przyszła jednak sama. W pewnym momencie sufit sali tronowej dosłownie rozstąpił się i w oślepiającym blasku spłynęły z niego kamienne pierścienie. Przez moment zapomniała o niebezpieczeństwie. Odruchowo sięgnęła w stronę karabinu, lecz już w chwili, gdy przez materiał zacisnęła palce na kolbie, uświadomiła sobie, że w tej chwili próba zabicie przybysza nie była najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Istniało zbyt wiele niewiadomych. A jeśli Olokunowi towarzyszą Jaffa? A jeśli ma aktywne osobiste pole siłowe? Zresztą, otaczali ją kapłani. Wierni słudzy Goa`ulda. Zapewne staraliby się bronić swego boga. Rzuciliby się na nią. A na korytarzu czekali uzbrojeni po zęby strażnicy. W mgnieniu oka zostałaby rozbrojona i prawdopodobnie pozbawiona życia. A przecież miała zadanie do wykonania. Musiała choć spróbować odnaleźć Teal`ca i pułkownika O`Neilla. Była niemal pewna, że jeśli ona zginęłaby teraz, oni podzieliliby jej los wkrótce po niej. Nie miała też pewności, czy wszyscy, którzy mieli przybyć na planetę, zdążyli już zająć swoje stanowiska. W tej chwili jeden niewłaściwy ruch mógł przekreślić tyle lat przygotowań. To z kolei oznaczałoby, że wielu ludzi oddało swoje życie na darmo. Cofnęła dłonie, jednocześnie z ulgą stwierdziła, że klęczący wokół niej mężczyźni zdawali się nie dostrzegać jej nerwowego zachowania.

Kiedy pierścienie ponownie powędrowały w górę, zdała sobie sprawę, że trafnie oceniła swoje szanse. Goa`ulda otaczało szczelnie czterech Jaffa. Kapłani pochylili czoła ku ziemi. Podążyła za ich przykładem, zerkając ponad plecami pochylonego przed nią mężczyzny. Uważała, żeby nie podnieść głowy zbyt wysoko. Ot, tylko tyle, by móc dostrzec tego, przed kim drżała cała planeta. Ta i wiele innych. Dopiero teraz wojownicy rozstąpili się, ukazując Olokuna w pełnej krasie. Goa`uld rozglądał się po sali z wyraźną satysfakcją. Od razu stwierdziła, że musiał bardzo starannie wybierać nosiciela. Był nim urodziwy młodzieniec. Dobrze zbudowany, gibki, o twarzy jak młody cherubin i błyszczących, kruczoczarnych włosach spadających falami na ramiona. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na niego, by odgadnąć, na kim wzorował się Kaleb. Jego szaty wręcz ociekały złotem. Do tego nosił mnóstwo złotych ozdób: pierścienie, bransolety, łańcuchy na szyi. Aż jej dech w piersi zaparło. Takiej ostentacji dawno już nie widziała, a przecież zetknęła się już z wieloma przedstawicielami tej rasy.

\- Panie mój. - Służalczy ton głosu Kaleba dziwnie kontrastował z jego bezwzględnym i sadystycznym wizerunkiem, jaki utrwalił się w pamięci Carter. - To wielka radość móc ujrzeć cię ponownie. Wszyscy czekaliśmy niecierpliwie na tę chwilę.

\- Kaleb! Mój wierny sługa! - Olokun łaskawie skinął mu głową, po czym zwrócił się do klęczących. - Witajcie moi poddani. Radujcie się, albowiem znowu jestem tu z wami.

\- Panie! Panie! - Zawył tłum kapłanów. - Witamy cię, Panie!

Najwyższy Kapłan podniósł się z klęczek i podszedł do Goa`ulda.

\- Panie. - Rzekł z lekkim ukłonem. - Wszystko zostało przygotowane. Możemy rozpoczynać uroczystości.

\- Doskonale. - Pochwalił go Olokun. - Niebawem zaczniemy. Najpierw jednak chciałbym wysłuchać, co moja prawa ręka ma mi do powiedzenia. Kalebie, czy podczas mojej nieobecności wydarzyło się coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Tak Panie. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wyraźnie pewny siebie. - Wydarzyło się naprawdę dużo. Potwierdziły się moje przypuszczenia odnośnie spisku przeciwko tobie, panie. Przede wszystkim jednak kilka dni temu pojmani zostali jeńcy, którzy z pewnością cię zainteresują.

\- Dobrze więc. Najpierw wysłucham dokładnie twojego raportu, przyjrzę się jeńcom, a potem będziemy mogli świętować. Kapłanie. - Zwrócił się do Najwyższego Kapłana. - Zostawcie nas teraz samych.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, panie. Twoi wierni słudzy będą czekać tak długo, aż raczysz do nas dołączyć.

Gnąc się w pokłonach, kapłan wycofał się do swych towarzyszy. Na jego znak wszyscy powstali i bez słowa zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Carter ruszyła razem z nimi, żałując, że nie może podsłuchać rozmowy. Gdyby teraz spróbowała oddalić się od grupy… Jednak liczne straże nie pozwoliły jej na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Była pewna, że kapłani wracają do miejsca w głębi pustyni, z którego wcześniej nadeszli. Oni jednak zatrzymali się w sali wejściowej. Najwyraźniej czekali na Olokuna, który w tej właśnie chwili z największą uwagą słuchał raportu Kaleba.


	21. Chapter 21

Jego plecy płonęły. Ból był pierwszym wrażeniem, jakie zarejestrował po odzyskaniu przytomności. Następnym był chłód. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zorientował się, że leży na brzuchu na kamiennej podłodze i od pasa w górę jest nagi. Wstrząsały nim gwałtowne dreszcze. Poruszył się i wtedy jego ciało eksplodowało bólem. Jęknął głucho, zaciskając mocno powieki. Po kilku głębszych oddechach ponowił próbę. Powoli, centymetr po centymetrze unosił głowę. Był w celi i był sam. Ostrożnie, by nie urazić uszkodzonej dłoni, dźwignął się w górę. Ignorując ból i zawroty głowy zdołał wreszcie usiąść. Spocił się przy tym jak mysz i zasapał. Odpoczywał oparty o ścianę, z odchyloną do tyłu głową. Miał wrażenie, ze minęły całe wieki, zanim zdolny był do jakiegokolwiek działania. Przyjrzał się uważnie swej lewej dłoni. Była opuchnięta i sina. Z trudem poruszał palcami. Zastanawiał się, w jakim stanie są obecnie jego plecy. Ostrożnie odwrócił głowę i zerknął do tyłu, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy. Mógł dojrzeć jedynie górną część barku i ramię. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że widoczne w tym rejonie rany są oczyszczone i posmarowane jakąś zielonkawą substancją. Niestety wciąż cholernie bolały przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym poruszeniu. Pomimo pokrywającego go potu drżał z zimna. Zastanawiał się kim był człowiek, którego widział, przed utratą świadomości. Co tu robił? Dlaczego go odurzył? Uświadomił sobie też, że człowiek ten przychodził do niego kilkakrotnie. Pomimo zamroczenia zapamiętał delikatny lecz stanowczy dotyk jego dłoni i gorzki smak napoju, który zawsze podawał mu do picia. Pamiętał też swoją rozpacz, gdy nie mógł w żaden sposób zareagować. Ciało wymknęło się spod jego kontroli. Był jak sparaliżowany. Słyszał, czuł i nic poza tym. Niemal cieszył się, gdy ponownie tracił przytomność. Jak długo to wszystko trwało? Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.

Potem przypomniał sobie słowa Kaleba i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Carter uciekła z tego piekła. „Moja dziewczynka" Mruknął do siebie. Przynajmniej ona wyrwała się z bezlitosnych rąk tego psychopaty. Natychmiast jednak poraziła go myśl, że ją złapano. Że pozwolono mu odzyskać świadomość tylko po to, żeby mu ją pokazać. Żeby męczyć ją na jego oczach tak, jak wcześniej zarządca męczył Daniela. To kolejna kara za to, że nadal zachował nadzieję. Za to, że nie przeobraził się w bezwolnego niewolnika i wciąż śnił o wolności. Zacisnął dłonie w bezsilnej złości. Patrzenie na tortury Daniela było męką, ale patrzenie na cierpienie Carter… Wolałby oddać własne życie, gdyby tylko mógł ją dzięki temu ocalić. Tylko czy w tej chwili miał jakikolwiek wybór?

Kiedy po niego przyszli, nie miał siły, by utrzymać się na nogach. Dwaj Jaffa po prostu chwycili go i półprzytomnego zaciągnęli do sali tronowej. Nie był w stanie zaprotestować, kiedy rzucili go brutalnie na podłogę. Leżał dłuższą chwilę, oddychając ciężko. W głowie mu wirowało, a w uszach dudniło. Widział wokół siebie jakieś postacie, lecz wszyscy byli tylko zamazanymi sylwetkami. W ustach czuł metaliczny smak krwi. Po plecach spływały krople potu lub może krwi z ponownie otwartych ran. Nie wiedział i w zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno. Ktoś podszedł do niego i kopnął go w bok. Jęknął boleśnie. Kolejne kopnięcie. Zwinął się w kłębek, ale nie dość szybko. Ciężki but po raz kolejny wylądował na jego żebrach. W końcu czyjeś ręce dźwignęły go na kolana i przytrzymały siłą w tej pozycji. Ktoś inny chwycił jego włosy i odciągnął głowę do tyłu. Jednocześnie poczuł na wargach dotyk zimnego metalu i usta wypełnił mu kwaśny płyn. Zakrztusił się i wypluł wszystko. Próbował zacisnąć usta, ale Jaffa rozwarł mu je siłą i wlał ciecz prosto do gardła. Jeszcze próbował walczyć. Szarpnął głową, pluł rozpaczliwie. Część płynu jednak musiał przełknąć. Po kilku łykach wojownicy puścili go. Osunął się na podłogę, kaszląc. Dotychczasowe doświadczenie z piciem miejscowych napojów podpowiadało mu, że i tym razem nie skończy się to dobrze. No i nie pomylił się. Pierwszy zadziałał słuch. Dźwięki wokół niego stopniowo przybrały na sile. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że słyszy każdy, nawet najmniejszy szelest. Stojący tuż za nim Jaffa oddychali głośno i przestępowali z nogi na nogę. Nieco dalej rozlegały się chrząknięcia, chichoty i przytłumione szepty. Zdezorientowany uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Świat był pełen barw. Kolory były intensywne i silnie kontrastowały ze sobą. O`Neill doświadczył już kiedyś działania narkotyku, po którym miał podobne objawy. Podobne, bo teraz były o wiele silniejsze. Cokolwiek wypił tym razem, miało niezłego kopa. Bez dwóch zdań. Przyjemne ciepło powoli rozlewało się po całym jego ciele, powodując niespodziewane w tej sytuacji odprężenie. Czuł się lekko i radośnie. Niemal zapomniał, dlaczego się tu znajduje, gdy jego wzrok padł w końcu na dwie postacie znajdujące się na samym środku pomieszczenia.

Na wysokim tronie stojącym pośrodku pomieszczenia siedział wysoki mężczyzna. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tym razem patrzy na Olokuna. Goa`uld cały tonął w złocie. Od ułożonych w wymyślne loki włosów, przez ozdobną biżuterię, po obszerne, powłóczyste szaty. Kaleb, stojący obok tronu, stanowił tylko marną kopię swego pana. O`Neill chciał coś powiedzieć. Coś dowcipnego, błyskotliwego, lecz nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Zaśmiał się tylko ochryple, a potem po prostu gapił się przed siebie, mrugając głupkowato powiekami. Olokun przyglądał się więźniowi z zainteresowaniem.

\- Dlaczego jest w takim stanie? - Spytał.

\- Sprawiał problemy, panie. - Odparł Kaleb pochylając nisko głowę.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Olokun wstał i podszedł bliżej do więźnia. Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał go dotknąć, lecz natychmiast ją cofnął. Na jego twarzy malowała się odraza.  
\- Coraz więcej niewolników sprawia kłopoty. Czyżbyś przestał nad nimi panować?

\- Nie, panie. Wytropiłem twych wrogów i pozbyłem się ich. Niektórzy niewolnicy być może są nieco krnąbrni, ale w żaden sposób ci nie zagrażają.

\- Mam nadzieję. W przeciwnym razie byłbym bardzo zawiedziony. A teraz opowiedz mi o nim coś więcej. Shol`va przyprowadził go ze sobą?

\- To raczej ten człowiek przyprowadził zdrajcę i pozostałych.

\- Tau`ri przewodzi Jaffa? To rzeczywiście niebywałe. Jakże nisko upadł pierwszy przyboczny Apophisa. - Odwrócił się i powrócił na tron, szeleszcząc szatami. - Czy twoje barbarzyńskie metody przyniosły chociaż rezultaty? - Olokun pocierał czoło teatralnym gestem. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś pożytecznego?

\- Niestety, panie. On wciąż odmawia współpracy.

\- Rozczarowujesz mnie Kalebie. - Olokun spojrzał na swojego podwładnego surowo. Jack widząc to, mimo woli wyszczerzył zęby. - Każdy ma jakiś słaby punkt. Całą sztuką jest go odnaleźć. Nie starałeś się wystarczająco. W dodatku pozwoliłeś, by jeden z więźniów uciekł. To niedopuszczalne

\- Panie, pozwól mi wyjaśnić… - Zaczął Kaleb, lecz Olokun przerwał jego wypowiedź jednym ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, kobiety wciąż nie odnaleziono?

\- Nie, panie. - Kaleb jakby się skurczył, choć przy jego posturze było to niezwykle trudne.

\- Zdaje się, że wróciłem w samą porę. Obowiązki, które zostały ci przydzielone najwyraźniej cię przerosły. - Olokun był wyraźnie nadąsany. - Shol`va także sprawiał problemy?

\- Nie, panie. To znaczy, nie w takim stopniu jak człowiek. Cały czas był pilnie strzeżony.

\- No proszę. - Olokun prychnął pogardliwie. - Czyli jednak potrafisz wykonywać rozkazy. Czemu pozostali jeńcy nie otrzymali równie skutecznej ochrony?

\- Panie, ja nie sądziłem…

\- No właśnie! To jest twój problem, Kalebie. Za dużo myślisz. Ty nie masz myśleć. Ty masz słuchać! I wykonywać moje polecenia. Czy to tak wiele?

\- Nie panie. Służba dla ciebie jest dla mnie największym zaszczytem. - Kaleb pokornie pochylił głowę. - Jestem szczęśliwy mogąc stać u twojego boku.

\- Wazeliniarz!

Olokun i jego sługa jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę więźnia. O`Neill leżał wsparty na łokciach i patrzył prosto na Kaleba, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Usłyszał i zrozumiał wystarczająco dużo. Wciąż nie odnaleźli Carter, a Teal`c jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Jego drużyna żyje. Na taką wiadomość właśnie czekał!

\- Spuściłeś trochę z tonu, co łajzo? Już nie jesteś taki pewny siebie?

\- Zamilcz! - Twarz Kaleba przybrała purpurową barwę. - Jak śmiesz odzywać się w obecności boga?

\- Przepraszam najmocniej, o najjaśniejszy. - Jack przeniósł spojrzenie na Goa`ulda. - Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tę małą niedyskrecję…

Stojący z tyłu strażnik wreszcie zareagował i uderzył człowieka lancą. Pułkownik upadł z jękiem na ziemię. Kaleb przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Wybacz, panie. - Zwrócił się do wyraźnie wstrząśniętego Olokuna. - To wina środka, który został mu podany.

Goa`uld zignorował słowa Kaleba. Wciąż wpatrywał się w leżącego na podłodze człowieka. Wstał z tronu i ponownie zbliżył się do niego.

\- Podnieście go. - Rozkazał strażnikom.

Jaffa natychmiast spełnili jego polecenie. Pułkownik ponownie znalazł się na kolanach podtrzymywany przez dwóch wojowników. Potrząsał głową i krzywił się niemiłosiernie. Działanie narkotyku objawiło właśnie swoje złe strony. Wszelkie doznania zmysłowe odbierał teraz ze zdwojoną siłą. To spowodowało, że cios zadany lancą, który w normalnych warunkach nie wyrządziłby mu zbyt wiele szkody, odczuł niczym uderzenie taranem. Był niemal pewien, że jego prawy bark uległ zmiażdżeniu. Podobnie jak większość żeber. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu niemiłosierny ból. Ból, który po zadziwiająco krótkim czasie ustąpił niemal całkowicie. Pozostało jedynie nieprzyjemne pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie lanca zetknęła się z ciałem. Zdumiony uniósł głowę. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że klęczy podtrzymywany przez Jaffa, a tuż przed nim stoi spowita w błyszczące szaty postać. Podniósł jeszcze wzrok i napotkał uważne spojrzenie Olokuna.

\- Co robiłeś na mojej planecie, Tau`ri? - Spytał Goa`uld

\- Że co, proszę? - Postanowił grać na zwłokę, choć nie bardzo wiedział po co.

\- Radzę ci odpowiadać na pytania. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do moich poddanych, zawsze otrzymuję to, czego chcę - Głos Goa`ulda był spokojny i opanowany, choć brzmiał trochę jakby należał do rozkapryszonego dziecka. Jeśli przejrzał grę człowieka, nie okazywał tego po sobie. - Kim jesteś?

\- Pułkownik Jonathah O`Neill, do usług. - Odpowiedział O`Neill. - Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Co robiłeś na mojej planecie? - Powtórzył Olokun.

\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie

\- Shol`va był razem z tobą. Dlaczego?

\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Jaka jest cel twojej misji?

\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Olokun uśmiechnął się lekko. - Poczekam, aż będziesz mógł.

Niemal teatralnym gestem uniósł w górę dłoń. Kara kesh zalśniło złowrogo. Pułkownik drgnął odruchowo, jakby chciał się cofnąć, lecz strażnicy przytrzymali go. Bezradny zamarł w oczekiwaniu na ból i doczekał się niemal natychmiast. Nie zdołał nawet krzyknąć. Nie mógł. Nie był w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Moc urządzenia sprawiła, że trwał jak zamrożony z otwartymi oczami. Jak posąg z lodu, tyle że myślący i odczuwający. A to, co odczuwał znów zostało zwielokrotnione działaniem podanego mu narkotyku. To już nie było cierpienie. To już nie była męka. To było coś daleko poza nimi. Coś, czego nie da się opisać, czego nie można sobie wyobrazić. Agonia w swojej najczystszej postaci. Wciąż jednak był świadomy. Poprzez łzy wypełniające jego oczy, widział zamazaną postać Goa`ulda. Słyszał jego drwiący śmiech. Boże! Niech to się wreszcie skończy! I jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki skończyło się, gdy Olokun opuścił rękę.

Dopiero teraz jego ciało zareagowało, choć nie tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Osunął się z jękiem prosto w ręce podtrzymujących go strażników. Z jego gardła wyrwał się zdławiony szloch, nad którym mimo szczerych chęci nie był w tanie zapanować. Jaffa puścili go i opadł bezwładnie na podłogę trzęsąc się i łkając, walcząc o każdy oddech. To było straszne. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie powrócił z piekła. Odurzony narkotykiem, zniewolony i bezradny. Teraz był tylko wrakiem człowieka. Jakże łatwo byłoby w tej chwili przestać walczyć. Poddać się. osunąć się w otchłań szaleństwa i zapomnienia. Chciał tego. Naprawdę tego pragnął. Jednak gdzieś na samym dnie jego jaźni wciąż tliła się iskierka sprzeciwu. Jeszcze nie był gotowy na kapitulację. Jeszcze nie. To po prostu nie leżało w jego naturze. Nie mógł zapomnieć kim jest. Nie wolno mu było. Instynktownie wiedział, że w tej chwili to najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. Dla jego zespołu, dla pozostałych ludzi. I dla Carter. Musiał pamiętać.

\- Pułkownik… Jonathan O`Neill… Siły Zbrojne… Stanów… Zjednoczonych… - Wykrztusił.

\- Jestem bardzo cierpliwy, człowieku. - Usłyszał głos Olokuna. - Mam nadzieję, że ty również?

\- Pułkownik Jonathan O`Neill… Siły Zbrojne… Stanów… - Powtarzał jak mantrę. - Pułkownik Jonathan O`Neill…

Goa`uld uniósł ponownie kara kesh. O`Neill zareagował odruchowo. Skulił się, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, jakby w ten sposób mógł powstrzymać bezlitosne działanie urządzenia. Ból jednak nie nadszedł. Zdziwiony spojrzał w górę. Olokun patrzył na niego z prawdziwą satysfakcją. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że tym niewielkim gestem zdradził się. Pokazał, że się boi. I na Boga, bał się naprawdę. To jednak nie miało znaczenia. Nie po to wycierpiał tyle z rąk zarządcy, a potem Kaleba, żeby teraz poddać się jakiemuś wypindrowanemu wężowi. Co to, to nie. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to przynajmniej nie da temu sukinsynowi satysfakcji. On nie był niewolnikiem. I nigdy nie będzie. Podniósł hardo głowę i przez zaciśnięte zęby wymruczał:

\- Pułkownik Jonathan O`Neilll… Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Odparł Olokun, rozprostowując palce, a kara Kesh jeszcze raz ożyło.


	22. Chapter 22

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

* * *

Niebo na wschodzie zaróżowiło się. Niedługo nad doliną miało wzejść bezlitosne słońce i zapoczątkować kolejny dzień męki. Daniel wtulił twarz w zdrętwiałe ramiona i próbował zdrzemnąć się choć na chwilę, wykorzystując moment, gdy przeszywające zimno nocy już ustąpiło, a upał dopiero miał nadejść. Spędził przykuty do drewnianego pala trzy dni, lecz miał wrażenie, że trwało to już całą wieczność. On i Jared, wyłączeni z obozowego życia, początkowo obserwowali z daleka innych więźniów. Ich wymarsz do kamieniołomów potem powrót, wieczorny posiłek i wreszcie zamknięcie w barakach. Niewolnicy zerkali ukradkiem w ich kierunku, lecz szybko odwracali głowy, by nie prowokować strażników. Najwyraźniej bali się, że także podzielą ich los. Strażnicy zdawali się ich ignorować. Jedynie zarządca kilkakrotnie podchodził blisko i przyglądał się im złowrogo. Potem oddalał się bez słowa. Nigdy nie odezwał się do nich, ale doskonale widzieli, jak zaciska pięści na rękojeści rzemienia. Wkrótce jednak zobojętnieli na to, co działo się dookoła. Stopniowo opadali z sił, coraz częściej popadali w omdlenie. W dzień słońce parzyło dotkliwie ich skórę, która wkrótce zaczerwieniła się i pokryła pęcherzami. Potem jednak przychodziła noc, podczas której obaj trzęśli się z zimna. Dokuczał im głód i nieznośne pragnienie. Kraft zjawiał się przy nich każdej nocy, przynosząc wodę, a także trochę zupy. Niewiele, ale zawsze coś, czym dało się choć trochę wypełnić żołądek. Przełykali z trudem. Popękane wargi i spieczone gardła bardzo dawały się we znaki. Prawie wcale nie rozmawiali. Mówienie stanowiło zbyt wielki wysiłek. Za to słuchali z uwagą, gdy Kraft przekazywał im nowe wiadomości. Archeolog odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dowiedział się, że Jack O`Neill wciąż żyje i przetrzymywany jest w pałacu podobnie jak Teal`c. Niestety, jak dotąd Daniel nie doczekał się tej najważniejszej wiadomości. Co działo się z Carter? Choć z drugiej mogło to oznaczać, że nie została złapana. Że wciąż gdzieś się ukrywa.

Do jego uszu dotarł odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Strażnicy okrzykami popędzali pozostałych więźniów do pracy w kamieniołomach. Ach, ileż by Daniel dał, żeby móc znaleźć się teraz razem z nimi. Nieważne, że musiałby przez cały dzień ciężko pracować. To nic, że od ściskania kilofa na dłoniach robiły mu się pęcherze. Za to teraz nie czuł rąk w ogóle, a plecy i kark bolały nieustannie. Miał trudności z utrzymywaniem się na nogach. Kolana uginały się pod jego ciężarem, obciążając jeszcze bardziej wzniesione ku górze ramiona. W tej sytuacji okresy omdlenia były niemalże wybawieniem. Od niewygodnej, przymusowej pozycji, głodu, pragnienia i bólu.

Odgłosy licznych kroków wkrótce umilkły w oddali. Jackson zerknął w stronę swego towarzysza niedoli. Jared opierał czoło o słup. Od pewnego czasu chłopak popadł w dziwna apatię. Przestał się odzywać, nie chciał pić ani jeść. Jeśli nie spał, patrzył się tępo przed siebie, albo trwał tak jak teraz, z zamkniętymi oczami, w całkowitym bezruchu. Archeolog wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam był już na skraju załamania. Nie miał pewności, ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać. Słońce tymczasem leniwie wędrowało po niebie. Najpierw pojawiło się tuż nad szczytami skał otaczających dolinę i wspinało się ku górze. Jeszcze nie palące, lecz już dokuczliwe. Jego promienie odbijały się od białego piasku, jeszcze bardziej parząc odsłoniętą skórę. Jackson przymknął więc obolałe powieki i pozwolił sobie na luksus popadnięcia w półomdlenie.

U wylotu doliny niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk, który Daniel zidentyfikował natychmiast, choć był to ostatni z możliwych dźwięków, jakich mógłby się w obecnej sytuacji spodziewać. Wystrzał z broni palnej. Uniósł głowę i z wysiłkiem wpatrzył się w dal. Niestety, brak okularów bardzo dawał mu się we znaki. Chociaż nawet gdyby je miał, nie mógłby niczego dostrzec z powodu oślepiającego słońca. Trwał tak dłuższą chwilę, wstrzymując oddech. Już, już gotów był przyznać, że tylko to sobie wyobraził, gdy w powietrzu rozległa się seria z karabinu maszynowego.

\- Co to było? - Jared w jednej chwili wyrwał się z letargu.

\- Mmm? - Tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

\- Słyszałeś to?

\- To… To… To niemożliwe… - Bełkotał Daniel, czując, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza.

\- Co jest niemożliwe? Daniel, co się dzieje? - Jego słowa przerwała kolejna seria, po której rozległy się krzyki.

Od strony kamieniołomów dobiegł ich narastający powoli odgłos, przypominający brzęczenie tysiąca owadzich skrzydeł. Dźwięk nasilał się i zdawał się przybliżać. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego kolejne wystrzały i jeszcze więcej okrzyków, które szybko przerodziły się w prawdziwą wrzawę. Jackson poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie i nie może złapać oddechu. To były odgłosy walki. Nic innego.

\- Daniel! - Apatia opuściła Jareda całkowicie. - Kim są ci ludzie? To ci, o których mówiłeś? Z twojego świata?

\- Nie wiem… Nie widzę ich…

\- Tu jesteśmy! Hej! - Darł się Jared. - Uwolnijcie nas!

\- To Carter… - Jackson uśmiechnął się mimo woli. - Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że po nas przyjdzie…

\- Chyba masz rację. Mają mundury takie same jak wasze.

\- Wiedziałem, że nas znajdzie…

\- Znalazła nas! Naprawdę nas znalazła!

\- Mówiłem ci…

\- Ocknij się, Danielu! - Młody mężczyzna był coraz bardziej natarczywy. - Dokonało się! Daniel! Dokonało się… - Głos Jareda załamał się i chłopak zaczął szlochać.

Wokoło nich nagle zaroiło się od ludzi. Krzyczeli z radości, śmiali się, poklepywali po plecach i ściskali. Ich głosy zlały się w jedną, niezrozumiałą kakofonię.

\- Doktorze Jackson? - Rozległo się tuż koło niego i czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego twarzy. Uchylił powieki, lecz ujrzał tylko zamazaną postać, ale głos wydawał mu się znajomy.

\- Jest pan już bezpieczny. - Powtórzył człowiek. - Zaraz pana uwolnimy.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz jego język plątał się, zresztą nagle nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. W głowie wirowało coraz bardziej, a w ustach poczuł charakterystyczny słodki smak. Był pewien, że za moment straci przytomność. Kiedy jego ramiona, uwolnione z kajdanów, opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, poczuł w nich przeszywający ból. Zachwiał się, lecz czyjeś silne ręce podtrzymały go, a potem delikatnie ułożyły na ziemi. Sięgnął na oślep, chwycił czyjś rękaw i trzymał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Ktokolwiek to był, uratował go.

\- Dziękuję… - Wyszeptał gdzieś w przestrzeń, a potem zemdlał.

Ocknął się, czując, jak jego ręce pulsują bólem. Leżał zdezorientowany dłuższą chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. Został uwolniony. On i Jared. Ktoś przyszedł i wyzwolił ich z kajdanów. I to dosłownie. Nie było już strażników, nie było zarządcy i nie było przymusowej pracy ponad siły. Gdy tylko Kraft powiedział im o ucieczce Carter, był pewien, że to nastąpi. Ona nigdy nie zawiodła swojego zespołu. Nieopodal usłyszał cichy, kobiecy śmiech.

\- Sam? - Wychrypiał.

\- Doktorze? - Ponad nim pojawiła się twarz młodego człowieka ubranego w mundur polowy. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to sanitariusz. - Proszę unikać gwałtownych ruchów.

\- Gdzie jest major Carter? - Ignorując ostrzeżenie, spróbował usiąść i natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy jego ciało przeszył gwałtowny ból. Opadł z powrotem na plecy i dłuższą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- Spokojnie. Nic panu nie będzie, ale przez pewien czas będzie pan niestety nieco obolały. - Kontynuował spokojnie sanitariusz. - Pomogę panu się podnieść. Najpierw jednak proszę to wypić. Jest pan odwodniony.

Mężczyzna pomógł mu dźwignąć się do pozycji półleżącej i podał mu butelkę wody. Miała nieco słonawy smak, więc podejrzewał, że jest wzbogacona w elektrolity. Wypił chciwie połowę płynu, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu, jak coś tak zwyczajnego, może być jednocześnie tak wspaniałe. Sanitariusz poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym wstał.

\- Proszę wypić do końca, tylko nie tak szybko, bo pan zwymiotuje. - Dodał odchodząc.

Daniel pokiwał głową i posłusznie uniósł butelkę do ust. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że ma zabandażowane oba nadgarstki. Bolały. Podobnie zresztą jak ramiona, plecy, a teraz nawet brzuch. Właściwie obolałe miał całe ciało, ale żył. Leżał w cieniu baraku. Kiedy uniósł nieco głowę dojrzał nieopodal grupkę ludzi. Jakaś postać zbliżała się do niego. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, niewiele to jednak poprawiło ostrość jego widzenia. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna podszedł zupełnie blisko, rozpoznał w nim pułkownika Reynoldsa.

\- Doktorze Jackson, widzę, że czuje się pan już lepiej. - Zaczął bez żadnych wstępów. - Muszę zadać panu kilka pytań.

\- Pułkowniku, wyjaśni mi pan, co się stało? Gdzie jest major Carter? Gdzie jest Jared?

\- Doktorze…

\- Gdzie jest Sam? - Przerwał gwałtownie Daniel. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- Doktorze Jackson, niech pan mnie posłucha. - Ton głosu Reynoldsa sprawił, że archeolog natychmiast umilkł. - To jeszcze nie koniec. Najtrudniejsze zadanie dopiero przed nami. Olokun jeszcze nie został pokonany. Rozumie pan? Za chwilę uderzymy na jego pałac, ale najpierw muszę zadać panu kilka pytań.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Doktorze. Czy wie pan, gdzie w tej chwili może znajdować się pułkownik O`Neill albo Teal`c?

\- Jack był tutaj razem ze mną. Strażnicy zabrali go do pałacu trzy dni temu. Z tego, co wiem. Jest tam nadal.

\- Jest pan pewien?

\- Oczywiście. Jego zabrali, a mnie i Jareda przykuli do pali. To musiało być zaraz po tym, jak Sam uciekła. Teal`ca nie widziałem odkąd nas uwięzili, ale on również przebywa w pałacu.

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że major Carter opuściła więzienie?

\- Od Krafta. On też jest z ruchu oporu i ktoś z pałacu przekazywał mu informacje. Zapytajcie go. To ten kucharz. Musi gdzieś tu być.

\- W tym sęk, doktorze. Nie znaleźliśmy go. Kiedy widział go pan po raz ostatni?

\- Dziś w nocy, a właściwie nad ranem. Przynosił nam wodę.

\- I on twierdzi, że Teal`c i pułkownik O`Neill przetrzymywani są w pałacu?

\- Tak. Nie był pewien, w którym miejscu. Podobno są bardzo pilnie strzeżeni.

\- Czy powiedział wam, kiedy spodziewa się powrotu Olokuna?

\- Mówił, że nastąpi to już wkrótce, ale chyba nie znał dokładnej daty.

\- Daty naszego ataku także nie znał?

\- Nie. Miał nawet nadzieję, że my coś wiemy. Kilkakrotnie nas o to pytał. Pułkowniku? - W myślach archeologa zaczęła nagle kiełkować bardzo niepokojąca myśl. - Jest pan tutaj. To znaczy, że dzień, o którym tyle się nasłuchałem, dzień wyzwolenia, nadszedł. Jak to możliwe, że członek ruchu oporu nie miał o niczym pojęcia?

\- Doktorze Jackson. - Reynolds w zamyśleniu pocierał podbródek. - Ruch oporu wiedział o wszystkim. Ściśle ze sobą współpracujemy. To dzięki tym ludziom uzyskaliśmy wszystkie informacje, dzięki którym możemy być tu dzisiaj.

\- Ale Kraft…

\- No właśnie. - Pułkownik wstał. - Musimy ruszać. Proszę odpoczywać.

Odszedł. Jackson patrzył za nim osłupiały. Jak to możliwe? Gdzie podział się Kraft? Wierzył temu człowiekowi. Ufał mu. Jeśli jednak nie należał, jak twierdził, do ruchu oporu, to kim właściwie był? Szpiegiem? Olokuna, czy jeszcze kogoś innego? Nagle poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że przecież mógł nieświadomie zdradzić największy sekret setek ludzi walczących o wolność. Gdyby znał datę ataku na planetę i przekazał ją temu człowiekowi, los rebeliantów byłby przesądzony.

\- Danielu? - Damski głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Sam, zaraz jednak rozpoznał dziewczynę z wioski. Żonę Jareda. Ukucnęła przy nim. Zaciskała nerwowo wargi.

\- Jared? Coś mu się stało? - Nagle uświadomił sobie, że chłopaka nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Powiedział mi, że cały czas podtrzymywałeś go na duchu... - Przez moment jej twarz złagodniała. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na archeologa, znów zagościło na niej napięcie. - Ten człowiek, który z wami rozmawiał… To nie był Kraft. A raczej to nie był prawdziwy Kraft. - Musiała słyszeć słowa Reynoldsa.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Prawdziwy Kraft zginął kilka lat temu tu, w kamieniołomach. Wiem to od kogoś, kto znał go kiedyś i widział jego śmierć.

\- Kto?

\- Barran. Jest nie tylko naszym przywódcą, ale także moim stryjem.

\- To wiele tłumaczy. Cóż, ten Kraft - nie Kraft był bardzo przekonujący.

\- Owszem. Ale jego plan się nie powiódł. Niczego się od was nie dowiedział.

\- Nie. - Urwał nagle. - Przecież Jared potwierdził jego tożsamość.

\- Jared nigdy nie widział Krafta. Nie wiedział również, że on nie żyje. Ten sekret znało zaledwie kilka osób. Ten, który się pod Krafta podszywał, działał na dwa fronty. Dostarczał nam pewnych informacji, ale jednocześnie szpiegował dla Kaleba.

\- I Barran na to pozwalał, choć wiedział, że jest zdrajcą?

\- Danielu. - Kalia uśmiechnęła się. - Czy naprawdę masz nas za głupców? Barran wykorzystał go. Przekazywał mu informacje jak najbardziej prawdziwe, tyle że raczej mało precyzyjne. Innymi słowy, Kaleb zawsze zostawał o krok z tyłu.

\- Najwyraźniej muszę się jeszcze sporo dowiedzieć o tym waszym ruchu oporu. Jak dotąd tylko same niespodzianki. Najważniejsze jednak, że tu jesteście. Powiesz mi, co się właściwie dzieje?

\- Oczywiście. Zapewne ucieszysz się, że twoja towarzyszka Samantha także tu jest. Ona i Barran udali się na waszą planetę i przekonali waszych przełożonych, by udzielili nam wsparcia. Dziś w nocy na wszystkich ośmiu planetach zaatakowano znajdujące się tam posterunki Jaffa. Następnie rebelianci przybyli tu, by wspólnie z waszymi oddziałami zaatakować siedzibę Olokuna. Najpierw jednak wyzwolili wszystkich pracujących przy budowie nowego pałacu Olokuna, a także niewolników z kamieniołomów. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że wszyscy ci ludzie z ochotą zasilili nasze szeregi. W tej chwili jest nas tylu, że stanowimy dla Olokuna realne zagrożenie. On już tu jest i niczego się nie spodziewa. Niebawem wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Nam pozostaje jedynie czekać i mieć nadzieję.

\- Nie mogę czekać. - Spróbował wstać, lecz tak samo jak za pierwszym razem osunął się na ziemię zlany potem. - Muszę jakoś pomóc. - Dodał usprawiedliwiająco.

\- W tej chwili jest pan niezdolny do walki, doktorze. - Sanitariusz znów pojawił się znikąd. - Mam rozkaz odtransportować pana do SGC. I niech pan będzie pewien, że nie zamierzam słuchać żadnych wymówek. Czy to jasne?

\- Pomogę ci, Danielu. - Kalia wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Ja też się niepokoję, ale tak trzeba. Twoje zadanie właśnie się skończyło. Niebawem wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Zaufaj mi. Zaufaj swoim towarzyszom. Miej wiarę. A teraz chodź. Czekają na nas.


	23. Chapter 23

Czekanie przedłużało się. Carter z trudem zachowywała spokój. Kapłani stopniowo rozproszyli się po całej sali wejściowej. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że nawet nie próbowali komunikować się ze sobą. Pogrążeni byli w modlitwach lub rozmyślaniach. Grunt, że w dalszym ciągu zdawali się nie dostrzegać faktu, że ktoś postronny dołączył do ich bractwa. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo taki stan rzeczy się utrzyma i czy w końcu któryś z nich przejrzy na oczy. Trzymała się wciąż na uboczu, aby nie prowokować nikogo i dyskretnie obserwowała całą sytuację. Kapłanom przyglądała się z pewnym zdumieniem. Trwali tu bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Nie okazywali zdziwienia, czy choćby zniecierpliwienia. Czekali na swego pana. Na swego boga, sens ich życia. Mimo woli zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę tak myśleli, czy był to tylko ich sposób na przetrwanie? Po raz kolejny dyskretnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Przy drzwiach wejściowych stał oddział Jaffa. Wojownicy wyglądali na nieco znudzonych, co jednak nie oznaczało, że w chwili zagrożenia okażą się śmiertelnie skuteczni. Kolejne oddziały patrolowały korytarze. Raz po raz pojawiali się w którymś z licznych, rozpoczynających się tu korytarzy, by po chwili zniknąć w następnym. Zaczęła nawet dostrzegać pewną regularność ich przemarszu. W głębi sali dostrzegła wylot wąskiego, ciemnego korytarzyka, do którego, jak do tej pory, nie skierował się żaden strażnik. Była pewna, że jest to dokładnie droga jej karkołomnej ucieczki. Boczny, rzadko uczęszczany korytarz prowadzący do podziemnych cel. No tak. Przecież jest dzień. Niewolnice, które były tam zamykane na nocny spoczynek, przebywały teraz gdzieś na terenie pałacu, zajęte przeznaczoną dla nich pracą. Cele były więc puste i nie było potrzeby patrolowania tego obszaru. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczała.

Tutaj dostrzegła dla siebie pewną szansę. Zakładała, że korytarze ciągną się w głąb pałacu i przy odrobinie szczęścia przemknie się nimi niezauważona do samego serca siedziby Olokuna. Logika podpowiadała jej, że znajdzie tam przejście do wyżej położonych kondygnacji. Co dalej? Wolała się nie zastanawiać. Jej plan był pełen zbyt wielu niewiadomych. Problem stanowiły patrole. Nie wiedziała przecież, czy kapłani mają prawo przebywać w tym rejonie. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Olokun powrócił na planetę i wkrótce miało rozpocząć się święto na jego cześć. Ale też wkrótce miał nastąpić atak. Wtedy zapewne wszystkie oddziały Jaffa zostaną skierowane do obrony pałacu i samego Olokuna. Co wtedy stanie się z więźniami? O tym również wolała w tej chwili nie myśleć. Teraz musiała skoncentrować się na zadaniu, które zostało jej wyznaczone. Wiedziała, że inni liczą na nią i nie zamierzała ich zawieść.

Ostrożnie, krok po kroku, zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę korytarza. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że któryś ze strażników lub kapłanów zwrócił na nią uwagę. Mimo to miała absurdalne wrażenie, że za chwilę ktoś chwyci ją za ramię. Dotarła do ściany i zaczęła przesuwać się wzdłuż niej. Jeszcze parę kroków. Jeszcze moment. Za jej plecami pojawił się wreszcie ciemniejący otwór. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się spod kaptura, po czym zrobiła krok w tył. Potem drugi, trzeci… Jeden z kapłanów podniósł nagle głowę i spojrzał prosto na nią. Zamarła. Z tej odległości nie potrafiła dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Jeśli jest lojalnym sługą swego pana, już po niej. Jej misja skończyła się, zanim się na dobre zaczęła. On jednak stał tylko. Powoli opuścił głowę, kryjąc ponownie twarz po kapturem, a potem równie powoli odwrócił się. Była już w korytarzu. „Teraz albo nigdy". Powiedziała sobie. „Cokolwiek się stanie, muszę choć spróbować". Wstrzymując oddech, obróciła się na pięcie i zagłębiła w mrok korytarza, cały czas pilnując, by niepotrzebnie nie przyspieszyć kroku. Nikt nie krzyknął, nie wszczął alarmu. Nikt nie ruszył za nią w pogoń. Dotarła w końcu do zakrętu korytarza. Tutaj, schowana przed wzrokiem stojących w sali wejściowej ludzi, oparła się plecami o ścianę, ściągnęła lepiący się do policzków kaptur i odetchnęła pełną piersią. Nasłuchiwała, czy ktoś nie podąża za nią, ale najwyraźniej kapłan nie zamierzał jej wydać. Wykonała pierwszą część planu. Niestety, była to część najłatwiejsza. Teraz należało zrealizować kolejne.

Nie namyślając się zbyt długo, ruszyła przed siebie. Gwar, dobiegający z sali wejściowej, stopniowo oddalał się i cichł, aż wreszcie ustał zupełnie. Korytarze były puste i ciche. Teraz słyszała jedynie odgłos swoich kroków i przyspieszony oddech. Kamienna podłoga łagodnie, choć systematycznie opadała w dół. Początkowo przypominała sobie trasę, którą pokonała w trakcie swojej ucieczki, później jednak korytarze zaczęły się plątać. Wszystkie wyglądały jednakowo. Wszystkie tak samo wąskie, ciemne i ponure. Wszystkie tak samo przerażające. Pocieszała się jednak, że jak dotąd nie spotkała na swej drodze żadnego strażnika. Chyba więc miała rację, co do tego przejścia. Musiała jedynie przedostać się jak najgłębiej. Na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy intuicyjnie wybrała jeden z nich i szczęście znów jej dopisało. Niebawem natknęła się na kilka opustoszałych cel. Wprawdzie nie tutaj była uwięziona, ale i te wyglądały niepokojąco znajomo z metalowymi zębami krat uniesionymi aż do sufitu. Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w dole brzucha, lecz nie pozwoliła porwać się emocjom. Szła dalej. W innym korytarzu napotkała podobne cele. Musiało być ich tu naprawdę dużo. Zaciskając zęby, nieprzerwanie brnęła dalej. Korytarze, cele, korytarze, cele. Podziemia pałacu zdawały się nie mieć końca.

Wreszcie, po czasie, który wydawał jej się co najmniej całym dniem, dotarła do wąskich, stromych schodków prowadzących w górę. Wspięła się na nie z bijącym sercem, lecz u ich szczytu napotkała tylko kolejny identyczny korytarz. Nie mając innego wyjścia, poszła naprzód. Znowu plątanina przejść, następne puste cele. Od szybkiego marszu dostała zadyszki. Szata plątała się między nogami, utrudniając wykonywanie ruchów, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo oto znów stanęła u stóp kolejnych schodów. Kiedy postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu, z góry niespodziewanie dobiegł ją gwar głosów. Zaskoczona cofnęła się szybko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później musiała kogoś napotkać, mimo to zaklęła pod nosem. Przeczekała w ukryciu kilka minut, po czym spróbowała ponownie. Tym razem przywitała ją cisza. Stanęła na ostatnim stopniu i rozejrzała się. Ten korytarz był inny. Szerszy, wyższy, lepiej oświetlony. Po chwili wahania skierowała się w lewo. Wkrótce doszła do niewielkiej sali. Zbadała kilkoro znajdujących się tu drzwi. Niektóre były zamknięte, za innymi znalazła pomieszczenia stanowiące magazyny lub składziki. Pełno w nich było skrzyń i koszy wypełnionych nieznanymi jej narzędziami. Nie przyglądała im się bliżej. Ruszyła dalej. Po pewnym czasie natknęła się na magazyn z żywnością. Tym razem w koszach zalegały jakieś warzywa, pieczywo, kawałki suszonego mięsa. Gdzieś niedaleko powinna znajdować się kuchnia bądź jadalnia. Nie miała jednak zamiaru tego sprawdzać. Wycofała się i zawróciła. Minęła schody, po których się tu dostała i pomaszerowała na prawo od nich. Korytarz rozgałęział się kilkakrotnie. Starała się zapamiętać, w którą stronę za każdym razem skręca na wypadek, gdyby znów musiała wrócić. Zachowywała się jeszcze ostrożniej. Naciągnęła na twarz kaptur, choć nie była pewna, jak powinna się zachować w razie spotkania z Jaffa. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła spod szaty zata. Karabin maszynowy pozostawiła jednak ukryty. Nawet w przypadku konfrontacji wolała go nie używać. Robił stanowczo za dużo hałasu. A tego, przynajmniej na razie, wolałaby uniknąć. Coraz częściej trafiała na jakieś zamknięte pomieszczenia, ślepe korytarze. Kluczyła nimi coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Ile czasu mogło minąć od jej dezercji z sali wejściowej?

Nagle stanęła jak wryta. W jej kierunku ktoś nadchodził. Echo jego miarowych kroków rozbrzmiewało w całym korytarzu. Najwyraźniej spieszył się. Postanowiła zejść mu z drogi. Pobiegła, starając się robić to jak najciszej. Nie miała pojęcia, dokąd ten ktoś zmierza. Najrozsądniej byłoby więc ukryć się gdzieś, zamiast ryzykować nieuniknione spotkanie. Gorączkowo sprawdzała wszystkie napotkane po drodze drzwi. Właściwie robiła to już wcześniej i wtedy wszystkie były zamknięte. Zanim jednak uświadomiła sobie ten fakt, jedna z klamek ugięła się pod ciężarem jej dłoni i drzwi ustąpiły. Bez namysłu wślizgnęła się do zupełnie ciemnego pomieszczenia, po czym bezgłośnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając jedynie wąską szczelinę, przez którą mogła wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Kroki nasiliły się. Już wiedziała, że to nie jedna, a kilka osób. Kiedy mijali jej kryjówkę, odruchowo wstrzymała oddech. Pierwszy w polu jej widzenia pojawił się dowódca oddziału Jaffa. Tuż za nim szło dwóch wojowników. Ciągnęli za ramiona człowieka, który z pewnością był martwy. Wielka, krwawa plama kwitła na niemal całej powierzchni jego pleców. Od razu rozpoznała ranę, jaka może powstać tylko i wyłącznie od postrzału z lancy. Pochód zamykał czwarty wojownik. Przeszli tak szybko, że nie zdążyła dobrze przyjrzeć się nieszczęśnikowi. Dostrzegła jedynie, że ubrany był w jakieś łachmany. Na jednej stopie wciąż miał znoszony sandał. Druga była bosa. To nie był żaden z jej towarzyszy. Tego była pewna, choć jej serce i tak ścisnęło się nieprzyjemnie. A jeśli przybyła za późno? Jeśli pułkownik lub Daniel zginęli w ten sam sposób? Jeśli Teal`ca spotkał podobny los?

Wypuściła wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze, czując, że drżą jej dłonie. I wtedy gdzieś za jej plecami rozległ się szmer. Był cichy, lecz jej wyczulony słuch nie mógł kłamać. Nie była sama. W tym ciemnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się ktoś jeszcze. W żaden sposób jednak nie zareagowała, wiedząc, że nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne głupstwo. Starała się wyglądać na skupioną na obserwacji korytarza, podczas gdy jej ręka wędrowała bezszelestnie pod obszerną szatą w poszukiwaniu latarki. Zacisnęła w końcu na niej palce i wyciągnęła najwolniej jak potrafiła. Następnie płynnym, błyskawicznym ruchem obróciła cię, jednocześnie naciskając guzik latarki i celując z zata. Ostry promień światła przeciął mrok i rozjaśnił przeciwległy kąt pomieszczenia, ukazując stos skrzyń ułożonych niedbale jedna na drugiej. Nie dostrzegła niczyjej obecności, ale była pewna, że intruz ukrywa się dokładnie w tym miejscu.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś. - Starała się mówić stanowczo, a jednocześnie jak najciszej. Kto wie, czy korytarzem nie nadchodzi właśnie kolejny oddział Jaffa? - Jestem uzbrojona. Jeden nieostrożny ruch, a strzelę do ciebie. A teraz wychodź stamtąd. Już!

W kącie początkowo panowała cisza, potem jednak zaszurało i ponad skrzyniami zmaterializowały się drżące koniuszki palców.

\- No dalej! - Ponagliła nieznajomego.

Za palcami stopniowo wychyliła się cała postać. Młody mężczyzna mrużył oczy oślepiony światłem latarki. Sam zauważyła, że ubrany był w prosty strój niewolnika.

\- Proszę… - Wyszeptał. Osłaniał oczy dłonią, krzywiąc się coraz bardziej. - Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy…

\- Nie zrobię. Jeśli mnie nie sprowokujesz.

Carter opuściła nieco latarkę. Tak, żeby jej promień nie padał już bezpośrednio na twarz niewolnika, ale wciąż celowała do niego z zata. Nieznajomy nie wyglądał groźnie. Był raczej przerażony, no i nie miał żadnej broni, a przynajmniej żadnej nie dostrzegła. Teraz, gdy mógł już na nią patrzeć, przyglądał się jej uważnie z coraz dziwniejszym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Kim… Kim jesteś? - Wyjąkał wreszcie. - Dlaczego jesteś w tym stroju? Przecież nie jesteś kapłanem.

Carter zawahała się. Niewolnik był bystry i od razu domyślił się całej maskarady. W wymyślaniu jakiejś historii wyjaśniającej jej obecność nie widziała więc większego sensu. Pozostawała jej jedynie prawda. Zaszła już tak daleko, że nie miała nic do stracenia. Zresztą, zawsze mogła do niego strzelić. Postanowiła zaryzykować.

\- Przybyłam z Tau`ri… - Urwała, bo mężczyzna wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a jego oczy niemal wyszły z orbit.

-Wróciłaś… - Wyszeptał z przejęciem. - Uciekłaś stąd, a teraz tu wróciłaś. To znaczy, że albo jesteś szalona, albo… - Urwał szukając odpowiednich słów. - To dzieje się naprawdę?

\- Wiesz kim jestem? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem kim jesteś. - Żachnął się niewolnik. - Jesteś wojowniczką, która nie poddała się woli Kaleba. Przeciwstawiłaś mu się, a potem uciekłaś. A teraz jesteś tu znowu. Czy to się już stało? Powstanie się rozpoczęło?

\- Wróciłam po moich towarzyszy. - Odrzekła wymijająco. - Zostałam poinformowana, że przetrzymywani są gdzieś w pałacu. Chcę ich uwolnić.

\- Dla nich nie ma już ratunku.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - Przerwała mu niecierpliwie. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Widziałeś ich?

\- Nie, ale mogę zaprowadzić cię do kogoś, kto widział.

\- Zrobisz to?

\- Owszem. Tylko powiedz: rozpoczęło się?

\- Tak.

\- Od lat na to czekałem. Wszyscy czekaliśmy. - Niewolnik przymknął powieki i zmarszczył brwi. Trwał tak chwilę jakby w zamyśleniu. Nagle spojrzał Sam prosto w oczy. - Musimy iść do pozostałych. Rufus na pewno będzie chciał się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Rufus? - Imię kompletnie nic jej nie mówiło.

\- On wie o wszystkim. Zobaczysz. - Spojrzał wymownie na zata wciąż wycelowanego w jego pierś. - Musisz mi zaufać.

\- Jasne, ale będę cię miała na oku. - Opuściła zata i razem z nim latarkę. Wciąż jednak spoglądała na mężczyznę podejrzliwie. - A właściwie co ty tu robisz?

\- Przypuszczam, że to samo, co ty. Kryję się przed Jaffa. Widziałaś patrol.

\- Te drzwi były zamknięte.

\- Owszem, były. Potrafię je otworzyć. Jak również sprawić, że panel świetlny przestaje działać. To doskonała kryjówka w razie nieprzewidzianych komplikacji.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Gestem skazała na drzwi. - Prowadź.

Niewolnik pierwszy wyślizgnął się na korytarz. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, po czym skinął na nią dłonią. Błyskawicznie dołączyła do niego i teraz już oboje ruszyli szybkim marszem. Poprowadził ją z powrotem w stronę magazynu z żywnością, potem skręcili w boczny, wąski korytarz, którego Sam wcześniej nie dostrzegła. Cóż, to w końcu był ogromny pałac. Mężczyzna jednak doskonale potrafił się po nim poruszać. Widać było, że często to robił. Doszli do rozwidlenia. Na dany przez niego znak skulili się i przeczekali, aż sąsiednim korytarzem przemaszeruje oddział Jaffa. Potem przemknęli niemal bezszelestnie przez niewielką salę wypełnioną, nie wiedzieć czemu, kolumnami i znów zanurzyli się w wąskim przejściu. Dotarli wreszcie do nieco szerszego korytarza. Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna zatrzymał się i uniósł dłoń w uniwersalnym geście nakazującym zachowanie ciszy. Wtedy z innego ledwo widocznego korytarzyka wysunęła się czyjaś postać. To również był niewolnik. Carter uświadomiła sobie, że przecież go zna. Stał przed nią człowiek, który dostarczał jej pożywienie. „A więc to jest Rufus." Pomyślała. Nieznane dotąd elementy układanki nagle wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Rufus wydawał się być zaskoczony spotkaniem w równym stopniu, co ona.

Zanim jednak którekolwiek z nich zdążyło powiedzieć choć słowo, z odległego końca korytarza dobiegł ich odgłos kroków. Tupot nóg szybko przybierał na sile. Ktoś biegł prosto na nich. Nie mieli czasu do stracenia. Rufus cofnął się do tunelu, którym tu przyszedł, a drugi niewolnik i Carter zanurkowali do niewielkiej wnęki w ścianie korytarza. Skulili się, starając się jak najbardziej wtopić w tło. Bury strój kapłana sprawdzał się w tym momencie wręcz idealnie. Tuż obok nich przemknął Jaffa. Pędził jakby ścigał go sam diabeł. Nie zauważył ich. Pognał dalej, podzwaniając zbroją. To było dziwne. Gwardziści zazwyczaj nie zachowywali się w ten sposób. A jeśli już, to mieli ku temu jakieś powody. Kucający obok Sam mężczyzna zerwał się na nogi wyraźnie zaniepokojony i zanim kobieta zdążyła zareagować, wyskoczył na środek korytarza. I stanął oko w oko z kolejnym strażnikiem, który podążał za swym towarzyszem, ale już bez pośpiechu. Obaj na moment zamarli. Jaffa zareagował pierwszy, instynktownie wznosząc w górę i odbezpieczając lancę.Młody mężczyzna trwał wciąż w bezruchu, a wyraz jego twarzy ukazywał głębokie zdumienie.

Carter nie czekała na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Uniosła zata i wystrzeliła, niemal nie celując. Błękitny promień przeciął powietrze, a jego syk niemal natychmiast zagłuszył huk wystrzału z lancy, odłamki sufitu roztrysnęły się na wszystkie strony. Gwardzista padając, zdążył zrobić użytek ze swej broni, choć nikogo nie trafił. Zanim jeszcze wylądował na podłodze, Carter już do niego biegła, by podnieść wciąż odbezpieczoną lancę. Zdążyła. Chwyciła broń i zawróciła pod ścianę, pociągając za sobą oszołomionego niewolnika, zanim pierwszy z Jafa, zaalarmowany wystrzałem, zdążył zawrócić. Wypaliła, gdy tylko pojawił się w polu jej widzenia. Upadł jak długi, a jego lanca siłą bezwładności potoczyła się po podłodze. Sytuację wykorzystał Rufus, podnosząc ją i błyskawicznie strzelając do kolejnego nadbiegającego strażnika. Sam pomyślała, że wkrótce się tu od nich zaroi, a wtedy ich sytuacja stanie się opłakana. Rufus musiał dojść do takiego samego wniosku, bo przyzywał ich niecierpliwymi gestami. Pomknęli ku wąskiemu przejściu i ruszyli ciemnym tunelem, byle dalej od zabitych strażników. Zakręcili kilkakrotnie, zanim wypadli na szeroki, jasno oświetlony korytarz. Choć natychmiast zniknęli w następnym korytarzyku, Sam była niemal pewna, że właśnie przecięli drogę prowadzącą do sali tronowej. Wreszcie zatrzymali się, pilnie nasłuchując. Jak na razie nikt za nimi nie podążał.

\- Masz! - Carter wręczyła młodemu mężczyźnie trzymaną do tej pory lancę. - Przyda ci się.

Sama sięgnęła pod szatę i wyciągnęła spod niej karabin maszynowy. O hałas przestała się już martwić. Narobili go wystarczająco dużo. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, by przeżyć. Znajomy dotyk zimnej rękojeści i ciężar broni w przedziwny sposób napawały ją otuchą. Obaj mężczyźni przyglądali jej się w skupieniu, najwyraźniej zafascynowani nową dla nich technologią. Sprawdziła dokładnie wszystko, co wymagało sprawdzenia. Broń była sprawna. Uspokojona tym faktem spojrzała wreszcie na Rufusa.

\- Więc… - Zaczęła trochę głupio. - Podobno wiesz o wszystkim, co się tu dzieje?

Niewolnik uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Gest ten natychmiast przypomniał jej Teal`ca. Musiała przełknąć ślinę, aby jej głos wciąż brzmiał normalnie.

\- Muszę podziękować ci za to, co do tej pory dla mnie uczyniłeś. - Kontynuowała. - Wciąż jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Nie rozumiesz…

Drugi z mężczyzn nie miał okazji na wyjaśnienie, czego to konkretnie Sam nie rozumie. Został uciszony jednym ostrzegawczym gestem dłoni Rufusa. Carter natychmiast zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Ktoś zbliżał się w ich stronę z jednego z bocznych, ciemnych korytarzy. Rufus znów zareagował błyskawicznie. W trzech susach znalazł się u wylotu korytarza i wychylając się nieznacznie, błyskawicznie wycelował i strzelił. Sam rzuciła się, by mu pomóc, lecz zaplątała się w szatę i całkowicie straciła prędkość. Kiedy do niego dotarła, mężczyzna strzelił po raz drugi prosto w pierś nadbiegającego gwardzisty. Echo znów poniosło ogłuszający huk w głąb korytarzy. Carter przycupnęła z drugiej strony wylotu korytarza i zajrzała w jego ciemną przestrzeń. Nikogo więcej tam nie było, co wcale nie oznaczało, że mogli zjawić się lada chwila. Drugi z niewolników dołączył do nich wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. Kobieta pomyślała sobie, że on jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Owszem, oczekiwał na nadejście rewolucji, chciał walczyć o wolność, lecz nigdy nie nacisnął na spust. „Jeśli ma przeżyć, to, co właśnie się rozpętało, musi się tego szybko nauczyć." Pomyślała ze współczuciem. I wtedy z odległego krańca pałacu dobiegł ich inny, nieco stłumiony lecz groźny odgłos, który Carter powitała z drżeniem serca. Seria z karabinu maszynowego. Rebelianci wdarli się do pałacu.


	24. Chapter 24

Godziny mijały jedna za drugą i powoli zamieniały się w dni i noce. Teal`c doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, choć zamknięty w swojej celi nie wiedział, co dzieje się poza jej murami. Pozostawiony samemu sobie na przemian spał, medytował lub ćwiczył. Początkowo wysiłek fizyczny przynosił mu ulgę. Wkrótce jednak odczuł skutki braku pożywienia i wody, i aby całkiem nie opaść z sił, ograniczył się jedynie do niezbyt wyczerpujących ćwiczeń zapewniających jego mięśniom względną sprawność. Był świadomy, że w konfrontacji z uzbrojonymi wojownikami nie miał najmniejszych szans, czuł się jednak lepiej, zachowując choć pozory dawnej siły i sprawności. W końcu musiał zrezygnować i z tego. Ukryty w jego ciele symbiont pomagał mu w utrzymaniu zdrowia na optymalnym poziomie, lecz nawet i on nie potrafił przeciwdziałać postępującemu odwodnieniu organizmu. By tracić jak najmniej energii coraz więcej czasu spędzał w kel`no reem.

Przez cały czas mógł też swobodnie myśleć. W pewnym sensie była to tortura. W myślach wciąż odtwarzał minione wydarzenia. Przejście na planetę, pojmanie, uwięzienie, przesłuchanie, nieprzytomną major Carter, którą Kaleb pokazał mu tylko po to, by przekonać się, jaką to wywoła reakcję oraz jego szyderczy śmiech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Teal`cowi na kobiecie zależy. Wreszcie odległy, rozpaczliwy krzyk O`Neilla, po którym nastąpiła cisza, trwająca aż do tej pory. Wiedział, że jego towarzysze znajdowali się w pałacu, ale zagadką pozostawało, co się z nimi stało potem?

Z transu wyrwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Zdumiony patrzył, jak szpara w drzwiach stopniowo powiększa się, aż wreszcie stanęły otworem. Tak długo pozostawał sam, że stojące w progu uzbrojone postacie wydawały się niemal nierealne. Jaffa byli jednak prawdziwi, podobnie jak ich śmiercionośna broń. Nie było z nimi Kaleba. Nie zdążył nawet zastanowić się, co to oznacza. Wojownicy, mierząc do niego z lanc, zmusili go by wstał i stanął twarzą do ściany. Posłusznie spełnił polecenia, wiedząc, że opór nie zda się na nic. Wykręcili jego ręce do tyłu i skuli kajdanami. Kajdany połączone były z łańcuchem, który z kolei przymocowany był do metalowej obręczy, którą założyli na jego szyję niczym obrożę. „Chcą mnie poniżyć". Pomyślał. „Chcą odrzeć mnie z godności, ale im się nie uda". Pchnięty silnie w plecy ruszył do drzwi za dowódcą oddziału.

Szli w milczeniu. Minęli wiele korytarzy, zanim wreszcie dotarli do sali, w której wszystko się zaczęło. Idący z przodu Jaffa zatrzymał się gwałtownie i opadł na jedno kolano. Stojący z boku strażnicy chwycili więźnia za ramiona i popchnęli w dół. Zanim wylądował na kolanach, zdążył dostrzec przed sobą dwie kolorowe postacie. Klęczący wojownik wstał i odsunął się na bok. Dopiero teraz Teal`c mógł rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Na wprost niego, na tronie siedział wyniosły mężczyzna. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że to oczekiwany przez Kaleba Olokun, który nareszcie powrócił z wojaży. Przyglądał się więźniowi z chłodną satysfakcją, wydymając w zamyśleniu usta. Kaleb stał u boku swego pana wyprężony jak struna. Na jego twarzy nie było typowego dla niego okrucieństwa, lecz dziwna mieszanina dumy i niepewności. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, warga Kaleba drgnęła w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób. Zupełnie, jakby chciał wyszczerzyć zęby niczym stary, wściekły pies. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Spojrzał w bok i wtedy kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko. Teal`c podążył za jego wzrokiem. Nieco dalej, pod boczną ścianą pomieszczenia leżał człowiek. Podłużne, krwawiące rany ciągnęły się wzdłuż jego pleców i ramion. Pokryta kilkudniowym zarostem, zapadnięta twarz zwrócona była w stronę stojących. Gdyby nie przebiegający po niej krótki, bolesny skurcz można by pomyśleć, że jest martwy. Teal`c poczuł jak jego puls przyspiesza gwałtownie, a dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. A więc wreszcie doczekał się tej chwili. Podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później ona nastąpi, lecz choć był na nią przygotowany, z trudem zapanował nad emocjami. Ślady na ciele O`Neilla bezsprzecznie wskazywały na to, że został poddany torturom. Spodziewał się tego, a mimo to ciężko mu było patrzeć na bezwładne ciało dowódcy. Odwrócił więc wzrok i spojrzał na wciąż spoczywającego na tronie mężczyznę.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że cię kiedyś spotkam, Shol`va. - Rozpoczął Olokun uprzejmie. - I oto stoisz tu przede mną bezradny i słaby jak ludzie, dla których porzuciłeś swego pana. I tak jak oni skazany na porażkę. Powiedz mi, nie żałujesz dawnej chwały?

\- Nie żałuję niczego. - Teal`c patrzył śmiało w oczy Olokuna. Jeśli miał dzisiaj zginąć, był na to gotowy. - Zyskałem więcej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Jestem wolny.

\- Tak tylko ci się wydaje. - Goa`uld uśmiechnął się lekko. Wstał i powoli zbliżył się do więźnia. - Nigdy nie byłeś wolny całkowicie. Twoja rasa została stworzona po to, by służyć. Służba jest twoim przeznaczeniem, twoim powołaniem i twoim wyrokiem. Nie uciekniesz przed tym. Nie uda ci się.

\- Mylisz się. Już mi się udało. - Odruchowo wyprostował plecy i uniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej. - Wyzwoliłem się spod jarzma fałszywych bogów. Ty decydujesz teraz o moim życiu i umrę, jeśli taka będzie twoja wola, ale umrę wolny. Na to nie masz wpływu.

\- A jeśli mam? - Olokun błysnął złowrogo oczami. - Mam wobec ciebie pewne plany, shol`va.

\- Jakie plany? Czego chcesz?

\- Chcę, żebyś stanął u mego boku. Chcę, byś odtąd był moim najwierniejszym sługą, moim najbardziej zagorzałym orędownikiem. Chcę, byś oddawał mi cześć.

\- Nie ugnę przed tobą kolan. Nigdy!

\- Wcale nie spodziewam się, że zrobisz to dobrowolnie. Tym większa będzie moja satysfakcja, kiedy wreszcie ujrzę cię u swoich stóp.

\- Nie zrobię tego! - Powtórzył Teal`c dobitnie. - Jesteś fałszywym bogiem i jesteś śmiertelny. Wiem, że można cię zranić i można cię zniszczyć. Tak, jak każdego innego Goa`ulda. Byłem świadkiem jednego i drugiego.

\- Będziesz mi posłuszny! Zmuszę cię do uległości tak, jak zmusiłem jego! - Wyciągnięty palec Goa`ulda skierował się w stronę nieprzytomnego O`Neilla. - To tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Nie wierzę. Nie O`Neill. - Teal`c nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. - On nigdy by ci się nie pokłonił i ja też nie zamierzam.

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. To nie jest cecha pożądana u lojalnego Jaffa. - Zerknął z ukosa na Kaleba. - Mam rację?

\- Tak panie. Jak zawsze. - Mężczyzna ukłonił się służalczo. Tym razem nie patrzył już na więźnia. Wbił wzrok w podłogę jakby w obawie, że gniew Olokuna obróci się przeciwko niemu.

\- Twoja arogancja zasługuje ze wszech miar na naganę. Niebawem ty sam będziesz tego samego zdania. Będziesz mi wdzięczny za karę, jaką zmuszony byłem ci udzielić.

To mówiąc podniósł się lekko z fotela i wyciągnął w stronę Teal`ca rękę przyozdobioną Kara Kesh. Klejnot umieszczony w samym środku dłoni zalśnił nienaturalnym blaskiem i w tej samej sekundzie Teal`c poczuł, jak jego czoło przenika niewyobrażalny ból. Doświadczał go już nie raz w przeszłości, wiedział, jakie skutki może spowodować, lecz było to coś, na co nie sposób jest się przygotować. Krzyk zamarł na jego ustach. Trwał wyprostowany jak struna ze ściśniętym gardłem, dopóki Goa`uld nie opuścił ręki. Z jękiem zgiął się wpół, lecz udało mu się zachować równowagę i nie upadł. Dyszał ciężko, a w głowie miał jakby watę, która w przedziwny sposób spowalniała jego myślenie. Kiedy znów się wyprostował, ujrzał nad sobą skupioną twarz Olokuna.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. - Goa`uld uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Walcz. O to właśnie mi chodzi. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ważne, żeby twój gniew znalazł ujście. Kiedy już będziesz mi posłuszny, podobne uczucia będą odnosiły się wyłącznie w stosunku do moich wrogów.

\- Nie będę ci służył. Ani teraz, ani w przyszłości! - Teal`c splunął Olokunowi pod nogi.

\- Uparty jesteś. Teraz widzę, za co Apophis tak cię cenił. Jesteś silny i niewzruszony. Potrafisz walczyć w imię swoich przekonań. To bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, co pomyślą moi wrogowie, gdy ujrzą cię u mego boku? Zdrajca Teal`c, który pogrążył swego dawnego pana, porzuca swych ludzkich sojuszników i pada na kolana, by oddać mi cześć. Jakże potężnym muszę być, skoro mój majestat tak cię olśnił? Jakież to genialne w swej prostocie! Zadrżą wszyscy na nasz widok.

\- Jesteś obłąkany. - Wyszeptał Teal`c.

\- Nie obrażaj swego boga, bo wkrótce będziesz żałował tak pochopnie wypowiedzianych słów. - Olokun zmrużył oczy. - Mam jeszcze inny, ważniejszy powód by uzyskać twoje poddaństwo. Niezależnie od profitów, jakie może mi przynieść twoja służba, jestem przede wszystkim zainteresowany twoją aktualną sytuacją. Pojawiłeś się na podległej mi planecie w towarzystwie trójki Tau`ri. Ludzie tam mieszkający mają pewien wrodzony defekt, który wydaje mi się być zupełnie zbieżny z twoimi poglądami. Od pokoleń śni im się wyzwolenie spod mojej władzy. Nawet srogie upomnienia nie przyniosły pożądanych rezultatów. Jestem przekonany, że wasze przybycie nie było przypadkowe. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko o was, waszej misji i związkach, jakie łączą was z moimi krnąbrnymi poddanymi. Właśnie do tego jesteś mi teraz potrzebny.

\- Nic ci nie powiem. Możesz mnie zabić. Możesz zabijać mnie w nieskończoność, a niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz.

\- Och, biorę pod uwagę i taką możliwość. - Goa`uld prychnął pogardliwie. - Mógłbym cię zabijać aż do znudzenia, tylko nie wiem, jak długo byłbyś w stanie mi się opierać, a mi zależy na czasie. Chyba, że chciałbyś mi coś wyznać już teraz?

\- Nie uczynię tego. Przyjmij to wreszcie do wiadomości.

\- Przekonamy się, Shol`va.

Ponownie uniósł dłoń i ponownie czoło Teal`ca eksplodowało bólem. Uszy wypełnił mu jego własny krzyk, oczy zakryła ciemność. Zatracił poczucie czasu. Nie wiedział, czy trwało to minutę czy godzinę. Ocknął się, leżąc na podłodze. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a gardło miał obolałe od wrzasku. Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się. Widział jak przez mgłę, ale odzyskał już pełną świadomość. Olokun znów siedział na tronie, Kaleb stał u jego boku, lecz miejsce, w którym wcześniej spoczywał O`Neill, było puste. Pozostała jedynie brunatna, nieregularna plama. Przeszukał wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Pułkownika już w nim nie było.

\- Panie, ocknął się już. - Kaleb przyglądał mu się z nieukrywaną nienawiścią. Teal`c pomyślał, że to z powodu pomysłu Olokuna, by uczynić go swym sługą. Najwyraźniej poczuł się zagrożony.

\- Doskonale! - Goa`uld poczekał, aż więzień przeniesie na niego wzrok. - Nie, nie ma go tu. Twój towarzysz nie będzie mi już potrzebny. Może później się nim zajmę, ale szczerze mówiąc liczę, że zrobisz to ty. Kiedy już będziesz wobec mnie absolutnie lojalny, zabijesz mojego wroga. Spełnisz rozkaz, który ci wydam i będziesz mi wdzięczny za tę możliwość.

\- Ty rzeczywiście jesteś obłąkany. - Powtórzył Teal`c i naprawdę w to wierzył.

\- Możesz tak sądzić. Wkrótce jednak poznasz pełnię mojego geniuszu i wtedy zmienisz zdanie. Już niedługo… Twoje ciało jest osłabione i z każdą chwilą słabnie coraz bardziej. Wkrótce już tylko symbiont będzie w stanie utrzymać cię przy życiu, ale gdy go zabraknie, twoje ciało podda się. Wtedy będziesz zupełnie bezbronny. Będę mógł zrobić z tobą, co zechcę. Będę miał prostą drogę do twego umysłu. Zaszczepię ci uwielbienie i cześć, które odtąd będą towarzyszyć ci wszędzie, aż po kres twoich dni. Sprawię, że zapomnisz o swoim dawnym życiu i rozpoczniesz nowe u mego boku.

Olokun uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, widząc, jak wyraz twarzy więźnia zmienia się. Teal`c dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dokąd zmierza Goa`uld. Wiedział to tym bardziej, że już kiedyś coś takiego przeżył. Wtedy stało się to za sprawą Apophisa. Jego dawnego pana, którego zdradził i opuścił, a który podstępem pojmał go i zmusił do ponownej służby. Do tej pory Teal`c pamiętał siłę oddziaływania sugestii Apophisa. Sprawił, że wojownik całkowicie podporządkował się jego woli. Więcej. Był święcie przekonany, że wszystkie minione wydarzenia zostały wcześniej zaplanowane. Że opuścił swego boga tylko po to, by wciągnąć Tau`ri w pułapkę. O`Neill nazwał wtedy działanie Apophisa praniem mózgu. Jakież trafne określenie! Najwyraźniej Olokun miał teraz ten sam plan. Teal`c przełknął ślinę. Z powodu wyschniętego gardła miał z tym spore problemy. Patrzył na Olokuna z prawdziwym przerażeniem. Jeśli to zrobi, jeśli włamie się do jego umysłu, jeśli pozna wszystkie tajne plany…

Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. Za pierwszym razem pokonał potęgę woli Apophisa, odzyskał swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. Omal nie przypłacił tego życiem, ale udało mu się. Jest więc znacznie silniejszy, niż sądzi Olokun. Nawet, jeśli zmąci jego umysł, Teal`c miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie przeciwstawić się jego mocy. Uczepił się tej myśli jak tonący brzytwy. „Wytrwam". Powtarzał gorączkowo, gdy Olokun zbliżał się do niego i ponownie unosił Kara Kesh. „Nie poddam się. Musi mi się udać" A potem przestał myśleć cokolwiek, pochłonięty przez ból nie do opisania. Kiedy Goa`uld cofnął rękę, więzień osunął się bez czucia na ziemię.

Drzwi sali otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na stojącego w nich wojownika. Jaffa podszedł szybkim krokiem do Olokuna i padł przed nim na kolano, pochylając nisko głowę.

\- Wybacz mi panie to nagłe wtargniecie. - Rzekł ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłogę. - Mam jednak wiadomość, która nie cierpi zwłoki.

\- Oby była warta mojej uwagi. - Wycedził przez zęby Olokun. - W przeciwnym razie ukarzę cię za zuchwalstwo.

\- Panie, chodzi o tego niewolnika. - Dwóch innych Jaffa właśnie wnosiło do Sali zakrwawione ciało. Rzucili je u stóp Olokuna, po czym przyklęknęli tak jak ich dowódca.

\- Pojmaliśmy go, gdy próbował przedostać się do pałacu. Jestem pewien, że to jeden z rebeliantów.

\- Nie! - Tym razem odezwał się Kaleb. - Poznaję go. Panie, to nie rebeliant. On pracował dla mnie w kamieniołomach. To jeden z naszych najbardziej zakonspirowanych szpiegów.

\- Teraz to z pewnością jeden z najbardziej martwych szpiegów. - Głos Olokuna zaczął zdradzać pierwsze oznaki wściekłości, a jego twarz poczerwieniała. Kaleb z kolei zbladł. - Jeśli był aż tak zakonspirowany, to jakim sposobem wydostał się z kamieniołomów i dotarł aż tutaj? Jak ominął strażników?

\- Panie, to trzeba natychmiast sprawdzić. - Twarz Kaleba już nie była blada. Teraz przybrała niemal zielonkawy odcień. - Pozwól, że zajmę się tym osobiście.

\- Moi gwardziści już wyruszyli. - Ciągnął klęczący Jaffa, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. - Strażnicy zawiadomili mnie natychmiast, gdy tylko niewolnik pojawił się u wrót pałacu. Jego obecność tutaj wydała mi się podejrzana. Tym bardziej, że powoływał się na mistrza Kaleba. Twierdził, że posiada ważne informacje, które może przekazać tylko jemu. Wysłałem więc odziały Jaffa do kamieniołomów i do świątyni, a także podwoiłem straże przy gwiezdnych wrotach oraz wokół pałacu. Niewolnika postanowiłem doprowadzić przed twoje oblicze.

\- On jest martwy! - Wycedził Olokun kamiennym głosem. - Informacje, które posiadał również…

\- Wybacz mi, panie. To moja wina. - Wojownik pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej. - Niewolnik okazał się być zadziwiająco skuteczny i niebezpieczny. Rzucił się na najbliższego strażnika, wyrwał mu broń i zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać, zabił jednego z moich ludzi. Nie miałem wyjścia. Musiałem go unieszkodliwić.

Olokun zazgrzytał zębami. Był wściekły. Kimkolwiek był martwy niewolnik, szpiegiem Kaleba czy rebeliantem, z pewnością nie znalazł się tu przypadkowo. A jego właśni gwardziści sprawili, że nie można go przesłuchać. Odruchowo poruszył palcami dłoni, na której wciąż tkwiło kara kesh. Miał wielką ochotę ukarać tych ignorantów. Rozładować to narastające w nim napięcie. Już podnosił dłoń… A potem z powrotem ją opuścił. To byłaby tylko strata czasu, a zmarnował go i tak sporo na przesłuchiwanie więźniów. Czekało go świętowanie zwycięstwa. A na przywrócenie do życia martwego człowieka istniał przecież niezwykle prosty sposób.

\- Wstań! - Rzucił krótko. Zaczekał, aż Jaffa spełni jego rozkaz. - Masz szansę na naprawienie błędu.

\- Co tylko rozkażesz, panie.

\- Zabierzesz go na mój statek i umieścisz w sarkofagu. Muszę wiedzieć, co dokładnie chciał przekazać Kalebowi. I to jak najszybciej. Przyprowadzisz go do mnie z powrotem i tym razem nie chcę nawet słyszeć, że coś poszło nie tak. Odpowiadasz za to własną głową.

Gwardzista ukłonił się lekko. Skinął na jednego ze swych podwładnych, obydwaj chwycili martwego mężczyznę pod ramiona i ustawili się dokładnie pośrodku sali. Olokun patrzył, jak pierścienie opuszczają się, a następnie wznoszą w górę, zabierając ze sobą całą trójkę. Skąd wziął się ten niewolnik? Co działo się na planecie, pod jego nieobecność? A z całą pewnością coś się działo. Nie może już polegać na Kalebie. Zawiódł go po raz kolejny. Już dowódca straży pałacowej ma więcej rozumu w głowie. Przynajmniej wysłał parole i wzmocnił straże wokół pałacu. Ale i tak musi sprawdzić wszystko jeszcze raz. Goa`uld znowu zazgrzytał zębami. Wizja świętowania oddalała się od niego w coraz szybszym tempie. W zamyśleniu powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali. Jaffa ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeń trwali w oczekiwaniu na rozkazy. Dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się nieprzytomnemu Teal`cowi. Jego czucie satysfakcji z pokonania zdrajcy zbladło nieco, przytłoczone nowymi wydarzeniami. I to go wyjątkowo zirytowało. Dziś miał odbierać hołdy i pławić się w poczuciu tryumfu. Zatrzymał wreszcie wzrok na Kalebie i jego twarz stężała.

Kaleb najwidoczniej przeczuwał, że dni jego chwały minęły już bezpowrotnie. Stał wyprostowany, lecz zniknęła cała jego dotychczasowa buta i pewność siebie. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak jego słowa utonęły w ogłuszającym huku dobiegającym z korytarza. Wojownicy chwycili lance i przyskoczyli do drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wpadł z impetem odziany w łachmany mężczyzna. W uniesionej dłoni ściskał sporych rozmiarów kamień, lecz nie zdążył zrobić z niego użytku. Padł powalony strzałem z lancy. Jaffa ostrzeliwali kolejnych nadbiegających korytarzem ludzi. Huk wystrzałów mieszał się z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem rannych. Atakujący odpowiadali gradem kamieni, noży, a także innych sprzętów kuchennych. Potem do ogólnej wrzawy dołączyły karabiny maszynowe. Ich odgłos dobiegał jednak z daleka. Napastnikami okazali się być niewolnicy służący w pałacu, najwyraźniej w kuchni. Uzbrojeni i doskonale wyszkoleni gwardziści nie mieli żadnych problemów z odparciem ich ataku. Oni także w końcu zdali sobie sprawę z porażki, bo wycofali się w głąb korytarza. Wojownicy podążyli za nimi, pozostawiając swego pana samego. A właściwie nie samego, bo w towarzystwie Kaleba i wciąż nieprzytomnego więźnia.

Olokun zerwał się z tronu na początku ataku i trwał tak pośrodku pomieszczenia, obserwując uważnie rozwój sytuacji. Otoczył się osobistym polem siłowym, choć żaden z pocisków nie dotarł na tyle blisko, by mu w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozić. Rozumiał doskonale, co się wokół niego działo, ale jeszcze nie dowierzał, że dzieje się to naprawdę. Oto ziściły się wszystkie najgorsze sny. W jednej chwili potwierdziły się podejrzenia i przeczucia. Niewolnicy, to plugawe i bezwolne robactwo wystąpiło przeciwko swemu panu. Przeciwko bogowi. I sądząc z odległych odgłosów walki otrzymali pomoc Tau`ri. To najprawdopodobniej o nich chciał zameldować szpieg z kamieniołomów. A teraz zapewne i kamieniołomy, i cały pałac zostały już przez nich opanowane. No cóż, pozostał mu tylko powrót na statek i obmyślenie kontrataku. Dygocząc z wściekłości odwrócił się plecami do korytarza i stanął oko w oko z Kalebem. Mistrz nie brał udziału w potyczce. Być może miał nadzieję, że Olokun zabierze go ze sobą. Ale on nie miał takiego zamiaru. Widok sługi, który nie potrafił wywiązać się z powierzonego mu zadania, przez którego musiał teraz uciekać, podziałała na niego jak płachta na byka. Gwałtownie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Kara kesh rozbłysło. Włożył w uderzenie całą swoją wściekłość, frustrację i nienawiść do tego człowieka. Zaufał mu, a on zawiódł. Zawiódł na całej linii. Tego nie można było wybaczyć.

Moc urządzenia wyrzuciła Kaleba w powietrze. Olokun odwrócił się gwałtownie. Usłyszał łoskot, gdy ciało jego sługi zderzyło się z podłogą, lecz nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Pragnął już tylko wydostać się z pałacu. Chwycił Teal`ca na ramię i wyciągnął go na środek pomieszczenia. Przywołane pierścienie spłynęły z góry i uniosły obu na statek. Planeta była stracona. Musiał obmyślić nowy plan.


	25. Chapter 25

O`Neill powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Z pierwszym przebłyskiem świadomości powróciła do niego rozpaczliwa potrzeba zachowania swej tożsamości.

\- Pułkownik Jonathan… O`Neill… Siły… Zbrojne... Stanów Zjednoczonych… - Szeptał samymi tylko wargami.

Długą chwilę trwało, zanim zorientował się, co się z nim dzieje. Jego głowa podskakiwała w rytm kroków niosących go Jaffa. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz nie był w stanie nad tym zapanować. Ciało wyłączyło się spod jego kontroli. Żyło własnym życiem. A raczej zdawało się nie żyć w ogóle. Nie mógł wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Ramiona zwisały bezwładnie, nogi jak sparaliżowane ciągnęły się z tyłu. Nawet uniesienie głowy było dla niego zadaniem ponad siły. Czuł się trochę jak wielka, szmaciana lalka niesiona przez dwoje dzieci. Z tą różnicą, że lalki zazwyczaj nie mają ochoty przeklinać, a jemu przekleństwa same cisnęły się na usta. Pomimo to, z popękanych i obolałych ust wydobywał się jedynie szept, na który wojownicy nie zwrócili żadnej uwagi. Po raz kolejny stwierdził, że jest całkowicie bezsilny. Nie ma żadnej możliwości przeciwstawienia się. Narkotyk wciąż krążył w jego krwi, choć odbierane przez niego bodźce były już nieco słabsze. Wciąż jednak wyraźnie słyszał każde skrzypnięcie skórzanych butów wlokących go Jaffa, a nawet ich przyspieszone oddechy. Czuł ostry zapach ich potu, a przede wszystkim smród, który mógł pochodzić tylko od niego samego. Mimo woli zdziwił się, że wcześniej tak się do niego przyzwyczaił, że praktycznie przestał go odczuwać. Teraz, nie wiedzieć czemu, powrócił do niego ze zdwojoną mocą, nasilając dodatkowo nękające go mdłości. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Cała sytuacja wydawała się nierealna, jak w jakimś kiepskim koszmarze, ale wiedział, że nie śni. Niestety.

Wojownicy przyspieszyli. Echo ich ciężkich kroków zagłuszało tłukące się jak oszalałe serce. Gdzie jest? Dokąd go niosą? Do Olokuna? Wspomnienie nieludzkiego bólu, jakiego doświadczył z jego ręki, błyskawicą wbiło się w głąb umysłu i sprawiło, że jego serce na moment zamarło, a gardło ścisnęło się boleśnie. Boże, jeśli to miałoby się powtórzyć, to wolałby umrzeć. Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, czując, jak ciało mimowolnie oblewa się zimnym potem. Nie, to nie może się zdarzyć! Przecież nie może pozwolić, by zawleczono go z powrotem przed oblicze tego węża. Wszystko, tylko nie to! Nadludzkim wysiłkiem uniósł głowę, lecz wszystko wokół było zamazane i zdawało się falować. Zebrał wszystkie siły, by spróbować wyszarpnąć ramiona z uścisku Jaffa. Mizerna próba nie zrobiła na nich żadnego wrażenia. Sprawiła tylko, że chwycili go mocniej. Wiedział już, że nic nie wskóra. Że zrobią z nim, co tylko będą chcieli. Świadomość, że jest zdany całkowicie na ich łaskę, napełniła go goryczą. Co mu w tej sytuacji pozostało? Odebrano mu niemal wszystko. Posiadał już tylko wolę walki. Tylko, czy miał jeszcze o co walczyć?

Strażnicy skręcili w boczny, ciemny korytarz. Nagle przystanęli gwałtownie, nasłuchując. Huk wystrzału z lancy poniósł się echem poprzez korytarze. Wojownicy rzucili więźnia na podłogę i odbezpieczyli broń. Nadal jednak trwali w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w dobiegające z oddali odgłosy. Strzały powtórzyły się jeszcze dwukrotnie, potem nastała cisza. W pewnym momencie wyczulony słuch O`Neilla wyłowił gdzieś niedaleko szmer rozmowy. Słów nie mógł oczywiście rozróżnić, ale z całą pewnością rozmawiało dwoje ludzi. Jaffa także musieli ich usłyszeć, bo jak na komendę pobiegli w tamtym kierunku. Rozległ się głośny strzał i jeden z Jaffa z jękiem zwalił się na podłogę tuż przed pułkownikiem. Drugi pobiegł dalej. Sądząc po odgłosach, on także został trafiony.

Na wpół zamroczony O`Neill uniósł głowę. Ciało wojownika przesłaniało mu całe pole widzenia. Z trudem uniósł się na ramionach na tyle, by ujrzeć choć część korytarza. W oczach mu wirowało, mimo to zdołał dostrzec stojących nieco dalej ludzi. Zacisnął mocno powieki, bo przekonany był, że to przywidzenie. Kiedy jednak otworzył oczy, obraz wcale nie zniknął. Kapłan w brązowej szacie i dwóch ściskających w rękach goa`ludzkie lace niewolników. Pochylali się nad ewidentnie martwym gwardzistą. Naradzali się półgłosem, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając pogrążonego w cieniu człowieka. Głowa ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie. Opuścił ją więc, by dać chwilę wytchnienia mięśniom karku. Oddychał głęboko, starając się przywrócić jasność umysłu. O co tu chodzi? Ci ludzie zabili eskortujących go Jaffa. Dlaczego? W obecnej sytuacji myślenie zdecydowanie nie należało do jego najmocniejszych stron. Jego własny oddech odbijał się od kamieni i muskał policzki. Był ciepły. Na końcu korytarza rozległ się ledwie słyszalny szelest. Zaciskając zęby, podniósł ponownie głowę. Wtedy dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Kapłan ściskał w ręku karabin maszynowy. P-90. Broń Tau`ri.

Gdzieś z daleka dobiegły ich odgłosy wystrzałów z karabinu maszynowego. Niewolnicy natychmiast skierowali się w tamtą stronę. Kapłan pozostał na miejscu. Rozglądał się wyraźnie niezdecydowany. Coś w sposobie jego poruszania się wydawało się pułkownikowi znajome. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy kapłan pochylił się, żeby położyć na ziemi broń i jednym gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął przez głowę obszerny strój. Spod burego materiału wyjrzały krótkie, jasne włosy i polowy mundur sił powietrznych. Tego się absolutnie nie spodziewał. Carter! Cała i zdrowa w samym sercu pałacu Olokuna. Dłuższą chwilę trwał w osłupieniu z rozdziawionymi ustami. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy Sam gwałtownie zanurkowała i skuliła się pod osłoną ściany korytarza. Odgłos wystrzału zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Carter… - Z ust O`Neilla wydobył się jedynie słaby szept.

Kobieta nie usłyszała go. Podniosła broń i porzuciwszy niepotrzebne już przebranie pobiegła w stronę nasilających się odgłosów walki.

\- Zaczekaj! - Rozpaczliwie wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Szept przybrał nieco na sile, lecz w żaden sposób nie mógł dotrzeć do uszu jego podwładnej.

Działanie narkotyku wyraźnie słabło. Wyciągnięta dłoń drżała z wysiłku. Opuścił ją. Oddychał głęboko. Carter była tu. Przyszła po nich. Musiał ją odnaleźć. W tym celu musiał zmusić swoje ciało do jeszcze jednego wysiłku. Z ogromnym trudem dźwignął się na kolana, potem wstał niezgrabnie, przytrzymując się ściany. Poczuł gwałtowne zawroty głowy i omal nie upadł. Zacisnął jednak zęby i zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Wciąż opierając obie dłonie na ścianie, ruszył powoli do miejsca, w którym zniknęła Samantha. Minął ciało martwego strażnika, potem drugiego. Powoli posuwał się naprzód. Pot spływał po jego twarzy, zalewał oczy, z trudem łapał oddech. Krzyki i odgłosy wystrzałów były coraz bliżej. Nie zastanawiał się w ogóle, że zmierza prosto na pole bitwy, a nie ma żadnej broni. Nawet nie pomyślał, by jakiejś poszukać. Wiedział tylko, że gdzieś tam jest Carter i on musi dotrzeć do niej za wszelką cenę. W pewnej chwili zachwiał się i runął jak długi na ziemię. Upadek zamroczył go. Leżał bezradny i wyczerpany, walcząc z narastającymi mdłościami. Nawet nie zauważył, że wokoło zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Znowu spróbował wstać, lecz oparł się na zranionej dłoni i ponownie z jękiem bólu osunął się na ziemię. Gdzieś niedaleko zabrzmiała seria z karabinu maszynowego, a zaraz potem krótki krzyk. Z całą pewnością kobiecy krzyk. Uniósł głowę, wytężając maksymalnie słuch. Na końcu korytarza majaczyły uchylone drzwi. To stamtąd dobiegały teraz odgłosy szamotaniny, a po chwili dziwny bulgotliwy dźwięk, jakby ktoś się krztusił. Tknięty złym przeczuciem zebrał się w sobie i wstał. Drżące nogi załamały się pod jego ciężarem. Niezrażony niepowodzeniem zaczął pełznąc na łokciach i kolanach w kierunku drzwi aż do momentu, gdy rzężenie stało się całkiem wyraźne. Ogarnęła go porażająca pewność, że doskonale wie, co się tam dzieje. I bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Zebrawszy ostatnie siły, powstał i zataczając się, ruszył ku pomieszczeniu, w którym ktoś właśnie walczył o życie.


	26. Chapter 26

Biegła w stronę nasilających się odgłosów walki. Obaj niewolnicy gdzieś przepadli, lecz to już nie było ważne. Teraz już doskonale znała drogę, jaką musiała przebyć. Jej celem była oczywiście sala tronowa. Nie udało jej się odnaleźć pozostałych członków swojej drużyny. Najwyraźniej zbyt długo kluczyła po podziemiach. Wciąż jednak mogła odpłacić Olokunowi. Był tam. Widziała go przecież. Nie zastanawiała się, jakie ma szanse w tej konfrontacji. Po prostu musiała spróbować. Dla siebie. Dla swojej drużyny. Dla wszystkich, którzy dla niej ryzykowali życiem.

Zbliżyła się do głównego korytarza. Wystrzał z lancy zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie blisko. Słyszała krzyki i przekleństwa. Skuliła się, gdy obok niej przebiegło kila osób. Nie zauważyli jej. Cofnęła się nieco i schowała za załomem korytarza. Instynkt dobrze podpowiadał. W ślad za uciekającymi pojawili się Jaffa. Jeden z nich zapuścił się w boczny korytarz. Jeszcze parę kroków, a odkryje jej obecność. Zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści karabinu i czekała. Gotowa była zdradzić swoją pozycję. Była już tak blisko sali tronowej. Wóz, albo przewóz. Gwardzista zawrócił nagle, zaalarmowany kolejnymi odgłosami walki dobiegającymi nieco dalej. Czekała jeszcze chwilę, ale nie powrócił. Ostrożnie przesunęła się do przodu i wyjrzała zza węgła. Korytarz był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć dwóch martwych niewolników spoczywających w pobliżu wpółotwartych drzwi do sali tronowej. Usłyszała dobiegający stamtąd odgłos przypominający szuranie lub ciągnięcie czegoś po podłodze. Ruszyła prosto w tamtą stronę.

Zajrzała szybko do środka. Olokun wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia i właśnie naciskał zamocowany na nadgarstku przycisk. U jego stóp leżał nieprzytomny Teal`c. Uniosła broń w momencie, gdy spod samego sufitu zsunęły się kamienne pierścienie, pochłaniając obie znajdujące się w ich zasięgu postacie. Strzeliła. Kule odbiły się od pierścieni i pomknęły gdzieś w przestrzeń. Olokun, chroniony polem siłowym, nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Zanim zniknął, zdążyła dostrzec jego tryumfalny uśmiech. Wiedząc, że i tak nie odniesie to żadnego skutku, strzeliła w stronę znikających pod sklepieniem pierścieni. Seria wystrzałów urwała się gwałtownie. Wyczerpała się amunicja. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po kolejny magazynek, lecz napotkała pustkę. Musiała go zgubić i nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie.

\- Cholera jasna! - Wyrwało jej się mimochodem.

\- Wróciłaś do mnie, suko?

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie. Kaleb stał nieopodal zdobionego tronu. Wykwintne szaty zwieszały się z niego w nieładzie. Chwiał się na nogach, a z kącika jego ust sączyła się krew. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej. Zapewne dopiero teraz podniósł się z podłogi. Wyszczerzył zęby, a w jego oczach dostrzegła prawdziwą zwierzęcą furię. Cofnęła się odruchowo, lecz on rzucił się na nią błyskawicznie. Przez głowę przebiegła jej myśl, że ma jeszcze pistolet, ale nie miałaby nawet szansy, aby wyciągnąć go z kabury. Przewrócił ją na ziemię, przygniótł swym ciężarem. Bezużyteczny karabin wypadł jej z ręki i potoczył się gdzieś dalej. Obiema dłońmi chwycił jej szyję i kilkakrotnie uderzył jej głową o kamienie. Zalała ją bolesna ciemność. Leżała zamroczona i całkowicie bezbronna. Ledwo zdołała unieść ręce i chwycić jego nadgarstki. Nie mogła jednak zrobić nic, gdy z całej siły zacisnął palce. Charczała tylko, bezskutecznie próbując złapać oddech. Pochylił się nisko, patrząc z satysfakcją, jak uchodzi z niej życie.

Sam szarpała się rozpaczliwie. Wierzgała nogami i na oślep drapała paznokciami jego twarz, lecz tak samo jak we śnie, bezlitosne palce ani na moment nie zwolniły uścisku. Wiedziała, że za moment straci przytomność. Że to już ostatnie chwile jej życia. Nie ocaliła przyjaciół. Nie ocaliła Jacka. Zawiodła. Wszystko poszło na marne.

O`Neill wpadł do sali, zataczając się jak pijany. Widok, który miał przed oczami, w jednej chwili zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Carter leżała na ziemi, a Kaleb klęczał nad nią okrakiem i zaciskał dłonie na jej szyi. Pochłonięty żądzą zemsty na kobiecie nie widział i nie słyszał niczego poza swą ofiarą. Twarz Sam przybrała purpurową barwę, a z jej ust wydobywało się rzężenie. Kilka kroków przed sobą pułkownik zauważył leżący na ziemi karabin maszynowy. W jednej sekundzie rzucił się do przodu, upadając ciężko na kolana. Chwycił broń drżącymi rękoma. Uniósł ją w górę i prawie nie celując, pociągnął spust. Rozległ się cichy trzask i nic poza tym. Nacisnął spust jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Nic. Bezużyteczna kupa złomu! Dłoń Carter, do tej pory zaciśnięta kurczowo na nadgarstku Kaleba, rozluźniła się i bardzo powoli opadła na podłogę. Za późno! Ona nie żyje! Zrozpaczony zerwał się na nogi i zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka w tym momencie przyszła mu do głowy. Zaciskając z bólu zęby, chwycił lufę karabinu i teraz już rycząc wściekle, zamachnął się nim jak maczugą. Kaleb dopiero teraz zorientował się, że oprócz niego i jego ofiary w pomieszczeniu jest ktoś jeszcze, ale jego reakcja nie była wystarczająco szybka. Zdążył unieść ramię, gdy spadający metal trafił go w głowę. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie i obaj mężczyźni upadli na ziemię.

Pułkownik czuł, jak jego zranioną rękę przenika szpila rozdzierającego bólu, która następnie wędruje wzdłuż ramienia i wwierca się stopniowo do jego mózgu. Znów ogarnęły go mdłości, lecz teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką słabość. Nie teraz, kiedy Sam umierała tuż obok. Zmusił się, by unieść głowę. Poprzez łzy bólu wszystko było zamazane, ale ona przecież tam była. Z trudem dźwignął się na kolana. Podpełzł bliżej i ściągnął z jej ciała równie bezwładne ciało Kaleba.

\- Carter! - Krzyknął, jednocześnie klepiąc ją niezbyt łagodnie po policzku. - Carter! Proszę… Sam… No dalej! Ocknij się, do cholery!

Drgnęła, a potem gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc. Natychmiast zaczęła kaszleć. I był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki O`Neill kiedykolwiek usłyszał.

\- Dobra dziewczynka! - Pochwalił ją. - Zawsze słuchaj swojego dowódcy.

Dłuższą chwilę trwało, zanim jej oddech nieco się uspokoił, a w głowie trochę przejaśniało. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w twarz pochyloną tuż nad nią i miała wrażenie, że śni.

\- Sir? - Spytała niepewnie.

Nagle przyciągnął ją do siebie i bez słowa przytulił. To było tak niespodziewane, że zamilkła i również objęła go ramionami. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i usiadła. Teraz zobaczyła go w całej okazałości i przeżyła szok. Jej dowódca klęczał przed nią półnagi. Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z trudem przyjmując do wiadomości, że to naprawdę on. Że ten zarośnięty, brudny, wychudzony i zakrwawiony człowiek zaledwie kilka dni temu przeszedł razem z nią przez gwiezdne wrota na kolejną rutynową misję. Jedynym, co się nie zmieniło, były jego oczy. Boże, rozpoznałaby je wszędzie. Ciemne tęczówki wpatrywały się w nią z niezwykłą intensywnością. Ten wzrok zawsze sprawiał, że robiło jej się gorąco. Poczuła, że jej dłonie się lepią. Zerknęła na nie. Były zakrwawione. Jedno spojrzenie na jego ramiona i natychmiast zrozumiała dlaczego.

\- Słodki Jezu! - Wyszeptała.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Trochę mi jednak do niego brakuje. - Odparował machinalnie, opierając się ciężko na rękach.

Zraniona dłoń po raz kolejny dała o sobie znać ostrym, przeszywającym bólem. Siły pułkownika były już na skraju wyczerpania. Nagle zachwiał się, a jego twarz przybrała szarawy odcień i pokryła się kropelkami potu. Oddychał chrapliwie. Carter przeczuwała, co się wydarzy. Zdążyła chwycić go w ramiona zanim upadł nieprzytomny. Ułożyła go ostrożnie na ziemi i zbadała puls. Był miarowy. Żył i to na razie było najważniejsze. Nie miała czasu, by przyjrzeć się bliżej jego obrażeniom, bo z korytarza usłyszała pośpieszne kroki. Poderwała się na nogi. Z pistoletem w dłoni zaczaiła się tuż za drzwiami, gotowa zaatakować każdego, kto się w nich pojawi. Usłyszała, jak ktoś wciąga głośno powietrze, a potem robi krok w jej stronę. Działała instynktownie. Chwyciła przybysza za ramię, okręciła go silnym szarpnięciem i przydusiła do ściany, wykręcając jednocześnie jego rękę. Przycisnęła lufę pistoletu do karku przybysza i wreszcie mu się przyjrzała. Rozpoznała go natychmiast. To był Rufus. Puściła go, wciąż jednak celując do niego z broni. Odwrócił się bardzo powoli, trzymając ręce w górze. Dopiero wtedy zareagowała i opuściła pistolet. Mężczyzna znów nie odezwał się ani słowem. Podszedł do pułkownika i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Nie miała innego wyjścia jak zaufać temu mężczyźnie. W końcu wcześniej jej pomagał. Wspólnie dźwignęli O`Neilla z podłogi i wytaszczyli go na korytarz.

Szli powoli. Bezwładne ciało pułkownika ciążyło tak, że wkrótce oboje się zasapali. Kilkakrotnie zatrzymywali się i nasłuchiwali. Nikt jednak nie niepokoił ich swoją obecnością. Z każdym krokiem zbliżali się do wyjścia. Długi, prosty korytarz zaprowadził ich do sporej sali. Po obu jej stronach stały rzędy marmurowych kolumn. Zatrzymali się tu na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć tchu. I w tym momencie szczęście ich opuściło. Z oddali dobiegały odgłosy wystrzałów i krzyki. Towarzyszył im tupot kilku par ciężkich butów. Były coraz głośniejsze i zbliżały się w ich kierunku. Nie mieli dokąd uciekać. Niewolnik zawahał się, potem zawrócił i poprowadził ich ku wąskiemu, bocznemu korytarzowi. Zdążyli schować się w niewielkiej niszy, gdy do sali z kolumnami wbiegło kilka osób. Rozpętało się piekło. Pociski fruwały w powietrzu. Jaffa i ludzie krzyczeli i przeklinali. Carter pozwoliła dowódcy opaść na podłogę i zasłoniła go własnym ciałem. Mężczyzna jęknął. Najwyraźniej zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Bez namysłu położyła dłoń na jego ustach, by stłumić kolejny jęk, skuliła się i osłoniła głowę ramieniem. Mury drżały, na ich głowy sypał się tynk, huk wystrzałów ogłuszał.

Wymiana ognia skończyła się równie nagle jak zaczęła. Carter wstrzymała oddech, wytężając jednocześnie słuch. Nieznośnie długą chwilę panowała cisza. Potem rozległy się pojedyncze kroki. Nie dobiegały one jednak z pola bitwy, ale z głębi korytarza, w którym się ukrywali. Zaraz potem ujrzała jednego z Jaffa, spieszącego na pomoc swym towarzyszom. Na widok ukrywających się wojownik stanął jak wryty. Na sekundę, ale ta sekunda wystarczyła. Carter bez namysłu uniosła broń i wystrzeliła. Trafiła dokładnie w środek czoła. Mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię. Na jego twarzy zastygł wyraz niebotycznego zdziwienia.

\- Rzuć broń! - Rozległo się z korytarza. - Poddaj się. Jesteś otoczony!

\- Nie strzelać! - Odrzuciła pistolet jak najdalej potrafiła. Choć rozpoznała już człowieka wydającego rozkaz, wolała nie ryzykować. - Major Carter! Jest ze mną pułkownik O`Neill!

Uniosła w górę dłoń, w której ściskała wcześniej pistolet i trwała tak, dopóki nie ujrzała żołnierza mierzącego do niej z karabinu maszynowego.

\- Major Carter. - Pułkownik Reynolds opuścił broń. - Miło znów panią widzieć. Już zaczynałem się niepokoić.

Przeniósł wzrok z niej na leżącego na ziemi człowieka. Choć wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się, Carter wyraźnie widziała, jak mięśnie na jego szczęce stężały. Doskonale go rozumiała. Sama przeżyła szok na widok swego dowódcy. Spojrzała w dół i uświadomiła sobie, że drugą dłoń wciąż przyciska do ust pułkownika, który teraz był przytomny i wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Szybko cofnęła rękę. O`Neill zaczerpnął wielki haust powietrza.

\- Carter... - Wyszeptał. - Podejrzewałem, że czasami chciałabyś mnie udusić, ale nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek się ośmielisz…

\- Przepraszam, sir. - Odparła zmieszana, mimowolnie uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Musiałam pana uciszyć.

\- Pułkowniku O`Neill. - Odezwał się Reynolds. - Jest pan już bezpieczny. Zabierzemy pana z powrotem do domu.

\- Marzę o tym… Pozostali? Daniel? Teal`c? - Pytanie skierowane zostało do obojga.

\- Doktor Jackson jest bezpieczny. Teal`ca wciąż nie odnaleźliśmy.

\- Olokun zabrał go ze sobą. - Sam wykonała nieokreślony ruch dłonią w kierunku sufitu. - Skorzystał z pierścieni. Najprawdopodobniej przeniósł się na swój statek. Nie zdołałam go powstrzymać.

\- Uciekł? - Warknął Reynolds. - A to sukinsyn.

Cichy jęk zwrócił ich uwagę na leżącego nieco dalej Rufusa. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się osłupiały w swoje pokryte żywoczerwoną krwią dłonie. Przód jego płóciennego stroju pokrywała powiększająca się powoli szkarłatna plama.

\- A niech to szlag! - Carter zostawiła O`Neilla i pochyliła się nad rannym mężczyzną. - Musiał oberwać rykoszetem! Pułkowniku! - Zwróciła się do Reynoldsa. - Musimy obu jak najszybciej stąd wydostać!


	27. Chapter 27

Generał Hammond kroczył niespiesznie pustymi korytarzami SGC. Zawsze lubił te wczesne poranne godziny, kiedy jeszcze mógł pozwolić sobie na odrobinę swobody. Choćby właśnie na taki spacer. Trzy godziny snu doskonale wystarczyły, by zregenerować siły nadszarpnięte nieco poprzedniego dnia. No cóż. Czas płynął nieubłaganie także i dla niego. Musiał to przyznać. Wciąż potrafił radzić sobie ze stresem, lecz kosztowało go to coraz więcej wysiłku. A wczorajszy dzień był nim wypełniony od samego poranka do późnej nocy.

Od wymarszu grup dowodzonych przez pułkownika Reynoldsa i major Carter cała baza postawiona została w stan gotowości. Oczekiwano na przyjęcie rannych i uchodźców. Trzeba było liczyć się również z niepowodzeniem misji i być przygotowanym na wcześniejszy powrót drużyny ratunkowej. Czas jednak upływał, a wiadomości z obcej planety wciąż nie dochodziły. Hammond przesiedział niemal cały dzień albo w gabinecie, albo w sali odpraw wpatrując się w nieruchome wrota. Dopiero wieczorem symbole na metalowych obręczach ożyły, przywołując horyzont zdarzeń i baza otrzymała pierwszy pomyślny komunikat.

Ruch oporu zadziałał bezbłędnie. Z większości pozostających pod panowaniem Olokuna planet przybywały liczne oddziały uzbrojonych w miarę swoich możliwości ludzi. Połączone siły Tau`ri i rebeliantów przypuściły jednoczesny atak na kamieniołomy i plac budowy piramidy, by następnie uderzyć na pałac Olokuna. Równocześnie z wiadomościami do SGC przybyli ranni. Jednym z pierwszych był Daniel Jackson. Poraniony, odwodniony i wycieńczony, ale żywy. Choć bardzo osłabiony, wciąż upierał się, że musi natychmiast wracać, żeby pomóc towarzyszom w walce. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego życie nie było zagrożone. Inni mieli mniej szczęścia. Trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta, którzy zostali przetransportowani razem z archeologiem zmarli na skutek odniesionych obrażeń, a to był dopiero początek. W miarę rozwoju sytuacji na planecie rannych wciąż przybywało. Młodzi i starzy. Mężczyźni i kobiety. Żołnierze SG i rebelianci. Wszyscy walczyli o wolność. Najgorszy widok przedstawiali sobą dopiero co wyzwoleni niewolnicy. Odziani w łachmany, skrajnie wyniszczeni. Ich ciała nosiły ślady brutalnego traktowania, może nawet tortur. Obrażenia odniesione w trakcie bitwy nie były w stanie zamaskować długotrwałego niedożywienia, zniekształceń kończyn i licznych blizn oraz ran w różnym stadium gojenia. Ci ludzie przeszli przez piekło.

Generał mógł tylko patrzeć jak personel medyczny sprawnie dokonuje selekcji rannych, udziela niezbędnej pomocy tuż po zejściu z rampy, by następnie przetransportować ich do ambulatorium. Czekał. Około północy Pułkownik Reynolds zameldował, że pałac został zdobyty. Pół godziny później przekazał, że odnaleziono pułkownika O`Neilla, a major Carter właśnie transportuje jego oraz kilku innych rannych do SGC. Cała grupa pojawiła się wkrótce potem. Pierwszy przez horyzont zdarzeń przeszedł sanitariusz, podtrzymujący wyraźnie utykającą kobietę. Następni dwaj wnieśli nosze, na których spoczywał młody mężczyzna. Przód jego bluzy był rozerwany. Na piersi miał zamocowany przesiąknięty krwią opatrunek. Był przytomny i wyraźnie przerażony. Tuż za nimi wyłonili się dwaj podkomendni Reynoldsa, dźwigając kolejne nosze. Pochód zamykała Samanta Carter. W sali wrót zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho. Hammond w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał sprowadzonego do bazy człowieka. Spojrzał na Sam i wyraz jej oczu spowodował, że poczuł dziwny ucisk gdzieś w okolicach serca. To był O`Neill. Musiał być. Ale, na Boga, co oni mu zrobili… Leżał na boku z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jego twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost i kurz, a plecy i barki wyglądały jak jedna krwawa masa. Janet przepchnęła się pomiędzy osłupiałymi ludźmi i położyła dłoń na czole pułkownika. Ranny wzdrygnął się lekko i otworzył oczy.

\- Gdzie…? - Wychrypiał.

\- Ciii… Już dobrze. Jest pan bezpieczny. - Odparła kojącym tonem.

\- Doktor... Fraiser? - Jęknął. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby jej nie poznawał.

\- Pułkowniku? - Hammond też podszedł bliżej.

\- Generale? - O`Neill rozpoznał głos, lecz miał problem ze zlokalizowaniem jego źródła.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię z powrotem, synu. - W takich okolicznościach Hammond bardzo lubił wygłaszać swą koronna kwestię.

\- Dziękuję… - Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie.

Janet odruchowo poszukała pulsu na tętnicy szyjnej i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy przekonała się, że wciąż jest. Słaby, ale miarowy. Ale ta ilość krwi… Ile właściwie jej stracił?

\- Pułkownik jest prawdopodobnie pod wpływem jakichś środków odurzających. - Wtrąciła Carter. - Mówił, że zanim Olokun zaczął go przesłuchiwać, zmusili go do wypicia czegoś, co wyostrzyło jego zmysły. I że czuje się jak na haju… Potem stracił przytomność. Trudno powiedzieć, jak długo i w jakim stopniu będzie działać…

\- Rozumiem. - Lekarka świeciła nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie w oczy niewielką latarką, by z badać reakcje źrenic. Zmarszczyła czoło wyraźnie niezadowolona. - Szkoda, że nie wiem, co to mogło być. Może dojść do interakcji z lekami…

\- Być może on będzie wiedział. - Sam skinęła głową w kierunku drugich noszy.

\- Słucham? - Zdziwiła się Fraiser.

\- On także podawał pułkownikowi jakieś mikstury. - Uściśliła Carter. - Nie przed przesłuchaniem. Wcześniej.

Oczy wszystkich zebranych w sali skierowały się na mężczyznę z raną klatki piersiowej. Pochylający się nad nim sanitariusz rozdziawił usta. Ranny jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlał.

\- Czy on… - Hammond był lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Ma na imię Rufus i należy do ruchu oporu. - Tłumaczyła Carter. - Wydaje mi się, że nie może mówić. Odkąd zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy, porozumiewa się jedynie na migi, dlatego nie mogliśmy uzyskać od niego żadnych informacji. Ale z tymi miksturami to prawda. Pułkownik bardzo się zdenerwował, kiedy go rozpoznał.

\- Powiedział, że ten sukinsyn dawał mu jakieś świństwa. - Wtrącił jeden z żołnierzy.

\- Dobrze powiedziane. - Janet nie zamierzała dłużej czekać. - Cokolwiek by to nie było, zrobimy wszystko, by mu pomóc.

Nic już nie można było zrobić. Teraz zarówno Rufus jak i O`Neill wymagali natychmiastowej medycznej interwencji. Obaj ranni zostali wyniesieni. Janet jeszcze została. Przyglądała się Carter, marszcząc brwi.

\- A co z panią? - Zapytała, zatrzymując wzrok na świeżych purpurowo – sinych śladach na jej szyi.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Zapewniła Sam, ale lekarka i tak jej nie uwierzyła.

\- Ktoś musi panią zbadać. Proszę ze mną do ambulatorium. Po drodze opowie mi pani wszystko, czego dowiedziała się od pułkownika O`Neilla o substancji, którą został odurzony.

\- Oczywiście. - Kobieta zerkała z niepokojem w stronę korytarza, którym wcześniej został zabrany pułkownik. Potem przeniosła wzrok na Hammonda. - Generale?

\- Proszę iść. Rano zgłosi się pani do mojego gabinetu.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Kobiety oddaliły się szybkim krokiem. Hammond poczuł się nagle zmęczony, jakby jakiś ogromny ciężar zwalił się na jego barki. Część misji została już wykonana. Jego ludzie powrócili do domu. Choć nie wszyscy. Od Reynoldsa dowiedział się, że Teal`c został uprowadzony na statek, którym odleciał Olokun. Wiedział, że dla zespołu będzie to ogromny cios. A ilu ludzi w walce oddało życie okaże się niebawem. Wciąż znajdywano kolejnych. Statystyki wciąż zmieniały się nieubłaganie.

Sytuacja na planecie została w miarę opanowana. Po ucieczce Olokuna jego słudzy nie stawiali większego oporu. Wkrótce zostali pojmani i uwięzieni w celu dalszych przesłuchań. Ranni zostali opatrzeni, spragnieni napojeni, a głodni nakarmieni. Wyzwoleni niewolnicy i ich przybyli z różnych planet bracia zgromadzili się wokół ognisk porozpalanych dookoła pałacu. Rozdzielone rodziny cieszyły się z odzyskania swoich ojców, braci, synów i córek. Wielu opłakiwali zmarłych.

Walka o życie trwała już tylko na sali operacyjnej w SGC, ale i ona wkrótce zakończyła się. Hammond otrzymał z ambulatorium raport, że zarówno O`Neill jak i drugi mężczyzna są już przewiezieni na salę pooperacyjną. Obaj są w stanie ciężkim, ale stabilnym. Najbliższe godziny miały okazać się decydujące. „ _Przynajmniej tyle_ ". Pomyślał generał. „ _Przynajmniej nikt więcej nie zginął_ ". Nagle poczuł się bardzo znużony. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dochodzi trzecia w nocy. Powlókł się więc do kwatery i zasnął niemal natychmiast po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki.

Rano znów poczuł się rześki i gotowy na kolejne wyzwania. Wciąż jednak martwił się o swoich podwładnych. Pewnie też dlatego nogi same poniosły go w stronę ambulatorium. Nawet zdumiał się odrobinę, gdy zorientował się, dokąd zaszedł. Potem stwierdził, że skoro już tu jest, to równie dobrze może wejść i po raz kolejny upewnić się, że życiu jego ludzi nie zagraża już bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo.

Zapukał cicho do drzwi gabinetu Janet Fraiser. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapukał raz jeszcze, tym razem głośniej. Wciąż nic. Chwycił za klamkę, lecz zawahał się.

\- Generale? - Głos lekarki dobiegał zza jego pleców.

Zaskoczony odwrócił się i stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Była blada, miała podkrążone oczy, a w ręku trzymała dzbanek pełen ciemnego, aromatycznego płynu.

\- Kawy? - Zapytała lakonicznie.

\- Bardzo chętnie. - Bezpośrednie pytanie zbiło go nieco z tropu.

\- W takim razie zapraszam. - Skinęła dłonią w stronę gabinetu.

Zorientował się, że stoi jej na drodze. Otworzył drzwi i szarmancko przepuścił ją przodem. Patrzył, jak bierze z niskiego stolika dwa kubki i wypełnia je po brzegi. Zapach kawy rozszedł się po całym niewielkim gabinecie. Usiedli po przeciwnych stronach niskiego biurka z kubkami w dłoniach. Generał pociągnął solidny łyk, czując, jak jego siły regenerują się już całkowicie. Fraiser w zamyśleniu pocierała czoło. Oboje milczeli długą chwilę.

\- Ciężka noc? - Zagadnął wreszcie i od razu zrozumiał jak głupie pytanie zadał.

A jaka niby miała być? Na planecie doszło przecież do regularnych walk. W opuszczonym przez Olokuna pałacu zorganizowano prowizoryczny szpital. Do SGC skierowano jedynie najciężej rannych, ale tych również było wielu. Zbyt wielu. Zarówno Fraiser jak i cały jej personel przez ostatnie godziny mieli pełne ręce roboty. On zdołał zdrzemnąć się choć na chwilę. Załoga ambulatorium nie mogła nawet liczyć na taki luksus. Generał przygryzł nerwowo wargę, bojąc się zadać pytanie. Musiał jednak je zadać. Po to właśnie tu przyszedł. Spojrzał lekarce prosto w oczy.

\- Proszę powiedzieć, że ma pani dla mnie dobre nowiny.

\- Tak jest, sir. - Uśmiechnęła się ze znużeniem. - Mam dla pana dobre nowiny.

Odstawiła kawę i sięgnęła po plik dokumentów i druków, leżących dotąd na biurku.

\- Stan wszystkich pacjentów jest stabilny. Niektórzy, w tym major Carter i Daniel Jackson zostaną dziś wypisani. W najcięższym stanie jest Rufus, mężczyzna, który trafił tu z pułkownikiem O`Neillem. W trakcie usuwania pocisku doszło do krwotoku. Utrzymujemy go w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej. Jeśli jednak nie dojdzie do dodatkowych komplikacji, niebawem spróbujemy go wybudzić. Znam też przyczynę jego dotychczasowego milczenia. Po prostu nie ma języka. Został wycięty.

\- Och… - Hammond nieczęsto słyszał takie rewelacje.

\- Ranni z pałacu potwierdzają, że jest kimś w rodzaju uzdrowiciela i wszystko wskazuje na to, że pułkownik O`Neill zawdzięcza mu życie. Mam już większość jego badań. Stan pułkownika jest zadowalający. Powiedziałabym nawet, że jest zaskakująco dobry, wziąwszy pod uwagę jego obrażenia. - Widząc uniesione brwi generała, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. - Pułkownika poddano torturom. Został pobity, potem ubiczowany. Oparzenia na skórze świadczą również, że użyto na nim pałki bólu. Ponadto w jego krwi znaleźliśmy śladowe ilości nieznanej nam substancji. Przypuszczam, że środek ten oddziałuje na układ nerwowy, wywołując jego pobudzenie. Sam pułkownik zauważył, że wyostrzyły mu się zmysły. Zaobserwowałam u niego znaczną przeczulicę skóry i nadwrażliwość na światło, które stopniowo ustępowały, w miarę jak substancja ulegała metabolizmowi. Najprawdopodobniej podano ją w celu spotęgowania doznań bólowych. No i nie zapominajmy, że O`Neill stracił dużo krwi. Bardzo dużo. Powiem szczerze... Spodziewałam się uogólnionej infekcji. Wysokiej gorączki, objawów wstrząsu. Tymczasem rany goją się dobrze. Nie ropieją. Ktoś wcześniej przemywał je i stosował maść o działaniu bakteriobójczym i ściągającym. Podawał pułkownikowi lek obniżający gorączkę.

\- Rufus?

\- Zapewne tak. Musiał dodawać do stosowanych przez siebie medykamentów jakiś środek usypiający. Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Na razie nie można go przesłuchać. Pułkownik również nie jest w tanie odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania. Wiem jednak, że bez tych zabiegów pułkownik miałby niewielkie szanse na przeżycie.

\- Ten środek pobudzający zmysły to też jego robota?

\- Nie wiem. - Fraiser odłożyła papiery, wzięła kubek i otuliła go dłońmi. - Niewykluczone. Był niewolnikiem Olokuna. Mógł być zmuszony… Myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie poczekać, aż obaj odzyskają przytomność.

Hammond wciągnął w płuca powietrze i wypuścił je bardzo powoli, wydymając przy tym policzki. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio jego życie składało się wyłącznie z czekania, ale lekarka miała w tym względzie rację. Gdybanie nic nikomu nie da. Być może Barran będzie w stanie udzielić im nieco dokładniejszych informacji o Rufusie i jego roli w całej konspiracji. On jednak przebywał wciąż na planecie razem z pułkownikiem Reynoldsem. Obaj mieli powrócić do SGC dziś rano. Rano, to znaczy za parę godzin. Będzie więc musiał jeszcze poćwiczyć swą cierpliwość. Zrezygnowany dopił kawę. Janet zrobiła to samo ze swoją i teraz pocierała czoło wyraźnie znużonym gestem.

\- Powinna pani odpocząć.

\- Powinnam. - Uśmiechnęła się i odstawiła kubek na biurko. - To rzeczywiście była ciężka noc.

\- Nie będę więc pani dłużej przeszkadzał. Proszę informować mnie na bieżąco. - Generał wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu. W samych drzwiach jeszcze się odwrócił. - I dziękuję za kawę.


	28. Chapter 28

Ano właśnie, Teal`c... wypadałoby zajrzeć i do niego. Tym razem na krótko, ale już niebawem postaram się wrzucić ciąg dalszy. Miłego czytania ;-)

* * *

Ciemność powoli ustępowała. Jej miejsce zajął piekielny, pulsujący ból głowy; stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. I smak krwi w ustach. To były dobre odczucia. Prawdziwe. Należały do niego i tylko do niego. Zresztą… ani krew, ani ból nie były mu obce. Wiernie towarzyszyły mu odkąd był jeszcze dzieckiem. Potrafił sobie z nimi radzić. Potrafił je okiełznać i obrócić na własną korzyść. Świadczyły o tym, że wciąż pozostaje żywy. A póki żyje, póty wciąż może walczyć. Do końca.

Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, a potem powoli wypuścił powietrze, koncentrując się na biciu swojego serca. Ból nie minął, lecz nie przeszkadzał w działaniu. Otworzył oczy i ostrożnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdował się na statku. To było jedno z mniejszych pomieszczeń służących zazwyczaj za ładownie lub, jak w jego przypadku, za więzienie. „Co ja robię na statku?" Pomyślał. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to drwiący wyraz twarzy Olokuna i mdlące uczucie strachu przed tym, do czego pragnął Teal`ca wykorzystać. Ale nie udało mu się. Teal`c pozostał sobą. Był Shol`va i był z tego dumny. Goa`uld zapewne nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Choć z drugiej strony jest uwięziony, więc proces mógł się jeszcze nie zakończyć. Jeżeli tak jest w istocie, Olokun niebawem przyjdzie do niego, by dokończyć swe dzieło. Dlatego został przeniesiony z planety? Zastanawiał się, czy O`Neill również gdzieś tu jest? Czy został na planecie i oczekuje tam, aż Teal`c poddany woli Olokuna przybędzie i zakończy jego życie?

Z trudem dźwignął się z podłogi. Już wcześniej był osłabiony. Teraz, po kilku sesjach tortur kara Kesh, jego siły były już na wyczerpaniu. Podczołgał się do ściany i oparł o nią wygodnie. Ból, w odpowiedzi na wysiłek fizyczny, wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej. Odchylił głowę, oparł ją o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Oddychał miarowo, starając się skupić na tej czynności całą uwagę. Cichy zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi niemal umknął jego uwadze, lecz kroki zbliżającego się człowieka usłyszał już dokładnie. Otworzył oczy. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Jaffa. Nie nosił hełmu. Był starszy od Teal,ca. Miał złotobrązową skórę, w kilku miejscach poprzecinaną bliznami. W kącikach jego oczu i wokół ust rysowały się zmarszczki. W prawej ręce trzymał opartą o podłogę lancę.

\- Mój pan Olokun wzywa cię, byś mógł oddać mu cześć. - Oświadczył bez ogródek.

\- On nie jest moim panem. - Odparł cicho. - Możesz mu to przekazać. Możesz też zaprowadzić mnie przed jego oblicze. Wtedy sam mu to powiem.

\- Śmiesz bluźnić w obliczu śmierci? - Jaffa odbezpieczył lancę i wycelował ją w pierś więźnia. - Olokun, twój bóg, w swej wspaniałomyślności uczynił cię swym sługą. Jesteś mu winien posłuszeństwo i bezwarunkowe oddanie.

\- Olokun nie jest moim bogiem. - Teal`c wyprostował się nieco. - Nie jest w ogóle bogiem. Jest śmiertelny jak ty, czy ja.

\- Zginiesz za te słowa, shol`va! - Wojownik uniósł lancę nieco wyżej. Przed oczami więźnia przeskoczyła gorąca iskra.

\- Jestem gotów na śmierć. - Teal`c żałował tylko, że zginie w takiej pozycji. Wolałby stać dumnie wyprostowany, ale w końcu, jakie to miało znaczenie? - Umrę wolny. Przekaż to Olokunowi. Nie złamał mnie. Nie udało mu się. Jestem wolny.

Oczekiwał na śmiertelny błysk. Huk wypełniający uszy i ból niosący wieczny spokój. Zamiast tego ujrzał uśmiech na twarzy starszego Jaffa.

\- Rzeczywiście jesteś tak twardy, jak powiadają. - Opuścił lancę i wyciągnął w kierunku Teal`ca rękę. - Mamy mało czasy. Jeśli chcemy się stąd wydostać, musimy ruszać natychmiast.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Nie jesteś sam bracie. - Wojownik przyklęknął tuż obok. - A Olokun nie jest bogiem. Wiem to od dawna. Dzisiaj on sam przekonał się o tym niezwykle boleśnie. Planeta, na której miał zbudować swoją siedzibę, wymknęła mu się z rąk. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Dziś powstało niemal całe jego dominium. Stracił władzę i niewolników. Uciekł jak zwykły tchórz.

\- Jak...? Jak to? - Teal`c oszołomiony wpatrywał się w drugiego mężczyznę niebotycznie zdumiony. - Kim ty jesteś? Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

\- Kimś, kto pragnie odkupić swe dawne winy. Pomogłem już wielu. Choć równie wielu nie byłem w stanie. Jestem Shol`va, podobnie jak ty. - Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Choć o tym wiedzą jedynie nieliczni.


	29. Chapter 29

Samantha Carter zajrzała ostrożnie do sali. Starała się otworzyć drzwi tak, żeby nie skrzypnęły. Pułkownik był co prawda wciąż na środkach przeciwbólowych, mimo to obawiała się, że go obudzi. A tego chciała uniknąć. Jej ostrożność zdała się zupełnie na nic. Łóżko O`Neilla stało puste. Zmięta kołdra leżała odrzucona niedbale; jeden róg zwisał do samej podłogi. Sam wycofała się na korytarz i zawahała. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie o tej porze mógł znajdować się jej dowódca. Z pomocą przyszła jej jedna z pielęgniarek. Kobieta niosła teczkę wypełnioną dokumentami do gabinetu Janet Fraiser. Widząc konsternację Sam, bez słowa skinęła głową w głąb korytarza. Znajdywały się tam izolatki i sale intensywnej opieki medycznej. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Rufus. No oczywiście.

Kiedy tylko pułkownik odzyskał przytomność, zażądał pełnego raportu z misji. Początkowo Janet Fraiser uznała, że stan pacjenta jest jeszcze zbyt ciężki i zaleciła odpoczynek. Poznał jedynie ogólny zarys sytuacji, bez wdawania się w szczegóły. O`Neill zniósł to dość dobrze zapewne z uwagi na silne środki przeciwbólowe i nasenne serwowane mu naprzemiennie przez następne dwa dni. Co oczywiście nie przeszkodziło mu w zadawaniu pytań wszystkim, którzy go odwiedzali, a on był akurat wystarczająco świadomy. Lekarka powzięła więc bardziej drastyczne kroki i zarządziła małą kwarantannę. Odizolowany od kolegów z drużyny, pułkownik chcąc nie chcąc musiał skapitulować i naprawdę wypoczywał. W tym czasie antybiotyki i kroplówki zrobiły swoje. Organizm pułkownika powoli regenerował się. Po dwóch dniach wyspany, nawodniony i solidnie odżywiony mężczyzna poznał wreszcie wszystkie szczegóły przeprowadzonej operacji. Rola, jaką w całym przedsięwzięciu odegrał Rufus nie tyle nim wstrząsnęła, co raczej przygnębiła. Do tej pory postrzegał niewolnika jako kogoś, kto znęcał się nad nim na rozkaz Olokuna. Tymczasem siedział on w samym sercu konspiracji, narażając życie pomagał Carter i jemu samemu. I to pod nosem Goa`ulda i jego straży. I za wszystko dostał podziękowanie w postaci kulki. To był rykoszet. Wypadek. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem. Załatwili go sojusznicy.

Przymusowa bezczynność musiała widocznie znaleźć swoje ujście i gdy tylko pułkownik poczuł się na siłach, by wstać z łóżka, ruszył na obchód ambulatorium. Większość spośród rannych w walce została już wypisana. Pozostali najciężej ranni. Zobaczyła go już z daleka przez niedomknięte drzwi znajdującego się tuż obok izolatki bocznego pomieszczenia, w którym przez oszklone okna można było obserwować wnętrze pomieszczenia bez potrzeby wchodzenia do środka. Siedział zgarbiony, wpatrując się w leżącego na łóżku mężczyznę. Lewą rękę w usztywniającej łusce oparł na kolanach. Złamane druga i trzecia kość śródręcza. Mogło być gorzej. W prawej dłoni miętosił końcówkę paska od szlafroka. Kiedy się zbliżyła, wyraźnie zobaczyła płaty skóry schodzące z jego nosa i policzków. Pamiątka po palącym słońcu kamieniołomów. Pod opalenizną wciąż jednak był blady. Musiał słyszeć, że nadchodzi, lecz w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

\- Sir? - Spytała ostrożnie.

\- Carter. - Stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

\- Widzę, że czuje się pan lepiej?

\- Jest dobrze. Naprawdę. Pod warunkiem, że się nie śmieję. - Wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Zapadnięte policzki, podkrążone oczy, ale w kąciku jego ust błąkał się nikły uśmiech. - Dzięki temu gościowi. Wyobrażasz sobie? Skurczybyk miał szczęście, że nie byłem w stanie mu dołożyć.

\- No cóż, mogę tylko stwierdzić, że starał się pan.

\- Dzięki, że mnie powstrzymałaś.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Zresztą, i tak zaraz pan zemdlał.

\- Dobij mnie! - O`Neill wzniósł oczy do nieba, lecz zobaczył tam tylko betonowe sklepienie. Wolał patrzeć na swą podwładną. - Wcześnie dziś pani przyszła.

\- Mamy spotkanie z Kalią i resztą starszyzny. Zdaje się, że mają problem z więźniami. Nie bardzo wiedzą, co mają z nimi zrobić. Nigdy nie byli w takiej sytuacji. Wie pan, że człowiek, który pełnił funkcję zarządcy w kamieniołomach uciekł z aresztu?

\- Słyszałem. - Twarz pułkownika na moment stężała. - Skurwiel, po drugiej stronie bicza już nie czuł się tak dobrze. Żałuję, że nie mogę wziąć udziału w poszukiwaniach. Coś mu obiecałem, a zwykłem dotrzymywać danego słowa.

\- Nie uciekł przez wrota. To pewne. Musiał udać się w głąb planety.

\- A ta jest całkiem spora…

\- Dlatego zwrócili się do nas. Opowiadałam Kalii o dronach, które można wykorzystać w poszukiwaniach. Bardzo ją to zainteresowało. Barran prosi również o pomoc na kilku innych planetach. Bardzo im zależy, żeby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość dawnym poplecznikom Olokuna.

\- Ja myślę! Pierwszy bym ją wymierzył, a znałem ich zaledwie kilka dni. - Odruchowo zacisnął zdrową pięść. - A poza tym? Coś nowego?

\- Niestety. - Nie musiała pytać, o jakie konkretnie informacje mu chodzi. - Olokun zaszył się gdzieś. Tok`Ra również nie natrafili na jego ślad. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Teal`c wciąż jest razem z nim.

\- Cholera! To nie są dobre wiadomości.

\- Nie, sir. Jeśli jednak Sevic również znajduje się na statku, Teal`c ma jeszcze szansę.

\- Sevic…

O`Neill zacisnął wargi i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Źle znosił przymusową hospitalizację, podczas gdy jeden z jego ludzi wciąż pozostawał zaginiony. Wolałby być ze wszystkimi, działać, pytać, przeczesywać teren. Potrafił jednak realnie ocenić własne siły, a te były jeszcze dalekie od stanu, który można by uznać chociażby za zadowalający. Ale Carter miała rację. Sevic zaginął. Znając historię Teal`ca, O`Neill nie był szczególnie zdziwiony, że w otoczeniu Olokuna wyrósł kolejny Shol`va. Nie znał motywów mężczyzny, nie znał jego historii, ale był pewien, że podobnie jak Teal`c miał on powody, by nienawidzić swojego pana. Jaffa współpracujący z ruchem oporu, a właściwie jeden z jego inicjatorów, a potem przywódców, z racji swej funkcji przebywał zawsze w pobliżu Olokuna, gdy ten przybywał na planetę. Tym razem też zapewne był blisko niego. I choć ani Sam, ani nikt inny nie mógł potwierdzić, że przeniósł się na statek razem z Olokunem, nigdzie nie znaleziono też jego ciała.

\- A jak z nim? - Spytała po dłuższej chwili Carter, wskazując brodą na Rufusa.

\- Śpi. - Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź. - Wczoraj wybudzono go ze śpiączki farmakologicznej. Wygląda na to, że się wyliże.

\- To dobrze. Wiele mu zawdzięczam.

\- Jak my wszyscy. - O`Neill znużonym gestem pocierał nasadę nosa. - Cóż, pogadać sobie nie pogadamy, ale mógłbym nauczyć go grać w szachy. Jak myślisz, będzie zainteresowany?

\- Czemu nie? Musi być niezłym strategiem.

\- Uhm… Też tak uważam.

Pułkownik zamilkł. Zacisnął powieki, a jego oddech nieco przyspieszył. W końcu uniósł dłoń do czoła i trwał tak dłuższą chwilę.

\- Sir? - Zaniepokoiła się Carter. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Chyba po prostu przeceniłem swoje siły. - Kiedy się wyprostował, był jeszcze bledszy, a na jego czole lśniły kropelki potu. - Fraiser będzie zachwycona. Naprawdę muszę się położyć.

\- Chyba nie powinien pan jeszcze wstawać. Czy Janet wyraziła w ogóle zgodę na taką wycieczkę?

\- Nie wiem. Nie pytałem.

\- No tak. - Wyciągnęła rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. - Zaprowadzę pana z powrotem do łóżka. I proszę się nie wykręcać. Nikomu pan nie pomoże narażając własne zdrowie.

\- Szlag mnie trafia od tego odpoczywania. - Burknął, ale posłusznie chwycił jej dłoń. - No dobra, zrobię to dla pani. W końcu mam wobec pani dług.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie.

\- Nie wątpię.

O`Neill rzucił Rufusowi ostatnie spojrzenie, dźwignął się na nogi i zachwiał. Carter natychmiast chwyciła go pod ramię. Nie protestował, czuł się więc naprawdę źle. Pozwolił poprowadzić się z powrotem do swojej sali. U wylotu korytarza pojawiła się nagle Janet Fraiser. Pokiwała z dezaprobata głową. Jej usta już, już układały się w słowa nagany. W końcu jednak wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Niektórzy jej pacjenci byli po prostu niepokorni. Pułkownik posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech. Machnęła ręką i odeszła do swych zadań. Szli powoli. Carter starała się dostosować tempo do aktualnych możliwości dowódcy. O`Neill był jej za to wdzięczny. Z trudem łapał oddech, w głowie mu wirowało. Właściwie czuł się tak, jakby za chwilę miał znowu zemdleć, a bardzo by tego nie chciał. Zaciskał zęby, starając się kontrolować oddech. Po dotarciu do łóżka opadł na nie niemal bez sił.

\- Dzięki Carter. - Wysapał, ocierając pot z czoła. - Po raz kolejny ratujesz mój tyłek.

\- Nie ma sprawy, tylko proszę się nie przyzwyczajać. - Stanęła niezdecydowana. - Powinnam już pójść i pozwolić panu odpocząć.

O`Neill jednak dopiero niedawno odzyskał swobodę działania i nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować. Rozwiązał sytuację, wskazując jej krzesło.

\- Nonsens. - Mruknął. - Już mi lepiej. Zresztą, na rozmyślania będę miał potem cały dzień. - Odetchnął głęboko, a potem popatrzył jej w oczy tym swoim specjalnym spojrzeniem, od którego zawsze robiło jej się gorąco. Nie była wcale pewna, czy on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, czy robi to tylko mimochodem. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie miałem dotąd okazji by to powiedzieć. Pani też się świetnie spisała.

\- Nie. Sama nic bym nie zdziałała. To sukces rebeliantów. My tylko im pomogliśmy.

\- Ależ tak! Sam, wróciłaś po nas. Uratowałaś nas. To dużo.

\- Nie, sir. To wciąż zbyt mało.

Urwała, bo właściwie nie chciała tego powiedzieć. Użalanie się nad sobą nigdy nie leżało w jej naturze. Teraz jednak przepełniała ją frustracja tak wielka, że nie mogła znaleźć sobie nigdzie miejsca. Obraz Teal`ca znikającego w blasku opadających pierścieni prześladował ją dzień i noc. Była tak blisko. Niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak cholernie blisko, a jednak zbyt daleko, by go uratować. Pamiętała tez doskonale uczucie, gdy wraz z Rufusem dźwigała bezwładne, zakrwawione ciało swojego dowódcy i modliła się, żeby tym razem nie było za późno. O`Neill patrzył na nią bez słowa. Doskonale ją rozumiał. Widział siniaki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy pokrywające jej twarz i szyję, dobitnie świadczące o tym, co przeszła w ostatnim czasie. Jej palce splecione ze sobą tak ciasno, jakby były zrośnięte. Widział rozpacz w jej oczach. Znał to uczucie. Aż nazbyt dobrze. I cierpiał razem z nią. Jak w takim razie miał powiedzieć jej, że dzięki temu wszystkiemu będzie kiedyś mogła stać się lepszym człowiekiem, lepszym dowódcą? Kiedyś. Ale teraz musi uporać się ze swoimi uczuciami. Sama.

\- Są sprawy, na które nie mamy żadnego wpływu. - Rzekł cicho.

\- Wiem.

\- Wiem, że pani wie.

\- Ale nie jest mi łatwiej.

\- Nigdy nie będzie.

Zamilkli oboje. Bo właściwie już wszystko zostało powiedziane. Trwali tak obok siebie w niemym porozumieniu. Dwie rozdarte dusze. Chciał ją pocieszyć, wesprzeć. Mógłby to zrobić. Byli przecież sami, a ona właśnie się przed nim otworzyła. Coś go jednak powstrzymywało. Może świadomość, że byłby to pierwszy krok na drodze bez powrotu? Czy ona by tego chciała? Tego od niego oczekiwała? A jeśli nie? Skrzywdziłby ją jeszcze bardziej. Przełknął ślinę, czując, że w ustach mu zupełnie zaschło. Czemu to musi być aż tak skomplikowane?

\- Sam, tak myślałem, że cię tu zastanę. - W drzwiach stanął niespodziewanie Daniel Jackson. Jak zawsze nieświadomie burząc otaczające ich napięcie. - Cześć, Jack. Słyszałem, że wcześnie dziś wstałeś.

\- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, Danielu. - Mruknął O`Neill. - Miło, że wpadłeś.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć jak się czujesz. - Archeolog podszedł bliżej, poprawiając nerwowo nowiutkie okulary. - Wiesz, przez kilka dni pewnie będziemy trochę zajęci.

Oparł dłonie na biodrach. Oba nadgarstki grubo owinięte bandażem wystawały spod podwiniętych rękawów bluzy. Jego twarz także była spalona słońcem. Uwagę przyciągał błyszczący od grubej warstwy kremu nos. Najwyraźniej Jackson już teraz przygotował się do powrotu na planetę należącą jeszcze niedawno do Olokuna. O`Neill nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na widok przyjaciela.

\- Nie spieszcie się. - Stwierdził. - Zaprowadzanie ładu i porządku z reguły musi chwilę potrwać. Wierzę, że dzięki waszej pomocy będzie to ład i porządek z najwyższej półki.

\- Jak sam zauważyłeś, będzie to tylko pomoc. Ci ludzie są niesamowicie zorganizowani.

\- Sukces rebeliantów, co? Jakbym już gdzieś to słyszał… - Posłał znaczące spojrzenie Carter, a ona odwzajemniła się uśmiechem. - Idźcie dzieciaki. Idźcie. A jak znajdziecie zarządcę, koniecznie pozdrówcie go ode mnie.


	30. Chapter 30

Palące słońce nie znało litości. Teal`c szedł w jego promieniach już niemal wieczność. Pocieszał się, że wkrótce zajdzie i nastanie dająca wytchnienie noc. Był coraz słabszy. W ciągu tych kilku dni wędrówki nie natknął się na żaden strumień. Żadnej wody, którą mógłby ugasić pragnienie. Rana na udzie znów się otworzyła i teraz czuł ciepły strumień krwi spływający powoli lecz nieustannie po nodze. W normalnych warunkach powinna już się zasklepić. To jednak nie były normalne warunki. Był sam, osłabiony, odwodniony i ranny. Zmuszał się, aby iść wciąż naprzód. Wmawiał sobie, że za następnym wzgórzem znajdzie wreszcie cel swej wędrówki. Wchodził na szczyt i przed jego oczami roztaczała się kolejna równina. A za nią kolejne wzgórze. Szedł dalej z tym samym rezultatem. Potykał się. Przewracał. Coraz częściej musiał odpoczywać, a wrota wciąż pozostawały poza jego zasięgiem. Powietrze falowało z gorąca. Kilkakrotnie widział jakieś cienie przesuwające się na linii horyzontu. Nie był jednak pewien, czy nie są to przywidzenia. Opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Wiedział, że nie może tu zostać, ale był taki zmęczony… Pochylił się do przodu, oparł dłonie na ziemi i wdychał zapach rozgrzanej ziemi i spalonych na ciemny brąz, wyschniętych traw. Chętnie położyłby się pod tym bezlitosnym niebem i zasnął. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić. Nie teraz. Nie po tym jak ktoś oddał za niego życie. On w niego wierzył. I to dla niego musiał teraz wstać i wspiąć się na jeszcze jedno wzgórze w nadziei, że będzie już ostatnie. Sevic dał mu tę szansę. Nie mógł jej zmarnować.

* * *

Po uwolnieniu z celi Jaffa poprowadził go krętymi korytarzami. Szli ostrożnie, nasłuchując, czy nie zbliża się jakiś patrol. Czasami musieli cofać się w boczne korytarze i czekać, aż intruzi pójdą dalej. Jak dotąd nikt ich nie zauważył. Dotarli w końcu do jednego z mniejszych magazynów. Jaffa przepuścił Teal`ca przodem, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, po czym zamknął dokładnie wejście. Pomieszczenie było puste, jeśli nie liczyć kilku skrzyń stojących w kącie. Teal`c oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Nogi drżały mu z wysiłku i z trudem łapał oddech.

\- Odpocznij. - Zwrócił się do niego jego wybawca. - Niebawem dotrzemy na miejsce.

\- Idziemy do hangaru myśliwców?

\- Zgadza się. Jesteśmy zbyt daleko od dominium Olokuna, by dolecieć tam myśliwcem, wykorzystamy go jednak żeby dostać się na pobliską planetę. Jest niezamieszkała, ale znajdują się na niej gwiezdne wrota. Jeśli uda nam się do nich dotrzeć, będziemy wolni.

\- Będą nas ścigać.

\- Nie, jeśli opuścimy statek wystarczająco szybko. Olokun będzie się ukrywał. Musiał uciekać. Jego siły zostały znacznie nadszarpnięte. Nie mówiąc już o jego reputacji. Teraz, kiedy jest już w miarę bezpieczny jego uwaga ponownie skupi się na tobie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. W tej chwili oczekuje, aż jego szpieg zostanie przywrócony do życia przez sarkofag. Najpierw będzie chciał go przesłuchać. Musimy wykorzystać ten właśnie moment.

\- Olokun musiał uciekać? Ukrywa się?

\- Tak. Jego poddani wystąpili przeciwko niemu. To była krótka, ale muszę przyznać, że skuteczna rebelia.

\- A szpieg? Co to za jeden?

\- Właściwie to szpieg Kaleba. Pracował dla niego przez całe lata w kamieniołomie. Wiedzieliśmy o nim i często podsyłaliśmy mu niezbyt precyzyjne Informacje. Głupiec, próbował powiadomić Olokuna o rozpoczęciu powstania.

\- Co się z nim stało?

\- Na szczęście zdążyłem go unieszkodliwić. Choć tym samym zdradziłem, kim jestem. Kiedy sarkofag wróci go do życia, Olokun też pozna prawdę. Moja rola dobiegła końca. Moim ostatnim zadaniem będzie wydostanie cię z niewoli. To powinien być dla Olokuna kolejny dość bolesny cios. Zdaje się, że planował wymienić cię w zamian za wsparcie militarne.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, abym był wart aż tyle.

\- Ha! Dobre sobie. Jesteś symbolem. Ikoną. Wielu chętnie ujrzałoby cię martwego, a równie wielu chciałoby cię uśmiercić własnoręcznie.

\- Albo uczynić sobie poddanym.

\- Tak, to inna z możliwości.

\- Zapewne uratowałeś mnie przed praniem mózgu.

\- Co to jest pranie mózgu? - Zdumiał się Jaffa.

\- Zniewolenie. - Wyjaśnił cierpliwie Teal`c. - W pewnym sensie. Tak to nazywał jeden z moich towarzyszy.

\- Czyżby ten nazywany O`Neill?

\- Skąd…?

\- Skąd o nim wiem? Wiem o wszystkim, co działo się w pałacu i poza nim aż do powrotu Olokuna. Twoi towarzysze żyli. Niestety nie potrafię powiedzieć, co stało się z nimi potem. - Widząc zdumiony wzrok Teal`ca pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Nie działałem sam. Było nas wielu i współpracowaliśmy ze sobą. A potem także z Tau`ri. Samantha Carter doprowadziła do naszego sojuszu.

\- Sam? - Teal`c był coraz bardziej zszokowany. Nie był w ogóle świadomy tego, co działo się w ostatnim czasie. A musiało dziać się naprawdę dużo.

\- Ma duszę wojownika. - Ciągnął Jaffa. - Dobrze dobrałeś sobie towarzyszy.

\- Też tak uważam. - Stwierdził Teal`c i był o tym absolutnie przekonany. Potem przyjrzał się uważnie starszemu mężczyźnie. - Nie wiem nawet, jakie nosisz imię.

\- Jestem Sevic.

\- Cieszę się, że cię poznałem, bracie.

\- I nawzajem, bracie.

Urwał i nakazał Teal`cowi gestem milczenie. Przysunął się bliżej do wejścia i nasłuchiwał. Teal`c również usłyszał przybliżający się odgłos licznych kroków. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy idący korytarzem ludzie znaleźli się tuż obok wejścia do magazynu. Oni jednak poszli dalej i korytarz znów był pusty. Sevic wyjrzał ostrożnie przez drzwi i skinął na Teal`ca, by szedł za nim.

\- To był Olokun. Właśnie poszedł do sarkofagu. Możemy ruszać.

Znów podjęli przerwaną wędrówkę. Korytarze stały przed nimi otworem. Większość straży znajdowała się zapewne w pobliżu Olokuna. Kilkakrotnie musieli ukryć się przed patrolem, jednak udało im się bezpiecznie dotrzeć do hangaru myśliwców. Tu zwolnili. Sevic dał Teal`cowi zata i na migi pokazał, by schował się za załomem korytarza. Sam zaś wkroczył śmiało do hangaru. Znajdowało się tu czterech wartowników. Wszyscy uzbrojeni w lance, wyprostowani i czujni. Pozdrowił ich skinieniem dłoni. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby przybył na inspekcję. Jaffa wyprężyli się jeszcze bardziej. Sevic przeszedł powoli wzdłuż szpaleru gotowych do startu maszyn, przystanął, zawrócił. W jego ręku pojawił się zat. Wycelował w najbliższego wojownika i wystrzelił. Zanim nieszczęśnik upadł na ziemię, drugi już rzucił się na nieoczekiwanego napastnika. Sevic, nie zdążył wycelować, zrobił unik, wykorzystując impet natarcia. Chwycił Jaffa za ramię, pociągnął mocno w przód, jednocześnie podstawiając mu nogę. Mężczyzna stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami. Sevic zanurkował pod ścianę, ratując się przed trafieniem promieniem oszałamiającym kolejnego wartownika. Sytuację wykorzystał Tael`c, wychylając się zza węgła i strzelając w plecy nieświadomych zagrożenia ze strony korytarza wojowników. Sevic dokończył dzieła: wciąż leżąc pod ścianą, unieszkodliwił przy pomocy zata ostatniego z wojowników, który właśnie zbierał się na nogi po upadku. Zapadła cisza. Sevic wstał z podłogi, Teal`c już do niego dołączył. Dysząc ciężko, spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Teren zabezpieczony. Pora opuścić to miejsce. Bez słowa wdrapali się do kokpitu. Teal`c opadł ciężko na tylni fotel. Sevic rzucił tylko na niego okiem, skupił się na uruchomieniu pojazdu. Jeszcze nie byli bezpieczni. Wciąż jeszcze musieli zachować najwyższą ostrożność.

Teal`c przygotował się na nagłe przeciążenie podczas startu. Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie i myśliwiec znalazł się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Otoczyła ich ciemność rozświetlona jedynie punkcikami odległych gwiazd. Skierowali się ku najbliższej planecie. Rosła powoli w miarę jak się do niej zbliżali. Nic dziwnego, że była niezamieszkana. Wyglądała na martwą. Było to oczywiście złudzenie. Z tej wysokości jednak kontynenty wyglądały jak brązowo-żółte plamy na tle sinych, niemal czarnych wód oceanów. Jedynie w okolicach pokrytych śniegiem biegunów rozpościerały się połacie ciemnozielonej roślinności. Wkrótce poczuli lekkie wibracje towarzyszące wejściu w atmosferę. Powietrze wokół nich falowało i migotało, ale wszystko wkrótce ustało. Zniżali się coraz bardziej. Nad ogromny obszar porośnięty trawą i karłowatymi drzewami. Sevic sterował sprawnie. Wkrótce na tle zachodzącego słońca dostrzegli maleńki punkcik, który jednak z każda sekundą rósł i przybierał formę wolnostojącego pierścienia.

\- Oto i one. - Stwierdził Sevic. Odezwał się po raz pierwszy od startu.

\- W rzeczy samej. - Zawtórował również do tej pory milczący Teal`c.

Kula ognia przeleciała tuz obok ich myśliwca. Sevic zareagował odruchowo, odbił ostro w lewo unikając kolejnych pocisków.

\- Jednak ruszyli za nami w pogoń. - Stwierdził z całkowitym spokojem. - Trzymaj się. Może być gorąco.

Podążały za nimi trzy myśliwce wroga. Wszystkie maszyny miały takie same możliwości. Teraz liczyły się umiejętności pilotów. Sevic znał się na rzeczy. Robił zwody i uniki wciąż unikając trafienia. Zrobił ciasną pętlę, zanurkował, a kiedy wyrównał lot, znalazł się tuż za jednym ze ścigających go pojazdów. Wystrzelił, ledwie tylko celując. Jeden z pocisków trafił w myśliwiec, który nagle eksplodował. Jaffa skręcił ostro, uciekając przed pozostałymi napastnikami. Rozwścieczeni śmiercią jednego z nich, atakowali ze zdwojona siłą. Sevic musiał mocno lawirować, by uniknąć ich ostrzału. Zanurkował ostro. Ziemia zbliżała się w zastraszającym tempie. Tuż ponad jej powierzchnią odbił w górę. Fala gazów wylotowych wyrzuciła w powietrze prawdziwą fontannę piasku. Myśliwce wciąż siedziały mu na ogonie. W pewnym momencie rozdzieliły się, okrążały go szerokimi łukami. Sevic odbił w górę i w prawo. Jeden z myśliwców podążył za nim, drugi pozostał w tyle. Lecieli zygzakami, sevic starał się zgubić ścigającego, obejść go tak, by mógł go ostrzelać. Pociągnął dziób ostro w górę, zrobili klasyczną beczkę i nagle znaleźli się na wprost napastnika. Oba myśliwce wystrzeliły jednocześnie i niemal natychmiast wykonały unik. Teal`c stracił drugi statek z oczu. Rozglądał się gorączkowo, podczas gdy jego towarzysz wyrównywał lot. Niemal krzyknął z radości, kiedy go wreszcie ujrzał. Ciągnęła się za nim ciemna smuga dymu. Został trafiony i nieuchronnie opadał na ziemię. I wtedy ogień buchnął prosto na nich.

\- Trafił nas! - Wrzasnął Sevic. - Trzymaj się!

Jakoś udało mu się zapanować nad myśliwcem. Pomimo kłębów dymu wydobywających się spod poszycia, silnik jeszcze działał. Wzniósł się w górę i zrobił ostry zwrot w lewo. Ostatni z myśliwców trzymał się z dala. Pilot wiedział doskonale, że jego pociski osiągnęły cel i spodziewał się, że maszyna niebawem runie na ziemię. Nie przewidział jednak, w ostatnim akcie desperacji Sevik zawróci gwałtownie i skieruje się prosto na niego.

Teal`c wstrzymał oddech. Coraz bardziej gęsty dym nie ograniczał widoczności. Myśliwiec Jaffa zbliżał się z każdą sekundą. Za chwilę powinni się zderzyć. Zamknął oczy, czekając na nieuniknione. Usłyszał jeszcze przekleństwa Sevika towarzyszące odgłosowi ostrzału, potem głośny wybuch i nic więcej. Otworzył oczy. Myśliwiec spadał. Ziemia rosła w zastraszającym tempie. W pewnej odległości dojrzał ostatniego z napastników. Jego pojazd koziołkował w powietrzu, ciągnąc za sobą pióropusz ognia. Więc jednak w ostatniej chwili udało się go zestrzelić. Przeciążenie wgniatało go w fotel. Ledwo mógł oddychać, w uszach dzwoniło. Odruchowo uniósł ręce, by osłonić nimi głowę, a potem myśliwiec uderzył w ziemię.

Ocknął się w całkowitej ciemności. Znajdował się w niewygodnej pozycji. Czuł przykry swąd spalenizny i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Kiedy spróbował się poruszyć, poczuł nagły rwący ból wzdłuż całego lewego boku. Poza tym był uwięziony. Coś trzymało jego nogi i zgniatało je z niewiarygodną siłą. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, macając dookoła na oślep. Zacisnął palce na ostrych krawędziach i wtedy zrozumiał, że to rozbity kokpit. Wciąż znajdował się w zestrzelonym myśliwcu. Pogięty metal unieruchamiał jego nogi, ale musiało być coś jeszcze. Oczywiście natychmiast odnalazł to coś. Fragment skrzydła oderwany prawdopodobnie w trakcie zderzenia z ziemią przebił na wylot jego udo i przyszpilił go do fotela. Oszołomiony osunął się na oparcie. Musiał zebrać myśli. Jego uwagę zwrócił dobiegający z ciemności cichy jęk. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie był sam.

\- Sevic? - Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Sevic, jestem uwięziony, czy możesz się ruszać?

Nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Drugi Jaffa wciąż mógł znajdować się w kokpicie, ale równie dobrze siła zderzenia mogła wyrzucić go na zewnątrz statku. Mógł być nieprzytomny lub martwy. A już na pewno nie mógł przyjść Teal`cowi z pomocą. Nie miał wyjścia. Cokolwiek postanowi, musi najpierw wydostać się z myśliwca. Jeszcze raz dokładnie zbadał wbity w fotel kawałek metalu. Był wydłużony i miał ostre krawędzie. Ku dołowi zwężał się nieco. Chwycił go obiema rękoma i pociągnął. Poczuł jak ostre brzegi rozcinają jego skórę. W ten sposób na pewno nie da rady. Ostrożnie, starając się wykonywać jak najbardziej oszczędne ruchy, zdjął bluzę. Owinął materiał wokół metalowej drzazgi i spróbował raz jeszcze. Chwyt miał znacznie pewniejszy. Pociągnął. Metal drgnął, lecz towarzyszący temu ból zamroczył go. Opadł na fotel, oddychając głęboko. Wiedział, że przy mocniejszym szarpnięciu powinien się uwolnić. Wiedział też również, że będzie mocno krwawił. Może mieć nawet przeciętą tętnicę udową. Może mieć zmiażdżoną kość. Ale wiedział też, że nikt nie znajdzie go na tej zapomnianej przez wszystkich planecie. A jeśli już, to będą to z pewnością ludzie Olokuna. W takim przypadku już wolał śmierć z wykrwawienia. Musiał też sprawdzić, co stało się z Seviciem. Zebrał się w sobie. Zacisnął obie dłonie na pręcie, odetchnął głęboko, a potem szarpnął. Ból był tak intensywny, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku. Poczuł zawroty głowy. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że teraz musi zatamować krwawienie. I to jak najszybciej. Jak w transie odplatał drżącymi rękoma bluzę z uwolnionego kawałka metalu. Rzucił go gdzieś na oślep, a bluzę omotał jak mógł najdokładniej na swoim udzie. Zawiązał rękawy, a potem zacisnął prowizoryczny opatrunek najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Z głośnym jękiem osunął się z powrotem na oparcie fotela i po raz kolejny stracił przytomność.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, niebo ponad jego głową przybrało już szaro-różową barwę charakterystyczną dla przedświtu. Zraniona noga pulsowała ostrym, kłującym bólem, ale wciąż żył. Nie wykrwawił się. Powoli, zaciskając zęby i walcząc z zawrotami głowy, dźwignął się z fotela. Wyciągnął najpierw jedną, potem drugą nogę spod złomu, który jeszcze niedawno był zwrotnym i szybkim myśliwcem. Zacisnął palce na resztkach potrzaskanej szyby, przerzucił prawą nogę przez krawędź kokpitu, wychylił się, a potem już siła ciążenia zrobiła swoje. Wysunął się na zewnątrz pojazdu. Osłabione ramiona nie zdołały udźwignąć jego ciężaru, więc zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Chwilę leżał oszołomiony, w końcu jednak niezgrabnie dźwignął się na kolana, a potem przytrzymując się wraku wstał chwiejnie na nogi. Mimowolnie zarejestrował fakt, że miał naprawdę dużo szczęścia i jego kość udowa pozostała nienaruszona. Zrobiło się już na tyle jasno, że mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęło się porośnięte sztywną trawą pustkowie. Daleko przed nim majaczył jakiś duży, ciemny kształt, lecz nie potrafił jeszcze dojrzeć, co konkretnie to było. Zajrzał na przedni fotel, zajmowany wcześniej przez Sevika. Był pusty. Wciąż opierając się o szczątki myśliwca, pokuśtykał na drugą jego stronę. Tu wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. Jaffa leżał na wznak. Jego nogi aż po biodra ginęły pod pogiętą masą okopconego metalu. Chwilę trwało, zanim Teal`c pojął, co właśnie widzi. Rzucił się naprzód, uklęknął obok swego sojusznika, mając świadomość, że prawdopodobnie jest już martwy. Kiedy jednak położył na jego ramieniu rękę, Jaffa jęknął.

\- Sevic? - Pochylił się niżej, czując na twarzy słaby oddech mężczyzny. - Sevic, bracie. To ja, Teal`c. Ocknij się.

Ranny znów jęknął. Jego oddech był szybki i urywany. Z kącika ust sączyła się cienka, w słabym świetle niemal czarna stróżka krwi. Krew pokrywała również zbroję. Wsiąkała powoli w suchą, spękaną ziemię. Kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej, zauważył cięcie biegnące od mostka wzdłuż całego prawego boku. Czym było zadane Teal`c nie wiedział. Musiało to być coś naprawdę ostrego, co przecięło metalowy pancerz z taką łatwością. Wziąwszy pod uwagę obrażenia, zdumiewające było to, że Jaffa wciąż pozostawał przy życiu.

\- Sevic! - Teal`c poklepał mężczyznę po policzku. Ten wreszcie drgnął i otworzył zamglone z bólu oczy.

\- Kto… - Wyszeptał. - Kto to?

\- To ja, Teal`c. Trzymaj się, bracie. Spróbuję cię uwolnić.

\- Nie… Nie, czekaj… To na nic. Nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc…

\- Nie mów tak. Wyciągnę cię stąd.

\- Teal`c… - Na ustach rannego pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Ja umieram. Nic nie możesz zrobić.

\- Nie zostawię cię tu.

\- Zostawisz. - Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił Teal`ca za ramię. - Umieram wolny, bracie. O tym zawsze marzyłem. Ale ty musisz iść. Musisz iść do wrót…

\- Pójdziemy, ale obaj…

\- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? - Zniecierpliwił się Sevic. - Mój symbiont nie uleczy mnie, bo sam jest już prawie martwy. Zranił go odłamek metalu. Mam zmiażdżone obie nogi. Teal`c, wiesz, co to znaczy.

\- Nie mogę cię zostawić.

\- Możesz. Posłuchaj… Wrota znajdują się dokładnie na wschód od nas. Odlecieliśmy daleko, ale trafisz do nich. Idź… - Jego ciałem wstrząsnął kaszel. Z ust popłynęło więcej krwi.

\- Musi być coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

\- Pamiętaj… Pamiętaj o mnie… - Jego głos zaczął się rwać. - Powiedz Barranowi, że… że udało mi się… Mam godnego następcę. Gdziekolwiek Olokun się teraz uda, on będzie przy nim. Będzie kontynuował moje dzieło…

\- On pozostał na statku? Czemu nie opuścił go razem z nami?

\- To był… jego wybór. Nie… Nie trać czasu… Idź…

\- Wrócę po ciebie, bracie. - Teal`c przyglądał się uważnie twarzy rannego. Jego skurczona dotąd z bólu twarz wypogodziła się. - Sevic? - Spytał cicho.

\- Jestem wolny… - Wyszeptał Jaffa, a potem jego powieki opadły wolno.

Sevic był martwy. Na jego twarzy wciąż pozostał lekki uśmiech. Teal`c położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, by po raz ostatni oddać mu cześć.

\- Zaszczytem było walczyć u twojego boku, bracie. - Rzekł cicho, pochylając nisko głowę.

Rąbek słońca wyłonił się ponad widnokręgiem, oświetlając całą scenę złocistym blaskiem. Wschód. To tam powinien się udać, by powrócić do swych towarzyszy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko od wrót się znajdował. W trakcie walki stracił orientację. Wiedział jednak, że jest daleko i podróż będzie z pewnością długa. Tym bardziej, że był ranny. Przyjrzał się uważnie prowizorycznemu opatrunkowi. Nie widział świeżej krwi. Jego symbiont miał się całkiem nieźle i najwidoczniej już rozpoczął proces gojenia. Wstał z ciężkim sercem. Musiał odejść. Musiał, jeśli chciał, by poświęcenie Sevica nie poszło na marne. Jeśli pozostali mieli poznać historię jego walki i śmierci. A poza tym czekała na niego jego własna, prywatna walka, którą także musiał kontynuować. Ruszył powoli w stronę świetlistej kuli coraz wyżej wspinającej się na widnokrąg. Nie oglądał się za siebie.

Minął spalony wrak drugiego myśliwca. Nie tracił czasu na oglądanie zgliszczy. Pilot z pewnością nie przeżył. Szedł nieprzerwanie dzień i noc, odpoczywając jedynie tyle, by nie opaść całkiem z sił. W nocy wędrówka była nawet łatwiejsza, bo nie dokuczało palące słońce. Starał się więc odpoczywać w dzień, szukając choć odrobinę cienia rzucanego przez rosnące tu i ówdzie prawie bezlistne drzewa. Brak snu, wody i pożywienia szybko zaczął dawać się we znaki. Dzięki swojemu symbiontowi był silniejszy niż zwykły człowiek. Mógł znieść znacznie więcej, ale nawet i on miał swoje ograniczenia. Coraz częściej łapały go bolesne kurcze, zaczął też mieć halucynacje. Widział różne rzeczy. Widział Apophisa zmuszającego do popełniania strasznych zbrodni, widział swoich kolegów z drużyny uwięzionych i torturowanych, krzyczących z bólu. Widział tez swojego syna, Rya`ca, martwego, leżącego bezwładnie z roztrzaskaną głową. W końcu widział też Olokuna; klęczał u stóp Goa`ulda, ze słowami uwielbienia na ustach. Wizje odbierały mu siły, ale nie poddał się rozpaczy. Wiedział doskonale, że nie są prawdziwe. Że to jego własny strach podsuwa mu te obrazy.

* * *

Kolejnego dnia podróży nie był już pewien, czy da radę dotrzeć na miejsce. Szedł coraz wolniej. Zraniona noga uginała się pod jego ciężarem. Potknął się i po raz kolejny wylądował na kolanach. Coraz trudniej było się z nich podnosić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w końcu zabraknie mu sił, by tego dokonać. Słońce wisiało dokładnie nad jego głową. Uniósł ku niemu twarz, czując, jak pali jego skórę. Potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chciał zapłakać, ale nawet tego już nie potrafił. A potem spojrzał przed siebie i zamarł. Daleko, daleko przed nim majaczył maleńki , okrągły pierścień. Gwiezdne wrota. Musiał osłonić oczy dłonią, lecz i tak nie był pewien, czy widzi je naprawdę. Może są kolejnym przywidzeniem? Okrutnym żartem zesłanym przez los? Musiał to sprawdzić. Jeszcze raz dźwignął się z kolan i utykając powlókł się w ich kierunku. Szedł, a one nie znikały, lecz stawały się coraz to większe. A więc jednak! Udało mu się. Zbliżył się już na tyle blisko, że doskonale widział wyryte na nich symbole. Podszedł do DHD i zawahał się. Nie mógł wrócić na Ziemię. Nie miał nadajnika. Zmusił wyczerpany umysł do ostatniego wysiłku. Potem wbił ostatni zapamiętany przez siebie adres, zaczekał, aż horyzont zdarzeń ustabilizuje się, wszedł po kilku schodkach na niewielką platformę i zanurzył się w srebrzystej poświacie.


	31. Chapter 31

Dziękuję za komentarze. Jak to miło usłyszeć dobre słowo od innych „braci w wierze", jak nazywam miłośników gwiezdnych wrót. Niesamowite, że wciąż jest nas aż tylu;-)

* * *

Carter usiadła gwałtownie w swoim śpiworze. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Była zlana potem. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie dookoła. Naprzeciwko siebie dostrzegła zaniepokojoną twarz Daniela. Siedział przy prowizorycznym stole i przeglądał jakieś notatki. Zawsze znalazł sobie coś do czytania bądź tłumaczenia. Poza nim nie było nikogo. Z westchnieniem ulgi opadła z powrotem na plecy. Uniosła ręce w górę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Był wczesny ranek. Słońce powoli zaczynało wdzierać się do komnaty wejściowej, w której zorganizowali obóz.

\- W porządku? - Dobiegł ją pełen troski głos archeologa.

\- Tak. - Odrzekła. - To tylko…

\- Zły sen?

\- Uhm. - Mruknęła.

\- Zgaduję, że nie przyśnił ci się po raz pierwszy?

\- Co? - Opuściła ręce i spojrzała na Jacksona. - Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Wczoraj w nocy mówiłaś przez sen. Rzucałaś się.

\- Mówiłam?- Zaniepokoiła się. - Co mówiłam?

\- Mamrotałaś. Nic zrozumiałego, trwało to jednak dobrą chwilę. Już miałem cię obudzić, ale nagle przestałaś. Śni ci się coś konkretnego?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - Ucięła.

\- Może powinnaś?

\- Daniel, naprawdę, daj mi spokój.

\- W porządku. Nie nalegam. Ale jakbyś chciała pogadać, to wiesz… Jestem do usług.

\- Jasne. Będę o tym pamiętać. - Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, potem spojrzała na zegarek. - Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?

\- Nie przesadzaj. - Daniel odłożył notes, przeciągnął się. - Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Wczoraj do późnej nocy przeglądałaś zapisy z kamer, a dzisiaj znowu wysyłamy drona, więc pewnie sytuacja się powtórzy. Powinnaś odpocząć.

\- Powinnam zając się moimi obowiązkami.

 _-_ Akurat! Spałaś jak zabita. I mówię ci, potrzebowałaś tego.

\- Daniel, proszę, nie traktuj mnie jak…

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. - Archeolog wzruszył ramionami. - Masz się nie przemęczać. To zalecenie lekarskie. Wiesz, że z Janet nie można dyskutować. No i Jack też kazał mi mieć na ciebie oko.

\- Pułkownik? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

\- Martwi się o ciebie, Sam. Nie możesz mieć mu tego za złe. Ja też się martwię. Nie chcę, byś bez potrzeby narażała swoje zdrowie.

\- Moje zdrowie jest już w najlepszym porządku. - Stwierdziła oschle, ale zaraz zmitygowała się. Daniel chciał dobrze, nawet jeśli był nieco nadgorliwy. - Przepraszam. - Bąknęła. - Masz rację, powinnam trochę przystopować, ale czuję się lepiej, gdy zajmuję się jakąś konkretną pracą.

\- Wiem. - Jackson wstał od stołu i skierował się do wyjścia. - Chyba czuję zapach kawy. Masz ochotę? Oprócz snu potrzebujesz też pożywienia.

\- Bardzo chętnie. Kawy nie odmówię nigdy.

Odprowadziła archeologa wzrokiem. Gdy została sama, zaklęła soczyście. Cholerne koszmary. Wciąż ją nawiedzały. Miała nadzieję, że zmęczenie spowoduje spokojny, głęboki sen, ale myliła się. Nie ważne jak późno położyła się spać, jak bardzo była wyczerpana i tak w końcu lądowała w celi z Kalebem. Zaciskał dłonie na jej gardle, przygniatał ją swym ciężarem, śmiejąc się demonicznie, a ona szarpała się rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a w końcu dusiła się i wtedy zazwyczaj wracała do świata jawy. Miała nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważy. Kładła się ostatnia i wstawała razem ze wszystkimi, a mimo to Daniel zdołał ją przejrzeć. Zawsze był uważnym obserwatorem. Była mu wdzięczna, że nie próbował niczego z niej wyciągnąć. Nie była gotowa, żeby rozmawiać o tym, co ją dręczyło. Tym bardziej, że sama do końca tego nie rozumiała. Kaleb nie żył. Widziała jego ciało. Już w żaden sposób nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Wspomnienia jednak pozostawały żywe i niestety wciąż świeże. Bicie i poniżanie nie były najgorsze. To, w jaki sposób dotykał jej twarzy… Patrzył na nią… Było w tym coś obscenicznego. A jego wzrok, gdy spojrzał na nią tuż po ucieczce Olokuna, wciąż wywoływał u niej dreszcze. Budził w niej prawdziwy pierwotny lęk, nad którym nie potrafiła zapanować.

Wygrzebała się ze śpiwora i sięgnęła po ubranie. Wciągnęła spodnie i czysty podkoszulek. Starannie wiązała sznurówki butów. Potem zwinęła śpiwór i spakowała rzeczy do plecaka. Przygładzając włosy palcami, z nostalgią pomyślała o prysznicu. Na razie jednak o podobnych luksusach mogła zapomnieć. Wzięła bluzę do ręki i w samym podkoszulku wyszła na zewnątrz. Było przyjemnie ciepło. Niebawem, gdy słońce powędruje w górę, zrobi się gorąco, ale teraz powietrze pachniało jeszcze poranną świeżością. Nieopodal wejścia przy ognisku zgromadziło się kilka miejscowych kobiet oraz trójka marines. Pułkownik Reynolds pozdrowił ją krótkim skinieniem głowy. Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem. Czwarty z drużyny pełnił wartę przy gwiezdnych wrotach. Wspomagali go miejscowi, którzy okazali się równie czujni i zdyscyplinowani jak wyszkolona drużyna SG. Nic dziwnego. Stali na straży dopiero co odzyskanej wolności. Odpowiadali za bezpieczeństwo wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się pozostać na tej planecie. Daniel pochylał się nad ogniskiem, by zdjąć znad ognia czajnik. Gdy zbliżyła się do ogniska, marines właśnie kończyli śniadanie. Pozbierali odłożony na czas posiłku ekwipunek i odeszli do swych zajęć. Daniel wyciągnął w jej stronę napełniony po brzegi kubek.

\- Proszę. Zasłużyłaś sobie.

\- Dziękuję. - Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i upiła pierwszy łyk.

Kobiety przyglądał się jej z uśmiechami na twarzy. Sam wyraźnie im imponowała. Do ogniska podeszła Rebeka, niosąc półmisek wypełniony cienkimi, ale apetycznie wyglądającymi plackami. Podała jeden Carter. Kobieta znów podziękowała i wzięła go do ust. Przypominał w smaku razowy chleb. Był miękki i delikatny. Właśnie taki przyniósł jej Rufus, gdy była uwięziona. Od drugiej otrzymała miskę gęstej zupy. Sam nie miała pojęcia, skąd mieszkańcy brali pożywienie. Przecież wszędzie dookoła były same piaski. Teraz prawdopodobnie opróżniają spiżarnie pałacowe, ale co będzie, gdy zapasy się skończą? Odejdą na inne planety, czy wyruszą w głąb pustyni w poszukiwaniu oazy? Przy pomocy drona przeczesali teren w promieniu wielu kilometrów na wschód i południe. Natknęli się na trzy otoczone skąpą roślinnością źródła. Miejscowi jednak zapewniali, że jest ich więcej i że niegdyś życie skupiało się właśnie wokół nich, choć odkąd Olokun objął tu swe rządy, zaopatrzenie sprowadzał poprzez gwiezdne wrota. Nie mogła spytać o to Barrana, bo musiał opanować jakiś inny, lokalny kryzys. Postanowiła, że zrobi to, kiedy tylko mężczyzna wróci, a do tego czasu przeskanuje kolejny fragment pustyni. Jeśli będzie miała szczęście, może odnajdzie kogoś z zaginionej świty Olokuna.

Jak dotąd nie znaleźli nawet śladu po zarządcy. Naprawdę dobrze się ukrywał. Nic dziwnego, mieszkał tu od urodzenia i z pewnością znał doskonale wszystkie możliwe kryjówki. Postanowiła, że odnajdzie go choćby miała przeskanować tę całą cholerną planetę. Kaleb był martwy, Olokun znajdował się poza jej zasięgiem, ale zarządcę wytropi. Za to, co zrobił ludziom skazanym na pracę w kamieniołomach. Za to, co zrobił Danielowi i O`Neillowi. Za każdą cholerną bliznę, jaką pozostawił na ich ciele. Skurwysyn zasłużył na dotkliwą karę i ona postara się, aby w końcu ją otrzymał.

Widząc, że apetyt jej dopisuje, Daniel wstał i poszedł z powrotem do sali wejściowej, by z własnego plecaka wygrzebać krem z filtrem. Na głowę wcisnął kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Nie przepadał za słońcem. Zawsze starał się przed nim chronić. Pod pachę wsunął pozostawiony na stole notatnik. Wyszedł na słońce zapinając bluzę. Nagle przystanął w pół kroku i wyraźnie zdumiony spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie znajdowały się gwiezdne wrota.

\- Ktoś biegnie. - Stwierdził, pokazując palcem.

\- Co takiego? - Zerwała się na nogi.

Rzeczywiście. Poprzez wydmy, potykając się i przewracając, biegła ku nim jakaś postać. Marines również ją dostrzegli. Zespół rozproszył się z bronią gotową do strzału. Reynolds przyciszonym głosem rozmawiał przez krótkofalówkę z majorem znajdującym się przy wrotach. Choć wymiana zdań wyraźnie go uspokoiła, pozostał czujny. Carter rozejrzała się gorączkowo. Broń zostawiła w pałacu obok reszty swoich rzeczy. W ułamku sekundy podjęła decyzję, że nie pobiegnie po nią. Zespół SG już panował nad sytuacją, a zresztą ten ktoś był sam i najwyraźniej nie zawracał sobie głowy środkami bezpieczeństwa. Po prostu biegł na złamanie karku. Sam i Daniel wyszli mu na spotkanie. Reynolds towarzyszył im i dopiero gdy w przybyszu rozpoznał Jareda, zdecydował się opuścić broń. Już niebawem usłyszeli ciężki oddech zmęczonego mężczyzny.

\- Jaffa… - Wykrztusił.

Mózg Carter pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Natychmiast przesłał jej obrazy uzbrojonych w śmiercionośne lance wojowników otaczających osadę i mordujących wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Mężczyzna podbiegł do Sam i chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Jaffa... - Powtórzył urywanym głosem. - Ten, który był z tobą w wiosce…

\- Co? - Przed oczami wciąż miała wizję martwych ludzi.

\- Twój towarzysz jest w wiosce. Przybył przez gwiezdne wrota.

\- Co? - Powtórzyła. Sens wypowiedzi jeszcze do niej nie dotarł.

\- Teal`c? - Wtrącił się Daniel. - Mówisz o Teal`cu? Jest w twojej wiosce?

\- Tak… - Jared pokiwał głową, walcząc o odzyskanie oddechu. - Przeszedł przez wrota. Jest ranny.

\- O mój Boże. - Dopiero teraz Sam się odblokowała. - Jak się tam dostał?

\- Nie wiem. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie.

\- Jest ciężko ranny?

\- Źle z nim. Zemdlał, jak tylko przeszedł przez wrota. Zabraliśmy go do wioski, ale potrzebuje waszej pomocy. My nie wiemy jak z nim postępować. To coś, co nosi w sobie…

\- Larwa Goa`ulda go chroni. - Wyjaśniła odruchowo, a potem zwróciła się do Reynoldsa. - Pułkowniku, musimy to sprawdzić.

\- Zgadzam się. - Mężczyzna marszcząc brwi, już obmyślał plan działania. - Kiedy przeszedł przez wrota?

\- Niedawno. Nie wiem dokładnie. Przynieśli go wartownicy. Sprawdziłem tylko w jakim jest stanie i zaraz wyruszyłem, by was zawiadomić.

\- Dobrze. Pani major, pójdzie pani ze mną i z majorem Smithem. Jeśli to rzeczywiście Teal`c, powinniśmy jak najszybciej zapewnić mu pomoc medyczną. Nie możemy jednak wykluczyć jakiegoś podstępu, dlatego wy dwaj… - Spojrzał na marines, którzy właśnie do nich podeszli. - Pozostaniecie po tej stronie gwiezdnych wrót. Będziecie zabezpieczać nam tyły.

\- Idę z wami. - Wtrącił się Daniel.

\- Pan zostanie, doktorze Jackson.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale". - Uciął stanowczo pułkownik. - Wciąż musimy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Jeśli nie odezwiemy się w ciągu godziny, zawiadomi pan o wszystkim generała Hammonda. Zrozumiał pan? - Zaczekał, aż archeolog skinie niechętnie głową, po czym odwrócił się, by odejść. - Major Carter proszę zabrać swoje rzeczy. Czekamy przy gwiezdnych wrotach.

Carter pobiegła do pałacu. W pośpiechu zapinała bluzę i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Machinalnie sprawdziła sprzęt. Przewiesiła przez ramię pasek, na którym zawieszony był karabin maszynowy i już gnała do wyjścia. Gdy zadyszana wspięła się na ostatnią z wydm, pułkownik Reynolds zdążył już wydać swym podwładnym stosowne rozkazy i widząc ją nadbiegającą, zaczął wybierać adres na konsoli. Miała zaledwie chwilę, by uspokoić oddech.

\- Gotowi? - Reynolds rzucił pytanie zarówno do niej, jak i do swojego zespołu.

\- Tak jest, sir! - Wysapała, przygładzając włosy, by włożyć na głowę czapkę z daszkiem.

Zanurzyli się w horyzont zdarzeń i wypadli na trawiastą równinę. Tutaj wrota także były strzeżone. Wartownicy, młodzi mężczyźni z osady, przywitali ich gotowymi do strzału lancami, zabranymi pokonanym Jaffa.

\- Hej, hej, panowie! - Reynolds uniósł ręce do góry. - Spokojnie. Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Opuścili lance i wyraźnie podekscytowani natychmiast zaczęli jednocześnie mówić. Jared uciszył ich uniesieniem dłoni.

\- Przenieśliśmy go do naszego domu. - Objaśniał, gdy szybkim marszem ruszyli w kierunku wioski. - Zatamowaliśmy krwawienie. Tylko tyle byliśmy w stanie zrobić. Stracił dużo krwi.

\- Jego metabolizm jest nieco inny niż nasz. - Carter mówiła w połowie do Jareda, a w połowie do samej siebie. - Junior chroni go przed powszechnymi infekcjami i przyspiesza proces regeneracji organizmu.

\- Co to Junior? - Zdziwił się Jared.

\- Larwa. Tak ją nazywamy.

\- Larwa w jego brzuchu nosi imię? - Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- Nie, nie nosi. Ten Goa`uld był jeszcze bardzo młody, kiedy trafił do Teal`ca, stąd to określenie. Junior oznacza po prostu „młody". - Tłumaczyła cierpliwie. - Pułkownik O`Neill nazwał tak larwę w żartach i przyjęło się.

\- Rozumiem. - Stwierdził mężczyzna, choć wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Spójrzcie. - Przerwał im Reynolds. - Mamy komitet powitalny.

Zbliżali się już do pierwszych zabudowań. Na uliczki wylegli mieszkańcy wioski. Byli wyraźnie zaniepokojeni. Pojawienie się Teal`ca musiało zburzyć krótkotrwały spokój, jakiego zaznali po powrocie do swych rodzin. A jeśli ktoś będzie go poszukiwał? Co jeśli przybędzie tu za nim? Dokąd mają uciekać? Gdzie się schronić? Carter doskonale rozumiała ich nastawienie. Dlatego też jak najszybciej musieli porozmawiać z Jaffa. Jeśli jednak jego stan rzeczywiście jest tak ciężki, będzie to niemożliwe. A jeśli wszyscy znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie? Przyspieszyła kroku. Mijała dom za domem. Nie patrzyła na nikogo. Kierowała się prosto do budynku, w którym mieszkała przewodnicząca rady osady. Kiedy podeszła do drzwi, te otworzyły się gwałtownie i zobaczyła w nich bladą twarz Kalii.

\- Jesteście…

W spojrzeniu dziewczyny było coś takiego, że Sam stanęła jak wryta, czując jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

\- Czy on… - Wyszeptała.

\- Żyje. - Kalia chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w głąb domu. - Tak się bałam, że coś się stanie wam, albo Jaredowi… Wciąż nie wiemy skąd się tu wziął. Ocknął się na chwilę, ale powtarzał tylko, że Sevic nie żyje. Nic więcej.

Carter już jej nie słuchała. W głębi pomieszczenia, na niskim posłaniu leżał członek jej drużyny. Jego twarz pokrywały siniaki. Miał rozciętą wargę, łuk brwiowy i mnóstwo drobnych skaleczeń i otarć na ramionach i głowie. Prawa nogawka spodni została rozcięta, a spod strzępów materiału wystawał świeży opatrunek, który już zdążył przesiąknąć krwią. Zabandażowane miał także obie dłonie. W dwóch susach znalazła się przy nim, przyklękając na jedno kolano. Jej dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do tętnicy szyjnej. Puls był szybki, ale silny. Przeniosła dłoń na jego czoło i zmarszczyła brwi. Miał wysoką gorączkę. To był niepokojący objaw. Teal`c nigdy nie chorował. Jego symbiont zawsze zwalczał wszelkie czynniki zakaźne. Czemu nie zrobił tego i teraz? Wolała się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

Niespodziewanie powieki rannego drgnęły. Uchylił je nieznacznie i spojrzał na siedzącą obok niego kobietę. Jego wzrok pozostał obojętny, jakby jej nie poznawał.

\- Teal`c? - Pochyliła się niżej. - Słyszysz mnie?

\- Major Carter? - Zdziwienie w jego głosie było autentyczne. Zamrugał kilka razy i znów na nią spojrzał tym razem z niedowierzaniem.

\- To ja. Teal`c, co się stało? Jak się tu dostałeś?

Jaffa z trudem wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka.

\- Jesteś prawdziwa… Myślałem… - Przymknął powieki, a kiedy otworzył je ponownie, wzrok miał już trzeźwy. - Miałem halucynacje. Myślałem, że pani wcale tu nie ma. Że jest pani tylko kolejnym omamem.

\- Jestem tu. - Delikatnie chwyciła jego poranioną dłoń, żeby mógł poczuć, że jest jak najbardziej realna. Uśmiechnęła się. - Naprawdę tu jestem.


	32. Chapter 32

Alarm rozwył się głośno i niespodziewanie. Generał Hammond odłożył pióro na blat biurka i starannie poskładał dokumenty. Żadna z drużyn nie powinna dziś wracać. Niezapowiedziana aktywacja wrót zawsze była stresująca. Mogła zwiastować przybycie któregoś z sojuszników, lecz także wcześniejszy powrót drużyny lub atak na bazę. Wyszedł ze swego gabinetu i po schodach zbiegł do pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Akurat w momencie, gdy przesłona zacisnęła się, zasłaniając całkowicie horyzont zdarzeń. Walter Harriman spojrzał krótko na swojego przełożonego.

\- Połączenie przychodzące. - Zakomunikował zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Generał odruchowo skinął głową. W końcu procedury to procedury i należało ich przestrzegać. Wszyscy w napięciu obserwowali monitor komputera. Tylko drużyny SG i sojusznicy posiadali nadajniki i kody, dzięki którym mogli zostać zidentyfikowani. Po kilku chwilach na ekranie pojawił się szereg cyfr.

\- Sir, kod jedynki. - Zameldował Harriman, choć wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu również zauważyli ten komunikat.

\- Otworzyć przesłonę. - Rzucił krótko generał i skierował się do wyjścia.

Zbiegł do sali wrót lekko zdyszany. No cóż. Lata już nie te, co dawniej. Kondycja również. Ustawił się za uzbrojonymi strażnikami i czekał. Z migotliwej tafli wyłoniły się trzy osoby. Major Carter i pułkownik Reynolds podtrzymywali słaniającego się na nogach Teal`ca. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by zrozumieć, jak wiele przeszedł, zanim udało mu się powrócić. Hammond wciągnął głośno powietrze. Teal`c został uprowadzony przez Goa`ulda. Jakim cudem udało mu się wydostać z niewoli? Żołnierze opuścili broń. Generał wyminął strażników i wyszedł przybyszom na spotkanie. Zdumiony wpatrywał się w Jaffa, potem przeniósł wzrok na dowódcę zespołu.

\- Pułkowniku Reynolds, co …

\- Sir, potrzebny jest zespół medyczny. - Przerwała mu Carter.

\- Oczywiście. - Generał zerknął w górę, w kierunku przeszklonego okna. - Zespół medyczny do sali wrót! - Krzyknął. Sierżant już trzymał w dłoni słuchawkę telefonu, by powiadomić odpowiednie służby.

Cała trójka zeszła powoli po rampie. Kiedy dotarli do końca, delikatnie opuścili Teal`ca na dół. Jaffa bezwładnie osunął się na rampę. Był przytomny lecz najwyraźniej zupełnie wyczerpany. Ciężko dyszał, po jego nienaturalnie bladej twarzy spływał pot. Otworzył jednak oczy i rozejrzał się. Poszukał wzrokiem pochylającego się nad nim Hammonda.

\- Generale... - Wyszeptał z trudem.

\- Nic nie mów, synu. - Dowódca bazy poczuł nagle, że sam jest spocony. Odruchowo otarł wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. - Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Ostatnie wieści o tobie były bardzo niepokojące.

\- W rzeczy samej… - Jaffa odetchnął głęboko. A potem po raz kolejny zemdlał.

* * *

Jack o Neill w tym czasie siedział na leżance w gabinecie zabiegowym i zaciskał zęby. Rany na jego plecach goiły się dobrze, wciąż jednak były bolesne. Musiał uważać na każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch. Nawet zwykłe wzruszenie ramionami było obecnie trudnym zadaniem. Teraz jednak nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, choć ochotę miał wielką. Wstać i wyjść. I nie wracać tu więcej. Trwał jednak dzielnie, lekko zgarbiony, wstrzymując oddech, gdy Janet Fraiser odrywała kolejny plaster by przemyć rany i zmienić opatrunki. Wiedział, że to konieczne i wiedział, że lekarka stara się być możliwie delikatna, mimo to czekał na koniec zabiegu jak na zbawienie. Janet odkleiła ostatni opatrunek i przyjrzała się swojemu dziełu. Plecy pułkownika wciąż wyglądały koszmarnie. Pokrywające je ciemne pręgi wyraźnie odcinały się od bladej skóry. Chwyciła pęsetą gazik nasączony antyseptycznym roztworem i zaczęła przemywać kolejne partie skóry.

\- Przepraszam. - Rzuciła odruchowo, gdy wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. - Już prawie kończę.

Pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Mówiła tak już kilka razy. Korytarze wypełniły się nagle rykiem syreny oznajmiającej otwieranie się gwiezdnych wrót. Któraś z drużyn wracała z misji. Pułkownik westchnął. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim dane mu będzie zrobić to samo. Fraiser wyrzuciła do kosza zużyty gazik i sięgnęła po następny. Przygotował się na kolejna porcję bólu. Uratował go dźwięk telefonu. Lekarka odłożyła pęsetę na tacę i podeszła do aparatu.

\- Fraiser. - Rzuciła do słuchawki. Chwilę słuchała, potem jej twarz zmieniła wyraz. Zerknęła szybko na O`Neilla, po czym odwróciła wzrok. - Tak jest. Oczywiście. Już idę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zainteresował się Jack.

\- Pułkowniku, proszę tu zostać. Zaraz przyślę kogoś, kto dokończy opatrunek.

\- Dlaczego? Co się stało?

-Nie teraz, pułkowniku. Muszę iść.

\- Co się dzieje? - Powtórzył teraz już się zdenerwowany. - Pani doktor, może mi pani powiedzieć?

Mimowolnie podniósł głos. Zachowanie lekarki budziło jego niepokój. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach. O`Neill wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem. Uznała, że ma prawo wiedzieć. Wkrótce wszyscy w bazie będą wiedzieli, a on był dowódcą drużyny. To jego podwładny leżał teraz nieprzytomny na podłodze tuż obok wrót.

\- Major Carter i Pułkownik Reynolds sprowadzili do bazy Teal`ca. - Ton głosu lekarki sugerował, że sytuacja jest niewesoła.

\- Co z nim? - Wychrypiał Jack.

\- Nie wiem. - Pokręciła głową. - Pułkowniku, jestem pewna, że chciałby go pan zobaczyć, ale naprawdę proszę, żeby pan poczekał. Będę więcej wiedziała, kiedy już go zbadam. Zaraz kogoś do pana przyślę.

Wyszła pośpiesznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. O`Neill został sam, wsłuchując się uważnie w oddalający się stukot obcasów kobiety. Czuł, jak jego nagie ciało pokrywa gęsią skórką. Teal`c powrócił do bazy. To była dobra wiadomość. Ale pośpiech z jakim lekarka opuściła pomieszczenie, jej dziwne spojrzenie, już nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Dłuższą chwilę na korytarzu panowała cisza, potem rozległ się tupot kilku par nóg wymieszany z gwarem głosów. Nie wytrzymał. Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je lekko. Zanim cały pochód zniknął za załomem korytarza, zdążył dojrzeć leżącą na noszach nieruchomą postać.

\- Cholera, Teal`c!

Nie zastanawiając się, co robi, pobiegł korytarzem za oddalającym się konduktem. Pobiegł to może za dużo powiedziane. Bardziej przypominało to pośpieszne kuśtykanie, ale bardzo się starał. Zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i tu zabrakło mu odwagi. Bał się tego, co zastanie po ich drugiej stronie. Czy Teal`c żyje? Znów przypomniał sobie niepokojące zachowanie Fraiser i aż go zmroziło. Stał tam po prostu z wyciągniętą ręką i dyszał ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton, a nie zaledwie jeden korytarz.

\- Pułkowniku? - Pełen dezaprobaty głos generała Hammonda natychmiast go otrzeźwił. - Może mi pan wyjaśnić, co pan tu robi?

Zamarł. Odwrócił się niechętnie w stronę swojego przełożonego. Odruchowo wyprężył się i chciał stuknąć obcasami, lecz miękkie pantofle, które miał na nogach zupełnie zepsuły efekt. Generał zlustrował go dokładnie od góry do dołu. Jego brwi powędrowały do samej góry. O`Neill też na siebie spojrzał i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wybiegł na korytarz w samych spodniach od szpitalnej piżamy.

\- Sir, ja… - Zaczął i urwał zmieszany. - Przepraszam. Chciałem sprawdzić co z Teal`ciem.

\- Rozumiem, ale w takim stroju…

\- Tak, rzeczywiście. Nie powinienem…

\- Zgadzam się. Nie powinien pan. - Dołączył nagle energiczny kobiecy głos. - Właśnie pana szukam. Muszę opatrzyć pańskie plecy.

Tuż obok generała pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Patrzyła na pułkownika z wyraźnym wyrzutem. No tak, miał na nią zaczekać w gabinecie zabiegowym. Zrozumiał, że nie ma wyjścia. Nie mógł tu zostać, a już na pewno nie mógł teraz zajrzeć na salę. Słyszał dobiegające zza drzwi głosy Fraiser oraz Carter. Lekarka jak zawsze była opanowana. Głos Sam lekko drżał. Co tam się dzieje do cholery? Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Hammond patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem.

\- Proszę pozwolić doktor Fraiser pracować. - Powiedział łagodnie. - W tej chwili w niczym pan nie pomoże. Wie pan o tym doskonale.

\- Tak jest, sir. - Zgodził się potulnie.

\- Poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, powinien pan być gdzie indziej.

\- Tak jest. - Powtórzył, zerkając kątem oka na pielęgniarkę

\- Pułkowniku, zapraszam. - Kobieta wskazała dłonią kierunek.

-To ja już… tego… chyba sobie pójdę.

Wyminął dowódcę i ruszył powoli korytarzem. Generał patrzył za nim, mimowolnie zaciskając pięści. O`Neill szedł przygarbiony, a jego plecy prezentowały się teraz w pełnej krasie. W zimnym blasku oświetlających korytarz jarzeniówek wyglądały wyjątkowo źle. Sztywny chód pułkownika wskazywał na to, że rany wciąż sprawiały mu ból. Generał otworzył usta, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zawahał się. Nie winił go. Przeciwnie – doskonale go rozumiał. Przecież sam przyszedł tu, choć wiedział, że jest za wcześnie na konkretne informacje. Jack na pewno martwił się o przyjaciela, ale sam wciąż jeszcze potrzebował odpoczynku. Rany Teal`ca były poważne. Zanim zostanie dokładnie zdiagnozowany i zanim lekarze zrobią wszystko, co konieczne może minąć nawet kilka godzin. Pułkownik nie powinien stać pod drzwiami sali operacyjnej aż tak długo, a znając go, Hammond był pewien, że tak właśnie by postąpił.

O`Neill rzeczywiście miał taki zamiar, lecz personel medyczny całkowicie go udaremnił. Po założeniu opatrunku pułkownik został odeskortowany do swojego pokoju i unieruchomiony pod kroplówką. Co prawda mógłby wziąć stojak na mały spacer, lecz w końcu pozostał na miejscu udobruchany obietnicą, że zostanie powiadomiony gdy tylko operacja dobiegnie końca. Lekarze mozolili się z zatrzymaniem krwawienia. Rana na udzie Teal`ca była bardzo poważna. Czekał więc cierpliwie. Minuty mijały jedna za drugą. Minęła godzina, a potem druga. Kroplówka dawno już zeszła. Nie mógł leżeć bezczynnie w łóżku. Siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, spacerował od ściany do ściany. W końcu stwierdził, że nie chce już dłużej trwać w niepewności. Naciągnął na ramiona szlafrok i wyszedł na korytarz, gotowy zmierzyć się z każdym, kto chciałby go zatrzymać. Jego obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Bez żadnych problemów pokonał korytarze, by wreszcie natknąć się na Carter. Siedziała na składanym krzesełku. Łokcie oparła na kolanach. Jej dłonie zwisały luźno. Wpatrywała się podłogę. Słysząc kroki uniosła wzrok.

\- Sir? - Zerwała się z krzesła.

\- Co z nim? - Spytał krótko.

\- Miał pan być w swoim pokoju. - Odparła wymijająco.

\- Carter, zlituj się. - Pułkownik podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona. - Przeżyje?

\- Tak sądzę. Już po operacji. Czekam na doktor Fraiser. Miałam iść do pana, kiedy tylko dowiem się czegoś więcej.

\- Nie mogłem znieść tego czekania. - Mruknął. - Co się właściwie stało? Jak się tu dostał?

Drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie i stanęła w nich Janet Fraiser. Zamiast munduru miała na sobie niebieski uniform składający się z luźnych spodni i workowatej bluzy. Obrzuciła oboje czujnym spojrzeniem. Pułkownik puścił ramiona Sam wyraźnie zmieszany. W tym samym momencie zza pleców lekarki wyłonił się nagle generał Hammond. Obserwował cały zabieg, siedząc na przeszklonej galerii z boku sali operacyjnej.

\- No oczywiście! Powinienem był się spodziewać, że jednak mnie nie posłuchacie. - Rozpoczął gderliwie na widok dwójki swych podkomendnych. Na pułkowniku zatrzymał wzrok nieco dłużej. - Przynajmniej tym razem jest pan ubrany. - Stwierdził.

\- Jak on się czuje? - Spytał O`Neill bez ogródek.

\- Możemy go zobaczyć? - Zawtórowała Sam.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. - Fraiser potrząsnęła głową. - Właśnie został przewieziony na salę pooperacyjną. Przez dłuższy czas będzie nieprzytomny. Potrzebuje teraz dużo odpoczynku.

\- Bardzo z nim źle? - Hammond zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

\- No cóż… - Janet spoglądała na całą trójkę. - Nie będę ukrywać, że jego stan jest poważny. Stracił dużo krwi. I choć krwawienie udało się zatamować, a obrażenia wewnętrzne okazały się niezbyt groźne, jego życie wciąż jest zagrożone. Problem stanowi jego symbiont.

\- Jaki problem?

\- Podejrzewam, że larwa może znajdować się w stanie przypominającym szok. Odniosła obrażenia w trakcie wypadku, a wcześniej już była osłabiona w wyniku tortur Kara Kesh. Goa`uld był w stanie utrzymać Teal`ca przy życiu, lecz nie miał już dość siły, by rozpocząć leczenie jego obrażeń. To dlatego rany nie zasklepiły się same. Podaliśmy mu krew i antybiotyki. Nawadniamy go. Stworzyliśmy warunki, aby symbiont mógł się sam zregenerować, nie tracąc energii na swojego nosiciela. Pozostaje tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję. Myślę, że wszystko rozstrzygnie się w ciągu najbliższych godzin.

\- Jaki wypadek? - O`Neill przeniósł wzrok z Carter na Hammonda. - Sir, mógłbym poznać szczegóły?

Generał długo wpatrywał się w niego z namysłem.

\- Jeśli doktor Fraiser wyrazi zgodę, może pan wziąć udział w odprawie. Mamy do omówienia kilka kwestii. Przyda się pańska opinia. - Rzekł wreszcie. - Oczywiście jeśli czuje się pan na siłach.

\- Tak jest, sir. Dziękuję. - Patrzył na lekarkę niemal błagalnie. - Pani doktor?

\- Dobrze. - Janet uznała, że i tak nie ma innego wyjścia. - Tylko proszę się nie forsować.

\- Nie ma obawy. Carter będzie nade mną czuwać. - Uśmiechnął się niemal szelmowsko. - A teraz przepraszam. Chciałbym pozbyć się wreszcie tego szlafroka.


	33. Chapter 33

Powoli domykamy wątki.

* * *

\- Odnaleźliśmy ciało Sevica.

Barran wypowiedział te słowa spokojnym, zmęczonym głosem. Odpowiedziała mu pełna napięcia cisza. Nikt nie kwapił się, by zadać mu pytanie. Wszyscy czekali na dalszy ciąg. Zebrali się w sali odpraw. Generał Hammond zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce u szczytu długiego stołu. Po jego lewej ręce zasiadali major Carter, Daniel Jackson oraz pułkownik Reynolds, po prawej zaś pułkownik O`Neill oraz Barran. Przez ostatni tydzień on i jego ludzie przeczesali wiele planet w poszukiwaniu tej, na której rozbił się myśliwiec Sevica i Teal`ca. Mężczyzna pół godziny temu przybył przez gwiezdne wrota, przynosząc wieści, na które wszyscy czekali. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Wciąż trzymał się prosto, lecz lekkie pochylenie ramion i podkrążone oczy sugerowały, że miniony tydzień spędził naprawdę pracowicie.

\- Teal`c nie znał adresu planety, lecz podany przez niego opis pasował do kilku znanych nam miejsc. - Kontynuował mężczyzna. - Sprawdziliśmy je wszystkie.

\- Co to za planeta? - Spytał Hammond.

\- Odległa. Sama w sobie nie ma wielkiego znaczenia strategicznego. Za to daje nam pewne sugestie. Olokun ucieka. Opuścił swoje dominium i wciąż się oddala.

\- To dobrze. Wcale za nim nie tęsknimy. - Mruknął O`Neill.

\- Ciało uwięzione było pod wrakiem myśliwca. - Mówił dalej Barran, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał uwagi pułkownika. - Zabraliśmy je i przetransportowaliśmy na planetę, z której pochodził. Został pochowany zgodnie z obyczajem.

\- Ciało pozostało w miejscu wypadku. - Wtrąciła Carter. - Olokun nie szukał go? Nie chciał ożywić w sarkofagu, przesłuchać? Nie chciał odzyskać więźnia?

\- Nie. Znaleźliśmy też rozbite myśliwce, które wyruszyły w pościg. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że tylko one. Olokun nie chciał ryzykować dalszych poszukiwań. Poświęcił swoich ludzi. Poświęcił zakładnika, z którym wiązał duże nadzieje.

\- Po prostu uciekł? - O`Neill pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Ten skurwiel nie ma nie tylko honoru, ale także jaj.

\- Pułkowniku! - Upomniał go Hammond. - Proszę liczyć się ze słowami.

\- Przepraszam, sir. - Odrzekł szybko, choć jego mina mówiła, że wcale nie jest mu przykro.

\- To prawda. - Poparł go Barran. - Olokun zaszył się gdzieś na krańcach galaktyki. Podejrzewamy, że ukrywa się przed którymś ze swoich wrogów. Miał ich kilku, a po rebelii stracił przewagę w postaci niewolników i nosicieli. Myślę, że chciał uniknąć konfrontacji.

\- Wiadomo coś o aktualnym miejscu jego pobytu? - Ciągnął generał.

\- Nie potrafimy go wytropić. Przynajmniej na razie. Jest bardzo ostrożny i nie pozostawia po sobie śladów.

\- Wróci?

\- Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. To możliwe. Kiedy już wyliże swoje rany.

\- Ra nie powrócił na Ziemię, kiedy opuścił ją z powodu buntu. - Przytomnie stwierdził Daniel.

\- Nie. Ale my zakopaliśmy swoje wrota. - Dołączyła do dyskusji Carter.

\- Olokun nie stracił jednej planety. On stracił wszystkie. Jeśli będzie dostatecznie arogancki, może spróbować przejąć je z powrotem. Uważam, że nie nastąpi to wkrótce, lecz mimo to należy zachować czujność. Dotyczy to nas wszystkich. Tau`ri również. Walką u naszego boku zyskaliście sobie nowego wroga.

\- Decydując się na udzielenia wam wsparcia militarnego liczyliśmy się z takim ryzykiem. - Rzekł Hammond. - To nie pierwszy wróg, przed którym musimy mieć się na baczności. Proszę też pamiętać, że oprócz wroga, znaleźliśmy również sojuszników.

\- Pamiętam. - Zgodził się Barran. - Tylko zjednoczeni byliśmy w stanie stawić mu czoła.

\- A co z człowiekiem, o którym wspominał Teal`c? Tym, który pozostał na statku. Współpracowniku Sevica?

\- Nic mi o nim nie wiadomo. - Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiedziałem nawet, że ktoś taki istnieje.

\- Według Teal`ca to bardziej uczeń niż współpracownik. - Stwierdził O`Neill. - No wiecie, dwóch zawsze ich jest. Mistrz i jego uczeń. Coś jak mistrz Bra`tac i Teal`c. Też nikt inny nie wiedział o ich powiązaniach. Przynajmniej do czasu.

\- Dlaczego pozostał z Olokunem? - Odezwał się po raz pierwszy Reynolds.

\- Może osłaniał ich ucieczkę? - Odparował Jack. - Może poświęcił się, bo zakładał, że samotny myśliwiec ma większe szanse niepostrzeżenie dolecieć na miejsce? A może uznał, że pozostanie u boku Goa`ulda, by wciąż go obserwować? Szukać sposobności do dalszej walki? Nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że nie wie nikt poza nim samym. Tak jak powiedział Sevic przed śmiercią: to była jego decyzja i musimy ją uszanować.

\- Ależ szanuję ją. Obawiam się tylko, że to mógł być jakiś podstęp. Jeśli on wcale nie był lojalny wobec Sevica? Jeśli zawiadomił Olokuna o ucieczce więźnia? Jeśli to właśnie za jego sprawą wysłano pościg?

\- Do czego właściwie zmierzasz?

\- Być może Sevic wtajemniczył go we wszystko, a on potem wszystkie informacje przekazał wrogowi?

\- Nie. - Głos Barrana zabrzmiał niezwykle stanowczo. - Nie znaliście Sevica. On nie popełniłby takiego błędu. Nie powierzyłby tajemnic komuś, komu bezgranicznie nie ufał. Jeśli pozostawił kogoś w szeregach Olokuna, to jest to z całą pewnością ktoś podobny do niego.

\- Jeśli Olokun nigdy nie wróci, jego poświęcenie pójdzie na marne. - Stwierdził Reynols.

\- Poświęcenie nigdy nie jest daremne. Daje siłę wątpiącym i nadzieję niecierpliwym. Jest zapowiedzią zbliżającej się walki, zaraniem odległego zwycięstwa.

\- Innymi słowy będzie miał oko na Olokuna i w razie potrzeby zorganizuje drugi ruch oporu, żeby powtórnie skopać mu tyłek? - Podsunął uczynnie O`Neill.

\- No cóż, w zasadzie można to i tak ująć. - Zgodził się Barran z błyskiem w oku. - Goa`uld rzadko zmienia swe przyzwyczajenia. Nie ważne, czy powróci do swojego starego dominium, czy spróbuje odbudować je na nowym terytorium. Będzie okrutny i bezwzględny. Będzie prześladował ludzi, porywał, mordował. Sevic pokazał, że takie postępowanie niesie ze sobą pewne konsekwencje. Że nie trzeba godzić się na terror. Że można mu się przeciwstawić. Albo umrzeć, próbując. Jeśli ten następca okaże się choć odrobinę podobny do swego mistrza, powinien zrozumieć pozostawioną mu lekcję. Ale musi być ostrożny. Niezwykle ostrożny. Olokun będzie odtąd bacznie przyglądał się zarówno swym wrogom jak i podwładnym. Jestem przekonany, że on również wyciągnie odpowiednie wnioski.

\- Dobrze, że sprowadziliście go z powrotem. - Powiedział cicho Daniel. - Zasłużył na to.

\- Byliśmy mu to winni. - Barran uśmiechnął się smutno. - To niewiele w porównaniu ze wszystkim, czego dokonał.

Wszyscy umilkli jakby podświadomie pragnęli oddać zmarłemu cześć. Po długiej chwili ciszę przerwał generał Hammond.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja na pozostałych planetach?

\- Stabilizuje się. Minie trochę czasu zanim wszyscy nauczymy się żyć od nowa, ale to się stanie. Dzięki waszemu wsparciu i waszej technologii udało się schwytać wielu podwładnych Olokuna. Lojalnych mu Jaffa, a także tych, którzy służyli mu, zdradzając własnych ludzi. Zostaną osądzeni. Nie zwróci to naszych zmarłych, ale być może pocieszy tych, którzy za ich sprawą stracili swych bliskich.

\- Niestety nie wszystkich zbiegów udało nam się wytropić. - Odezwała się cicho Carter.

\- Wiem. - Barran spojrzał prosto na pobladłą twarz kobiety. - Jestem pewien, że zrobiliście co w waszej mocy. Nie zawsze udaje się zrealizować wszystkie cele. Dziękuję, że próbowaliście. - Popatrzył znów na generała. - Chciałbym także dowiedzieć się, co wydarzyło się na waszej planecie podczas mojej nieobecności?

\- Teal`c żyje. - Hammond w lot zrozumiał aluzję. - Jest z nim coraz lepiej.

\- Miło to słyszeć. Kiedy przybyłem, żeby z nim porozmawiać, wasza uzdrowicielka nie miała pewności, czy zdoła mu pomóc.

\- Rzeczywiście jego stan był bardzo ciężki. W końcu jednak zastosowane leczenie przyniosło oczekiwany skutek. Niemałą rolę w tym procesie odegrał Rufus. Udostępnił nam kilka receptur. Jego stosowana na rany maść okazała się niezwykle skuteczna. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu ze standardową antybiotykoterapią. - Generał uznał, że nieco się zagalopował. Barran nie oczekiwał aż tak szczegółowych informacji. I chyba nie wszystko zrozumiał. - Na szczęście stan jego symbionta poprawił się. W zasadzie mógłby całkowicie przejąć proces leczenia, Janet Fraiser woli jednak nie ryzykować. Teal`c pozostaje wciąż pod obserwacją. Rufus mu towarzyszy, choć i on wraca już do zdrowia.

\- To dobre wiadomości. Czy mógłbym się z nimi zobaczyć?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jeśli można…

\- Oczywiście. - Powtórzył Hammond. - Myślę, że ze szczegółowym raportem możemy jeszcze zaczekać. Pułkowniku… - Zwrócił się do O`Neilla. - Zechciałby pan towarzyszyć naszemu gościowi?

\- Tak jest, sir. Z przyjemnością. Chłopaki się ucieszą.

\- No myślę. - Mruknął Hammond. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi, lecz on wzruszył tylko ramionami. Najważniejsze informacje już uzyskał. W sytuacji, gdy Ziemi nie groził nagły atak żądnego zemsty Goa`ulda, mógł sobie pozwolić na niewielką zwłokę. Wstał, oparł dłonie na blacie biurka i spojrzał na swych podwładnych. - Rozejść się.

Patrzył jak wszyscy wstają ze swoich miejsc i opuszczają salę odpraw. Pierwszy wyszedł pułkownik Reynolds, za nim Daniel Jackson i Cater. O`Neill zaczekał przy drzwiach na Barrana. Ten zawahał się. Dłuższą chwilę patrzył generałowi w oczy. W końcu skinął głową, odwrócił się i razem z pułkownikiem zniknęli w korytarzu. Hammond podszedł do szyby oddzielającej pomieszczenie od sali wrót. Splótł ręce za plecami i zapatrzył się w wielki metalowy okrąg przenoszący jego ludzi w niezbadane rejony galaktyki. Nigdy nie miał pewności, czy wszyscy powrócą do domu. Takie było jego zadanie. Dźwigać na swych barkach odpowiedzialność za żywych i za poległych. Żeby miliony nieświadomych zagrożenia ludzi mogły spać spokojnie. Brzmiało to jak frazes, a jednak było prawdą. Dźwigał więc tę prawdę i był wdzięczny, że tym razem los okazał się łaskawy.


	34. Chapter 34

\- A niech to szlag! - Jack O`Neill z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w znajdującą się tuż przed nim szachownicę. - Nie wierzę, że znowu to zrobiłeś. Nie wierzę!

Rufus wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby i wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami. Wygrał. Po raz kolejny. Rzeczywiście okazał się dobrym strategiem i niezwykle pojętnym uczniem. Błyskawicznie zrozumiał zasady gry w szachy i od tego czasu wciąż czynił postępy.

\- Poprzednim razem mówiłeś to samo, O`Neill - Stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem siedzący na swoim łóżku Teal`c.

\- Widziałeś? - Sapnął pułkownik. - Wyhodowałem żmiję na własnej piersi.

\- Widziałem raz żmiję w telewizji, ale nie wiedziałem, że można ją wszczepić w ciało. To coś w rodzaju larwy Goa`ulda? - Teal`c zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Przecież nie dosłownie. - Żachnął się pułkownik. - Mówię tylko, że skurczybyk ogrywa mnie, kiedy tylko przyjdzie mu na to ochota.

\- Niewątpliwie. - Przyznał Jaffa z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Miał dobrego nauczyciela.

\- Pochlebca się znalazł. - Burknął w odpowiedzi pułkownik. Spojrzał z namysłem na Rufusa. - To co, rewanż? Należy mi się.

Rufus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale pokręcił przecząco głową. Spojrzał znacząco na drzwi. Z korytarza dobiegł ich szybki stukot obcasów. O`Neill westchnął. Janet Fraiser opuściła swój gabinet i właśnie wyruszyła na wieczorny obchód. Obchód to może zbyt wiele powiedziane. Liczba jej pacjentów zmalała obecnie do dwóch i obaj znajdowali się w tej samej Sali. Rufus przygotowywał się właśnie do opuszczenia SGC. Właściwie był to jego ostatni wieczór na Ziemi. Następnego dnia miał powrócić na planetę P8X 375, zwaną wciąż planetą Olokuna. Jego rany goiły się dobrze. Był jeszcze osłabiony i odrobinę obolały, lecz nic już nie zagrażało jego życiu. Właściwie mógł już opuścić ambulatorium. Został jednak z własnej woli. Nie znał tego świata i czuł się w nim obco. Nawet gdyby przeniósł się do kwatery gościnnej, wciąż byłby uwięziony w plątaninie podziemnych korytarzy.

W królestwie Janet Fraiser był najbardziej swobodny, zapewne dlatego, że sam jako uzdrowiciel zajmował się ratowaniem życia. Pomimo tego, że Rufus był niemową, porozumiewali się znakomicie. Chłopak żywo interesował się licznym sprzętem medycznym i technologią wykorzystywaną przez Tau`ri do leczenia i diagnostyki. Lekarka długo tłumaczyła mu zastosowanie poszczególnych urządzeń. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Zaangażował się też w proces leczenia i rehabilitacji Teal`ca. Jaffa powoli lecz systematycznie odzyskiwał dawną siłę i sprawność. Coraz więcej czasu spędzał na ćwiczeniach oraz Kelno`reem. Rufus często towarzyszył mu w jego zmaganiach. W przeciwieństwie do kolegów z drużyny nie miał on żadnych obowiązków, za to wolnego czasu aż nadto. O`Neill śmiał się, że nikt nie dogaduje się tak dobrze jak oni. I rzeczywiście, milczący młodzieniec i małomówny Jaffa rozumieli się bez słów. Pułkownik także często odwiedzał ambulatorium. Przynosił ze sobą nowe wiadomości i szachy. On i Rufus siadali wtedy przy stoliku w pokoju Teal`ca i rozgrywali partyjkę lub dwie, a Teal`c leżąc na swoim łóżku, obserwował ich i wtrącał od czasu do czasu zaskakująco trafne opinie. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że rozegrana właśnie partia będzie ostatnią. Przynajmniej w tym miejscu.

Kroki przybliżyły się i wkrótce w drzwiach stanęła Janet Fraiser.

\- Dobry wieczór, panowie. - Przywitała ich od progu. Uśmiechnęła się do O`Neilla. - Pułkowniku, jak miło znów pana widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że nie przemęcza pan pacjentów?

\- Gdzież bym śmiał, pani doktor. - O`Neil posłał jej niewinne spojrzenie. - Ja tylko dbam o ich kondycję umysłową. Uważam, że to bardzo ważny element rekonwalescencji.

\- Doceniam pańskie wysiłki. Naprawdę. Ale każda terapia ma swój czas. Ta również. - Zawiesiła znacząco głos.

\- Znaczy, że powinienem już sobie pójść? - Udał zdziwionego.

\- Z ust mi pan to wyjął. - Uśmiechnęła się trochę ironicznie.

\- Panowie, koniec zabawy na dzisiaj. - Skinął z udawaną powagą najpierw w stronę Teal`ca, a potem Rufusa. Zebrał figury, zatrzasnął pudełko i wstał. - Mówię ci, stary… - Zerknął na Rufusa. - Będziesz jeszcze tęsknił za tym rozstawianiem po kątach.

\- Pułkowniku! - Oburzenie w głosie Janet było niemal autentyczne.

\- Mówię szczerze. Mnie czasem tego brakuje. - Dodał z miną niewiniątka.

\- Akurat. - Prychnęła lekarka. - Pierwsze słyszę.

\- Ależ tak właśnie jest… Choć może nie zawsze na to wygląda. - Dokończył trochę koślawo.

\- Przypomnę panu o tym przy następnych badaniach okresowych.

\- Tego się niestety obawiam. - Rzucił jej przepraszający uśmiech i wyszedł.

Ruszył korytarzem, przeciągając się. Kark miał zesztywniały, a oczy zmęczone od wpatrywania się w planszę. No, może nie tylko od tego. W końcu był dziś na nogach od wczesnych godzin porannych. I były to godziny wypełnione intensywną pracą. Niestety umysłową. Zaległe raporty, jak zwykle zresztą, nie chciały napisać się same. Może nawet pozwoliłby im kwitnąc na swoim biurku jeszcze przez jakiś czas, jednak Hammond był bezwzględny. W krótkich i ostrych słowach dał wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu i stwierdził, że oczekuje raportów niezwłocznie. Takich krótkich i ostrych słów nie można puścić mimo uszu. Pułkownik przezwyciężył więc swoją awersję do wszelkiej papierologii i potulnie siedział przy klawiaturze niemal cały dzień. Generał był teraz zadowolony, a O`Neill znużony. W chwilach takich jak ta był pełen podziwu dla Daniela, który godzinami potrafił ślęczeć nad swoimi tłumaczeniami i w ogóle nie wykazywał oznak zmęczenia. Albo Carter. Wyliczała, projektowała, konstruowała swoje zabawki i w zasadzie mogła spędzać nad nimi całe dnie. A właśnie, Carter… Zatrzymał się i zamyślił. Widział ją dzisiaj, jak szła korytarzem. W roztargnieniu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Przecież powinna być dziś w domu i odpoczywać. Jej ostatnie badania krwi znów wykazały lekką anemię. A ona mimo to przyszła do bazy i zapewne pracowała. Postanowił sprawdzić jej laboratorium. Wsiadł do windy, wcisnął guzik i czekał. Winda z lekkim szumem zawiozła go na 19 piętro. Przeczucie rzeczywiście go nie myliło. W szparze pomiędzy zamkniętymi drzwiami, a podłogą dojrzał wąską smugę światła.

Zapukał cicho, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Carter spała pomiędzy porozrzucanymi dokumentami. Oparta wygodnie o biurko, twarz wtuliła w przedramię. To było dziwne. W pracowni robiła zazwyczaj inne rzeczy. No i musiało jej być niewygodnie. A jednak spała snem sprawiedliwego i nawet pojawienie się pułkownika nie wyrwało jej z tego stanu. O`Neill zawahał się. Być może powinien ją obudzić, ale wyglądała tak… Nie potrafił tego określić. Miała w sobie jakąś dziecięcą beztroskę. Jej poza była tak swobodna, niewymuszona. Niezwykle rzadko mógł ją oglądać właśnie taką. W pełni naturalną. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, oparł się o framugę drzwi i po prostu patrzył. Chłonął całą jej postać. Jasne, lekko rozczochrane włosy, linię pleców, podwinięte pod krzesło nogi w ciężkich, wojskowych butach.

Westchnęła cicho. Jej ramiona drgnęły. Pułkownik otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Jego podwładna właśnie zaczynała się budzić. Postanowił wycofać się niepostrzeżenie. Niezwykle powoli sięgnął do klamki, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, lecz zamarł w pół gestu. Carter jęknęła. Jej ramiona spięły się nagle, a spoczywająca na przedramionach głowa zaczęła wykonywać dziwny taniec. Przez chwilę dojrzał czoło naznaczone głęboką pionową zmarszczką. Mamrotała coś niezrozumiale, oddychając coraz szybciej. Natychmiast domyślił się, że znów przyśnił się jej ten koszmar, o którym nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. W trzech krokach znalazł się obok niej. Pochylił się i w tym momencie otworzyła oczy. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, jednocześnie zrywając się na nogi. Potknęła się o krzesło i pewnie by się przewróciła, gdyby nie zdążył chwycić jej za ramiona. Szarpnęła się dziko, a w wyrazie jej twarzy dostrzegł prawdziwe przerażenie. Pułkownika zmroziło. Od pewnego czasu kiełkowało w nim bardzo nieprzyjemne przeczucie. Im dłużej obserwował swą podwładną, tym bardziej przybierało na sile. Nie mógł zapytać wprost. I prawdę mówiąc nie chciał. A może po prostu bał się odpowiedzi? W tym momencie, patrząc w oczy kobiety, jego przeczucie zmieniło się w pewność.

\- Carter! - Wrzasnął, przytrzymując ją mocniej.

Przez sekundę wpatrywała się w niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. Potem zamrugała szybko powiekami, a kiedy spojrzała na niego ponownie, jej wzrok był już trzeźwy.

\- Sir? - Wyjąkała zaskoczona.

\- No raczej. - Mruknął, uwalniając ją z uścisku.

Wymacała ręką krzesło i usiadła na nim, jakby uszło z niej całe powietrze. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymała wzrok na rozrzuconych na biurku dokumentach, wreszcie znowu spojrzała na dowódcę.

\- Przepraszam. - Bąknęła.

\- To ja przepraszam. Chyba panią wystraszyłem. Nie powinienem… Po prostu tędy przechodziłem.

\- Zasnęłam. - Zaczęła nieco zażenowana. - Sprawdzałam dokumenty i po prostu zasnęłam. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzyło

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Też mam nieraz na to ochotę. Szczególnie przy czytaniu raportów Daniela. Hej, tylko mu tego nie mów. Mógłby poczuć się urażony.

\- Oczywiście. - Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Uch, chyba powinnam napić się kawy.

\- Moim zdaniem to nie kawy teraz potrzebujesz. Co właściwie robisz? - Zainteresował się. - Przecież masz wolne.

\- Nic Takiego. Po prostu to przeglądam.

Sięgnęła na biurko, by zebrać porozrzucane dokumenty i zdjęcia. Pułkownik był jednak szybszy i zdążył złapać jedno z nich. Przedstawiało wykonane przez drona zdjęcie pustynno – skalistego terenu. Żółte i brunatne plamy mieszały się ze sobą, przenikały. Cień rzucany przez skały tworzył na piasku fantastyczne kształty. Zdjęcie mogło być wykonane gdziekolwiek, ale O`Neill wiedział, że pochodzi z konkretnego miejsca. Z planety Olokuna. On sam oglądał je już wielokrotnie w poszukiwaniu najmniejszych nawet śladów zarządcy lub innych zbiegów. Zastanawiali się wówczas, czy pomiędzy skałami mogą znajdować się ukryte jaskinie. Wiele na to wskazywało, jednak po sprawdzeniu tego miejsca okazało się, że ulegli złudzeniu. Nie znaleźli żadnych możliwych kryjówek, a cienie pozostały jedynie cieniami. Zapisy video również nie dostarczyły im wyczekiwanej odpowiedzi. Zbiegli więźniowie jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Po trzech tygodniach dali w końcu za wygraną. Spakowali sprzęt i powrócili do bazy. Carter źle zniosła porażkę. Była wyraźnie rozgoryczona. Najwyraźniej za punkt honoru przyjęła sobie schwytanie zbiegów, a tymczasem wracała z pustymi rękami. I jak widać nie odpuściła jeszcze do końca. Wciąż miała nadzieję na jakiś przełom, który jednak wciąż nie następował.

Podał jej zdjęcie, które ułożyła na równy stosik na blacie biurka.

\- Spodziewasz się znaleźć na nich coś, czego nie dostrzegliśmy poprzednio? - Spytał spokojnie.

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś przeoczyliśmy.

\- Oglądaliśmy je setki razy. Wszyscy. A ty byłaś tam na miejscu. Razem z miejscowymi sprawdziliście każdy metr kwadratowy tego zadupia. Co znaleźliście?

\- Nic. - Odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Dokładnie. Nie możesz znaleźć czegoś, czego nie ma.

\- Zbiegowie gdzieś muszą być.

\- I są. Gdzieś, ale nie tutaj. - Dźgnął palcem plik kartek. - Przecież musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Chyba… Chyba, że tu nie chodzi wyłącznie o zbiegów.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Przeglądanie zdjęć to tylko czynność zastępcza, prawda?

\- Słucham? - Zesztywniała lekko.

\- No, przecież mam oczy. Wyraźnie uciekasz w pracę. Nie zaprzeczaj. Znam cię nie od dzisiaj.

\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

O`Neill przyglądał jej się dłuższą chwilę. Dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz z nikim rozmawiać. Chcesz poradzić sobie sama i ja to szanuję. Widzę jednak, że jesteś coraz bardziej zmęczona, a to już mnie niepokoi. I nie wydaje mi się, że chodzi o niepowodzenie misji. To sprawa zbyt oczywista. - Urwał i znów patrzył na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Czy twój raport z misji jest kompletny?

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Nie oceniam cię. Moje raporty też czasem bywały niezbyt precyzyjne. - Jego oczy przewiercały ją niemal na wylot. - Przepraszam, ale jako twój bezpośredni przełożony muszę o to spytać. Czy w więzieniu wydarzyło się coś, czego nie ujęłaś w raporcie?

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- Twoje koszmary. Widziałem wyraz twoich oczu tuż po przebudzeniu. Nie podobał mi się.

\- Słucham? - Powtórzyła.

\- Coś się wydarzyło. Coś, co wciąż do ciebie powraca.

\- Owszem. Wydarzyło się dużo rzeczy. Wszystkie szczegółowo opisałam.

Oblała ją fala gorąca. Jaki ten człowiek był irytujący. Drążył i drążył, choć ona nie miała ochoty na zwierzenia. Spuściła wzrok.

\- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. - Rzekł cicho.

\- Wiem. Po prostu nie jestem gotowa, by o tym rozmawiać. - Znów na niego spojrzała. - Tym bardziej, że sama tego nie rozumiem.

\- Może jednak powinnaś się z kimś tym podzielić. Nie mówię, że to mam być ja. Pogadaj z Danielem albo z Janet. Może z nią będzie ci łatwiej.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jest lekarzem i... kobietą.

\- Co pan właściwie sugeruje?

\- Uch… - Teraz O`Neill oblał się potem. - Nie ułatwiasz mi zadania.

\- Sam pan zaczął.

\- W porządku. Podejrzewam, ale tylko podejrzewam, że Kaleb cię skrzywdził.

\- Rzeczywiście. Więził mnie, głodził, zastraszał. Kilkakrotnie mnie pobił.

\- To było w raporcie.

\- Ma pan rację. Było. Ale nie o to chciałby pan zapytać, prawda?

Wciągnęła powietrze w płuca i zatrzymała je na chwilę. Musiała podjąć decyzję. Już od dawna wyczuwała na sobie czujny wzrok swego przełożonego. Patrzył na nią ukradkiem, myśląc, że ona nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Mylił się. Dostrzegała pełne troski spojrzenia i naprawdę doceniała, że nie starał się na siłę włazić w jej życie. A że w końcu zrobił pierwszy krok… Podejrzewała, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Może więc powinna przestać chować głowę w piasek? Wypuściła powietrze i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Chciałby pan wiedzieć, czy doświadczyłam przemocy seksualnej?

O`Neill poczuł jednocześnie ulgę i zakłopotanie tak jasnym postawieniem sprawy. Zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na swe dłonie, stwierdzając, że odruchowo zacisnął pięści. Zanim odpowiedział, też musiał zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech.

\- Przyszło mi to na myśl. - Stwierdził.

\- Nie tylko panu. - Potarła ze znużeniem czoło. - Janet również. Już ze mną rozmawiała. Powiem panu to samo co jej. Nie. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Miewam koszmary, to prawda, ale na pewno nie z tego powodu.

\- Cieszę się… - Urwał zakłopotany. - Nie w tym sensie, tylko…

\- W porządku. Rozumiem.

\- O Boże, Carter, chyba mam już dosyć. Posłuchaj, przepraszam, że się wyrwałem. Nie wiedziałem, że Janet jest w to zaangażowana.

\- Skąd miałby pan wiedzieć? Przecież obowiązuje ją tajemnica lekarska.

\- Cholera, głupio wyszło. Nie powinienem. Ale przez moment tak na mnie patrzyłaś…

\- Podzielił się pan z kimś swoimi wątpliwościami?

\- Skąd. To był impuls. Wcale nie planowałem tej pogawędki.

\- I wierzy mi pan?

\- Jak zawsze.

\- To dobrze. Nie chciałabym niepotrzebnego zainteresowania moją osobą.

\- Moje zainteresowanie wynikało jedynie z troski. Naprawdę się martwiłem.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Wiem, kiedy powinnam poprosić o pomoc. Jestem po prostu przemęczona. Potrzebuję odpoczynku.

\- Więc odpocznij. Ale zrób to naprawdę. Na początek zostaw te zdjęcia i może coś zjedz.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Ale ja wiem. W zasadzie ja też bym coś przekąsił. Jest już późno, ale pewnie znajdą dla nas jakieś kanapki. No dobra. Pakuj manatki i idziemy na stołówkę. To rozkaz, majorze! - Dodał z naciskiem.

\- Tak jest, sir. - Uśmiechnęła się ze znużeniem.

\- No! I tak właśnie ma być. - Mruknął.

Wycofał się pod drzwi i czekał. Carter porządkowała swoje biurko. Wszystkie dokumenty i zdjęcia zebrała razem i schowała do tekturowej teczki. Tę z kolei ułożyła równo na kilku podobnych. Potem sięgnęła po myszkę. Stojący na biurku monitor nagle ożył, ukazując zatrzymany kadr pochodzący bez wątpienia z umieszczonej na dronie kamery. Pułkownik taktownie nie skomentował niczego. Bez słowa patrzył, jak Sam zamyka plik video, a potem wyłącza komputer. Skierowali się prosto do opustoszałej o tej porze stołówki. Tak jak przypuszczał pułkownik, mogli liczyć jedynie na kanapki. Nie byli jednak wybredni. Z pełnymi talerzami ruszyli do stolika. Późna pora miała również swoje dobre strony – cała stołówka była do ich dyspozycji. Rozsiedli się wygodnie i zaczęli jeść.

\- Wracasz do domu? - Zapytał pułkownik po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie. Naprawdę jest już późno. Prześpię się tutaj. Rufus wraca jutro do domu. Chciałabym go pożegnać.

\- Miły z niego dzieciak.

\- Tak, to prawda. - Popiła kanapkę potężnym łykiem dietetycznej coli. - Pewnie już nie może się doczekać powrotu.

\- Miejscowi planują z tej okazji prawdziwą fetę. Zasłużył sobie na to, choć muszę przyznać, że będzie mi go brakowało. Nieczęsto trafia się taki partner do szachów.

\- Znowu pan przegrał? - Spytała i ugryzła się w język.

\- Oj tam, przegrał. - O`Neill sapnął. - To była tylko zagrywka taktyczna. Chciałem zachęcić go do rozwoju.

\- Udało się panu. - Stwierdziła z miną niewiniątka.

\- Odegrałbym się przy następnej partii. Niestety Janet wyrzuciła mnie z ambulatorium.

\- A to pech.

\- Dokładnie. - Pułkownik przeciągnął się, aż kości zatrzeszczały. - Do diabła, ale jestem zmęczony. Idę spać i tobie radzę to samo.

\- Hmm… Ja w zasadzie nie jestem senna.

\- Carter, nie. - Wzrok pułkownika był twardy i stanowczy.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedziałem: nie. Nie będziesz już dziś pracować.

\- Skąd pan…

\- Mówię poważnie. Nawet nie myśl o powrocie do laboratorium. Żadnych zdjęć dziś wieczorem, rozumiesz?

\- Tak jest, sir. Żadnych zdjęć.

\- I dobrze, bo w zasadzie wieczór dawno minął.

Carter pierwsza wstała od stołu i zaczęła zbierać talerze. O`Neill zawahał się. Podniosła oczy i napotkała jego wzrok. Skupiony, poważny. Tak kontrastujący z lekkim tonem, jakim przemawiał jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Patrzyła mu w oczy, czując, że znów robi jej się gorąco. Była mu wdzięczna. Za troskę, za uwagę. Za wszystkie wypowiedziane i niewypowiedziane słowa. Była wdzięczna za to, że jest. Poczuła, że znajduje się na właściwym miejscu. Wśród przyjaciół, którym nie jest wcale obojętne, co się z nią dzieje. Udowodnili to wszyscy. Daniel, Janet, Teal`c, a teraz i O`Neill. Każdy na swój sposób. Pomyślała, że warto było przejść przez to wszystko, by widzieć ich teraz żywych i bezpiecznych. Wiedziała, że może na nich liczyć. Że będą przy niej niezależnie od wszystkiego. Pułkownik nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Do licha! Czemu on musi to robić! Patrzeć tak, jakby zaglądał jej prosto w duszę. Pragnęła tego, a jednocześnie wiedziała, że nie może na to pozwolić. Siłą woli zmusiła się do przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo.

\- Jestem dużą dziewczynką, sir. Potrafię o siebie zadbać, ale dziękuję, że pan pyta. To naprawdę bardzo… miłe.

\- Do usług Carter. W ramach wzajemnej pomocy mogę odprowadzić cię do łóżka.

\- Ależ sir, co na to regulamin? - Sam spojrzała na niego figlarnie i właściwie dopiero teraz zrozumiał dwuznaczność swej wypowiedzi.

\- Och, nie męcz mnie już dzisiaj. - Jęknął. - Za stary jestem na to. Jutro wielki dzień. Rufus opuszcza Ziemię, Teal`c opuszcza ambulatorium. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ból opuści moje kolana…

\- Daniel znów opowie nam o technologii budowy piramid…

\- Ach… Nie można jednak mieć wszystkiego…

\- Nie. Nie można.

Chwyciła tacę i odniosła ją do okienka z napisem „zwrot naczyń". Pułkownik czekał na nią przy drzwiach. Bez pospiechu ruszyli pustymi korytarzami. Nie rozmawiali już więcej. Spojrzała na niego dopiero stojąc w drzwiach do swojej kwatery.

\- Dobranoc, sir.

\- Dobranoc, Carter. Spokojnej nocy.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i nie oglądając się za siebie, pomaszerował korytarzem. Stała tak i patrzyła, jak oddala się, aż wreszcie zniknął za zakrętem korytarza. Dopiero wtedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi.


	35. Epilog

I oto nadchodzi chwila, która nadejść musiała.

Wielkie podziękowania dla Ann84 i LadyNikitaHavilliard za komentowanie, dla pozostałych za czytanie i dla niektórych za to, że ze mną byli.

* * *

Noc mijała spokojnie. Ciemność otulała szczelnie wznoszący się ponad wydmami pałac Olokuna i liczne, przycupnięte obok niego nędzne budowle. Senną ciszę przerywał od czasu do czasu szelest piasku osypującego się pod łapkami nieznanych bliżej stworzeń. Już od trzech dni siedzieli murem w chatkach otaczających opuszczony pałac. Choć jeśli wierzyć zwiadowcom, nie był opuszczony tak do końca.

Wkrótce po zakończeniu poszukiwań uciekinierów mieszkańcy planety porzucili utworzoną przez Goa`ulda osadę i powrócili do swych dawnych domów w głębi pustyni. O`Neill wciąż był pełen podziwu dla tych ludzi, tak bardzo doświadczonych przez los, a mimo to wciąż potrafiących powstać z popiołów i wieść normalne życie, a przy tym nie zapominać, że choć bezpośrednie zagrożenie minęło, nie zniknęło całkowicie. Dodatkową obawę budziły wieści z licznych osad o bandzie napadającej na wędrowców, a nawet na same osady. Napastnicy byli brutalni. Zabierali głównie żywność, lecz nie gardzili także pozostałym dobytkiem. Nikt nie był do końca pewny, kim są, kilka osób jednak w jednym z nich rozpoznało zarządcę. Banda pojawiała się nagle i znikała niepostrzeżenie. Próby pościgu oraz poszukiwania pozostawały bezowocne. Gdzieś jednak musieli się ukrywać. Nie mogli przejść przez gwiezdne wrota, bo te wciąż były strzeżone, ale również nie mogli oddalać się zbytnio od ludzkich siedzib. To Rufus wpadł na pomysł, że mogą znikać tam, gdzie nikt nawet nie będzie ich szukał. Dlatego też obserwowano zarówno gwiezdne wrota jak i teren wokół pałacu. Po kilku tygodniach ciągłych obserwacji wreszcie nastąpił przełom. Intruzi przychodzili w nocy, znikali w czeluściach pałacowych korytarzy, by za jakiś czas opuścić schronienie i pod osłoną ciemności wyruszyć w nieznane. Byli nadzwyczaj ostrożni. Tylko dzięki bystrym oczom jednego z młodych zwiadowców udało się odkryć ich obecność. Z całą pewnością był z nimi zarządca. Nie wiadomo, gdzie ukrywał się do tej pory, ani kto do niego dołączył. Pewne było tylko jedno – są niebezpieczni i nie mają żadnych skrupułów.

Pułkownik siedział przy oknie, wpatrując się w usiane gwiazdami, ciemne niebo. W dłoni ściskał krótkofalówkę, czekał na raport. Jeśli banda zbliży się w okolice pałacu, zostanie dostrzeżona przez któregoś z wartowników. Póki co, urządzenie milczało jak zaklęte. Korciło go, by porozmawiać z ukrytym gdzieś w ciemnościach Teal`ciem. Powstrzymywał się jednak. W mroku słyszał równe oddechy śpiących mężczyzn. Jackson pochrapywał cicho w najbliższym kącie. Po tylu wspólnych misjach rozpoznawał ten odgłos bezbłędnie. Noc mijała spokojnie. Za godzinę kończyła się jego warta, ale był pewien, że już nie zaśnie. Zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, zbyt dużo emocji narastających z każdym dniem wypełniało go od środka. Gdy przeczesywanie planety przy pomocy drona zakończyło się fiaskiem miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony miał cichą nadzieję, że zarządca zginął gdzieś w nie do końca wyjaśnionych okolicznościach, z drugiej jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna zna tę planetę nadzwyczaj dobrze i jeśli zechce, zapadnie się pod ziemię. Mijały kolejne tygodnie, w ciągu których powoli przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że już więcej nie spotka zarządcy. Potem jednak mieszkańcy planety ponownie zwrócili się do SGC z prośbą o pomoc i wszystko powróciło. Teraz miał szansę stanąć twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, którego szczerze nienawidził, miał szansę odpłacić mu za cierpienie swoje, Daniela i niezliczonej liczby niewolników pracujących niegdyś pod jego nadzorem. Ale zarządca nie zamierzał ułatwiać im zadania. Banda nie zjawiła się w przewidywanym czasie. Być może zarządca także miał swoich zwiadowców, którzy zaobserwowali niepokojącą aktywność wokół ich schronienia, a może po prostu nie spieszyli się do powrotu lub planowali kolejne ataki. Przedłużające się czekanie rodziło frustrację i budziło niepokój. Jeśli zarządca zwietrzy zasadzkę, znów zaszyje się gdzieś w jakimś ustronnym miejscu lub wyniesie w głąb kontynentu. I w jednym i w drugim przypadku oznaczało to, że pozostanie bezkarny.

Gwiazdy zbladły, aż wkrótce zniknęły zupełnie, a niebo zaczęło szarzeć. Z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, nie widział samego wschodu, ale był przekonany, że niebo przybiera już delikatną różową barwę zwiastującą nadejście nowego dnia. Pułkownik przeciągnął się. Minęła kolejna bezowocna noc. Banda, na którą czatowali, miała w zwyczaju przemieszczać się nocą, pod osłoną ciemności. Oznaczało to, że kolejny dzień spędzą ukryci w chatkach. Nie mogli przecież ryzykować, że wypatrzy ich jakiś bystry obserwator.

\- O`Neill, mamy intruzów. - W krótkofalówce zabrzmiał cichy, lecz wyraźny głos Teal`ca. - Ośmiu. Podchodzą od wschodu. Właśnie zbliżają się do piramidy.

\- Przyjąłem. - Odszepnął - Obserwuj ich.

Odetchnął głęboko. A jednak. Doczekał się. Teraz trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby tego nie spieprzyć. Obudził towarzyszy. W milczeniu sięgali po broń, poprawiali ekwipunek. Opuścili swe schronienia i rozproszyli się pomiędzy budynkami. O`Neill podpełzł do narożnika budynku. Stąd powinien mieć lepszy widok na drogę prowadząca do pałacu. Starał się oddychać równo i spokojnie, choć przychodziło mu to z pewnym trudem. Na samo wspomnienie zarządcy jego puls gwałtownie przyspieszał.

\- Carter? - Zamruczał do krótkofalówki.

\- Sir? - Cichy głos podwładnej dodawał mu otuchy.

\- Nadchodzą od strony piramidy. Ostrożnie. Nie wystraszcie ich.

\- Tak jest, sir. Rozumiem.

Nie widział jej, lecz wiedział, że znajduje się po drugiej stronie uliczki razem s zespołem SG 5. Tuż obok pułkownika bezszelestnie pojawił się Rufus, nieco dalej przycupnął Daniel Jackson. O`Neill czuł, że oni również wpatrują się w dal z niezwykłą intensywnością. Oni także mieli powody, by nienawidzić przybyszów. Cała trójka niemal wstrzymała oddech, gdy w oddali zamajaczyły zamazane postacie. Jack dał im znak, by wycofali się pod osłonę budynków. Nie chciał ryzykować wykrycia. Jeszcze nie. Najpierw musiał się upewnić. Grupa mężczyzn przemieszczała się szybko i niespodziewanie cicho. Przemykali od jednego domu do drugiego. Najwyraźniej to właśnie dzięki tej niebywałej ostrożności pozostawali wciąż na wolności. Ziemianie oraz miejscowi okazali się nie mniej skryci. Przybysze minęli ich stanowiska, niczego nie zauważając i skierowali się prosto w do wejścia do pałacu. O`Neill rozpoznał pomiędzy nimi znajomą, przysadzistą sylwetkę. Patrzył, jak znika we wnętrzu budowli. Dopiero wtedy wypuścił nagromadzone w płucach powietrze.

\- Jest. - Mruknął w kierunku archeologa.

\- Widzę. - Odparł lakonicznie Daniel.

\- Już się nie wywinie. - Tym razem mówił do siebie. - Nie pozwolę na to.

Wstał z ziemi i ostrożnie zbliżył się ku pałacowi. Pozostali podążali za nim. Ośmiu intruzów. Mieli więc przewagę. SG 1 I SG 5 wspierani byli przez oddział złożony z byłych niewolników. W porównaniu z marines ich uzbrojenie wydawało się mizerne, bez wątpienia jednak potrafili robić użytek z wykonanych własnoręcznie włóczni i noży. O`Neill wiedział, że znają teren jak własną kieszeń. Poza tym okazali się bardzo zdyscyplinowani i zorganizowani. Nic dziwnego, przecież przez całe lata prowadzili z Olokunem swoistą grę. Pułkownik przykucnął przy wejściu i zagwizdał tak, by przebywający we wnętrzu na pewno go usłyszeli. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Zduszone okrzyki i tupot nóg poprzedziły pojawienie się jednego z rzezimieszków. Mężczyzna stanął osłupiały, by po chwili rzucić się z rykiem na napastników. Z pałacu wypadło kolejnych trzech opryszków. Uzbrojeni byli w z noże i najeżone kolcami pałki. Zaatakowali bez wahania. Pozostała czwórka z zarządcą na czele wypadła na zewnątrz zaraz potem. Widocznie uznali, że wolą otwartą konfrontację niż schronienie się we wnętrzu pałacowych korytarzy.

Zarządca musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z możliwości taktycznych atakujących go ludzi. Zręcznie uskoczył w bok przed O`Neillem i runął na jednego z poruczników. Powalił go ciosem przypominającej kształtem maczugę pałki. Nie oglądając się za siebie zanurkował pomiędzy stojącymi z tyłu miejscowymi. Wiedział, że nie dysponują oni bronią używaną przez Ziemian, co zwielokrotniało jego szanse. O`Neill zaklął, odbezpieczył broń i wywalił całą serię prosto w niebo. To powinno otrzeźwić wszystkich i dać ściganym do myślenia. Rzeczywiście większość z nich skuliła się odruchowo, rezygnując z dalszej walki. Ale nie zarządca. On nie miał nic do stracenia i nie zamierzał się poddać. Wyrznął bykiem zagradzającego mu przejście człowieka, powalił go na ziemię i pognał tam, skąd wcześniej przyszedł. Jack zaklął raz jeszcze, celując w uciekającego. Strzelił, lecz kule chybiły o włos. Zarządca nawet nie zwolnił. Rzucił się rozpaczliwym szczupakiem i wylądował pod osłoną najbliższego domostwa. Kolejna seria karabinu wgryzła się w drewnianą ścianę tuż nad jego głową, nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Zerwał się i skoczył pomiędzy domy. O`Neill nie miał zamiaru wypuścić go z rąk. Zbyt wiele wycierpiał, żeby na to pozwolić. Na szczęście pozostali członkowie bandy nie mieli takiej determinacji. Po krótkiej lecz zażartej potyczce zostali obezwładnieni.

Pułkownik dokonał szybkiego przeglądu sytuacji. Ani Carter, ani Daniel nie ucierpieli w starciu. Ranny został jeden z żołnierzy oraz jeden z miejscowych, lecz ich obrażenia nie wyglądały na poważne. Zresztą już zajmował się nimi Rufus, który do tej pory trzymał się z tyłu.

\- Związać ich. - Rzucił O`Neill, wskazując na siedmiu jeńców. - Tylko porządnie. Jak barany. Daniel, dopilnuj tego.

\- Jack, zarządca nam ucieka. - Stwierdził archeolog.

\- Nie ucieknie daleko. - O`Neill. Chwycił krótkofalówkę. - Teal`c, mamy zbiega. Jeśli wyjdzie na ciebie, zatrzymaj go za wszelką cenę.

\- Rozumiem.

Krótka odpowiedź w pełni go usatysfakcjonowała. Rozejrzał się po reszcie zespołu.

\- Travis i Warren idziecie ze mną od lewej. Carter… - Spojrzał na swą drugo dowodzącą. - Bierzesz Viplera i pozostałych na prawo. Spróbujemy wziąć drania w dwa ognie.

Odpowiedział mu cichy zbiorowy pomruk „tak jest, sir". Drużyna rozdzieliła się. Pochyleni, z bronią w pogotowiu rozproszyli się pomiędzy chatkami. O`Neill rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Daniela. Archeolog wraz z Rufusem i dwójką rannych mężczyzn pracowicie wiązali ręce i nogi pojmanych. O nich nie musiał się już martwić. Wiedział, że więzy będą wystarczająco mocne, aby ich zatrzymać. Odwrócił się i skrył za najbliższym budynkiem. Marines czekali na niego. Dał im znak ręką i wszyscy wyruszyli na łowy.

Zarządca zdawał sobie sprawę, że został otoczony i jego szanse na ucieczkę są mizerne. Nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować. Przyklejony do ściany czekał na pościg. Jeden szybki rzut oka na drogę uzmysłowił mu, że ma przed sobą młodego, a co za tym idzie zapewne niedoświadczonego przeciwnika. Ukryty za rogiem czekał aż do ostatniej chwili. Wziął zamach i z całych sił uderzył nadbiegającego żołnierza. Zakrzywiona pałka trafiła mężczyznę w ramię, wytrącając mu broń i posyłając na ziemię. Upadł ciężko, zaraz jednak spróbował się podnieść i krzyknął z bólu. Prawe ramię zwisało bezwładnie. Musiał użyć drugiej ręki, aby je podtrzymać. Zarządca wykorzystał moment. Kopnął go w brzuch, a kiedy żołnierz z jękiem zgiął się w pół, jeszcze raz kopnął go, tym razem celując w twarz. Głowa mężczyzny odskoczyła do tyłu, a on sam nieprzytomny osunął się na ziemię. Zarządca schylił się, by podnieść leżącą na piasku broń. Chwilę ważył ją w dłoni. Znał ją. Wiedział, co potrafi, a co ważniejsze wiedział jak się nią posługiwać. Z chytrym uśmiechem wycofał się pod osłonę następnej chaty.

O`Neill wyjrzał szybko zza rogu. Dostrzegł jednego z marines leżącego na środku drogi. Wciąż pochylony podbiegł do niego i delikatnie przewrócił go na plecy. Mężczyzna jęczał cicho i dławił się własną krwią. Miał złamany nos, rozbite wargi i prawdopodobnie stracił przednie zęby. Pułkownik zaklął cicho, lecz dobitnie. Chwycił rannego za kamizelkę i odciągnął go pod ścianę domu, po czym ułożył na boku, tak, by krew nie spływała mu do gardła. Tyle mógł dla niego zrobić w tym momencie. Gdzieś tam w ciemności krył się zarządca i to on był obecnie priorytetem. Sięgnął po krótkofalówkę.

\- Carter?

\- Słucham. - Odpowiedziała półgłosem.

\- Kapitan Travis jest ranny. Skurwysyn zmasakrował mu twarz. Znalazłem go nieprzytomnego na głównej alei. Zniknęła jego broń. Uważajcie.

\- Tak jest, sir. Rozumiem. Jesteśmy tuż za panem.

O`Neill przycisnął plecy do glinianej ściany. Starał się być jak najmniej widoczny. Do tej pory mieli przeciwko sobie szaleńca. Teraz był to uzbrojony szaleniec. Jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny. Zranił kolejnego z jego ludzi i zapewne nie cofnie się przed niczym. Pułkownik widział tylko jedno wyjście z sytuacji. Musiał dopaść go pierwszy, zanim ucierpi ktoś jeszcze. Odchylił głowę, opierając potylicę o chropowatą ścianę, zamknął oczy i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wytężał słuch jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. Słyszał chrapliwy oddech leżącego obok człowieka, daleki odgłos przypominający ziemskie świerszcze, delikatny szczęk metalu, dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu. I wreszcie ciche szuranie, jak gdyby ktoś ostrożnie stawiał stopy na sypkim piasku. Gdzieś niedaleko. Naprawdę blisko. Tuż za rogiem. Zaczerpnął głęboki haust powietrza, wstał bezszelestnie i zbliżył się do narożnika budynku. Teraz już nawet nie słyszał, ale zwyczajnie wyczuwał, że uciekinier stoi przyklejony do ściany i również nasłuchuje. Wystarczy tylko wyciągnąć rękę. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zorientował się, że zarządca postanowił wyjrzeć zza rogu. Tuż przed twarzą pułkownika wyłoniła się najpierw ciemna sylwetka karabinu maszynowego, a zaraz po niej wyciągnięte ramię. Chwycił zaciśniętą na rękojeści twardą pięść i z całej siły uderzył nią w mur. Zarządca wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Broń wysunęła się z jego palców, lecz on sam zareagował instynktownie, chwycił O`Neilla za przód kamizelki kuloodpornej i pociągnął go ku sobie. Obaj mężczyźni zatoczyli się, po czym runęli na ziemię. Niemal jednocześnie poderwali się na nogi i ponownie rzucili na siebie. Pułkownik uniósł broń, lecz nie zdążył wycelować, gdy ciężkie ciało zarządcy przygniotło go do ziemi. Wykorzystał impet upadku do zrzucenia z siebie napastnika, lecz ten działał błyskawicznie. Przeturlał się, skoczył na nogi i znów zaatakował. O`Neill odskoczył. Karabin maszynowy gdzieś przepadł, lecz w kaburze na udzie miał pistolet. Wyszarpnął go, wycelował i w tym momencie pojawiła się odsiecz.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - Wrzasnęła Carter.

\- Stój! - Ryknęli jak na komendę pozostali mężczyźni.

Wybiegli zza budynków i otoczyli zarządcę, celując do niego z broni. Mężczyzna zawahał się. Może i był szalony, lecz takiej przewagi liczebnej nie mógł zlekceważyć. Sapiąc z wściekłości powiódł po wszystkich spojrzeniem i zatrzymał wzrok na O`Neillu.

\- Co przybłędo, myślisz, że jesteś górą? - Warknął wyzywająco. - Myślisz, że dam się potulnie zamknąć w klatce?

\- Nie. Myślę, że nie będziesz potulny, ale i tak cię zamkną.

\- Niedoczekanie wasze. - Wybuchnął nagle gardłowym śmiechem. - Jeszcze mnie nie znacie.

\- Tak sądzisz? - O`Neill przyglądał mu się z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Jesteś kimś, kto lubi poniżać słabych i bezbronnych. Czyli zwykłym tchórzem.

\- Łżesz psie! - Wrzasnął zarządca. Patrzył na pułkownika z nienawiścią. - Nikt nigdy nie będzie nazywał mnie tchórzem!

\- Już nie możesz rozkazywać. - Stwierdził spokojnie Jack. Podszedł do zarządcy wpatrując się prosto w gorejące, obłąkane oczy. - Coś ci obiecałem. Pamiętasz? - Spytał cicho.

Zarządca roześmiał się szyderczo. Nagle spoważniał i spojrzał na O`Neilla przenikliwie.

\- O, tak. Zawsze byłeś wygadany. - Splunął z pogardą. - Odważysz się, żołnierzyku?

\- Żebyś wiedział, łajzo.

\- Sir… - Zaczęła Carter.

\- To sprawa osobista. - Uciął. - Tylko pomiędzy nami.

Podał kobiecie trzymany w dłoni pistolet. Powoli rozpiął kuloodporną kamizelkę. Zdjął ją i rzucił na bok. To samo zrobił z czapką. Zarządca wpatrywał się w niego, oblizując wargi. Powolnym, przemyślanym ruchem wyciągnął zza pasa zakrzywiony nóż. O`Neill zacisnął palce na rękojeści swojego noża i także wyszarpnął go z pochwy. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Carter przełknęła ślinę. Rozejrzała się bezradnie. Towarzysze czekali na jej decyzję. Odsunęła się i to samo poleciła pozostałym. Posłuchali. Pułkownik podjął decyzję. Nie mogła mu się przeciwstawić. I w zasadzie nie chciała. Po tym, co przeżył w kamieniołomach z ręki tego człowieka, miał prawo do osobistej zemsty.

Zarządca podrzucił nóż w górę. A potem złapał go zręcznie i rzucił się naprzód. O`Neill uskoczył zwinnie i znów stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Obaj czujni. Obaj śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. Zarządca znów zaatakował. Wyrzucił rękę z nożem, celując w serce, lecz O`Neill sparował cios. Kolejny również. I jeszcze jeden. Ciosy zadawane były niedbale, jakby od niechcenia. Pułkownik zastanawiał się, czy miały na celu uśpienie jego czujności, czy też zarządca tak nisko oceniał jego możliwości. Następny atak był błyskawiczny. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że ten wielki i ciężki mężczyzna może poruszać się w takim tempie. O`Neill był na to gotowy. Odpowiedział równie szybkim kontratakiem, ale przeciwnik nie dał się zaskoczyć. Odtrącił rękę Jacka i rąbnął go łokciem w twarz. Pułkownik zatoczył się, lecz natychmiast odzyskał równowagę. Akurat w momencie, gdy zarządca chcąc wykorzystać chwilową przewagę, znów na niego ruszył. Jack chwycił uniesioną do ciosu rękę mężczyzny, jednocześnie atakując go kolanem. Trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie planował. Dokładnie w splot słoneczny. Zarządca jęknął i cofnął się. O`Neill splunął krwią. A potem rzucił się na przeciwnika zadając serię szybkich ciosów. Zarządca cofał się. Był szybki, lecz pułkownik był szybszy. W końcu jego ostrze dosięgło celu i z rany na prawym barku zarządcy trysnęła krew. Mężczyzna ryknął rozwścieczony i zaatakował. Tym razem to Jack musiał cofnąć się przed błyskawicami ostrza. Furia dodawała zarządcy sił, lecz odbierała mu zdolność oceny sytuacji. Zaślepiony nie zauważył, że zbyt się odsłonił. Pułkownik wychwycił zadany cios, wykręcił mężczyźnie rękę, patrząc z satysfakcją jak jego palce rozwierają się, a nóż ląduje w piasku. O`Neill dokończył akcję solidnym kopnięciem. Zarządca w ostatniej chwili pojął, co się święci. Zdążył skręcić tułów i cios zamiast w pachwinie wylądował na jego biodrze. Siła kopnięcia normalnego mężczyznę powaliłaby na ziemię, lecz zarządca tylko jęknął ciężko. Postanowił jednak skrócić dystans i rzucił się całym ciałem na O`Neilla. Chwycił go wpół, powalił na ziemię. Po chwili obaj toczyli się po sypkim piasku, starając się zadać przeciwnikowi jak najwięcej ciosów. Zarządca trzymał kurczowo ramię pułkownika, starając się wytrącić mu nóż z ręki, a gdy mu się to nie udało, wbił zęby w jego przedramię. Jack wrzasnął. Czegoś takiego w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nóż wysunął się z jego palców, a przeciwnik zachęcony efektem swoich działań zaczął zasypywać go gradem ciosów. Szarpnął się dziko, zrzucił z siebie rozjuszonego mężczyznę. Teraz to on znalazł się na górze. W tym momencie zarządca wymacał w piasku rękojeść. Zacisnął na niej palce i bez namysłu ciął szerokim łukiem. Ostrze ześlizgnęło się po uniesionym odruchowo przedramieniu i zagłębiło się w prawym boku pułkownika. O`Neill zachłysnął się z bólu, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Zamroczony osunął się na piasek.

\- Sir! - Usłyszał jak przez mgłę rozpaczliwy krzyk Carter.

Zarządca powoli podniósł się na nogi. W dłoni wciąż ściskał zakrwawiony nóż. Podszedł do skulonego pułkownika. Szarpnięciem pociągnął go w górę tylko po to, by wymierzyć solidny cios w szczękę. O`Neill zatoczył się, lecz utrzymał się na nogach. Przyciskał kurczowo ramię do zranionego boku. Oddychał szybko. Pięść zarządcy znów wylądowała na jego twarzy, omal nie powalając go na ziemię. Trzeci cios nie doszedł celu. Jack zablokował rozpędzoną pięść i sam wyprowadził klasyczny sierpowy. I zanim zarządca zdążył zareagować, uderzył na odlew. Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu, potknął i poleciał na plecy. Pułkownik runął na niego. Siadł okrakiem na przeciwniku i niemal na oślep zadawał ciosy. Raz za razem. Systematycznie i bez litości. Zarządca starał się osłonić twarz ramionami, lecz jego wysiłki były mizerne. O`Neill atakował jak w transie. Nie słyszał krzyków swoich towarzyszy. Nie słyszał jęków wijącego się pod nim mężczyzny. Wyładowywał całą nagromadzoną w sobie furię. Całą nienawiść do tego człowieka, a także żal, strach i poczucie winy. Powstrzymał się dopiero, gdy jego ofiara przestała się ruszać. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swoje zakrwawione teraz ręce, potem przeniósł wzrok na opuchniętą twarz zarządcy. Zsunął się z nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i podpierając się na łokciach odsunął nieco dalej. Oddychał szybko i spazmatycznie.

\- Sir? - Drżący głos Carter przywrócił go do przytomności.

\- Zabierzcie stąd to ścierwo. - Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nienawiść wciąż jeszcze w nim buzowała, jednak stopniowo jego ciało ogarniała dziwna niemoc. Uświadomił sobie, że drży. Patrzył jak dwóch marines chwyta nieprzytomnego mężczyznę za ramiona i odciąga na bok. Wstał chwiejnie. Zatoczył się i opadł na jedno kolano. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie może zaczerpnąć tchu.

\- Sir, jest pan ranny. - Carter natychmiast znalazła się przy nim. - Proszę nie wstawać.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. - Burknął. - Co z pozostałymi? Co z Travisem? Pomóż mi wstać. - Zażądał.

\- Odzyskał przytomność. Przeżyje. Jest z nim Daniel. Sir, krwawi pan.

\- Pomóż mi wstać. - Powtórzył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Bez słowa wykonała polecenie, choć widział, że nie jest zadowolona. Teraz, gdy adrenalina stopniowo wracała do swojego normalnego poziomu, zaczął w końcu odczuwać skutki pojedynku. Był zmęczony i obolały. Odruchowo przyciskał prawe ramię do klatki piersiowej. Czuł, że z prawej strony materiał munduru jest mokry od krwi i lepi się do ciała. Z trudem łapał oddech.

\- Cholera, dziabnął mnie. - Stwierdził ponuro.

\- Sir, nie wygląda to dobrze. Proszę pozwolić…

\- Uch… Jak tylko odstawimy skurwiela w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Naprawdę uważam…

\- Carter!

\- Oczywiście, sir. - Carter wiedziała, że nie ma sensu się spierać. Pułkownik nie ustąpi.

Podała mu pistolet, który natychmiast schował do kabury. Schylił się, by podnieść broń i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Skrzywił się, lecz bez słowa wyprostował plecy i ruszył za podwładną. Przy ostatnich zabudowaniach czekała na nich reszta zespołu. Sam ruszyła ku więźniom. Wolała upewnić się, że z ich strony nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Banda opryszków siedziała w półkolu skrępowana i dobrze strzeżona. Wszyscy patrzyli w milczeniu na swego przywódcę, który powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, bo potrząsał głową, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Kapitan Travis siedział oparty plecami o ścianę. Do twarzy przyciskał przesiąknięty krwią opatrunek. Daniel Jackson pochylał się nad nim. Wstał zaraz i ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w zakrwawioną twarz Jacka.

\- Co się stało? - Przeniósł wzrok na pobitego zarządcę.

\- Wyrównywaliśmy rachunki. - Stwierdził spokojnie O`Neill.

A potem złapał go atak kaszlu tak silny, że musiał przytrzymać się ściany. Skulił się, obejmując żebra obiema rękami. Daniel znalazł się przy nim w dwóch susach, podtrzymując go pod ramię. Carter tez odwróciła się w jego kierunku, lecz nie zdążyła zrobić ani kroku.

Zarządca zerwał się z miejsca i skoczył ku najbliższemu z wartowników. Jego ruchy były szybkie, płynne i przemyślane. Zupełnie jakby nie odzyskał przytomności zaledwie przed chwilą. Jakby planował całą akcję i jedynie czekał na odpowiedni moment. O`Neill na chwilę odwrócił uwagę i ta chwila wystarczyła, by znów przejął kontrolę. Całym ciałem wyrżnął w żołnierza, zwalając go z nóg. Zaraz potem wystrzelił jak z procy ku odwróconej do niego plecami Carter, sięgając jednocześnie do cholewy buta po ukryty tam kolejny nóż. Kobieta kątem oka zauważyła ruch, lecz nie zdążyła zareagować. Zarządca chwycił ją za włosy i brutalnie pociągnął ku sobie, przyciskając ostrze do jej szyi. Zaraz potem rozległ się zbiorowy szczęk odbezpieczanej broni, gdy pozostali marines jak na komendę wycelowali w napastnika.

\- Nie strzelać! - Ryknął Pułkownik.

Zaległa pełna napięcia cisza. Wszyscy zamarli. Carter wstrzymała odruchowo oddech. Na szyi czuła zimny dotyk. Ostrze lekko naciskało na skórę. Wiedziała, że wystarczy jeden ruch i zagłębi się w miękkich tkankach. Cholera, jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Na ułamek sekundy straciła czujność, a zarządca to wykorzystał. Spięła się w sobie. Teraz to ona musiała wykorzystać moment nieuwagi mężczyzny i zaatakować. Ale zarządca był maksymalnie skupiony.

O`Neill powoli ruszył w ich stronę. Nie miał broni. Uniósł ręce wyżej, by zarządca mógł zobaczyć, że jego dłonie są puste. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok. Zarządca mocniej przycisnął ostrze do gardła swej zakładniczki. Po przeciętej skórze pociekła krew. Pułkownik zatrzymał się, unosząc dłonie jeszcze wyżej.

\- O.K. - Rzekł cicho. - Już stoję. Widzisz? Nie ruszam się. Opuścić broń. - Zwrócił się do żołnierzy.

\- Sir?- Spytał ktoś niepewnie.

\- Wykonać. - Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę mówiącego. Wzrok utkwił w zaciśniętej na rękojeści dłoni. Nieruchomej i bezlitosnej.

Marines posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Zarządca patrzył dzikim wzrokiem to na Jacka, to na stojących wokół mężczyzn. Na jego usta wypełzał powoli obłąkańczy uśmiech. Cofnął się, pociągając Carter za sobą. Poddała się bez oporu. Mężczyzna kierował się w stronę pustyni. Sam domyślała się, że planuje wydostać się poza zasięg obławy. Wiedziała, że jeśli mu się to uda, zniknie pośród piasków i już może nigdy nie pozwoli się ponownie schwytać. Podniosła wzrok na O`Neilla. Pułkownik leciutko pokręcił głową. Ruch był zaledwie minimalny, ale i tak zdążyła odczytać jego intencje. „Nic nie rób. Nie prowokuj go." Mówiły jego oczy.

Błękitny promień zata wystrzelił zza najbliższej wydmy. Zarządca oraz jego ofiara zesztywnieli jednocześnie i jak na zwolnionym filmie osunęli się na ziemię wciąż spleceni uściskiem. Ponad piaskiem pojawiła się głowa Teal`ca. Po chwili Jaffa podniósł się z ziemi i biegł ku nim lekko pochylony dla zachowania równowagi. O`Neill otrząsnął się z chwilowego osłupienia. Rozejrzał się po równie zaskoczonych towarzyszach, którzy ponownie odruchowo unieśli broń, a widząc, kto oddał strzał, znów ją opuścili.

Zarządca drgnął i otworzył oczy. Oszołomiony, przez ułamek sekundy, wpatrywał się w stojącego ponad nim pułkownika. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na leżącą obok niego nieprzytomną kobietę i zacisnął palce na rękojeści noża, który jakimś cudem wciąż pozostawał w jego dłoni. Teal`c wycelował zata i zamarł. Nie mógł wystrzelić po raz kolejny. Drugi, śmiertelny promień dosięgną łby również major Carter. Za to O`Neill już się nie wahał. Jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął z kabury pistolet i strzelił w momencie, gdy zarządca uniósł w górę ramię. Nóż wypadł z bezwładnych palców, a martwy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Biały piasek wokół jego głowy zabarwił się na czerwono. Pośrodku jego czoła widniał niewielki otwór.

Żołnierze po raz trzeci unieśli broń. „Trochę poniewczasie" przemknęło przez głowę pułkownikowi. Otoczyli pojmanych, choć ci już nie wykazywali najmniejszej ochoty na jakiekolwiek działanie. Śmierć przywódcy skutecznie ostudziła ich zapały. Daniel wyminął Jacka i pochylił się nad Carter.

\- Nic jej nie będzie. - Ocenił. - Powinniśmy ją stąd zabrać. A co z tobą?

Pytanie skierowane zostało do O`Neilla. Pułkownik stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. W opuszczonej dłoni ściskał pistolet.

\- Jack? - Jackson podniósł się zaniepokojony. - O cholera!

Świat nagle zafalował. O`Neill poczuł dziwną duszność. Chciał zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech, lecz nie udało mu się to. Zupełnie jakby na jego żebrach zacisnęła się niewidzialna obręcz. Zdumiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Widział twarze, widział poruszające się usta, lecz nie słyszał głosów. Kolana ugięły się pod nim. Jeszcze raz spróbował odetchnąć. W ustach poczuł smak krwi. A potem zauważył, że piasek zaczął się do niego przybliżać, aż w końcu wpadł na niego z impetem, jakiego się nie spodziewał. Chwilę potem zemdlał.

\- Cholera! - Powtórzył archeolog. Zostawił nieprzytomną Carter i rzucił się ratować pułkownika.

Ocknął się na szpitalnym łóżku. Leżał na wznak i miał trudności z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Coś trzymało jego żebra w żelaznym uścisku. Uniósł dłonie w górę, starając się wymacać, co takiego usiadło mu na piersi. Bandaż. Zawinięty ciasno wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Dzień dobry pułkowniku. - Rozległ się ciepły głos Janet Fraiser. Po chwili odsunęła się seledynowa zasłona odgradzająca jego łóżko od reszty pomieszczenia i lekarka ukazała się w całej okazałości. - Witamy w świecie żywych.

\- Uch… - Chrząknął. Usta miał wyschnięte na pieprz. - Pić.

Fraiser podała mu szklankę wody i pozwoliła mu napić się przez słomkę. Nie do wiary, jak przyjemna może być tak prozaiczna czynność.

\- Proszę się oszczędzać i nie mówić zbyt wiele. - Kontynuowała kobieta. - Ma pan uszkodzone płuco.

\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwał głową. Potem spojrzał na Fraiser z niepokojem. - Carter?

\- Nic mi nie jest, sir. - Sam wyłoniła się zza zasłony cała i zdrowa. Do tego szeroko uśmiechnięta. - Cieszę się, że odzyskał pan przytomność.

\- Jak długo byłem...

\- Kilka godzin. Martwiłam się.

\- Naprawdę? - Wychrypiał.

\- Oczywiście. Sądzi pan, że jest inaczej?

\- Nie, skądże. Ja tylko...

\- Właściwie, to mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie powinnam panu pozwolić na tę demonstrację męskości.

\- Że jak? - Jęknął Jack.

\- Chodzi o zarządcę. Nie mówię, że sobie nie zasłużył, ale… - Urwała skonsternowana.

\- Tak?

\- Podpuścił go pan.

\- Ach… No, może odrobinę.

\- Przez tę odrobinę znów znalazł się pan w ambulatorium.

\- Może to z powodu tęsknoty? - Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Teal`ca, który zmaterializował się przy łóżku nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Jakiej tęsknoty? - Zdziwiła się Carter. - Za ambulatorium?

\- Nie, za kątami.

\- Co? - Odpowiedź wyraźnie ją zamurowała.

\- Rozstawianymi. - Dokończył Jaffa z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - O`Neill stwierdził kiedyś, że mu ich brakuje. Nie rozumiem tylko, czym się różnią od kątów w innych pomieszczeniach.

\- Aaaa… - Fraiser zaczynała już rozumieć. Zerkając na pułkownika, mogła podziwiać rumieniec wypełzający powoli na całą jego twarz. Niezawodny znak, że i on przypomniał sobie o swoich wcześniejszych słowach. - To możliwe. Niektórzy uważają, że te kąty są naprawdę wyjątkowe.

\- Nie zauważyłem. - Stwierdził Teal`c, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Szczerze mówiąc ja też nie. - Janet rewelacyjnie panowała nad sobą, choć z trudem przychodziło jej powstrzymywanie uśmiechu. - Ale ja widuję je na co dzień.

Carter stała osłupiała. W ogóle nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówi pozostała trójka. Widziała wyraźne rozbawienie Janet, konsternację pułkownika i szczere zdziwienie Teal`ca.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? - Daniel Jackson dołączył do całej grupy. Rozejrzał się zdumiony po wszystkich twarzach i z jego miny Carter wyczytała, że on również niczego nie rozumie. Pomyślała, że przynajmniej nie jest w tym osamotniona. - O co chodzi?

\- Pojęcia nie mam. - Sam wzruszyła ramionami. - Bredzą coś o kątach.

\- O czym?

Janet nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Na jej twarzy wykwitł bardzo wdzięczny rumieniec.

\- Przepraszam. - Bąknęła zażenowana, znów nad sobą panując. - Pułkowniku, jeśli pan chce, może pan wyjaśnić swojej drużynie, co Teal`c miał na myśli, ale proszę to zrobić za jakiś czas. Na razie powinien pan jak najwięcej odpoczywać. Czy to jasne?

\- Jak słońce. - Odparł ponuro.

\- Zajrzę do pana później. Możecie zostać - Zwróciła się do pozostałych. - Ale tylko kilka minut. Pułkownik naprawdę potrzebuje teraz spokoju.

Odruchowo poprawiła prześcieradło przykrywające pułkownika, zerknęła na monitor, po czym uspokojona wyszła. O`Neill westchnął. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu opatrunek na żebrach.

\- Więc, Jack… O co chodzi z tymi kątami? - Daniel spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie powiem. - Jack przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał gniewnie na Teal`ca. - A z tobą muszę poważnie porozmawiać. Tak sypnąć kolegę…

\- Nie rozumiem, O`Neill. - Jaffa zachował niewzruszony spokój. - Niczym nie sypałem.

\- Akurat. - Po jego twarzy przemknął krótki, bolesny skurcz.

\- My tez już pójdziemy. - Carter położyła nacisk na „my". - Niech pan odpoczywa.

\- W porządku. - Zgodził się archeolog. - Ale wrócimy do tego później. Zaintrygowałeś mnie.

Ruszyli do wyjścia. Teal`c wciąż marszczył brwi. Zawiłości języka Tau`ri wciąż stanowiły dla niego nie lada zagadkę. Carter zawróciła od drzwi.

\- Sir, gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował…

\- Dzięki. Niczego mi nie trzeba. - Zawahał się. - Carter?

\- Słucham?

\- Załatwiłem go?

\- Zarządcę? O, tak. Na amen. Pozostali też są w dobrych rękach.

\- To dobrze. Warto było.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi…

\- Cieszę się, że nic się pani nie stało.

\- Nie. Dzięki panu.

\- Jak mówiłem: warto było.

\- Proszę spróbować się przespać. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Musi pan nabrać sił. Rufus chciałby pana odwiedzić. Myślę, że za kilka dni doktor Frasier wyrazi na to zgodę. Ona również bardzo polubiła chłopaka. No i proszę nie zapominać, że jesteśmy zaproszeni przez Kalię na kolejną uroczystość zjednoczenia.

\- Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć? Kolejne wesele? Heh! Nie przepuściłbym takiej okazji. Przecież trzeba przypilnować Daniela.

\- Myślę, że tym razem będzie już grzeczny. Ostatni raz porządnie odchorował.

\- I dobrze.

O`Neill skrzywił się lekko. Środki przeciwbólowe robiły swoje. Poczuł nadciągającą senność i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie nad nią zapanować. Tak naprawdę jednak nie miał na to ochoty. Zasłużył sobie na odpoczynek. Bez dwóch zdań. Rozprawił się z zarządcą i uratował życie Carter. Cóż, można śmiało powiedzieć, że to był dobry dzień. Sam stała wciąż obok jego łóżka. Zasnął spokojnie z jej obrazem pod powiekami.

KONIEC


End file.
